Ne pas perdre espoir
by PJulie
Summary: Après la mort de son parrain et son retour à Privet Drive pour l'été, Harry s'effondre. Une nouvelle rencontre et des alliances imprévues lui redonneront espoir. Bashing Dumbledore/Ron Slash HP/LM ** SS/OC. Pas d'horcruxe en Harry et le seul était dans le journal détruit par Harry en 2ème.
1. Chapter 1

**AVERTISSEMENT : L'univers Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages et son univers.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Couples principaux :**

 **\- Harry / Lucius**

 **\- Severus / OC**

 **Chap 1 : With or Without you** (« avec ou sans toi « )

Chanson : With or without you, U2.

Tristesse. Déception. Résignation. Voilà les sentiments qui venaient à l'esprit du Survivant en ce début d'été.  
Une semaine qu'il était de retour au 4 Privet Drive après les événements du Ministère et la mort de son parrain. Il en voulait à la terre entière pour cette perte. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de lui avoir caché des choses et de l'avoir tenu à distance toute cette année scolaire. Il en voulait à Snape de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire quand il lui avait dit, dans le bureau d'Ombrage, que Patmol était retenu par Voldemort au Ministère. Il en voulait à Bellatrix Lestrange pour avoir lancé l'Avada sur Sirius avant qu'il ne tombe à travers le voile. Il en voulait à Sirius d'avoir fait l'idiot en accourant au ministère au lieu de rester en sécurité au Square Grimaud. Il en voulait à mort à Voldemort d'avoir tué ses parents et de faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais plus que tout, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger son parrain et Cédric, de ne pas avoir fait d'effort pour apprendre l'occlumencie, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en les doutes d'Hermione et surtout de ne pas avoir déjà réalisé la prophétie, de laisser les morts s'accumuler autour de lui.  
Harry soupira de désespoir et passa sa main sur son visage pour chasser les signes de fatigue. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable de se tenir éveillé toute la nuit, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les cauchemars ne le lâchaient pas une seconde. Il avait déjà pris deux corrections façon Vernon Dursley en une semaine. En effet, la première nuit de son retour au 4 Privet Drive, il avait fait un cauchemar où il revoyait la mort de Cédric lors de la finale du Tournois des 3 Sorciers. Il s'était réveillé en nage et en criant le nom du Pouffsoufle. Son Oncle s'était empressé de déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre et de lui donner une gifle qui l'avait sonné quelques minutes, en lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'un bon à rien, un parasite qui empêchait les honnêtes gens de prendre le repos qu'ils méritaient. Après le départ de son oncle, il s'était empêché de se rendormir en potassant ses cours depuis la première année. La seconde correction était tombée deux jours plus tard. Pour ne pas cauchemarder et donc réveiller son Oncle, Harry profitait de ses nuits pour revoir tous ses cours et ne s'accordait que trente minutes de sommeil toutes les quatre-heures. Ce procédé ne lui permettait pas de se reposer correctement, mais il avait remarqué qu'en trente minutes les cauchemars n'avaient pas le temps de revenir. Au bout de deux jours de ce traitement, ajouté à ses tâches épuisantes de la journée, il tombait de sommeil. C'est donc deux jours après la première correction de son oncle qu'il s'endormit sur son livre de Métamorphose sans avoir pu programmer son réveil. Une heure après il fut assailli par la scène qui s'était déroulée au Ministère de la Magie, lorsque Sirius était tombé dans le voile. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant le nom de son parrain et en pleurant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir complètement de son cauchemar que son oncle avait fait son apparition dans sa chambre et l'avait traîné par les cheveux dans les escaliers. Harry s'empêchait de hurler de douleur à chaque marche qu'il percutait pour ne pas empirer la colère de Vernon.  
"Sale petit bâtard anormal. Monstre !" Vociféra son Oncle en le traînant dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.  
Harry pleurait de douleur en silence et essayait de se remettre sur ses pieds pour éviter d'aggraver ses blessures causées par la descende des escaliers. Son oncle le jeta dans le bâtiment du jardin et lui assena un coup-de-poing dans la mâchoire.

"Puisque tu n'as pas le respect de laisser dormir ceux qui ont la bonté de te nourrir et de te donner un toit, tu dormiras ici, comme l'animal anormal que tu es." Souffla méchamment son Oncle en verrouillant la porte.  
Harry se blotti dans un coin du bâtiment en grimaçant de douleur.  
"Et bien au moins le hangar du jardin est plus grand que mon placard où la seconde chambre de Dudley". Pensa Harry à voix haute avant de laisser s'échapper un rire sans joie.  
Malgré la douleur, les cauchemars, ses doutes et ses déceptions, il refusait d'abandonner. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déprimer et de se laisser aller à la tristesse. Il devait devenir plus fort, plus entraîné, mais surtout, il devait se blinder et trouver une solution pour échapper à la brute qui lui servait d'oncle. Il devait continuer, se battre. Sirius était mort, oui. Son parrain était parti emmenant avec lui l'espoir de connaître enfin le bonheur de vivre dans une vraie maison entourée d'une figure paternelle. Sirius lui avait redonné espoir et depuis sa mort, il s'était laissé entraîné dans le noir et l'abattement. Il allait réagir, se battre sans lui. Il fallait continuer sans lui. Sans lui, il devait embrasser son destin et prendre les rênes de sa vie au lieu de se laisser guider et manipuler. De toute façon avec ou sans lui, il aurait dû se battre, donc autant lui rendre hommage correctement.  
"Qu'est-ce que la vie sans risque". Dit Harry dans un murmure, souriant en repensant à la fois où Sirius lui avait dit cette phrase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Get back to where you once belonged. (« reviens d'où tu viens »)** **  
chanson : get back, the beatles**

15 ans. 15 ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds en Angleterre. Ailsa soupira et passa une main tremblante d'anxiété sur son visage.  
\- « Aller Blackwood courage ma fille, ne fait pas ta trouillarde. » Se dit Ailsa en descendant de l'avion.  
Elle récupéra sa valise et commença sa lente avancée vers la sortie de l'aéroport d'Heathrow plongée dans ses souvenirs.

15 ans qu'elle avait quittés famille, amis et patrie pour rouler sa bosse aux quatre coins du Monde. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle reconnaîtrait volontiers que son envie de voir le Monde n'était pas l'unique raison de son départ à l'époque. Elle avait fui.  
Elle avait fui la violence, la guerre et accessoirement son frère. Trent. Ce sombre idiot qui avait eu la brillante idée de s'engager auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour, selon lui, prouver à leur père qu'il était un homme puissant. La relation entre père et fils n'avait jamais été excellente. Pour la simple est bonne raison que son frère avait grandi en jalousant le pouvoir de son père, le grand Lord Blackwood. Trent jalousait également la relation fusionnelle qu'avait son père avec elle. Ailsa avait pourtant tout tenté pour se rapprocher de son frère, mais ce dernier la rejetait à chaque tentative. Arrivée à l'adolescence, elle avait abandonné.

À l'âge de 11 ans, elle avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Son frère y était depuis 2 ans. Son arrivée dans la célèbre école de magie ne s'était pas faite en douceur. Elle avait vite compris que Trent ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Elle avait été placée dans la maison Serdaigle comme son père et sa mère. Première excuse qu'avait pris son frère pour la railler. Le jeune serpentard lui avait reproché de suivre les pas de ses parents alors que lui avait été placé chez les serpents ; maison de la grandeur et de la puissance selon Trent.  
Ailsa avait alors compris que son frère ne reviendrait jamais vers elle. Elle en fut triste, mais avait pris le parti d'ignorer la présence de son frère dans l'école.

Elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec un Serdaigle qui était entré à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle, Franck Londubat. Au bout de quelques semaines, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils allaient en cours ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, révisaient ensemble dans la salle commune des Serdaigle ou dans la bibliothèque. En soi, sa première année à Poudlard avait été relativement discrète et studieuse. Elle voyait son frère et son ami Rodolphus Lestrange s'en prendre régulièrement aux Griffondor principalement contre Les Maraudeurs, un groupe de 4 amis qui passaient plus de temps à se comporter comme des idiots qu'à travailler.

À la fin de sa première année, elle était rentrée au Manoir Ravenborrow fatiguée et triste.  
Quand son père s'en était rendu compte, elle lui avait parlé du comportement de son frère. Déçue, elle lui avait demandé d'être instruite à domicile ou dans une autre école. Son père lui avait demandé de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Elle avait exposé ses arguments à Franck par hiboux tout le mois de juillet. Celui-ci était loin d'être ravi de perdre sa meilleure amie, mais comprenait que sa scolarité à Poudlard était compromise par les persécutions de son frère.  
Trent n'était pas rentré au manoir familial cet été là. Il avait écrit à son père en fin d'année pour lui demander la permission de passer l'été chez son meilleur ami. Lord Blackwood avait accepté pour éviter les tensions à Ravenborrow tout l'été et permettre à sa fille de souffler un peu.

À la fin des vacances, Lord Blackwood avait écrit à Dumbledore pour lui annoncer que sa fille serait désormais instruite à domicile.

Ailsa pouffa en se rappelant ses cours à domicile. Son précepteur, Charlus Potter était un homme jovial et drôle. C'était aussi un homme puissant et elle avait beaucoup appris. Il lui donnait des cours de défense, de sortilèges, d'histoire de la magie et de soins aux créatures magiques. Sa mère lui apprenait les runes, les sortilèges ménagers, les glamours et la magie rouge (magie de sang). Quant à son père, il l'instruisait en magie noire, arithmancie, potions et Métamorphose. Franck Londubat continuait à lui envoyer une fois par mois ses notes de cours et ils se voyaient à chaque vacance.

Elle avait adoré ses cours avec Charlus et ses parents. Jusqu'à l'été où son percepteur était venu à Ravenborrow avec son fils James et son meilleur ami Sirius. Il avait prévu de profiter de l'été pour donner quelques cours à son fils et comme son ami, le jeune Black était chez les Potter pour l'été, il avait suivi la marche.  
Elle avait détesté cet été. James Potter était arrogant et prétentieux et lui et Black perturbaient plus les cours qu'autre chose.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en apercevant la sortie de l'aéroport.  
\- « Miss Ailsa, Miss Ailsa ! » Entendit l'Écossaise.  
Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se tenait près d'une voiture moldue hors de prix. Elle sourit affectueusement en pensant que son père ne changeait pas. Il était toujours très doué pour respecter les traditions du Monde Magique tout en profitant de certains aspects positifs du Monde moldu comme les affaires et les voitures visiblement.  
\- « Bonjour Clyde » Dit Ailsa en souriant franchement.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du vieux chauffeur et accessoirement assistant et conseiller de son père et lui tendit sa valise et son sac. Une fois dans la voiture, elle se détendit et engagea la conversation avec le vieux chauffeur.  
\- « Merci d'être venu me chercher Clyde, mais comment avez-vous su, je n'ai prévenu personne de mon retour ? »  
\- « Monsieur à su par votre logeuse à Cuba que vous comptiez rentrer discrètement en Angleterre. » Répondit-il d'un ton faussement réprobateur. « Vous comptiez rentrer au Pays en catimini Miss Ailsa? »  
\- « Non… Enfin... » Commença Ailsa prise au dépourvue.  
Elle Soupira et reprit :  
\- « Bon peut-être que j'avais prévu de prendre la température avant de décider quoi faire. » Avoua-t-elle.  
\- « Prendre la température hein ? Monsieur votre père n'était pas ravi de savoir que sa fille chérie rentrait en Angleterre sans le prévenir. Je crois Miss que vous allez avoir le droit au sermon du siècle. » Rigola le chauffeur.  
Ailsa soupira et détourna son attention sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Elle savait que Clyde n'attendait pas de réponse.

Quand la voiture arriva sur le domaine de Ravenborrow, terres où se trouvait l'ancestral manoir familial du Clan Blackwood, Ailsa se détendit immédiatement. Elle était de retour chez elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 : nouveau départ**  
 **Chanson : nouveau départ de Calvin Cross.**

Harry en avait marre. Il manquait de sommeil et se sentait tendu en permanence. Depuis que son oncle l'avait battu et jeté dans le hangar du jardin, il passait ses journées à faire le ménage, les repas et autres tâches plus fatigantes les unes que les autres. Le soir, il était enfermé à clé dans le hangar où son oncle avait jeté une couverture, un seau et un matelas usé jusqu'à la corde. Au moins ici, il pouvait arrêter de s'astreindre à trente minutes de sommeil toutes les quatre-heures vu que personne ne risquait de l'entendre. Malgré cela, ses nuits étaient courtes et agitées. Entre les cauchemars et les visions des raids de Voldemort et ses mangemorts, il était épuisé.

Il était 20h00 est son oncle et sa tente venait de partir avec Dudley au cinéma. Il savait qu'il aurait la soirée tranquille même si son oncle l'avait une nouvelle fois enfermé pour la nuit dans le hangar du jardin.  
Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir.  
\- « Sans baguette, je suis coincé. » Dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de frustration.  
Il retourna au fond du hangar et commença à fouiller les caisses d'outils que son fainéant d'oncle n'avait probablement jamais utilisés vu leur état.  
Après quelques minutes de recherche, il mit la main sur une pince. Un sourire victorieux, le premier depuis la mort de son parrain, s'étendit sur son visage. Il poussa sur la porte de tout son poids (ce qui ne représentait pas grand-chose vu qu'il n'avait pas été nourri à sa faim depuis deux semaines) et réussit à atteindre le cadenas à travers la petite ouverture. Il coupa ce dernier avec la pince et sortit. Une fois dehors, il referma la porte et courra jusqu'à la maison pour récupérer sa baguette magique.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida d'aller se promener à pied dans le village voisin pour changer d'air.

Après deux heures de marche, il tomba sur un petit café de nuit quasiment vide. Il avait récupéré, sous la latte du plancher de son ancienne chambre, une petite bourse où il y avait un peu d'argent moldu et quelques galions. Il pénétra dans le café et avança vers le petit bar en face de lui. Dans la salle plutôt agréable, se trouvait un homme qui buvait un café en lisant un roman. De l'autre côté, dans un coin salon, il y avait une femme rondelette aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtue d'une robe sorcière, recouverte d'un tablier. Elle releva la tête en sentant le poids du regard du jeune homme.  
\- « Bonsoir mon grand ! » Dit la dame avec un sourire chaleureux. La femme avait bien reconnu celui que le Monde Sorcier appelait le survivant, mais le voyant perdu, elle le garda pour elle.  
\- « Euh... Bonsoir » Dit Harry surprit par la tenue sorcière de la femme.  
Le voyant perdu et perplexe, elle prit les choses en main pour le rassurer.  
\- « Aimerais-tu boire ou manger quelques choses ? Chocolat, café, Bière au beurre, tarte à la mélasse ?Tu as l'air affamé. » Elle lui sourit et lui montra le bar d'un geste de la main.  
\- « Bière au beurre ? Mais… C'est un village moldu ! » S'exclama le survivant.  
\- « Oui, et le Chaudron Baveur se trouve bien dans le Londres Moldu. » Répondit la femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.  
\- « Donc seuls les sorciers peuvent voir votre café ? » Questionna le survivant.  
\- « Tu as tout compris Harry. »  
\- « Oh ! Évidemment, vous m'avez reconnu. » Soupira le garçon avec un regard sombre.  
\- « Et alors ? Tiens, manges mon grand. » Elle lui déposa une part de tarte à la mélasse et une chope de Bière au Beurre.  
Harry sourit en comprenant qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à son statut de survivant et la remercia avant d'attaquer sa tarte.  
\- « Donc Harry et si tu me disais ce que tu fais dans les rues à cette heure avec le danger qui court les rues en ce moment ? » Le questionna la tenancière du café avec un air réprobateur.  
\- « J'avais besoin de changer d'air, ce n'est pas la joie chez moi. » Dit sincèrement le rouge et or.  
\- « Je vois. Prends ton assiette et ta bière au beurre et va t'installer dans le coin salon au fond de la salle. Tu seras plus tranquille et si tu comptes rester ici un peu, tu peux prendre un livre sur les étagères. Ce n'est que des romans, mes clients en raffolent. Moi, je vais en cuisine finir mes tartes, appelle si tu veux quelques choses. » Dit-elle en rigolant.  
Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers les canapés.  
\- « Ah au fait Harry, je m'appelle Rose. » Lança la femme avant de rentrer dans sa cuisine.

Harry était installé depuis une heure dans le canapé, en lisant un roman, quand la porte du café s'ouvrit sur un son de clochette.  
Il releva la tête et vit une femme entrer. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et héla Rose.  
\- « Tante Rose, tu es là ? » Cria la jeune femme.  
\- « J'arrive ma chérie, ne bouge pas ! » Cria Rose depuis la cuisine.  
La nouvelle arrivante ricanait du comportement de sa tante quand elle sentit une présence. Elle se retourna tout en restant perchée sur le tabouret de bar et tomba dans un regard vert émeraude.

Harry était captivé par la femme. Elle était brune avec des cheveux mi-longs qui n'arrivaient pas tout à fait sur ses épaules. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux gris-verts et un sourire avenant. Elle portait une mini-jupe moulante noire arrivant à mi-cuisse avec des collants et un chemisier blanc vaporeux, une paire de bottes de dragons noire qui montaient juste en dessous de ses genoux, et un long manteau de cuir de dragon violet. Il sortit de son observation quand il aperçut son sourire s'agrandir à l'inspection du jeune homme, et se faire moqueur.  
Harry rouge de honte, baissa les yeux et fit semblant de revenir à son livre tout en écoutant Rose revenir dans la salle.

\- « Ailsa ma chérie, enfin, tu te décides à venir voir ta vieille tante ? Depuis quand es-tu de retour en Angleterre ? » Dit Rose en prenant la brune dans ses bras de manière possessive.  
\- « Ah, tu m'étouffes tante Rose. » Commença Ailsa en attendant que sa tante la lâche. « Je suis rentré hier Tante Rose. Et je me demandais si tu étais d'accord pour que je m'installe dans ton appartement à Londres. J'ai des choses à faire pour faire enregistrer mes diplômes de Médicomage en Angleterre et j'ai rendez-vous-vous dans deux jours à Ste Mangouste. J'aurais bien transplanné directement de Ravenborrow mais maman ne va pas me lâcher et papa ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux travailler à peine rentré en Angleterre, cette tête de mule aristocratique. » Continua l'Écossaise en pouffant.  
\- « Mais bien sûr chérie. Mais ce soir, tu restes ici, je profite un peu de toi avant. Il me reste deux tartes à finir, sers-toi, installe-toi et je reviens dès que j'ai fini. » Ordonna Rose avant d'embrasser sa nièce et de retourner dans sa cuisine.

Ailsa se retourna vers le garçon aux yeux émeraude et pouffa en le voyant baisser rapidement les yeux. Elle prit un whisky Pur Feu derrière le bar et prit la direction du gamin. Elle se laissa tomber nonchalamment dans le canapé en face de lui, croisa ses pieds sur la table basse et riva son regard sur le petit brun rouge de gêne.  
\- « Tu rougis parce que tu t'es fait griller ? » Railla la brune pour le taquiner.  
\- « Non. » Dit le gamin trop rapidement.  
\- « Aller ne rougis pas, j'ai l'habitude. » Ironisa Ailsa.  
Le survivant, plus à l'aise, sourit et reposa son roman.  
\- « ce n'est pas un peu prétentieux de dire ça ? » Questionna le Griffondor en rigolant.  
\- « Et bien au moins ça a eu le mérite de te faire dire une phrase complète. » Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.  
\- « Touché ! » Pouffa Harry.  
\- « Moi s'est Ailsa, Ailsa Blackwood. » Elle tendit une main parfaitement manucurée au brun devant elle. Il la serra avant de répondre.  
« Moi s'est Harry Potter. » Dit Harry en se sentant en confiance pour il ne savait qu'elle raison.  
\- « Potter hein ? » Répéta Ailsa en leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
\- « Euh oui pourquoi ? » Questionna le rouge et or avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas envie que sa célébrité, qu'il abhorrait, lui joue encore des tours.  
\- « J'ai connu ton père quand j'étais gamine. » Dit-elle avec une grimace.  
\- « Ah ! Vu votre tête, vous avez connu le crétin arrogant et non le père de famille héroïque. » Ironisa Harry.  
\- « Je vois que tu as grandi en ayant les deux versions des faits concernant ton père. C'est une bonne chose. C'est vrai que gamin, il était prétentieux et arrogant, une vraie tête à claques » Dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- « Vous avez connu ma mère ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir.  
\- « Non. Enfin si, Lily Evans est entré à Poudlard la même année que moi, ton père lui tournait déjà autour, mais elle passait son temps avec une certaine Alice et un serpentard. Mais je n'ai fait qu'une année à Poudlard et en dehors des cours, j'étais toujours avec mon meilleur ami. » Harry vit le regard de la brune se voiler.  
\- « Alice Londubat ? » Questionna le rouge et or.  
\- « Londubat? Franck a donc réussi à épouser sa belle ! » Dit-elle songeuse.  
\- « C'était Franck Londubat votre meilleur ami ? »  
\- « Oui, nous sommes restés en contact malgré mon départ de Poudlard. On a perdu le contact quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre à mes 20 ans. J'ai appris par ma mère il y a quelques jours qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Ste Mangouste. » Dit-elle en perdant le sourire.  
\- « Je peux poser une question indiscrète ? » Demanda le gamin en rougissant.  
\- « On fait un deal. Tu poses une question à laquelle je dois répondre sincèrement et ensuite, c'est à mon tour. Ça te va ? » Rusa Ailsa. Elle avait remarqué des traces de coups sur les bras du gamin et surtout le fait qu'il était trop maigre pour son âge. Elle voulait en savoir plus, mais pour ça le gosse devait lui faire confiance. Tant pis si elle devait en passer par ses vieux démons.  
\- « D'accord. Mais… En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux vous faire confiance. Mais malgré cela, dans ma position, je ne peux pas me permettre de dire des choses me concernant qui risquerait de me mettre plus en danger que je le suis déjà. » Dit Harry avec un regard désabusé.  
Ailsa sortit sa baguette et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.  
\- « Moi Ailsa Eileann Minerva Blackwood, héritière du Clan Blackwood des Lowlands d'Écosse, jure sur ma magie de ne rien dévoiler de quelques façons que ce soit, tout ce que me dira Harry Potter sans son accord. Ainsi soit-il. » Un filet de magie entoura le poignet de Ailsa pour se diriger vers Harry et se figer devant lui.  
Harry bouche bée, mis un temps avant de réagir. Il se rappelait que Sirius lui avait appris le risque et la valeur d'un serment sorcier. Son parrain, via un échange de lettres, l'année dernière, lui avait parler de ce qu'il devait savoir sur les coutumes sorcières.  
Il sortit sa baguette à son tour et se redressa, formel.  
« Moi Harry James Potter accepte le serment sorcier. Ainsi soit-il. » Dit sérieusement le rouge et or.  
\- « Maintenant que les formalités sont réglées, ta question Harry ? » Dit-elle tout sourire.  
\- « Pourquoi vous avez quitté l'Angleterre quand vous aviez 20 ans ? » Osa le survivant.  
\- « Ce sera la seule question pour ce soir Harry, parce que tu m'obliges à te raconter une longue histoire. » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « Jusqu'à qu'elle heure, tu comptes rester ? » Demanda la brune.  
\- « Il faut que je sois rentré pour faire le petit-déjeuner de ma famille » Répondit sans s'en rendre compte Harry. Ailsa fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse du gamin. Elle fit venir un plaid d'un accio informulé et fit signe à Harry de s'installer confortablement avant de déposer le plaid sur lui.  
Elle s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé face au survivant et commença à lui narrer son histoire. Avant de commencer elle lança autour d'eux un _assurdiato_ et un _silencio_ puissant.  
\- « Tu as dû comprendre en entendant la formule de mon serment sorcier que je venais d'une vieille famille de Sang Pur Écossaise ? » Commença Ailsa. Le Brun acquiesça en silence.  
\- « Mon père est Lord Blackwood, chef du clan Blackwood, un des plus vieux clans écossais et accessoirement une des plus vieilles familles de Sang Pur d'Europe. Ma mère, quant à elle, est la fille unique de Lord Donan Comte de Leinster en Irlande. Autant te dire que mes parents sont tous les deux dans les 10 familles les plus riches d'Europe, sorciers et moldus confondus. Mon père est riche, puissant et respecté. Tout ce que mon frère aîné Trent jalousait. Trent me jalousait également la relation que j'avais avec notre père. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur quoique ce soit. Quand Trent a quitté Poudlard, il a suivi ses amis Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malfoy, même si ce dernier leur servait plus de chef au sein de la maison Serpentard que d'ami, mais bon… Mon frère les a donc suivi quand ils ont décidé de s'engager auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trent m'a dit un jour, en colère, qu'avec ça, il serait plus respecté et plus puissant que Père. Évidemment, je lui ai dit qu'il était idiot et qu'un Sang Pur qui se respect, qui plus est, un héritier de clan écossais, ne s'agenouillait pas pour baiser la robe d'un vulgaire sang mêlé. » Ailsa leva la main en signe de paix en voyant que Harry allait s'emporter suite à sa dernière phrase.  
\- « Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry, je n'ai aucun problème avec les Sang Mêlé et les nés de moldus. Mais je savais que mon frère en avait lui. J'espérais donc que ça le fasse réagir. La réaction fut rapide, il m'a jeté un _doloris_ et a quitté le Manoir familial. Dire que mon père était anéanti est un euphémisme. Et ma mère était effondrée. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère. La guerre a pris de l'ampleur les années qui ont suivi cet événement. Mes parents protégeaient Ravenborrow et tous les sorciers qui vivaient sur les terres des Lowlands avec les autres Clans. Ils avaient refusé de financer et de se battre pour l'Ordre du Phénix parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance en Albus Dumbledore. » Harry fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, mais ne dit rien.  
\- « À l'époque, il y avait très peu de familles neutres. Certaines familles de Sang Pur comme les Malfoy, les Black ou encore les Lestrange ont suivi le Lord Noir et d'autres comme les Weasley, les Potter et les Mckinon ont choisi ouvertement le camp de la Lumière comme l'appelait Dumbledore. Mais il y avait un troisième camp. Plus gris dirons-nous. Ainsi dans les clans et les familles de Sang de Pur neutres, tu pouvais trouver les Blackwood sauf mon frère, les Prince sauf leur petit-fils de mémoire, les Zabini, tous les clans écossais sauf les Mckinon qui suivaient Dumbledore, les Black sauf Sirius qui faisait partie de l'Ordre et Bellatrix qui était une mangemorte. Évidemment, il y en avait d'autres, mais je ne te dis là que les plus connus. Ces familles et clans neutres, défendaient leurs familles, leurs terres et ceux qui y vivaient, leurs amis et leurs biens, mais n'avaient pas choisi de camp. Ils ne croyaient ni en les valeurs de Voldemort qui selon eux était un hypocrite qui ne voulait que puissance et pouvoir dans le sang, ni celle de Dumbledore. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. » Ailsa fit une pause pour boire une gorgée.  
\- « Mais... Et les Malfoy alors ? Je veux bien que tu n'aies pas cité tout le monde, mais Lucius Malfoy est quand même le bras droit de Voldemort. » Clama Harry outrée qu'on est pu oublier le père de sa Némésis. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était passé au tutoiement dans son énervement. Ailsa, elle, l'avait fait, mais se dit que c'était une preuve que le gamin se sentait à l'aise avec elle.  
\- « Je ne saurais me prononcer sur la famille Malfoy Harry dans le sens où il a des zones d'ombres les concernant. Je sais de source sûre que Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort de la première heure comme l'oncle de Lucius, Romulus. Mais de ce que je sais Lucius n'a pas eu trop le choix. Comme beaucoup de fils et filles de mangemort à l'époque et comme beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts n'auront pas le choix aujourd'hui. Vois-tu, Harry, si tu es le fils où la fille d'un fidèle de Voldemort tu deviendras un mangemort à moins qu'il existe une possibilité de s'en sortir. Mais dans leur cas refuser la marque, c'est mourir. Soit ils suivent les pas de leurs parents quand leur Maître le leur demandera soit on leur offre l'opportunité de se battre dans l'autre camp ou de se mettre en sécurité. » Expliqua la brune.  
\- « Dumbledore est toujours prêt à aider quelqu'un qui fait le bon choix. » Dit Harry avec véhémence.  
\- « Ah oui ? Donne-moi un exemple Harry ? » Dit Ailsa en levant un sourcil dubitatif.  
\- « Snape. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je sais qu'il est du côté de la lumière. » Dit Harry en se disant qu'il était étrange qu'il ne voit que lui comme exemple.  
\- « Snape? De ce que m'a expliquée ma marraine, Harry, quand Snape s'est présenté à lui Dumbledore l'a obligé à faire un serment inviolable, de plus il a accepté de l'aider et de lui fournir une protection seulement s'il acceptait de jouer les espions dans les rangs de Voldemort. Quand on offre une protection, Harry, c'est sans condition. Trouves-tu humain d'utiliser une personne comme un vulgaire pion sur un échiquier, ou comme de la chair à canon ? » Questionna froidement l'Écossaise.  
Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Les apparences étaient trompeuses une fois encore. Il repensait à son enfance chez les Dursley, à son entrée dans le Monde Magique, aux différentes épreuves qu'il avait subi à Poudlard et à l'année dernière. La mort de Sirius. Il soupira et releva la tête. Il remercia intérieurement Ailsa de lui avoir laissé le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
\- « Je suis un pion sur un échiquier. » Dit-il d'une voix blanche et le regard dans le vide.  
Ailsa fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait le gamin. Ce n'est pas la réaction qu'elle attendait.  
\- « Harry ? » Appela-t-elle inquiète. Le brun sortit de ses pensées et se reprit.  
\- « Désolé, j'étais… Je… J'étais dans mes pensées, oublie ce que j'ai dit. » S'empressa de dire le survivant. Ailsa leva un sourcil dubitatif, mais mit cela de côté pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer le gamin.  
\- « Tu reprends ton histoire, parce que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie ?» Dit le rouge et or en souriant faussement.  
\- « Soit. Donc où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui les familles neutres et tout le tralala. » Énonça-t-elle en réfléchissant. « Pendant ces quelques années. Je vivais à Ravenborrow avec ma famille et je participais aux protections. La guerre était de plus en plus intense au fil des années et ils devenaient difficiles de sortir de chez soi. Quelques mois avant la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père a retrouvé un homme blessé près des barrières de protections de Ravenborrow. Méfiant, il ne l'a pas emmené dans le manoir, mais dans une maison du village qui servait de 'tour de contrôle' si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Le gryffondor acquiesça. « C'est homme a expliqué à mon père qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il avait entendu une discussion de Dumbledore avec un autre homme qu'il n'avait pu identifier. Cet homme avait prévenu Dumbledore que le Lord Noir cherchait toujours les Potter et qu'il se vantait d'avoir un espion proche d'eux. Apparemment, personnes ne savait qui était cet espion du Lord Noir, que ce soit chez les mangemorts ou dans l'Ordre. Le blessé a annoncé également à mon père, qu'un mangemort avait reçu pour mission de trouver l'héritière des Blackwood et de l'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand mon père a su que j'étais en danger et que c'était probablement mon frère Trent qui avait été missionné, il a chargé les chefs de clans de renforcer les protections. Il a contacté ma marraine qui faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de faire vérifier l'information. Une fois l'information confirmée, il m'a envoyé dans le Monde Moldu, hors de l'Europe en me donnant pour consigne de ne revenir que quand le Lord Noir serait mort. Mon frère ayant échoué dans la mission de me ramener à son maître, est mort de la baguette de son maître. » Ailsa se tut et but une nouvelle gorgée en attendant la réaction de Harry.  
\- « Et donc tu es revenue et tu es reparti ? Rose a dit tout à l'heure que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mis les pieds en Angleterre. » Questionna Harry.  
Ailsa sourit à la curiosité du gamin.  
\- « En fait, je lisais une fois la semaine la presse anglaise pour me tenir informé. Quand j'ai appris que Voldemort était mort. Enfin, avait disparu plutôt j'ai repris contact par hiboux avec mes parents et j'ai décidé de partir faire un tour du Monde. J'avais profité de mon exil pour débuter des études de Médicomage et j'ai décidé d'approfondir mes recherches en voyageant et en exerçant partout dans le Monde avant de rentrer. » Dit-elle.  
\- « Mais…. Tu es rentré quand alors ? » Souffla Harry, perdu.  
\- « Il y a deux jours. » Dit la brune laconiquement.  
Harry était soufflé. 15 ans. 15 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa famille. Elle avait quitté une Angleterre en guerre, où elle avait perdu des amis, de la famille, pour revenir 15 ans après dans le même climat. Ailsa voyait le gamin se triturer le cerveau, elle s'amusait à voir ses sourcils se froncer au grès de ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit se parer d'un regard déterminé. Elle se dit que ce gosse était trop mature pour son âge. Il le portait sur son visage. Elle haïssait cette guerre sans fin et ce monstre qui l'alimentait en refusant de mourir.  
Harry la sortit de ses pensées en s'adressant de nouveau à elle.  
\- « Hum ? Tu disais ? » Demanda Ailsa.  
\- « C'est à ton tour, je crois. » Dit le survivant en souriant, mais pas rassuré du tout.  
\- « Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu devais rentrer au matin pour faire le petit-déjeuner de ta famille. Et ton air était plus que maussade. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi Harry Potter, est-il élevé chez des moldus ? » Questionna la brune perplexe.  
Harry soupira et se dit qu'Ailsa avait été assez honnête pour lui parler sans tabou des casseroles qu'elle traînait, alors il se devait de ne rien cacher. Il s'était promis de prendre un nouveau départ et de ne pas arrêter d'espérer et de se battre. Peut-être que ce nouveau départ commençait avec Ailsa.  
\- « Je vais donc te raconter l'histoire du célèbre Harry James Potter, mais l'envers du décor. » Ironisa le survivant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap.4: Je suis libre.** **  
Chanson: «Je suis libre» de The Who.**

Il était quatre du matin et Harry dormait profondément dans le canapé du Blackwood Coffee. Ailsa, quant à elle réfléchissait.  
Harry lui avait raconté toute son histoire avant de s'endormir, épuisé. Elle était furieuse de voir comment ces parodies d'êtres humains se comportaient avec le gamin. Sa famille, ou du moins, ce qu'ils étaient censés être, ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il servait d'elfe de maison chez ses moldus, son oncle le battait et le faisait dormir dans un placard et depuis peu dans un abri de jardin. Ils ne le nourrissaient pas ou peu. Elle était révoltée de savoir qu'il n'avait découvert le Monde Magique qu'à son entrée à Poudlard et qu'il ne savait quasiment rien sur les lois et les coutumes qui régissaient le Monde des sorciers. Il était manipulé par Dumbledore et il venait d'en prendre conscience.

Elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser repartir chez ces monstres de moldus. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrer Dumbledore sur ce point-là. Elle savait que c'était un homme puissant, respecté et écouté. Ce qu'il disait avait toujours été paroles d'évangile.  
Son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Rose, qui avait vu que sa nièce et le petit brun étaient en grande discussion ne les avait pas dérangés.  
En voyant sa nièce se torturer l'esprit, elle prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et rejoignit sa nièce.  
\- « Tu m'expliques pourquoi je peux sentir ton cerveau fonctionner à plein régime depuis l'autre bout du café ? » Dit la femme en remplissant le verre de sa nièce.  
Ailsa but cul sec son verre et leva les yeux vers sa tante.  
\- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Tante Rose. » Souffla la brune.  
\- « Tu en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête. Jusque-là, ça t'a bien réussi, continues. » Railla Rose sans conviction.  
\- « Oui, mais là ça ne concerne pas que moi. » Dit Ailsa en soupirant, fatiguée.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sans violer le serment sorcier que je t'ai vu faire trésor ? » Demanda Rose.  
\- « Il ne doit pas rester chez ses moldus et encore moins sous la coupe du vieux fou glucosé. Lui et son Ordre du Poulet Grillé vont le détruire à petit feu si on les faire les choses telles qu'elles sont pour le moment. » Répondit Ailsa en pesant ses mots pour respecter le serment inviolable.  
\- « Très bien. Que dois-je faire pour t'aider ? » Dit Rose.  
Ailsa était émue par la confiance aveugle de sa tante en son jugement. Elle chassa les signes de fatigue en passant sa main sur son visage et reprit :  
\- « Ramènes Harry chez ses moldus avant huit heures du matin. Remets-le dans ce foutu abri de jardin et répare le cadenas. C'est ce qu'il compte faire de toute façon. Entre dans la maison et lance un sort de confusion sur la famille pour qu'ils ne blessent pas le gamin. Apporte à manger à Harry régulièrement. Moi, je vais partir de suite pour Londres et m'installer dans ton appartement et lui préparer une chambre. Ensuite, j'irais au Manoir Mcgonagall voir Marraine. Je dois en savoir plus sur l'Ordre, sur Harry, sur Poudlard et sur ce que j'ai loupé ces 15 dernières années. Je vais tenter de déterrer le réseau de connaissances et d'informateurs de Père pour voir ce que je peux faire pour garder le gamin avec moi discrètement. Dumbledore est puissant et là, je me sens dépassée. Dis-lui qu'il peut venir ici ce soir comme il l'a fait hier soir, mais en étant discret. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse attraper ou tuer par Voldemort ou un mangemort alors que j'essaye de le protéger. J'essaierai de passer ce soir au café. J'ai rendez-vous demain après-midi à Ste Mangouste pour apporter mes papiers à jour, au directeur de l'hôpital. On avisera demain. » Ordonna Ailsa.  
Elle embrassa sa tante après qu'elle a acceptée et transplanna dans le Londres Moldus, devant le loft de sa tante à Camden Town.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait fini ses corvées et il était de nouveau enfermé dans l'abri de jardin. Il était midi. Rose lui avait dit qu'elle passerait vers 13 heures pour lui apporter à manger. Il souriait en repensant à son réveil ce matin. Rose lui avait expliqué qu'Ailsa était partie s'installer dans son loft de Londres et qu'elle repasserait le soir-même au café. Il avait hâte d'être au soir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si facilement fait confiance à la brune, mais il se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Il espérait une fois de plus de ne pas être déçu. C'était peu être idiot, mais il devait se raccrocher à ça.

En Écosse. Ailsa venait de transplaner chez sa marraine. Les barrières de protection l'ayant reconnue, elle ouvrit le portail d'un geste de la main et poursuivie son chemin jusqu'au Manoir Mcgonagall. Elle avait passée la matinée avec son père à Ravenborrow. À deux, ils avaient réussi à remettre en route tout le réseau d'informateur et de contact des Clans Écossais.  
Elle avait donc pu se mettre à jour sur tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur ces 15 dernières années. Elle était consciente d'une chose : le pays était corrompu jusqu'à l'os même avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a un an. Elle avait pris conscience que les gens n'avaient pas appris des erreurs et des événements passés. La guerre qui renaissait depuis un an, suivait le même schéma que la première. Maintenant, elle devait régler le problème Harry Potter. Mais surtout elle voulait savoir pourquoi le gamin était sous la coupe de Dumbledore et pourquoi sa marraine n'avait rien fait pour s'assurer du bien-être du jeune Potter alors qu'elle était proche des Potter avant et pendant la guerre.

Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte du manoir avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de toquer.  
\- « La jeune Maîtresse Blackwood est de retour. La Maîtresse va être contente. » Piailla l'elfe de maison en chef du manoir.  
\- « Bonjour Pepsi. » Dit Ailsa en souriant avec affection au petit elfe qui l'avait connu depuis sa naissance.  
L'elfe fit une révérence et attrapa la main de la brune pour l'emmener dans le petit salon où se trouvait sa maîtresse. Il la lâcha devant la porte du petit salon et reparti chercher le thé.  
Ailsa poussa la porte sans frapper et observa sa marraine quelques secondes. Elle était assise sur un secrétaire près de la cheminée et répondait à son courrier. Elle n'avait pas changé se dit Ailsa en souriant, vieillie certes, mais toujours la même. Elle sourit avec affection.  
\- « Tu comptes m'observer pendant longtemps ? » Demanda Minerva Mcgonagall sans relever la tête de son courrier.  
\- « Tu comptes bouder ta filleule pendant longtemps ? » Rétorqua Ailsa en se retenant de rire au jeu de sa marraine.  
\- « Les Mcgonagall ne boudent pas ma chère. Si tu n'avais pas passé 15 ans à courir le Monde en abandonnant ta marraine, tu t'en serais rappelée. » Tonna la vieille écossaise faussement réprobatrice.  
\- « C'est vrai que tu as vieilli marraine. » Railla la jeune femme.  
\- « Ailsa Eileann Minerva Blackwood ! » Cria Minerva outrée.  
Ailsa ricana avant de répondre.  
\- « Le nom complet ? À ce point-là marraine ? » Pouffa la jeune Blackwood.  
\- « Quand ta mère m'a écrit que tu étais rentrée, je me suis dit qu'en 15 ans, tu devais avoir mûri. Mais je constate que je me suis leurrée. Tu es toujours une insupportable gamine effrontée. » Répondit Minerva avec un rictus moqueur.  
\- « Trêve de plaisanterie est-ce que je peux espérer embrasser ma merveilleuse marraine avant la sain glinglin ? » La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogatif et s'approcha.  
\- « La Saint quoi ? » Demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils, mais en prenant quand même sa filleule dans les bras.  
\- « Laisse tomber, c'est une expression moldue. J'ai dû passer trop de temps dans le Monde Moldu pendant mon exil.  
\- « Soit. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ces retrouvailles ne vont pas être que joyeuses ? Tu as un air conspirateur sur ton joli visage mon ange. » Constata Minerva inquiète.  
\- « J'ai fait un serment inviolable à un gamin que je compte bien protéger donc je suis limitée dans ce que je vais pouvoir te dire. » Commença Ailsa.  
\- « Je vois. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas encore créer un séisme ? » Dit Minerva.  
Ailsa haussa les épaules et s'étala sans grâce dans le canapé de sa marraine.  
\- « Je t'ai connue avoir plus de grâce mon ange. » Railla le professeur de Métamorphose.  
\- « Oui et bien, je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, j'ai été… Disons, occupée. » Dit Ailsa en soupirant de fatigue. Je vais aller droit au but ça te permettra de comprendre en partie, sans que j'aie à manipuler mon serment sorcier. Pourquoi est-ce que le vieux glucosé est le tuteur magique du jeune Potter alors qu'il n'a aucun lien filial avec le gosse ? Pourquoi des moldus ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour s'assurer de son bien-être alors que tu étais proche des Potter jusqu'à leurs morts et qui plus est, la directrice de maison du gamin si j'ai bien compris ? » Lâcha la jeune écossaise.

Dire que Minerva était surprise était un euphémisme. Comment sa filleule connaissait Potter. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le jeune lion. Et par Merlin où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir en parlant du bien-être du fils Potter ? Minerva se pinça l'arête du nez sous ses lunettes. Elle sentait que le retour de sa filleule allait causer autant d'agitation que son départ il y a 15 ans.  
\- « Si je comprends bien, on va devoir faire avec un serment sorcier ? » Vérifia Minerva. Ailsa acquiesça en silence. « Ça complique tout de suite la conversation. Très bien ! Ce serment te permet-il de me dire ce que tu entends par 'le bien-être' de Potter ? » Ailsa secoua la tête négativement. « Je vois. Je vais te dire ce que je sais et on verra après si ça répond à toutes tes questions mon ange. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui à tué les Potter et qu'il a été défait par Harry, Albus s'est rendu sur les lieux le premier. Il a récupéré Harry et l'a emmené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour soigner sa plaie au front et le nourrir. Il a rassemblé l'Ordre du Phénix, leur a expliqué ce qui s'était passé chez les Potter quand il a été interrompu par l'arrivée de l'auror Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier lui a appris que le couple Londubat avait été torturé jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus avait renvoyé l'Ordre prêter main forte aux aurors. Restée seule avec lui, je lui ai demandé ce que les Potter avaient prévu dans leur testament pour le jeune Potter. Il m'a répondu que Lily et James l'avaient désigné comme second tuteur. Le premier étant Sirius Black, tu connais l'histoire. Il m'a expliqué que pour la protection du petit, il devait grandir dans sa famille afin de pouvoir installer des protections de sang liées au sacrifice de Lily. La seule personne liée à Lily encore en vie était sa sœur moldue Pétunia Dursley. J'ai passé la journée sous ma forme Animagus devant le 4 Privet Drive pour observer ses moldus et te dire que j'étais sceptique serait un euphémisme. Mais je n'ai rien vu de foncièrement mauvais chez eux. J'ai hurlé après Albus quand j'ai appris qu'il avait seulement déposé le petit dans un couffin avec une lettre, devant la porte en plein mois de novembre. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lancé un sort de réchauffement et à coupé court à la discussion. En plus des barrières de sang, Albus avait mis l'adresse du jeune Potter sous fidélitas pour sa protection. Je n'ai donc jamais pu me rappeler où trouver l'adresse. Régulièrement, au fil des années, je prenais des nouvelles de Harry auprès de Dumbledore. Il me répondait toujours que le jeune garçon était en bonne santé et épanouit. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions quand j'ai vu arriver Harry à Poudlard à ses 11 ans. Il était chétif et mal fagoté. Après la répartition, je l'ai pris à part pour discuter avec lui et lui poser des questions sur sa vie chez ses moldus, mais il ne m'a que peu répondu. Selon lui tout se passer bien. Je me rends compte vu ton état que j'aurais dû pousser plus avant mes recherches. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Albus les félicitait et les laissait se mettre en danger, d'abord avec Quirrel, ensuite avec la chambre des secrets, puis la cabane hurlante avec Sirius Black. Je me suis définitivement posé des questions l'année dernière quand Albus n'a rien fait pour empêcher Potter de participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches et à me renseigner, mais jusque-là je n'ai rien de concluant dans la mesure où je ne peux me rendre au 4 Privet Drive à cause du fidélitas. Et comme Potter ne traite qu'avec Albus pour les choses importantes, je suis pieds et poings liés. Je doute de plus en plus d'Albus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais, mais je pense qu'il manipule les gens et les faits à sa guise pour le plus grand bien. Et je dois dire que certaines de ses dernières décisions n'ont pas été les meilleures. » Minerva termina en prenant sa tasse de thé que Pepsi avait déposé pendant son récit.  
\- « La plupart de ton récit a répondu à mes questions. Maintenant, je compte... Non en fait, j'ai déjà commencé à agir pour le bien du gamin. Toute seule, je ne fais le poids ni contre Dumbledore ni contre Voldemort. Je sais que mes parents suivront mes choix tout comme Rose, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Et je ne sais pas qu'elle est l'importance d'Harry dans cette guerre en dehors d'être l'image de la résistance contre Voldemort mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose. Et Harry et moi n'avons pas encore abordé ce sujet. » Dit Ailsa.  
\- « Il y a une prophétie. Albus en a parlé à l'Ordre lors du retour de Voldemort. On ne sait pas ce que dit cette prophétie, seul Albus le sait et Tu-Sais-Qui en saurait la moitié. Mais selon Albus ça place Harry sur le devant de la guerre. » Dit sombrement Minerva.  
\- « Très bien, je vais creuser ça. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te demander si je peux compter sur toi Marraine, je sais que c'est le cas. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses intégrer Poudlard et L'Ordre du Phénix. Il est hors de question que je laisse Harry retourner sous la coupe de Dumbledore maintenant qu'il semble commencer à me faire confiance. Surtout s'il a un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Ça ne se fera pas selon les règles de ce vieux fou manipulateur, ou je ne m'appelle pas Blackwood. » Jura Ailsa.  
Minerva sourit en voyant l'air de rébellion sur le visage de sa filleule. La connaissant, elle va mettre le feu aux poudres et tout ça dans l'ombre comme le serpent qu'elle est.  
Après avoir profité un peu de sa marraine, Ailsa retourna au Blackwood Cofee. Il était 20 heures, elle avait passé toute l'après-midi chez sa marraine.

Harry jeta un silencio avec sa baguette qu'il avait gardé depuis la veille. Il lança un Alohomora sur le cadenas et referma la porte de l'abri avant de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité et de prendre la route en direction du Blackwood Cofee.  
Il arriva sur place sur les coups de 21h00. Il entra dans le café, retira sa cape et salua Rose.  
\- « Alors mon grand tout, c'est bien passé ? Pas de problèmes avec ces monstres ? » Demanda Rose en lui servant une part de tarte et une Bière au Beurre.  
\- « Merci Rose. Je suis épuisé, mais au moins je suis entier. Encore merci pour tout. » Dit le petit brun avec un vrai sourire. Sourire si rare se dit Rose en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
Harry alla s'installer sur le canapé avec sa collation nocturne. Il passa le temps en reprenant la lecture du roman qu'il avait à peine commencé la veille. Le roman semblait intéressant, mais Harry était trop impatient de voir Ailsa pour se concentrer dessus. Un énorme sourire lui mangea la moitié du visage quand il aperçut la jeune écossaise lui faire une grimace à travers la vitre du café avant d'entrer.  
\- « Salut gamin. » Dit Ailsa en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry.  
\- « Hé ! Je ne suis pas un gamin et arrêtez de faire un carnage avec mes cheveux. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à me coiffer.» Cria Harry amusé malgré lui par le comportement de la brune.  
\- « Bon, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut vraiment que je dorme. » Commença la brune.  
Harry perdit son sourire instantanément, déçu. En voyant sa réaction, Ailsa se rattrapa :  
\- « Mais avant j'ai une chose à te proposer Harry. Est-ce que si je t'en donne la possibilité, tu voudrais quitter tes moldus ? » Demanda la jeune écossaise en mettant tout son mépris sur le dernier mot.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux et resta une nouvelle fois bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait tellement espéré quitter les Dursley quand son parrain lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante. Et il avait été doublement déçu quand ils n'avaient pu réaliser ce projet parce que Pettigrow s'était échappé et que Sirius était en cavale puis mort. Pouvait-il espérer encore une fois et risquer d'être déçu ? Ailsa voyait les doutes dans les yeux du gamin et l'espoir sur son visage.  
\- « Il n'y a pas de piège Harry. Tu veux quitter les Dursley, je t'en donne l'opportunité. Tu veux empêcher Dumbledore de te manipuler, je t'en donne la possibilité. C'est sans contre-partie. » Expliqua Ailsa.  
« D'accord. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je te fais confiance. » Dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Pour la première fois Ailsa vit la joie jusque dans ses yeux. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.  
« Dans ce cas, on va chercher tes affaires, je me mets en place quelques sorts pour que les Dursley croient que tu es toujours là au cas où ils leur viendraient l'idée de prévenir le vieux glucosé de ta disparition et on avisera la suite quand tu seras en sécurité. » Déclara Ailsa.  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait enfin quitter les Dursley. Tant pis s'il le regrettait plus tard, il devait tenter sa chance même si c'était probablement inconscient.

Une fois chez les Dursley, Harry rassemblait ses affaires dans l'entrée pendant qu'Ailsa lançait des sorts sur la maison et sur les trois Moldus endormis afin qu'ils pensent que le jeune Potter était toujours là. Elle mit en place un golem à l'image d'Harry pour renforcer cette impression. Elle savait que les moldus s'y laisseraient prendre, mais que le premier sorcier qui le voyait ne serait pas dupe. Peu importe ça leur laissera quelques jours au moins jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Harry fin juillet quand ils viendront le chercher pour passer le mois d'août avec les Weasley comme le lui avait expliqué Harry.

Ailsa miniaturisa la cage d'Edwige et la malle du gamin avant de les empocher et de transplaner avec Harry à Camden Town.

Harry vivait un rêve éveillé. Il était arrivé depuis la veille au soir dans le loft londonien qu'occupait Ailsa. Le loft était magnifique et calme malgré l'effervescence de la ville. Et sa chambre ! Il avait enfin une chambre qu'il avait décorée selon ses goûts avec Ailsa la veille en arrivant. Il avait passé sa première nuit sans cauchemars ni visions terrifiantes. Il lança un tempus : 08h00. Il profita encore quelques minutes du confort de son lit avant de rejoindre Ailsa qu'il avait entendu sortir de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Il laissa son regard se promener dans la pièce avant de soupirer de bien-être. Il était libre. Enfin, il était libre. Bien sûr, la menace Voldemort planait toujours, mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir vivre au lieu de survivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 : Que Sera Sera.** **  
Chanson : Que Sera Sera de Doris Day**

Cela faisait une semaine que le survivant vivait avec Ailsa. Elle avait commencé son travail de Médicomage à Ste Mangouste depuis une semaine et rentrait le soir pour dîner avec Harry. Ils discutaient pendant des heures avant de profiter d'un sommeil bien, mérité.

Harry se surprenait lui-même. Il se confiait à Ailsa avec une aisance époustouflante. Lui qui ne s'était jamais confié aux adultes et qui cachait encore certains détails de sa vie à ses amis, était devenu une vraie pipelette depuis que sa sauveuse, comme il l'appelait, avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les vannes. Il faut dire aussi que le fait qu'elle ne lui cache rien avait aidé Harry à se sentir complètement en confiance.

\- « Salut moustique ! » Lâcha l'objet de ses pensées en entrant dans le loft après sa garde à l'hôpital sorcier.  
\- « Moustique ? Ça ne s'arrange pas, quitte à choisir je préférais le 'chaton' de ce matin. » Râla le survivant, amusé malgré lui des surnoms ridicules qu'utilisait Ailsa.  
\- « Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Questionna l'Écossaise en souriant à sa remarque.  
\- « J'ai fini le de revoir le programme des années deux à quatre en Métamorphose. » Répondit le survivant fier de lui. Depuis qu'il était au loft, il avait continué ses révisions. Ce nouveau départ avait apporté son lot de bonnes résolutions. Il avait décidé de revoir ses cours des précédentes années en Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilège et Défense. Même s'il était relativement à jour sur cette dernière matière. Ailsa lui avait promis de l'entraîner plus avant, en Défense et de lui apprendre la magie runique et la magie du sang. Elle lui avait juste demandé avant de revoir ses cours pour rattraper ses notes. La seule matière qui n'avait pas été abordée était les potions. Ailsa avait compris que le gamin avait un problème avec son professeur de potion et elle-même étant une 'triple buse ', selon ses termes, en potion, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider. Elle devait reconnaître qu'Harry avait travaillé dur toute la semaine. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs promis d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès de Minerva pour qu'elle lui apprenne à chercher son animal Totem et voir s'il pouvait devenir Animagus. Le programme du mois d'août allait être chargé.  
Ailsa ayant pris un poste à mi-temps à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste elle n'était pas là de 08h à 18h00 les lundi mercredi et vendredi. Rose venait donc la journée au loft pour 'garder' Harry en sécurité. Quoique qu'avec le panel de protection sur le loft et l'immeuble, le gamin ne risquait pas grand-chose. Entre les protections de magie noire qu'avait apposée Ailsa sur le loft et les autres protections mises par Minerva, Rose et son père, l'endroit était presque aussi protégé que Poudlard. Restait le problème de l'anniversaire de Harry qui approchait à grand pas. Dumbledore avait envoyé un hibou à Harry pour lui dire qu'il vendrait le chercher lui-même à Privet Drive la veille de son anniversaire pour l'emmener au QG de l'Ordre où se trouvaient les Wesley depuis le début des vacances.  
\- « Tu as lu la gazette ce matin ? Plusieurs attaques hier soir. » Dit sombrement le survivant.  
\- « Oui, j'ai lu ça. Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres passe à l'action. Je le trouvais relativement calme après l'attaque du ministère, mais il met les bouchées doubles. » Commenta Ailsa.  
Elle avait bien vu le regard voilé de son protégé à la mention de cet événement d'il y a quelques mois. Harry lui parlait de tout sans grandes difficultés, mais le sujet Sirius Black restait sensible. Elle ne le forçait pas à en parler. Elle avait réussi à ce qu'il se confie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme.  
\- « On fait quoi demain ? » Demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être enfermé dans le loft.  
\- « Minerva a récupéré, je ne sais comment une fiole de Polynectar qui est selon elle d'une qualité irréprochable. Elle a insisté sur ce point. Donc si tu le souhaites, on peut aller faire les boutiques côté moldu histoire de te faire une garde-robe digne de ce nom. Je te propose de commencer par ça ensuite, on s'arrête manger où tu veux et on repasse sur le Chemin de Traverse après le déjeuner pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Minerva m'a donné la liste avec ta lettre pour la nouvelle année scolaire.  
\- « Cool. » S'exclama Harry en lui décochant un baiser bruyant sur la joue.  
Ailsa éclata de rire avant de s'atteler à son courrier du jour. Elle tomba sur une lettre de Poudlard.  
Elle fronça les sourcils en l'ouvrant et commença à la lire.

' _Miss Blackwood,  
J'ai eu le plaisir d'apprendre par Minerva Mcgonagall, que vous pourriez envisager d'accepter un poste au sein de mon équipe professorale à Poudlard.  
Dans cette période difficile que traverse le Monde Magique, il est essentiel que les élèves apprennent à se défendre, mais aussi à se soigner en cas d'urgence. Vous comprendrez donc les raisons qui m'ont poussé à ajouter deux disciplines obligatoires au programme de cette nouvelle année, et ce, à partir des classes de 5e année. Ainsi, nous sommes toujours à la recherche de professeurs pour assurer les cours de 'duel' ainsi que ceux de 'Médicomagie de premiers secours'.  
Comme ses cours ne seront assurés qu'à partir de la 5e année, l'emploi du temps de chaque matière est relativement allégé. Je vous propose donc d'assurer les cours de Médicomagie et si vous le désirez de faire profiter à nos élèves de vos talents de duelliste selon Minerva. Le Clan Blackwood ayant toujours eu une certaine aisance en duel et un don indéniable en différentes sortes de magie, je ne peux remettre en question les dires de ma directrice adjointe.  
J'attends votre réponse dans la semaine, afin de pouvoir continuer mes recherches dans le cas où le double poste ne vous intéresserez pas.  
Bien à vous.  
Albus Perceval Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore  
Directeur de Poudlard  
Président du MagenMagot  
Ordre de Merlin Première Classe_'

\- « Il ne manque pas d'air le vieux glucosé ! » S'exclama Ailsa en tendant la lettre à un Harry interrogatif.  
Elle sourit en voyant Harry relever la tête si vite qu'elle entendit son coup craquer.  
\- « C'est sérieux, tu viens à Poudlard ? » Demanda le petit brun plein d'espoir. après avoir lu la lettre.  
\- « Visiblement. » Répondit-elle faussement lasse.  
\- « Cool. Je me doute qu'on doive faire semblant de ne pas se connaître, mais au moins tu seras là. » Dit le survivant.  
\- « En effet, on devra faire semblant d'apprendre à se connaître. Surtout que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de solution pour ton supposé départ la veille de ton anniversaire. » Dit Ailsa pensive.  
\- « Attends, tu veux dire que je ne vais pas être obligé d'aller au QG de l'Ordre ? » Questionna Harry.  
\- « Je ne sais pas encore chaton, je continue de chercher une solution pour le mois d'août, mais si Minerva ne parvient pas à convaincre le vieux fou de me faire intégrer l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé, ça va compliquer les choses. » Répondit-elle.  
\- « Bon sur ce, moi je vais me coucher parce qu'il est presque minuit je suis crevé et je suis sûr que tu es une vraie fashionista qui va me traîner de boutiques en boutiques demain. » Railla le brun.  
\- « Une fashionista ? » Rigola l'Écossaise.  
\- « tu es toujours bien habillée, moderne, classe, sexy et tout. Et tu oublies que j'ai vu ton dressing. Il fait la taille de mon ancienne chambre chez les Dursley. » Se moqua Harry.  
\- « tu exagères voyons. Je dirais que je n'aime pas manquer de choix. » Ironisa Ailsa en faisant une moue moqueuse.  
\- « Oui disons ça. Allez bonne nuit » Dit le rouge et or avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'Écossaise et de filer au lit.  
Ailsa prit le temps de répondre positivement à Dumbledore avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Une semaine qu'il n'avait eu ni cauchemars ni vision, grâce aux cours d'occlumencie que lui avait donné Ailsa. Mais ce soir, la fatigue aidant, il avait baissé sa garde. Résultat, il venait de voir une séance de torture particulièrement violente. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait ou pas fait Lucius Malfoy, mais il venait de le payer assez durement. Le seigneur des ténèbres était furieux. Malfoy allait mettre quelques jours avant de pouvoir dormir sur le dos.  
Sentant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir, Harry décida de rejoindre Ailsa.  
En traversant le salon pour rejoindre la chambre de la brune, il trouva Ailsa assise dans le canapé en train de zapper sur l'immense écran plat moldu qu'ils avaient installés à leur installation dans le loft.  
\- « Cauchemar ? » Questionna la brune sans se retourner.  
\- « Vision ? » Répondit laconiquement Harry en contournant le canapé et en s'affalant à côté d'Ailsa.  
\- « Je croyais que l'occlumencie aidait ? » S'étonna-t-elle.  
\- « Fatigue + l'excitation de faire une virée avec toi demain. Je pense que j'ai baissé ma garde. » Dit Harry en se frottant le front à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice.  
\- « Je vois. Qu'elles étaient les réjouissantes ? » Ironisa Ailsa.  
\- « Apparemment, Lucius Malfoy a merdé quelque part. Il va lui falloir des tonnes d'onguent et des litres de potion anti-douleur pour passer les effets de cette correction. J'avais mal pour lui. Et pourtant, c'est Malfoy. » Dit distraitement Harry.  
\- « Malfoy ou pas ça reste un être humain. Je me serais inquiétée sur ton état psychique si tu m'avais dit que ça ne t'avait rien fait. » Ajouta Ailsa.  
\- « J'ai repensé à des trucs après cette vision. Il y a des choses qui me trottent dans la tête concernant Lucius Malfoy. » Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils en proie à une intense réflexion.  
\- « Quoi ? » S'étonna la brune.  
\- « Tu connais un endroit où je pourrais acheter une pensine ? J'en aurais besoin pour faire le point, c'est le fouillis dans ma tête malgré l'occlumencie. Je n'arrive pas à m'organiser.  
\- « J'en ai une à Ravenborrow j'irais la récupérer après le boulot vendredi. Bon, il est 08h00 et si on allait se préparer pour notre virée shopping puisqu'on est debout ? » Dit-elle.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Harry extatique et une Ailsa excitée qui pénétraient dans la première boutique du Londres Moldu. Jeffy's. Le vendeur était mignon et la boutique sympa. Ça suffisait pour qu'Ailsa y traîne Harry.  
\- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Andy, Bienvenue chez Jeffy's. » Dit le blondinet avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- « Bonjour Andy. Voici Harry, et Harry doit refaire entièrement sa garde-robe avec des trucs branchés et sexy, mais de bon goût. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » S'amusa Ailsa.  
Harry hocha la tête en grimaçant, il sentait que la matinée allait être épuisante.

Après 1h dans la boutique, à essayer tout ce qui passait par les mains d'Ailsa et Andy, Harry sorti de la cabine pour la dernière fois avec la tenue qu'il comptait garder sur lui pour la journée. Il portait un jean noir coupe droite avec un t-shirt ajusté vert, de la nuance de ses yeux et une paire de Converse noir. Pendant qu'Andy encaissait les montagnes de t-shirts, jean, chaussettes, boxers et ceintures qu'Harry et Ailsa avaient choisis, cette dernière lui fit enfiler une veste en cuir noire pour parfaire son look. Ravis, ils quittèrent la boutique en saluant le charmant vendeur et poursuivirent leurs déambulations citadines.  
\- « Au fait comment je sais que mes vêtements vont m'aller une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps ? Parce que le Polynectar, c'est bien, je suis en sécurité et incognito mais Snape a mis le cheveux d'un gars plus grand que moi dans le flacon. » Questionna Harry.  
\- « Il existe un sort pour ajuster les vêtements, Harry. Snape ? » Demanda Ailsa en se demandant pourquoi Harry lui parlait de son professeur de potion.  
\- « Le professeur Mcgonagall t'a bien dit que c'était le meilleur Polynectar qu'on pouvait trouver ? » Vérifia-t-il.  
\- « C'est ce qu'elle a dit en tout cas. » Répondit Ailsa.  
\- « Donc c'est Snape qu l'a préparé. J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, je suis assez intelligent et mature pour reconnaître que c'est le meilleur maître des potions qu'on puisse trouver à l'heure actuelle dans toute l'Europe. Mcgonagall l'a déjà dit et elle est plutôt avare de compliment. » Dit-il ne rigolant.  
\- « Oui, c'est vrai que quand elle complimente quelqu'un s'est que c'est mérité ? » Assura la filleule de Minerva avec fierté. « Dis-moi Harry, c'est quoi le problème entre le professeur Snape et toi ? » Osa Ailsa.  
\- « Il m'a pris en grippe dès ma première année. Il me hait juste parce que je porte le nom de Potter. Et donc il prend un malin plaisir à faire de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer. » Dit franchement le Gryffondor.  
\- « Je ne me souviens que vaguement de lui à Poudlard. Je n'ai fait qu'une année et je dois reconnaître qu'à part ma maison, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'intéresser aux autres. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il faisait partie des victimes privilégiées des Maraudeurs. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai vu ces crétins se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi. » Dit Ailsa en tentant de se remémorer son unique année à Poudlard.  
\- « Oui en effet. Mon crétin de père et mon idiot de parrain avaient pour habitude de se défouler sur lui. Ils lui ont mené la vie dure à Poudlard. Et il se venge sur moi. Le fait que je sois la copie carbone de mon père, du moins physiquement, n'aide pas. » Dit Harry en grimaçant.  
Ailsa détailla le visage de son protégé, songeuse.  
\- « Tu n'es pas la copie carbone de ton père Harry. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, c'est sûr, mais pour avoir eu ton grand-père comme précepteur pendant 5 ans, je peux te dire que ton nez, tes yeux et tes pommettes n'appartiennent pas à la lignée Potter. Ça doit venir plutôt de ta mère. Je n'ai pas assez connu ta mère pour l'affirmer, mais je connais assez les Potter pour être sûre de moi. » Énonça-t-elle.  
\- « On m'a toujours dit que j'étais le portrait de mon père et que j'avais les yeux de ma mère. Ça me plaît de savoir que j'ai plus que les yeux de ma mère. Tout le monde me parle de mon père, mais j'en sais peu sur ma mère. » Dit tristement le survivant.  
\- « Harry, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? » Dit Ailsa avec un rictus moqueur pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- « Euh non ? » Répondit-il.  
\- « Questionner ton professeur de potion pour en savoir plus sur ta mère. » Railla-t-elle.  
\- « Oui et finir en ingrédient pour potion. T'es dingue, je t'ai dit qu'il me haïssait. » S'emporta Harry, surprit.  
Ailsa pouffa et Harry fronça les sourcils en prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'avait dit la brune.  
\- « Attends un peu ! En quoi questionner Snape m'en apprendrait plus sur ma mère ? » Demanda Harry.  
\- « Ton professeur, tes parents, ton parrain, Franck Londubat et moi sommes tous entrés à Poudlard en même temps. Tes parents ont été placés à Gryffondor comme ton parrain, Franck et moi à Serdaigle et Snape à Serpentard. Je ne saurais te dire pour les autres années vu que je n'y étais plus, mais en première année ta mère et Snape était inséparables. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient avant Poudlard. Même si je n'ai côtoyé ni l'une ni l'autre, je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper. Ça faisait rager ton père. Je m'en rappelle que Black et lui n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler l'été où Charlus les a emmené avec lui à Ravenborrow. » Dit-elle.  
Harry était bouche bée. Snape avait fréquentait sa mère. La terreur des cachots était ami avec sa mère, au moins en première année. Peut-être même plus si son père en parlait toujours l'été après sa troisième année. Dire qu'il était choqué était un euphémisme. Il s'était figé en plein milieu de la rue bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés. En s'en apercevant, Ailsa s'arrêta et lui secoua l'épaule avec douceur.  
\- « Harry tout va bien chaton ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
\- « Euh... Je... Oui tout va bien. Le choc... C'est juste le choc. » Haleta le survivant en reprenant ses esprits avec difficultés.  
Ailsa leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant.  
\- « Je ne savais pas que tu le détestais à ce point. » Se moqua Ailsa.  
\- « J'ai jamais dit que je le détestais. » Répondit Harry sans s'en rendre compte. La réponse avait le mérite d'être honnête se dit la brune.  
\- « C'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas dit. C'est moi qui l'ai déduit. » Nota Ailsa.  
\- « Tu sais, je déteste cette fichue célébrité. Et au bout du compte, je me dis que, certes la façon de faire est brutale, mais d'un certaine manière, je garde les pieds sur terre grâce à lui. Et la tête sur les épaules aussi dans la mesure où il m'a sauvé la peau plus d'une fois. D'accord, il me hait, mais bizarrement ce n'est pas mon cas. En fait, je viens de réaliser que ses sarcasmes m'atteignent plus qu'ils ne le devraient et me font sortir de mes gonds parce que ça me blesse. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. » S'embrouilla le jeune homme.  
« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas tout compris mais on peu analyser ça. Expliques comme tu le peux, on triera après, j'ai une excellente mémoire. » Dit la brune avec un clin d'œil.  
« Bah, je sais que je n'ai pas confiance en lui pour me confier ou autre, mais que je lui fais aveuglément confiance pour ce qui est de sauver ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, mais je le sais. Il m'a sauvé la peau plusieurs fois. En fait quasiment chaque année depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je dirais aussi que ses sarcasmes me blessent quand il me prend pour un crétin ou qu'il remet en doute mon intelligence. C'est un homme très intelligent, un fin stratège, c'est aussi le meilleur maître en potion de sa génération, j'aurais donc été fier si j'avais réussi à lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule compliment. Mais le fait est que c'est un connard sarcastique sans cœur, aigri et manipulateur. J'ai trouvé pourquoi je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens par rapport à lui ! Ses défauts aussi minimes soient-ils sont tellement nombreux qu'ils annulent ses grandes qualités ! » S'exclama le Gryffondor avec un sourire victorieux.  
Ailsa explosa de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils et fut pris d'un fou rire à son tour.  
Ils parvinrent à se calmer 20 minutes plus tard en entrant dans la dernière boutique avant le déjeuner.

Ailsa acheta à Harry une paire de mocassins, des chaussures d'été, un manteau d'hiver bleu nuit avec des boutons argentés, des pantalons habillés et des chemises de différentes coupes, noires, vertes, grises, blanches et rouges foncées. Harry offrit à sa sauveuse un magnifique foulard vert émeraude avec des motifs cousus main.

Installés à une table du Chaudron Baveur, Ailsa regardait Harry finir son déjeuner quand un attroupement se fit devant le bar où officiait Tom le Barman. En voyant Dumbledore et Maugrey, Ailsa décida de ne pas tenter le sort et fit signe à Harry dans la direction des deux hommes. Elle déposa quelques galions sur la table et sortie discrètement côté sorcier, Harry sur ses talons.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à acheter les nouveaux livres d'Harry, renouveler son stock d'ingrédients pour potions, de plumes et autres parchemins. Sur les coups de 16h00, épuisé, Harry proposa de rentrer au loft pour ranger tous leurs achats. Elle emmena Harry vers la zone de transplanage du chemin de Traverse avant de disparaître.

Une fois au loft, leurs affaires déballées et rangées dans leurs dressings, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Ailsa commanda une pizza pendant qu'Harry préparait la sélection de films sur l'écran High Tech du salon pour leur soirée cinéma/pizza/canapé.  
En voyant Ailsa lui faire un clin d'œil complice pendant qu'elle commandait la pizza au téléphone, Harry sourit et se dit que pour une fois, la vie lui souriait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6 : le joueur d'échec.**  
 **'La vie est comme un jeu d'échecs : nous esquissons un plan, mais celui-ci est tributaire de ce que daignent faire l'adversaire aux échecs et le destin dans la vie.' Arthur Schopenhauer**

Albus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau directorial de Poudlard. Il jubilait. Minerva lui avait apporté les Clans d'Écosse sur un plateau d'argent. Lors de la première guerre, les Chefs des cinq Clans écossais avaient refusait de prendre parti dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Dire qu'ils avaient été inactifs serait un mensonge. En effet, ils avaient fait de nombreux dégâts dans les rangs de Voldemort en protégeant leurs terres et leurs familles. Malgré cela, ils avaient ouvertement refusé de rejoindre le camp des ténèbres ou celui de la lumière. En soi, Albus s'en moquait peu importait que les chefs de clans imposent la neutralité aux leurs. Le problème était plutôt financier. Une guerre coûte cher, et en refusant de prendre le parti du camp de la Lumière, ses chefs de clans empêchaient également des fortunes colossales de participer à l'effort de guerre en finançant l'Ordre du Phénix. Le refus de Lord Blackwood, chef des Clans des Lowlands, avait était un premier coup dur. Ce dernier était la seconde famille la plus riche d'Europe, à sa fortune s'ajoutait celle de son épouse, héritière de la troisième fortune la plus importante d'Europe à égalité avec la maison Malfoy qui, étant des mangemorts, finançait l'ennemi. Le coup de grâce avait été porté quand les trois autres chefs de clans avaient refusés également de soutenir l'un ou l'autre camp. Le message était clair : les Clans écossais dans leur intégralité refusaient de prendre parti et de financer l'effort de guerre. En tout, une quarantaine de familles aristocratiques, issues des clans principaux ou des ramifications avaient décidé de jouer l'unité dans la neutralité.

Mais les choses changeaient. Le vieux Blackwood et sa femme géraient leurs affaires depuis leur manoir écossais et le fils héritier était mort dans la disgrâce lors de la première guerre. Selon toute vraisemblance et selon les informations qu'il avait récoltées de son réseau d'informateurs, la dernière des Blackwood, Ailsa, était l'héritière de la fortune familiale et son fils, si elle venait à en avoir un dans le futur prendra la place du patriarche Blackwood à la tête des clans des Lowlands.

En proposant sa candidature pour un poste au sein de Poudlard, Minerva lui avait permit un accès nouveau aux clans écossais.

Il se rappelait de la fillette discrète et timide qu'était Ailsa Blackwood lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Elle n'était restée qu'un an. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais rappelé d'une fillette effacée qui n'avait fait qu'un passage éclair à Poudlard. Mais il connaissait son importance, comme il connaissait celle du jeune Potter, du fils de Lucius Malfoy ou encore du jeune Londubat. Le pouvoir politique va avec la richesse en Angleterre, surtout dans le Monde Magique.

Le retour de la fille Blackwood allait faciliter ses plans. L'idéal serait de la faire intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi les autres clans suivraient et la victoire serait assurée.

La guerre est un jeu d'échec se dit Albus. Chaque pion qu'il déplace, qu'il sacrifie où qu'il cache le rapproche de la victoire.

Albus se rassit à son bureau. Il devait convoquer la jeune Blackwood pour lui faire intégrer l'Ordre.

' _Miss Blackwood,  
Avant la rentrée de septembre, j'ai besoin de vous voir à Poudlard afin de discuter de vos plans de cours. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous présenter à mon bureau dès que vous serez disponible afin que nous préparions au mieux cette nouvelle rentrée.  
Bien à vous.  
A.D  
Directeur de Poudlard_'

Après avoir envoyé sa missive, il transplana pour le ministère où il devait voir le comité de l'école.

Ailsa reposa la lettre du directeur de Poudlard après l'avoir lue. Elle était sceptique. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plan de cours pour faire des duels et pas plus pour les cours d'initiation aux premiers secours. Que lui voulait le vieux fou ? Elle se triturait les méninges.  
L'anniversaire d'Harry était dans deux jours et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour garder Harry avec elle jusqu'à la rentrée. Si seulement cette convocation pouvait concerner l'Ordre !  
Elle prit le parchemin avec le hibou de l'école qui visiblement attendait une réponse et le retourna pour rédiger cette dernière.

' _En fin de journée, aujourd'hui.  
Ailsa Blackwood'_

Une fois le hibou parti, elle retrouva Harry dans sa chambre pour l'aider à faire ses valises au cas où elle devrait le ramener chez les Dursley avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore.  
\- « Je suppose que je doit mettre mes vieilles nippes dans ma valise. » Souffla le survivant boudeur.  
\- « Non, chaton prend une 'nippe' ou deux et mets les vêtements que tu veux dans ta malle. Si tu dois aller finir les vacances au QG de l'Ordre, tu iras avec tes vieux vêtements et Minerva fera semblant de t'offrir des vêtements pour ton anniversaire. Ça te permettra de te changer sans qu'on te pose de question. » Rusa la brune.  
Harry avait retrouvé le sourire face à cette manœuvre. Ailsa en fut soulagée. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front, du rouge et or et quitta le Loft pour son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Ailsa avait transplané à Pré au Lard pour profiter de la balade. L'été était chaud et elle avait de l'avance.  
Arrivée devant les portes de l'école, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'annonça au concierge Mr Rusard qui la guida jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- « Bonjour ma chère, je suis ravie de vous revoir. » Commença Albus en l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
Elle empêcha son sourcil de se relever par réflexe. Elle était perplexe, mais entra dans son jeu.  
\- « Bonjour, Professeur. » Répondit-elle simplement.  
\- « Comme vous devez vous en douter, les matières que vous allez enseigner n'ont pas besoin de plan de cours. Ma raison était plus… Secrète et primordiale dirons-nous. » Annonça le vieux directeur. « Un bonbon au citron ? » Lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bol.  
Elle refusa d'un signe nonchalant de la main et l'invita à poursuivre.  
\- « Voyez-vous dans cette période sombre et violente que nous traversons suite au retour de Voldemort, toute aide est la bienvenue. Vous êtes sans conteste, par vos dons en Médicomagie et vos connaissances dans diverses formes de magies, un atout dans cette guerre. J'en ai parlé avec Minerva et elle s'est portée garante pour vous. Je sais que vos aînés ont décidé à l'époque de rester neutres, mais les temps changent et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Nous avons besoin de faire front contre la menace et chaque aide à son importance. » Dit Dumbledore avec l'air triste, mais le regard pétillant.  
Ailsa jubilait intérieurement. Elle n'attendait que ça, qu'il l'intègre dans l'Ordre. Ainsi, elle pourra fouiner et garder un œil sur Harry.  
\- « J'accepte bien volontiers Professeur Dumbledore, mais seulement pour mes qualités de Médicomage. Vous comprendrez que mes cours ici et ma vie privée ne me laisserons pas le temps de partir en mission comme certains membres de l'Ordre doivent le faire. Je reste évidemment disponible également en cas d'attaque. » Osa l'Écossaise.  
\- « Parfait ! Une demande ? Une requête quelconque concernant l'Ordre ou les cours ma chère ? » Questionna Albus.  
\- « À vrai dire oui. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je prenne possession de mes appartements à Poudlard dès maintenant ? Mon appartement de Londres est en travaux suite aux attaques donc peu sécurisé et loin d'être calme, » Tenta la jeune femme en espérant qu'il ne détecte pas la tentative de manipulation.  
\- « Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule à Poudlard Miss Blackwood. Je dois moi-même quitter l'école régulièrement pendant l'été pour des réunions et autres joyeusetés et les barrières sont donc souvent moins fortes. Mais les Weasley, Miss Tonks, Lupin et les enfants vont passer tout le mois d'août au QG de l'ordre. Je crois savoir qu'il reste quelques chambres de libres, vous pourriez aisément vous y installer. Cela vous facilitera sûrement les choses. Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir. Je vous propose d'aller chercher vos affaires pendant que je termine quelques papiers en souffrance et je vous emmène au QG juste après. Dans une heure ? » Proposa le vieil homme.  
C'était plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais elle ne pouvait refuser sans avoir à répondre à des questions. Elle expliquerait rapidement la situation à Harry en passant prendre ses affaires.

\- « Quoi comment ça, je dois retourner chez les Dursley jusqu'à demain soir ? Mais… Tu vas où ? » Paniqua Harry.  
\- « Par Merlin Harry laisse moi finir de t'expliquer avant de paniquer. En plus de me faire inclure dans l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte de passer le mois d'août au QG de l'Ordre avec toi. Enfin ça, il ne le sait pas. J'ai demandé à intégrer au plus vite mes appartements de Poudlard pour des problèmes de sécurité dans mon appartement et il m'a proposé de m'installer avec les autres pour le mois de vacances qui reste. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne me laisse que le temps de faire ma malle avant de le rejoindre sur le chemin de Traverse. Apparemment, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir et il veut me présenter avant aux Weasley. Donc il nous reste dix minutes pour que je te transplane dans le Surrey, ton golem disparaîtra dès que tu le croisera donc évite de le croiser si tu veux être tranquille pour ta dernière journée chez eux. Dumbledore t'a écrit qu'il venait de chercher à 23h00 la veille de ton anniversaire donc demain soir avant 23h, tu fais en sorte que le golem te voit pour le faire disparaître et tu attends le directeur en bas avec ta malle. Ce soir, tu vas rester au Blackwood Cofee avec Rose et tu retournes chez les moldus au petit matin au cas où Dumbledore change ses plans. Compris chaton ? » Expliqua la jeune femme morose.  
Harry acquiesça et rangea sa malle réduite et la cage de sa chouette toujours à Poudlard, avant de suivre.

Une fois devant le Blackwood Cofee, Ailsa déposa un baiser sur le front de son protégé qui lui offrit tout de même un sourire et transplana dans l'autre sens pour prendre sa malle et rejoindre Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Game Of Shadow.** **  
BO Film Sherlock Holmes, Game of Shadow.**

Dans un parc en friche de Londres, Ailsa lisait le papier tendu par Albus Dumbledore.  
'Le Quartier Général de L'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 Square Grimaud, Londres.' Disait le morceau de parchemin déchiré.  
Elle releva la tête et vit le numéro 12 apparaître à ses yeux entre les numéros 11 et 13. Elle suivit le Directeur qui s'était déjà remis en marche. Devant la porte, il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et referma derrière lui en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Intriguée, elle garda le silence et laissa passer le directeur devant elle jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle retroussait le nez tout le long du chemin menant à la cuisine. La maison sentait la poussière et le moisi et la décoration était atroce.  
Albus la poussa doucement dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.  
\- « Pourquoi tant de silence ? » Questionna Ailsa.  
\- « Le portrait de Mrs Wallburga Black fait des siennes. Elle hurle sur tout ce qui bouge. Nous avons bien tenté de la décrocher, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Vous êtes bien entendu invité à tenter votre chance durant votre séjour ma chère. » Dit-il en rigolant.  
Ailsa haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé et reporta son attention sur les occupants de la cuisine.  
\- « Miss Blackwood, je vous présente Molly, la femme d'Arthur Weasley qui doit être au Ministère à l'heure qu'il est. » Molly acquiesça. « Et autour de la table, je vous présente les jumeaux Weasley Fred et Georges, Ronald le cadet des garçons et Ginny la petite dernière. À côté de Ginny, il y a Hermione l'amie de Ronald et Harry. Et la jeune femme à la crinière rose est Nymphadora Tonks, membre de l'Ordre et auror.  
\- « Je vous présente Ailsa Blackwood, nouveau professeur de duel et de Médicomagie à Poudlard et accessoirement nouveau membre de l'ordre du Phénix.  
Un brouhaha assourdissant retentit quand tous les jeunes voulurent la saluer en même temps.  
Elle se tourna vers Albus qui était déjà parti. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son regard sur la matriarche des Weasley. Cette dernière lui décocha un sourire rayonnant.  
\- « Ailsa avait vous faim ou soif ? Ou préférez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre pour que vous puissiez vous installer. » Demanda la rouquine avec bienveillance.  
\- « Je vais aller m'installer et je redescends grignoter un morceau avec vous Mrs Weasley. » dit Ailsa.  
\- « Molly ma chère, appelez-moi Molly voyons. » S'indigna la matriarche.

Après s'être installée dans une chambre décrépite au fond d'un couloir glauque, Ailsa redescendit boire le thé avec Molly. L'heure de la réunion approchait rapidement, mais elle espérait avoir un peu de temps pour apprendre à connaître la mère Weasley. Elle était entrée dans l'Ordre seulement pour protéger Harry et piocher des informations, mais rien n'empêchait de se montrer cordiale et avenante. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne qui venait de sortir du salon en bas des marches et la percuta de pleins fouets pour finir les fesses dans la poussière de la moquette. Elle toussa et releva les yeux pour voir la jeune auror aux cheveux roses dans la même position qu'elle. Elles éclatèrent de rire de concert tout en toussant à cause de la poussière. Une longue main fine apparut dans le champ de vision d'Ailsa ; une seconde dans celui de l'auror. Ailsa leva la tête pour voir qui était le propriétaire de la main en question. Elle tomba sur deux lacs noirs qui la scrutaient avec impatience et curiosité. Le visage lui était impassible.  
\- « Mesdames à moins que vous ne comptiez vous rouler plus longtemps dans la poussière de ce taudis, je vous conseille d'attraper ma main, en l'occurrence mes mains avant que mon impatience supplante mes bonnes manières et que je vous laisse moisir ici. » Lâcha l'homme avec dédain.  
Tonks pouffa et attrapa la main de son ancien professeur et Ailsa en fit de même non sans lever un sourcil dédaigneux face au ton employé. En la voyant faire, il lui lança un regard noir et tira les deux femmes vers le haut pour les relever.  
Une fois sur ses pieds, Tonks le remercia et reprit le chemin de la cuisine et Ailsa se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme.  
\- « Ailsa Blackwood » Dit-, froidement en lui faisant un signe de tête hautain. C'est fou ce que ses manières aristocratique pouvaient ressortir quand on la prenait de haut. « Merci pour le coup de main. »  
\- « Severus Snape .» Répondit l'homme avec le même ton froid.  
Ailsa se retourna vers le tableau qui criait toujours pour éviter de sourire en repensant à sa discussion avec Harry sur le professeur de potion ici présent.  
D'un geste, elle commença un ballet avec sa baguette en direction du tableau pour tenter de le décrocher. Elle allait débuter l'incantation quand une main attrapa le poignet de sa main de baguette.  
\- « Outre le fait que vous êtes en train de lancer un sort de Magie Noire dans le QG de la lumière, qui disons le, n'est pas des plus tolérant envers cet art ; j'ai déjà tenté ce sort. Ça ne fonctionne pas. » Lui souffla l'homme en noir dans le creux de l'oreille.  
Ailsa dut retenir un frisson. Elle dégagea son poignet lui tira la langue, dans un élan complètement puéril et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Le maître des potion ne put empêcher un rictus amusé de poindre face au comportement changeant de la brune. Il referma les rideaux de la vieille bique et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Une fois tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis dans la cuisine, Albus présenta rapidement Ailsa et la réunion put commencer.  
Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley faisaient un point sur ce qu'il se passait au niveau des aurors et du ministère.  
\- « Les attaques sont de plus en plus meurtrières Albus, l'Ordre manque d'information et n'arrive pas sur les lieux assez tôt pour limiter vraiment les dégâts et les pertes. Et les aurors ne sont déclenchés que quand le ministère reçoit l'information sur l'attaque en cours. J'ai essayé de convaincre le Ministre d'être plus transparent avec l'Ordre ou au moins de s'y fier plus souvent, mais il ne veut rien savoir. Vous devez lui faire entendre raison avant qu'un mangemort lui souffle à l'oreille des ordres plus néfastes, Albus. » Râla Kingsley.  
\- « Je ferais ce que je peux Kingsley, mais le fait est que Cornelius n'en fait qu'à sa tête. » Avoua le vieux Directeur.  
\- « On ne peut pas passer outre en faisant en sorte que chacun de nous trois se trouve à la tête d'un groupe d'aurors différents au lieu de gérer les troupes en binôme? Cela permettra de mette en place discrètement un plan pour communiquer entre les aurors et l'Ordre. » Tenta Tonks.  
\- « L'idée est bonne Miss Tonks, nous allons réfléchir à ce sujet. » Répondit Albus.  
Les rapports et les propositions de solutions continuaient, mais Ailsa n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Ce vieux glucosé menait complètement l'Ordre en bateau. Selon elle, tout le monde faisait des rapports sur tout sauf sur ce qui comptais ; ils avaient tous l'impression d'apporter des solutions que Dumbledore acceptait d'étudier, mais au bout du compte, la décision finale lui revenait. Elle comprit à cet instant que l'Ordre n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Albus Dumbledore prenait les décisions et faisait sa propre stratégie en utilisant les membres de l'Ordre comme des pions sur un échiquier.  
Sa réflexion n'avait pas dû passer totalement inaperçu vu que le ténébreux maître des potions ne la quittait pas du regard avec un rictus moqueur.  
Harry avait raison cet homme était vraiment complexe. Elle sentit une pression sur ses barrières mentales. Elle comprit tout de suite que Snape tentait de percer ses défenses. Si son père ne l'avait pas formé à l'art de l'occlumencie, elle n'aurait pas senti l'attaque tellement elle était douce et subtile. Même celle de Dumbledore avait été moins discrète, dans son bureau de Poudlard. Elle avait réussi à le bloquer, mais pour le coup, elle doutait de parvenir à repousser le maître des potions.  
Le manque de concentration du directeur l'avait aidé à le repousser. Mais là l'adversaire était de taille. Elle se concentra sans baisser les yeux et lui envoya des souvenirs anodins pour protéger les plus importants et surtout Harry et les secrets du Clan. Au bout de cinq minutes à se balader dans les souvenirs d'Ailsa, Snape se retira et lui fit un discret signe de tête.  
Ailsa ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait le maître des potions. Elle laissa de côté ses interrogations et se concentra de nouveau sur la réunion.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à tourner en rond la réunion s'essouffla. Elle fit discrètement signe à sa marraine pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait lui parler. Minerva acquiesça et tout les résidents s'attelèrent à la préparation du repas pendant que les autres membres quittaient le QG.

Le lendemain soir, Harry arriva au Square Grimaud. Il retrouva avec plaisir ses amis et le reste de la famille Weasley.  
Pendant ce temps, Ailsa arrivait à Gringott. Elle demanda à un gobelin une audience privée avec le responsable des comptes des Black et des Potter.  
Avant son retour dans le Surrey, Harry lui avait remis la bague aux armoiries des Black que lui avait donné son parrain ainsi qu'un parchemin officiel signé de son sang, faisant d'elle le gestionnaire de ses comptes.  
Elle attendait dans un salon privé quand Ragnok fit son apparition.  
\- « Lady Blackwood. » La salua le chef gobelin.  
\- « Bonjour Ragnok. » Répondit l'Écossaise avec déférence.  
\- « Le gobelin qui vous a accueilli a du mal comprendre, il m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir au sujet des voûtes Potter et Black. » Tenta le Gobelin.  
\- « Non, il n'a fait aucune erreur mon ami. J'ai la bague d'héritage de la maison Black en ma possession et Mr Harry James Potter m'a remis un parchemin signé par le sang pour faire de moi son gestionnaire de fortune. Comme vous le savez, il ne sera majeur que l'année prochaine selon la loi sorcière. Malheureusement, il craint qu'il y ait eut certaines irrégularités quant à la mise en application du testament de ses parents, Lily Evans Potter et James Charlus Potter. Il en est venu à penser que des erreurs probablement involontaires avaient été commises sur ses comptes et m'a chargé de gérer cette affaire ô combien sensible. » Déclara Ailsa avec tact.  
\- « Je vois. Je constate que le document est recevable. Je vais faire préparer un contrat pour la gestion des voûtes Potter et Black à votre nom ma chère et vous devrez le signer pour que l'on puisse faire ces vérifications. » Notifia le Gobelin en Chef. Il sortit du salon privé et revint avec le contrat. Il fit signer Ailsa et lui piqua le bout du doigt pour apposer une goutte de sang près de sa signature.  
\- « Ceci fait Vérifions. » Ordonna le Gobelin avant de faire apparaître magiquement un long rouleau de parchemin contenant les informations sur les voûtes Potter. « Donc concernant la voûte en fidéicommis que Mr Potter utilise chaque début d'année pour ses achats scolaires. Il reste 10 000 galions à l'intérieur. Aucun objet ou titres de propriété. Ensuite, la voûte 'courante' de feu le couple Potter : 500 000 Galions et 75 noises. Plusieurs virements mis en place depuis 1981 : 1000 galions annuels sur la voûte de Mr Alastor Maugrey, 5000 Gallions annuel sur la voûte de Poudlard et 30 000 gallions retirés il y a un an pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les relevés sont envoyés au tuteur magique de Mr Potter à savoir Albus Dumbledore. 500 livres sont envoyées mensuellement sur un compte Moldu appartenant à Mr Vernon Dursley pour l'entretien de Mr Harry James Potter depuis qu'il vit chez-eux. Pour la voûte 'héritage' des Potter : 5 millions de galions en fluctuation constante correspondant aux bénéfices des entreprises moldues et magiques dont les Potter sont actionnaires passifs, les titres de propriétés du Manoir de Godric Hollow, d'un hôtel particulier dans le Londres Moldu, d'une maison quatre pièces sur le chemin de Traverse, d'un manoir en Irlande et d'une villa en France. Les titres de propriété et d'actionnaires majoritaires des sociétés Potter Inc. Comprenant Bolt, le fabricant de balais, La gazette du sorcier (40 % de parts) et diverses sociétés (voir contrats joints). Cette voûte contient tout ce qu'il reste des biens matériels des Potter ainsi que les bibliothèques et malles d'artefacts. Cette voûte n'est accessible qu'aux Potter donc Dumbledore n'a pu y avoir accès. Le testament des Potter a remis la garde de l'enfant à sa sœur Pétunia en précisant qu'Albus Dumbledore serait le tuteur magique de l'enfant. Je vous conseille Lady Blackwood de revenir le plus tôt possible avec le jeune Potter pour vérifier dans la voûte 'héritage' s'il n'existe pas un testament signé par le sang. Vu les protections sur cette voûte, je trouve étrange que le testament ait été retrouvé dans la voûte courante. Surtout que celui-ci est un testament simple sans protection. Ça ne ressemble pas aux Potter. Passons à la succession des Blacks. Sirius Orion Black était le denier héritier de la maison Black jusqu'à sa mort en juin dernier. Il avait fait de Harry James Potter l'héritier de la fortune des Black et du titre de Lord Black. » Le gobelin s'arrêta en voyant l'air perplexe de sa cliente.  
\- « Ragnok ? Quand a été ouvert le testament de Sirius Black ? » Demanda Ailsa.  
\- « Il ne l'a pas encore été Lady Blackwood. Le rendez-vous a été fixé pour dans deux jours. » Notifia le Gobelin en vérifiant ses parchemins.  
\- « Harry n'est pas au courant. Et personne ne doit savoir qu'il hérite et que je suis sons gestionnaire jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est possible ? » Tenta la brune.  
\- « Si vous et Mr Potter le désirez, il en sera fait ainsi ma chère. Pensez-vous pouvoir venir avec Mr Potter avant le rendez-vous officiel pour la lecture du testament ? » Demanda Ragnok.  
\- « Ça va être compliqué, mais je peux essayer. Ça aurait été plus simple il y a encore deux  
jours. » Dit-elle avec une grimace.  
\- « Nous pourrons régler les deux successions en même temps et rapidement. Il nous faudra une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. » Proposa Ragnok.  
\- « Je me débrouillerai, mais ce sera fait. Je risque par contre d'être dans l'impossibilité de vous prévenir à l'avance. » Dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse.  
\- « Peut importe Lady Blackwood. Je suppose que je dois arrêter tous les virements et opérations en cours sur les voûtes ? » Ricana le Gobelin.  
\- « en effet. Pour le remboursement, on s'en occupera dans quelques semaines, j'ai certaines choses à mettre en place avant de lancer l'opération. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus qui annonçait du remue-ménage. Le gobelin en était ravi.

De retour au Square Grimaud, Ailsa fut accueilli par Ron et Hermione. L'air de conspiration sur leur visage lui annonça qu'Harry avait déjà expliqué toute l'histoire à ses deux acolytes.  
\- « Harry mon pote, je te présente Ailsa Blackwood. Elle fait genre aristo et tout, mais elle est super cool. Le seul truc, c'est qu'elle nous trouve tout le temps des surnoms ridicules. C'est affectueux. » Déballa le rouquin en jouant le jeu. « Enfin... Je crois que c'est affectueux mais vu son levé de sourcil, je me pose des questions là ? » Repris Ron hésitant.  
Hermione et Harry pouffaient de rire de voir le rouquin aux prises avec l'Écossaise. Harry décida de venir en aide à son frère de cœur.  
\- « Aristo hein ? » Taquina le petit brun, qui savait qu'Ailsa avait deux facettes.  
Ailsa leva à nouveau un sourcil moqueur et ébouriffa les cheveux des deux garçons. « Aller les mômes allez profiter de vos retrouvailles, je vous appelle quand on mange. »

Elle s'installa dans le salon en attendant le début de la réunion. La cuisine était trop bruyante et malgré que tout le monde l'ait bien intégré tout de suite et l'appréciait, elle ne se sentait pas toujours à l'aise.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne détecta le nouvel arrivant qu'au frisson qui parcourut son corps lorsqu'un courant d'air s'engouffra avec lui dans le petit salon.  
\- « Vous fuyez déjà l'Ordre Lady Blackwood? » Railla une voix dure mais suave.  
Severus profita qu'elle ait les yeux clos pour l'observer quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. Tantôt mature et aristocratique tantôt enfantine et extravertie. Il l'avait vu à la dernière réunion en jean, converse et t-shirt à message ridicule. Et maintenant, l'héritière du clan Blackwood se présentait au QG avec un pantalon en cuir noir ultra moulant, un chemisier vaporeux noir, une paire d'escarpins vertigineux verts forêt et une veste de tailleur décontractée du même vert que ses chaussures. Il baissa les yeux de nouveau et remarqua une ceinture fine et argentée autour de son pantalon. Très Serpentard se dit-il. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs étaient artistiquement décoiffés et elle portait un léger maquillage noir sur les yeux. Son inspection ne dura que quelques secondes, mais visiblement, ce fut trop long, car elle avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et à son sourcil interrogateur, il comprit qu'elle avait répondu à son sarcasme, mais qu'il y avait eu un raté quelque part.  
\- « Vous savez ce n'est pas drôle si je réponds à votre sarcasme, mais que vous ne m'écoutez pas. » Se moqua l'écossaise faussement vexée.  
\- « S'il vous faut un public, attendez la rentrée. Moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » Lâcha Severus pour se reprendre. Malheureusement, il était conscient que le ton n'était pas aussi dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- « Vous n'avez pas le temps pour une joute verbale sommes toute très divertissante, avec un maître à la langue fourchue tel que vous. Par contre, vous aviez quelques secondes à perdre pour me reluquer de la tête aux pieds. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.  
Severus qui avait presque atteint la porte du salon, s'arrêta net. Il leva un sourcil moqueur et se retourna vers l'insolente. Il allait envoyer un sarcasme bien salé quand elle prit les devants.  
\- « Est-ce que l'inspection était divertissante ? Satisfaisante ? » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le provoquait de cette façon, mais elle voulait l'entendre parler encore. Sa voix la faisait frissonner. Elle voulait que ses onyx la vrillent de nouveaux. Juste pour le jeu se dit-elle.  
Il s'approcha sans répondre et emprisonna son menton entre son pouce et son index pour la forcer à plonger ses yeux gris-verts dans ses propres yeux. Il avait prévu de dire quelque chose, mais son cerveau réalisa son erreur. Quand il l'avait aidé à se relever la dernière fois, il était resté quelques secondes hébété, troublé et il devait le reconnaître excité. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait vrillée de ses beaux yeux verts. Il avait mis ça sur le compte d'un quelconque transfert avec Lily. Aucune autre femme ne l'avait perturbé à ce point depuis Lily et surtout si vite. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait vraiment ses yeux et surtout qu'il sentait son corps gracieux contre le sien, il comprit. Elle n'avait pas les même yeux que Lily. Cette fille était dangereuse. Dangereuse pour lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout à sa réflexion, il rapprochait lentement le visage de l'Écossaise du sien en tenant fermement son menton. Ils jouaient un jeu dangereux. Il le savait. Le savait-elle ? Ressentait-elle cette connexion entre eux ? Il voulait se reprendre, là, maintenant. Balancer un sarcasme vexant voir blessant comme il en avait la recette et fuir. Mais il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ces deux yeux gris-verts maintenant qu'il en voyait vraiment les nuances. Ses doigts étaient comme soudés au menton de la femme devant lui. Il continuait avec une lenteur extrême à rapprocher leurs visages. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Pour un maniaque du contrôle, tu y repasseras Severus, pensa-t-il. Cette remarque lui permit brièvement de se reprendre, mais le démon écossais contre lui venait de franchir d'un coup les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages. Elle déposa sans douceur ses lèvres sur celles de l'espion. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de douceur, ce baiser exprimait un besoin inexplicable. Quand elle se colla complètement à lui et que leurs langues se cherchaient et se battaient pour la dominance, il se sentit durcir immédiatement. Il avait glissé une main dans le creux de ses reins pour la coller à lui et il sentait à travers le voilage léger de son chemisier, qu'elle frissonnait. Sans stopper le baiser, il lâcha enfin son menton et glissa cette main sur sa nuque. Il voulait qu'elle se fonde en lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin si soudain. Lui si maître de ses émotions. Il parvenait à gérer ses émotions et son comportement devant Dumbledore et surtout devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il en était visiblement incapable devant cette fichue écossaise.  
De son côté, Ailsa ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Ça avait été soudain et puissant. Vraiment si soudain ? Elle allait devoir user de sa pensine pour faire le tri et analyser ses interactions avec Snape. Il était en train de la faire brûler de l'intérieur. Si quelqu'un venait à entrer, les choses allaient être compliquées à gérer. Elle perdit totalement pied quand il la souleva pour l'appuyer contre le mur en approfondissant le baiser.  
Severus sentit son cerveau se déconnecter quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et serra pour le rapprocher au maximum d'elle. Perdus dans leur vague de passion incontrôlable, ils n'avaient pas entendu Harry et Tonks entrer dans le salon pour les prévenir que la réunion était annulée, Albus ayant eu un empêchement. Harry et Tonks étaient bouches bées.  
Tonks réussit à déglutir sans pouvoir toutefois tourner la tête du baiser.  
\- « Par Merlin, c'est chaud. Comme beaucoup de filles, j'ai toujours trouvé un certain charme à Snape, mais jamais je ne l'avait imaginé aussi passionné. Et ils ne font que s'embrasser. Je n'imagine même pas si... » Chuchota Tonks à Harry.  
\- « Arrrrghhh Tonks, mauvaise image mentale. » La coupa Harry malgré tout toujours hypnotisé par l'échange entre son professeur et celle qu'il considérait comme une marraine de cœur.  
\- « Oups désolé chaton. » S'excusa Tonks pas du tout désolé.  
\- « Bon, on fait quoi ? Si on repart en catimini, on peut verrouiller la porte de l'extérieur, ils sauront l'ouvrir. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que ta maladresse congénitale ne nous trahisse pas sinon ça va être gênant. Ou alors on s'annonce et on arrête tout de suite le carnage, mais là aussi grosse gêne. Tonks, tu m'écoutes ? » Chuchota Harry.  
\- « On est trop poissards toi et moi mon Lapin pour sortir sans se faire repérer. » Nota l'auror.  
\- « Pas faux. Tant pis à la manière barbare... » Annonça Harry.  
\- « Euh Harry ? Que veux-tu dire par ...? » Commença Tonks avant d'être interrompue par le survivant.  
\- « Bon ne vous retournez pas et je vous en prie professeur ne la faite pas tomber, je tiens à elle. Oui Ash dans la mesure où je viens de trouver ta langue dans la bouche de mon professeur et accessoirement l'homme qui sauve ma peau depuis mon entrée à Poudlard ; je pense qu'il est temps que tu utilises la dite langue pour lui expliquer la situation pendant que je vais le faire avec Tonks, enfin expliquer la situation pas utiliser ma langue, je veux dire. Désolé, Tonks. » Tonks balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la situation, mais il remerciait intérieurement son professeur d'avoir déposés les jambes de l'écossaise avec douceur et surtout de ne pas avoir tourné la tête vers lui. Ailsa, quant à elle, avait le front posé sur l'épaule de Snape pour cacher son visage.  
\- « Potter... » Tenta l'espion sans se retourner.  
Mais Harry s'amusait malgré tout comme un petit fou. Et puis il savait de toute façon que Snape allait se venger donc autant en profiter un peu pour une fois. Surtout qu'il ne disait rien d'humiliant ou d'insolent. Juste un peu de taquinerie.  
\- « Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas fini. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a amené dans cette situation, mais quoiqu'il y ait entre vous je vous conseille la discrétion parce que j'ai entendu des choses tout à l'heure qui ne vont pas vous plaire. Tout ça pendant que vous vérifiiez l'état des amygdales de l'autre. » Dit Harry en pouffant à la fin de sa phrase. Tonks était hilare à côté de lui. Harry voyant qu'elle n'avait plus réussir à rigoler sans bruit longtemps, lui jeta un silencio informulé.  
\- « Potter » Répéta Snape. Mais cette fois, il reconnu le ton de la menace.  
\- « Maintenant, Tonks et moi allons sortir parce qu'à force de rigoler je crois que vais la perdre. » Pouffa Harry.  
\- « Harry, tu t'es assez amusé. Emmène Tonks dehors. Préviens Hermione et Ron qu'ils doivent te couvrir pour quelques heures. Glisse-toi avec Tonks sous ta ... » Ailsa s'arrêtera brusquement en voyant l'air intéressé de Severus. Elle lui fit discrètement un rictus moqueur et rattrapa sa presque bourde. « Utilises ce que Rose t'obligeait à utiliser pour rejoindre le Blackwood Cofee au début de l'été et Tonks s'il te plaît transplane avec Harry devant l'entrée-Sud du marché de Camden Town. Tu connais ? » Questionna l'Écossaise.  
\- « oui » Répondit la jeune métamorphomage.  
\- « Parfait. Harry sait où est l'entrée et comment entrer avec un invité sans faire tomber les protections où les déclencher. On vous rejoint. »  
Une fois Harry et Tonks sortis, Ailsa releva son visage vers Severus.  
\- « Quelques heures ? L'explication de vos cachotteries à tous les deux vont prendre autant de tant ? » Râla le maître des potions sans même se reculer où retirer sa main de la hanche d'Ailsa.  
\- « Non Harry est malin, il a compris qu'on avait une chose à faire. Il est sûrement déjà en train d'utiliser ma pensine pour montrer ses souvenirs à Tonks. Je dois l'emmener à Gringott rapidement. Problème de succession. C'est à toi de voir soit tu veux savoir, mais tu devras faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger ses secrets et les miens lors des convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres ET de Dumbledore, » En voyant l'air surpris de l'espion elle s'empressa de continuer. « Oui, je connais ton rôle dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Rassure-toi ton secret est en sécurité. Donc je disais soit tu veux savoir soit tu préfères ne pas savoir pour te protéger ou protéger Harry où je ne sais qu'elles raisons qui puissent te guider. Et rengaine ton sourcil, je ne vais sûrement pas continuer à te vouvoyer après ce que tu viens de me faire. » Dit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour l'aider à comprendre.  
« Ce que JE t'ai fait ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi sans encore retenue comme une dévergondée ? » Elle lui lança un regard noir et allait répondre quand elle vit une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Son visage lui ne montrait rien.  
Elle décida de changer de tactique et profita du fait qu'il la tenait toujours inconsciemment contre lui pour se lover sur son torse et lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant cette vaine tentative de manipulation. Malheureusement pour lui, la main qui empoigna sa virilité, elle, n'était pas vaine. Elle le caressait à travers le pantalon qu'il portait. Monsieur le Maniaque du contrôle avait encore plié bagage. A son grand désespoir, Severus ne put retenir un gémissement rauque quand elle glissa sa langue le long de sa mâchoire en passant simultanément l'ongle de son pouce sur son gland à travers sont pantalon.  
Severus pinça l'arête de son nez pour reprendre le contrôle et récupéra la main fautive sous le rire de la propriétaire de la dite main. Il lui mordit le nez en douceur pour se venger et se baissa jusqu'à son oreille.  
\- « Je doute que tu ais le temps d'aller au bout de ce que tu as commencé à l'instant. Donc je te prierais de garder ta langue dans ta bouche et tes mains loin de mon corps à moins d'être sûr à 100 % d'avoir le temps d'éteindre le feu que tu as allumé. »  
\- « Est-ce un souhait, une demande, une invitation ou quelque chose du genre ? » Demanda Ailsa mi-taquine, mi-étonné.  
\- « Pourquoi cet air étonné ? » Questionna l'espion.  
\- « Je reconnais avoir perdu le contrôle et ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi Severus. Mais j'ai bien senti ta propre perte de contrôle. La manière toute gryffondorienne d'Harry de gérer la situation pour éviter toute gêne, t'as, je pense, empêché de fuir. Je me trompe ? » Questionna Ailsa.  
Severus ne voulait pas répondre à ça. Elle avait raison, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de fuir, pas envie se poser des questions et d'analyser la situation. De toute façon, il était loin d'être sûr de survivre à la guerre. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas où il allait et n'avait pas envie de le savoir.  
Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.  
\- « Potter et Nymphadora vont nous attendre. » Lâcha Severus en changeant de sujet.  
Ailsa soupira et posa sa main sur le torse de l'ancien mangemort pour le repousser avec douceur. Elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas la déception qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait pas fui à l'arrivée de Tonks et Harry, mais fuyait maintenant. Harry avait raison cet homme chamboulait tout sur son passage tel un ras de marée. Elle sortit du salon et s'arrêta le temps de croiser le regard d'Hermione. La gamine lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'avertir que la voie était libre. Elle la remercia d'un sourire et sortie dans le parc devant le Square Grimaud. Elle sentit Severus l'enlacer dans son dos. Il avait glissé son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit à son souffle qu'il allait parler. Elle le devança et transplana avec lui devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft. Elle monta les marches sans un regard pour Severus. Elle était perturbée et ne voulait pas s'occuper de ce craquage en bonne et dut forme pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent. Severus soupira et la suivie jusqu'au loft. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent Tonks et Harry en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers sur le tapis épais du coin bibliothèque. Severus leva un sourcil devant le spectacle et Ailsa leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle.  
« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Severus en se frottant le visage, las.  
Harry releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le geste fugace de Snape. Que c'était-il passé encore ?  
« C'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu faire rire Harry et… Et bien en fait, j'ai réussi, mais à mes dépens et une fois parterre ça a dégénéré en lutte. » Avoua la jeune auror en rougissant face au regard moqueur de son ancien professeur.  
« Harry, je suppose que Tonks a vu le contenu de la pensine ? » Demanda Ailsa. Le jeune homme acquiesça.  
Elle ajouta ses propres souvenirs à ceux du gamin et fit un signe de la main pour que Severus se penche pour les visionner.  
Une fois Severus et Tonks dans la pensine, Harry se rapprocha d'Ailsa.  
\- « Il y a l'air d'y avoir comme un froid entre Snape et toi, Ash. C'est de ma faute ? J'ai essayé de gérer ça comme je pouvais, tu sais. » Demanda le jeune homme gêné.  
\- « Non, chaton ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Sourit la brune.  
\- « Je sais que depuis qu'on se connaît, on ne se cache rien. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, Ash, dis le moi mais ne me raconte pas un crack. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait » Souffla le survivant.  
Ailsa se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans grâce en soupirant de nouveau.  
\- « Il n'a rien fait Harry. À vrai dire, c'est moi qui ai merdé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu nous passer par la tête. C'était trop fort, trop vite. Enfin bref, oublies ça ce n'était qu'une pulsion entre deux adultes consentants et probablement frustrés » Ricana Ailsa.  
Harry accepta la réponse, mais n'était pas dupe. Il était sûr qu'il y avait plus. Avec ces deux handicapés des sentiments, les prochains mois allaient être épuisants se dit Harry.  
Le principale, se dit Harry, c'est que désormais ils étaient un groupe de résistants de l'ombre plus puissant ensemble. Comme lui avait dit Ailsa les meilleures stratégies se jouaient dans l'ombre. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews ça motive. En espérant que vous aimerez la suite.**

 **J'ai enfin attaqué l'écriture du tome 2, j'ai déjà 2 chapitres de rédigés et corrigés. Dès que j'ai un peu d'avance je publierai plus rapidement les autres chapitres de la partie 1.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chap. 8 : Higway To Hell.** **  
Chanson : ac/dc : Higway To Hell.**

Tonks venait d'accueillir Minerva au loft pour lui expliquer la situation et lui montrer les souvenirs d'Harry et Ailsa.  
De son côté, Severus ressassait ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, installé dans le canapé. Il avait vraiment eu tout faux avec le gamin. Il l'avait rabroué et humilié depuis son arrivée à Poudlard parce qu'il voyait en lui, James Potter. Dire qu'il s'était mépris était un euphémisme. Le pire, c'est qu'il repensait au comportement du survivant lors de l'épisode du salon au Square Grimaud. Il avait réagi avec maturité et humour. Sans profiter de son pouvoir passager comme l'aurait fait son père. Il devait parler avec Harry et Ailsa. Il avait remarqué qu'il manquait un morceau de souvenir sur ce qu'il avait vu lors de leur virée shopping dans Londres. Il voulait savoir.

À Gringott, Ragnok venait de finir de notifier la liste des biens, actifs et fortunes des Potter.  
\- « Passons à l'héritage de la maison Black. Le montant total de l'ensemble des voûtes de la maison Black s'élève à 34 millions de Gallions. Comptez en plus les parts et les actifs dans diverses entreprises sorcières. Vous héritez de 5 propriétés Black à savoir la maison du Square Grimaud, le manoir ancestral des Blacks dans le Sussex, un appartement à Dublin en Irlande, un lot de locaux commerciaux sur le Chemin de Traverse ainsi qu'un cottage à Bath. Et bien sûr, vous héritez des titres de Lord Black et de Lord Potter. » Ragnok tendit à Harry une dague et les deux contrats de successions pour signature. Harry était abasourdi. On avait falsifié le testament de ses parents pour le placer chez les Dursley, on s'était servi dans ses voûtes et on l'avait manipulé.  
Il signa les deux documents et laissa tomber une goutte de sang sur chaque parchemin. Il tendit les bagues des Potter et des Black à Ailsa. Elle avait accepté de gérer ses voûtes jusqu'à sa majorité dans un an. Elle enfila les deux chevalières. Un filet de magie entoura chacun des doigts où se trouvaient les chevalières avant de les rendre invisibles.

De retour au loft, ils trouvèrent Severus en pleine réflexion sur le canapé, Minerva et Tonks en pleine discussion près de la pensine. Minerva se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa le haut de la tête et le libéra. Harry toussa, gêné et Tonks et Ailsa pouffaient de rire. Severus n'avait pas remarqué leur retour. Une fois Minerva partie, Harry fit signe à Ailsa qu'il voulait parler à Snape. Elle emmena Tonks dans la chambre d'Harry pour qu'elle se mette un film en l'attendant et se rendît dans la sienne pour se coucher. Elle était épuisée.

Dans le salon, Harry déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.  
\- « Professeur Snape. » Appela Harry.  
Le maître des potions sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude du gamin.  
Sans un mot, il ancra son regard et à la limite de la légilimencie, laissa passer toutes ses émotions au travers de ses yeux. Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avec des mots, mais il savait faire faire ce qu'il voulait à son esprit.  
Harry était stupéfait. L'homme qui l'avait persécuté depuis son entrée à Poudlard ; celui qu'il prenait pour un connard sans cœur était en train de le submerger de sentiments et d'émotions rien qu'avec son regard d'onyx. Son regard d'émeraude était kidnappé par celui de l'espion. Il ressentait tout par vague. Haine contre les Dursley, Sentiment de trahison envers Dumbledore, tristesse pour l'enfance gâchée d'Harry. Instinct de protection, regret, amertume….  
Harry laissait couler ses larmes sans honte. Il voulait faire comprendre au maître des potions qu'il le pardonnait, qu'il faisait table raz du passé et qu'il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la peau à plusieurs reprises. Il se concentra pour couper la connexion et poussa tout ça vers l'esprit du maître des potions. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand l'imperturbable potionniste ouvrir la bouche dans un hoquet surpris. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry paniquait. Il ne voulait pas submerger le maître des potions comme lui l'avait été. Il doutait que l'espion apprécie de laisser son masque se fissurer plus avant. Comprenant les raisons de la panique du gamin. Il attrapa sa main sans lâcher son regard et la pressa pour lui donner son approbation. Severus sentait que le gamin arrivait au bout de ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Il en profita pour pousser sur les barrières mentales du survivant et fit défiler pleins de souvenirs concernant sa mère. Il évitait sciemment les souvenirs de James Potter. Les interactions entre Les Maraudeurs et lui étant loin d'être de bons souvenirs pour le gamin.

Il était trois heures du matin quand Ailsa se réveilla en sursaut. Ils avaient quitté le Square Grimaud vers 20h00. Quelqu'un avait dû se rendre compte de leur départ. Merde !  
Elle se frotta les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry. Nymphadora dormait à poings fermés. Elle referma la porte et poursuivi son chemin vers le salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le sombre maître des potions endormi assis la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé une main sur l'accoudoir et l'autre emmêlée dans cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était endormi la tête sur les genoux de l'espion. Le tableau était attendrissant. Elle envoya un patronus à Molly au Square pour la rassurer. Tant pis pour les questions. Ils aviseront une fois de retour au Square.

Elle se dirigeait sans bruit vers le coin cuisine pour faire du thé, quand un patronus se matérialisa devant elle. La voix de Molly s'éleva dans la pièce réveillant en sursaut Severus et Harry.  
'Le square Grimaud a été attaqué, ils savent pour Severus. Famille Weasley et Hermione au complet et en sécurité. Minerva à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione ont dit que vous étiez tous les 4, ne vous séparez pas et mettez-vous en sécurité'.  
Le renard s'évapora laissant Severus, Harry et Ailsa bouches bées.  
\- « Comment ont-il pénétrés dans le Square Grimaud ? » Demanda une voix endormie dans le couloir.  
Les trois occupants du salon relevèrent la tête en même temps en direction de Nymphadora.  
Severus se reprit le premier.  
« Un traître Nymphadora. J'avais prévenu Albus que quelqu'un donnait des informations en secret au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais l'espion n'était jamais convié aux réunions de mangemort. Le Lord Noir le ou la voyait en privé. » Répondit Severus.  
Il attrapa la main d'Ailsa qui était debout à côté d'eux et réfléchissait à leur situation.  
Elle réagit au contact et sortit de ses pensées.  
« Qui connaît cet endroit Ash ? Demanda Tonks.  
Celle-ci surprise d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre utiliser le surnom que lui donnait Harry depuis quelque temps, mis un certain temps à réagir.  
« Euh oui pardon. Severus, toi, Minerva, Harry, moi, ma tante Rose et mes parents. » Lista-t-elle. « Mais nous sommes trop exposés. Le loft est enregistré à mon nom depuis peu et s'il y a un espion au sein de l'Ordre, il me connaît et en ne nous voyant pas au Square lors de l'attaque, ils chercheront en priorité autour de Severus, Dora et moi pour trouver Harry et accessoirement Severus. » Ironisa Ailsa.  
« Du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ? On ne peut chercher à rejoindre les autres surtout s'ils sont en sécurité comme le dit le patronus de Mrs Weasley. Donc où est-ce... » commença Harry avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée d'un nouveau patronus, celui de Kingsley cette fois :

'Square Grimaud attaqué. Tout le monde en sécurité. Square n'est plus sécurisé. Severus découvert. Ministère est tombé et Fudges mort. Tabou sur le nom de vous-savez-qui. IL se rend à Poudlard. Poudlard vidé par Albus par sécurité. Pas de nouvelle d'Albus. Mettez-vous en sécurité.'

\- « Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que Face de Serpent face une telle avancée en quelques heures. Un seul espion dans l'Ordre n'a pas pu permettre tout ça. » Clama Harry furieux.  
\- « Face de Serpent ? » Questionna Severus étonné.  
\- « Bah oui. On ne peut plus l'appeler par son nom donc il fallait trouver un truc. » Dit Harry sérieusement.  
\- « Pourquoi pas, j'aime bien. Pour répondre à votre question Harry, l'espion leur a permis de faire tomber le Square Grimaud, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le reste. Ils ont eu soit un énorme coup de chance soit un nouvel atout. Et là, les choses se compliquent. Dans la mesure où je suis découvert, nous n'avons plus d'espions dans les rangs de… Face de Serpent. » Dit Severus en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Harry. Ce geste réchauffa le cœur du survivant. Après tout, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu si la terreur des cachots et le survivant arrivaient à s'entendre.  
\- « Et je repose la question d'Harry, si nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. On fait quoi ? » Demanda la jeune Auror en s'adressant à Severus.  
\- « Le loft n'est plus un endroit sûr, le Square n'ont plus. Visiblement, c'est la même chose pour le Ministère et Poudlard. Le Manoir Mcgonagall et Manoir Prince sont protégés par la magie ancestrale des vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, mais je doute que cela suffise s'ils ont réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard. » Lista Severus.  
\- « Ravenborrow et les autres clans seront sûrement leur premier choix après le Loft et le manoir Prince. Donc de ce côté-là, c'est vain. » Poursuivi Ailsa.  
\- « Tes parents Ash ! » S'exclama Harry.  
\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton. Mes parents font sûrement partie des gens les mieux protégés. Ravenborrow est quasiment imprenable et vu la puissance réunie grâce aux sorciers qui composent les clans écossais. Face de Serpent serait suicidaire de s'y attaquer pour le moment. » Le rassura Ailsa.  
\- « Je ne peux pas contacter les miens sans les mettre en danger, mais l'Ordre s'occupera d'eux. » Ajouta Nymphadora.  
\- « Dans l'immédiat le mieux est de prendre la route et de bouger régulièrement. C'est probablement la meilleure façon de rester en vie tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un endroit sûr. » Proposa Severus.  
Les trois acquiescèrent en soupirant.  
\- « Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, il faut s'organiser. Nous avons besoin d'une tente sorcière, de vivres, de baguettes de secours, de potions de soins et de vêtements chauds. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'utile ici ? » Demanda Severus en plongeant son regard onyx dans ses yeux gris-verts, espérant la rassurer. Il se doutait qu'elle s'inquiétât pour Minerva, sachant sa tante et ses parents en sécurités.  
Ailsa lui répondit avec un sourire crispé :  
« Dans le dressing de la chambre d'ami, il y a une malle sorcière contenant tout ce que j'ai amassé pendant mon tour du Monde. On devrait y trouver une grande tente sorcière, des sacs à dos, des sacs de couchage, du matériel de randonnées moldus, un stock assez conséquent de potions de soins. Ça ne vaudra sûrement pas les tiennes Severus, selon les dires d'Harry, tu es le meilleur »  
Severus leva un sourcil surpris en regardant le gamin qui rougit. « Merci Ash ! » S'indigna le Gryffondor.  
\- « Elles sont malgré tout suffisantes pour dépanner. Il y en a aussi de plus puissantes ainsi qu'une multitude d'ingrédients rapportés de mes voyages, tu devrais y trouver ton bonheur. Je devais rapporter cela à mon père à mon retour donc c'est frais et conservé. J'ai un stock de plantes et de graines aussi. Il doit y avoir une panoplie de vêtements chauds et des baguettes de secours. En fait, je pense qu'il ne nous manquera qu'un ou deux chaudrons. Je suis sûr de ne pas en avoir mais on peut regarder dans les combles du Loft. Rose y a entreposé pas mal de ses affaires et elle adorait les potions quand elle était jeune. Donc si on trouve les chaudrons là-haut, il ne manquera que les vivres. Je n'ai pas de vêtement d'homme, mais je connais assez de sortilèges de métamorphose pour que la tonne de vêtement de mon stock suffise. » Expliqua Ailsa .  
\- « Harry, montez dans les combles chercher des chaudrons. Au moins 2 idéalement. Voyez si vous trouvez quoique ce soit d'utile à notre survie. » Harry acquiesça et monta immédiatement. « Nymphadora, allez dans la cuisine et réunissez tout ce qui est comestibles. » Continua Severus tel un chef militaire. « Ailsa, tu viens avec moi on va vérifier le contenu de ta malle pour être sûr de ne rien manquer. Elle est réductible ? Ordonnée ? » Demanda l'ancien espion.  
\- « Oui aux deux questions. Tellement ordonnées qu'il y a un inventaire magique affiché dans la malle. » Répondit-elle avec une certaine arrogance.  
\- « Prétentieuse ! » Railla Severus avant de lui faire signe de passer devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin.

Pendant que les 4 occupants du Loft s'empressaient d'organiser leur départ imminent, Minerva transplana du manoir Mcgonagall en direction du Loft. Elle avait rassemblé des affaires et des choses utiles dans une malle qu'elle avait réduite. Arrivée au Loft, elle fut immédiatement soulagée en se voyant accueillie par Severus, Harry, Tonks et sa filleule, baguettes à la mains. Severus demanda des nouvelles à Minerva pendant que les autres rassemblaient leurs trouvailles dans la malle sorcière d'Ailsa.

\- « Désolé Severus. Rien de plus que les patronus de Molly et Kingsley. Les avez-vous reçus ? » Demanda la sorcière.  
\- « Oui Minerva. » Dit Severus.  
\- « J'ai appris qu'Albus avait disparu avec une partie de l'Ordre pour se mettre en sécurité. Je ne sais pas où sont tous les autres, mais apparemment, ils sont tous à l'abri si on en croit les patronus. Quel est le plan ? » Questionna Minerva.  
\- « Nous avons fait la liste des endroits que nous connaissons, mais pour le moment aucun n'est sûrs ou alors inaccessibles ou infranchissables comme les demeures des clans écossais. Le mieux est de rester en mouvement tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé d'endroit sûr pour organiser une résistance. » Dit Snape.  
\- « Nous sommes prêts Severus. » Lança Ailsa depuis le couloir.

\- « Est-ce que tout le monde a un holster de baguette ? » Demanda Severus avant de sonner le départ ?  
Tout le monde acquiesça.  
\- « Vous en avez un Harry » S'étonna l'ancien espion.  
\- « Cadeau d'anniversaire de Tonks. » Répondit le survivant tout sourire.  
\- « Excellent choix Miss Tonks ! Très bien, je veux que chacun de vous garde sa baguette dans son holster sur son avant-bras et une de secours attachée sur votre tibias. Tout le monde se change : pantalon résistant, chaussures confortables pour marcher au cas où, t-shirt et pull. On gardera les manteaux dans la malle si besoin. Harry, vous avez encore la Trace du Ministère donc à moins qu'on ne soit attaqués, pas de magie. On essaiera de trouver un moyen d'enlever la Trace. Harry vous transplanez avec moi. Minerva avec Tonks et Ailsa en solo. Si nous sommes séparés, on transplane au 4 Privet Drive une fois par jour le temps de se retrouver. Ils ne penseront pas que qui que ce soit retourne là-bas et le fidélitas est tombé au départ d'Harry. Maintenant, Ailsa fait tomber les barrières et les protections du Loft et tout le Monde transplane aux abords de la forêt de Fraun. C'est une source de magie pure ça brouillera nos auras le temps de s'organiser. » Ordonna Severus.

Quelques secondes plus tard 4 pops résonnaient dans le Loft.


	9. Chapter 9

**Petit message :** **Merci pour vos Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. Alors normalement je mets deux chapitres environ une fois la semaine mais comme vos messages m'ont fait plaisir et que l'écriture de la partie 2 de l'histoire avance plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu, je vous en remet 2 autres. Bonne Lecture !**

 **Chap.9 :** **Faire table raz du passé** **.**

Une semaine plus tard dans la forêt de Fraun.

Severus était penché depuis des heures sur des manuscrits trouvés dans la malle d'Ailsa. Il reposa sa plume sur le parchemin qu'il venait de finir de noircir. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour chasser le sommeil. Ce geste devenu routinier n'échappa pas à Ailsa.  
Elle quitta le coin salon de leur tente sorcière. La tente était composée d'une grande pièce à vivre, de sanitaires et de deux chambres avec des lits superposés dans l'une et deux lits simples dans la seconde. Harry et Severus se partageaient une chambre. Minerva, Tonks et Ailsa partageaient la seconde. Une petite cuisine leur permettait d'entreposer les vivres et de cuisiner à la mode sorcière.

Une semaine qu'ils étaient coupés du monde extérieur et qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle des membres de l'Ordre ou des Weasley. Les vivres réduisaient dangereusement, mais la forêt leur apportaient fruits, plantes, eau et quelques champignons. Ils campaient non loin d'une rivière ce qui leur permettait de pêcher pour se nourrir sans aller trop souvent au village voisin.

\- « Tu devrais te reposer Severus. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis 48h. Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité en cas d'attaque si tu es épuisé. » Lui conseilla Ailsa.  
\- « Je sais me contenter de peu de repos Ailsa. Ce n'est pas parce que je loupe une nuit de sommeil que je ne saurais pas vous garder en vie. » Rétorqua Severus vexé.  
Ailsa s'approcha dans le dos du maître de potion et lui massa les épaules.  
\- « Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Leur bâiller dessus ? » Railla la jeune écossaise.  
Severus grogna et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le ventre de sa masseuse d'un jour.  
\- « Insolente ! » Gronda Severus, faussement réprobateur.  
Il devait reconnaître que les mains de la jolie brune ne l'aidaient pas remporter cette partie. Il frissonna quand elle glissa ses doigts froids le long de sa nuque. Encouragée par cette réaction, Ailsa faisait glisser ses mains le long de sa gorge avant de déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de la chemise de Severus et de glisser ses mains le long de son torse par-dessus ses épaules.  
Severus grogna à la sensation de froid. Il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux depuis l'épisode du salon au Square Grimaud. Leur cavale avait coupé court à quoi que ce soit qui aurait débuté entre eux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient en cavale, que l'un faisait un pas vers l'autre.  
\- « Tu as les mains glacées Ailsa. » Souffla Severus.  
Ailsa amorça le retrait de ses mains pensant qu'il la repoussait. Le maître des potions s'empressa de retenir ses mains en les attrapant à travers sa chemise pour les reposer sur son torse.  
\- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de les enlever. C'était juste une constatation se rattrapa Severus en comprenant qu'il y avait eu malentendu.  
Il laissa une de ses mains sur celles d'Ailsa pour l'empêcher de tenter un retrait et leva la seconde en arrière pour attraper la nuque d'Ailsa et la faire se baisser vers l'avant. Il en profita pour tourner la tête et enfouir son visage dans son cou pour humer son odeur de jasmin.  
Par Merlin, si cette guerre ne le tuait pas, c'est cette femme qui le ferait. Pensa Severus.  
Il avait envie d'elle. Envie de se fondre en elle et de la dévorer. Severus grogna en se sentant durcir rien qu'à l'idée de faire l'amour à cette tête de mule effrontée.  
Voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur Severus, elle sourit dans son cou et remonta légèrement la tête pour soulager son cou et déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de l'ancien espion. Sentant Ailsa reprendre sa position initiale derrière lui les mains sur ses épaules, il voulut la retenir, mais Tonks venait de sortir de la chambre des filles comme l'appelait Harry.  
\- « Vous voulez du thé ? » Proposa la jeune femme sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait interrompu quelques choses.  
\- « Oui s'il te plaît Dora. » Soupira Ailsa en quittant la chaleur du dos de Severus et en se rapprochant de la jeune auror.  
Severus soupira de frustration et se leva à son tour après avoir refermé sa chemise. Heureusement, l'arrivée de la jeune femme avait fait retomber toute tension située dans son hémisphère Sud.  
Cette promiscuité allait avoir raison de ses bonnes manières. Enfin mieux valait se retrouver en cavale avec quatre personnes qu'ils appréciaient plutôt que… Tiens les Weasley. Il n'aurait pas supporté. Severus ricana à ses pensées.

\- « Nous allons devoir faire une expédition dans les villages autour de la forêt Mesdames. » Dit Severus en s'installant dans le canapé à côté de Minerva qui venait de les rejoindre pour un thé nocturne. Ça aussi, c'était devenu une routine depuis une semaine. Après une nuit de quatre ou cinq heures maximum (quand il dormait), Severus se réveillait sur les coup de quatre heures et finissait sa nuit assis au secrétaire pour potasser les livres en leur possession. Ils avaient réussi à retirer la Trace du Ministère sur Harry au bout de deux jours, mais pour le reste, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.  
Après quelques minutes à compulser les manuscrits, Severus voyait arriver ses compagnes de fortune abandonnées elles-aussi par le sommeil, pour un thé nocturne. Harry suivait toujours quelques minutes plus tard. Réglés comme des horloges se dit Severus.  
\- « Vivres ? » Demanda Tonks.  
\- « Entre autres choses. Il nous faut aussi essayer de trouver des informations sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique. Il y a un village sorcier à dix kilomètres du village moldu où nous avons transplané à notre arrivée. D'ici ça fait environ quinze kilomètres. » Expliqua Severus.  
\- « Comment vous voulez procéder professeur ? » Demanda la jeune auror.  
\- « Par Merlin Nymphadora, je ne suis plus votre professeur. De plus, nous sommes ensemble dans cette galère. Appelez-moi par mon prénom, je vous prie. » Râla l'ancien espion.  
\- « Pas si vous continuez de m'appeler Nymphadora. Je déteste ce prénom et vous le savez. » Taquina Tonks.  
Harry pouffa devant cette querelle ridicule. Il récolta une claque derrière la tête de la part de Severus et rigola de plus belle.  
\- « Très bien réglons ce problème tout de suite. » Tonna Minerva. « À partir de maintenant, je veux que tout le monde dans notre petite famille improvisée, se tutoie. L'usage du prénom est obligatoire sauf pour Ailsa puisque, grâce à Harry, tout le monde en dehors de Severus a pris cette mauvaise habitude de la surnommer Ash. Quant à Miss Tonks Harry utilise Dora, cela vous convient ma chère ? » Trancha l'animagus.  
\- « Oui s'est parfait. Merci Minerva. » Dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.  
\- « Bien. Puisque ce point, ô combien vital est réglé, poursuivons. Je pense que l'idéal serait que Minerva et Dora se chargent des informations. Mon Animagus ne sera pas pratique et je ne parle même pas de celui d'Ailsa. Dora utilise tes dons de métamorphomage pour prendre la forme d'un chat et essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde. Harry, Ailsa et moi allons prendre du Polynectar et aller faire les courses. Combien nous reste-t-il d'argent Minerva ? » demanda Severus.  
\- « J'ai fait les comptes ce matin. Il nous reste 9 900 livres sur les 10 000 qu'avait Ash au loft et la bourse magique compte 5 000 gallions. Côté argent du moment que nous restons économes, nous ne manquerons de rien. Mais ce serait quand même une bonne chose qu'on trouve un endroit sécurisé où s'installer Severus. La cavale ne me dérange pas, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps durera la guerre. » Dit sombrement Minerva.  
« De toute façon, une semaine au même endroit quand on campe, c'est le maximum. On avisera tout à l'heure. » Répondit Severus.

Minerva et Dora étaient déjà transformées et parties quand Severus sonna le départ.  
\- « Je suppose que je fais encore le bambin » Dit Harry en attrapant au vol la fiole de Polynectar que lui lança Severus. Ils avaient récupérés en route les cheveux d'un couple de moldus et d'un tout jeune enfant. Ils avaient déjà utilisé le stratagème pour aller faire des courses dans la semaine.  
Ailsa pouffa à la mine déconfite du survivant. Et avala à son tour sa fiole.  
Severus les retrouva hors de la tente invisible et protégée, avec un sac et l'argent des courses.  
Une fois sous Polynectar, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana dans une petite ruelle du village moldu. Une fois qu'Ailsa les eut rejoint, ils se rendirent dans la supérette moldue.

En sortant de la supérette, Harry se colla dans le cou de son faux père et s'approcha de son oreille.  
\- « Sev ! Ya Mafoy ! » Gazouilla le bambin. Le fait de ne pouvoir parler correctement à cause de la formule améliorée du Polynectar de Severus l'énervait prodigieusement.

En effet, en se tournant discrètement Severus aperçu son filleul et Lucius qui, cachés sous des capes de voyages à capuchons, avançaient dans leur direction.  
Severus attrapa le bras d'Ailsa et resserra son étreinte sur le petit Harry sous Polynectar. Il les emmena dans une ruelle pour laisser approcher Malfoy père et fils. Lucius attira son fils dans la ruelle pour transplaner.

Severus les stupefixa et les ligota derrière une poubelle à l'abri des regards moldus. Ailsa s'occupait de lancer un sort pour repousser les moldus et un sort de silence.

Severus avala une potion pour contrer les effets du Polynectar afin que Lucius puisse le reconnaître.  
Il avait vu les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller en le reconnaissant.  
L'ancien espion le libéra du stupefix en le gardant ligoté. Il sortit une fiole de véritasérum de son pantalon et en versa quelques gouttes sur la langue de Lucius.  
\- « nom et prénoms ? »  
\- « Lucius Abraxas Malfoy . » » Répondit immédiatement le blond, le regard voilé.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lucius? »  
\- « Le Lord a découvert que je n'ai pas été aussi fidèle qu'il le pensait et il n'a pas apprécié. Il m'a torturé et laissé pour mort dans les cachots de son manoir avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Draco m'a récupéré, soigné et nous tentons de se mettre à l'abri depuis une semaine. Nous nous sommes arrêtés ici pour acheter des vivres. »  
\- « Où est Narcissa ? » Continua Severus.  
\- « Probablement dans le lit du Lord Noir. »  
\- « Depuis quand ne suis-tu pas fidèlement le seigneur des ténèbres ? »  
\- « Je n'ai jamais voulu le rejoindre, tu le sais. Mon père me l'a imposé. »  
\- « As-tu participé aux attaques de Square Grimaud, Poudlard où le Ministère ? »  
\- « Non aux trois. Je croupissais au fond des cachots du Lord Noir depuis presque un mois. »  
\- « Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »  
\- « Mettre mon fils en sécurité. »  
\- « Et ce que je peux te faire confiance Lucius ? »  
\- « Oui. »  
\- « Connais-tu l'identité du traître de l'Ordre ? »  
\- « Je ne suis pas sûr. »  
\- « Comment le Lord a-t-il réussi ces trois attaques et sa prise de pouvoir ? »  
\- « Severus le Polynectar commence à ne plus faire effet. »  
\- « Peu importe Lucius, je sais le plus important. Maintenant répond, je te pris. »  
\- « Rockwood avait mis le Ministre sous impérium. Il lui a fait envoyer les aurors sur une soit disant attaque de Poudlard. Une fois le Lord et les autres dans le ministère, il a tué Fudges et s'est emparé du Ministère. De ce que j'ai entendu au manoir les aurors envoyés à Poudlard sont tombés dans un piège et ont tous étés tués sauf Kinglsey et Fol Œil, Dumbledore a disparu à ce moment. Draco a aidé Kinglsey à s'enfuir, il était blessé. Quant à Fol Œil, il dirige la nouvelle brigade de renseignements des aurors sous les ordres du Lord Noir. Ton filleul pourra t'en dire plus. Mais ils sont particulièrement inhumains apparemment. Quand à l'attaque du Square Grimaud, je suppose que Fol Œil est le traître vu qu'il est maintenant sous les ordres du Lord Noir. Mais ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit Malfoy.  
\- « As-tu confiance en tes compagnons d'exil au moins Severus ? » Demanda Lucius sincère.  
\- « Aveuglément, mon ami. Aveuglément. » Répondit Severus avec un sourire.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de nous Severus ? » Questionna le blond, inquiet.

Severus se retourna vers le bambin, le regard interrogatif.  
Harry fit oui de la tête et Severus reporta son attention sur Ailsa, qui accepta elle aussi d'un signe de tête.

\- « Je serais curieux de savoir qui se cache sous les traits de ce mouflet pour que ce soit la première personne à qui tu demandes l'avis, mon ami. » Questionna le blond.  
\- « Je doute que tu sois pressé de le savoir Lucius. » Ricana le maître des potions.

Severus se tourna vers son filleul.  
\- « Tu as intérêt à te comporter comme le Draco que ton père et moi avons le privilège de connaître et pas comme l'arrogant merdeux de Poudlard. Et je te prierais de réapprendre à connaître les personnes qui m'accompagnent Draco avant de les juger. Parce que certes, je ne suis en cavale avec eux que depuis une semaine mais pour la plupart je les connais depuis des années et pour d'autres j'ai réappris à les connaître et à les apprécier. J'aimerais que tu en fasses autant. Il n'y a pas de querelles entre nous donc je ne veux pas que tu en amènes Draco. »

Severus n'aimait pas ce genre de déballage affectif, mais il ne voulait pas que son filleul fasse de leur cavale un enfer plus grand juste par fierté mal placée.  
Il les libéra tous les deux et se baissa pour qu'Harry s'accroche à son cou et monte dans ses bras.

Severus dut réprimer un élan de jalousie quand Ailsa attrapa la main de Lucius pour le guider vers le camp lors du transplanage. Draco prit le coude de son parrain.

Arrivés au camp, ils furent accueillis par les baguettes de Minerva et Dora. En voyant Lucius et Draco Malfoy elles refusèrent de les baisser.  
Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer à s'expliquer que le Griffondor régla le problème de la seule manière qui pouvait détendre les deux femmes : la confiance en Harry.

Harry tendit ses petits bras potelés vers Lucius. Ce dernier hésita, mais comprit assez vite que son avenir et celui de son fils se jouait sur cette scène étrange.  
Il prit le mouflet dans les bras et les femmes se détendirent immédiatement en constatant qu'Harry faisait plus ou moins confiance à Malfoy. Severus en profita pour raconter brièvement leur rencontre.

Draco venait de comprendre qui était le mouflet et explosa de rire sans retenue. Une seule personne était capable d'obtenir une confiance aveugle de Mcgonagall et s'attirer la protection de son parrain malgré leur passé.  
Il parvint à reprendre son souffle et ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la situation.  
\- « Tu sais père, quand un bambin fait ses dents, ça soulage de mordiller quelque chose. Tu pourrais lui offrir ton doigt. » Réussit à dire Draco en gardant son sérieux.

Lucius regarda le gamin sceptique. Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'exprima en gazouillant :  
\- « N'y pensez pa' lucious Mafoy. Ze met pas cha da' ma bousse. Ze chai pô où la mi avant. » Dit Harry en gazouillant sous les éclats de rire de tout le groupe. » Lucius plissa les yeux se demandant qui pouvait être l'arrogant gamin qui venait de gazouiller avec insolence. Le gamin tendit les bras vers Minerva qui le prit avec plaisir tout en continuant de pouffer de rire.  
Harry darda son petit doigt boudiné vers Severus.  
\- « Ze que Ze yin de faire poû toi Sev rembousse tou les dettes de vie que ze te doua. » Râla le gamin sous les éclats de rire de Draco, Dora et Ailsa.

Lucius était perplexe qui pouvait bien devoir plusieurs dettes de vie à Severus.  
L'effet du Polynectar commençant à se dissiper, Severus repris bébé Harry dans les bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre pour qu'il échappe au ridicule de se retrouver en couche culotte devant son filleul et Lucius.

Une fois changé, Harry lança un regard noir à Severus avant d'emmener un pantalon, un polo et un boxer pour dépanner son ancienne Némésis.  
\- « Range ton regard noir Harry, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville. » Dit Severus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- « Oui bah déjà, tu pourrais m'apprendre comment vous faites tous, vous les artistos pour que votre sourcil s'exprime tout seul. » Dit le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- « Je te rappelle Harry qu'à tes 17 ans tu seras doublement un aristos comme tu dis. » Dit l'ancien espion.  
\- « Raison de plus. » Rétorqua le rouge et or.  
Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Severus décida de le titiller une dernière fois.  
\- « Au fait Harry ? » Commença Severus.  
Le survivant se retourna pour attendre la suite.  
\- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis à Lucius maintenant que tu n'es plus un bambin Harry. Quand il va te voir, il va regretter que tu ne sois pas resté dans ses bras quand le Polynectar a cessé de faire effet. » Railla Severus en attendant qu'Harry comprenne la portée de ses mots.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie quand il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers Severus qui se retenait de rire.  
\- « Euh Sev qu'est-ce tu voulais dire exactement ? » Demanda Harry.  
\- « Tout dépend de ce que tu as compris. » Dit mystérieusement Snape.  
\- « J'ai du mal comprendre laisses tomber Sev. » Lâcha le gamin en quittant la tente d'un pas précipité. Severus secoua la tête, amusé et retourna dehors avec tout le monde.

Tout le monde était installé sur des gros poufs que Minerva avait Métamorphosée pour boire le thé dehors sous couvert des protections.  
Harry se posta devant Draco et lui tendit ses vêtements. Draco hésita perplexe.  
\- « Il n'y a pas de piège Draco ce n'est que des vêtements propres. Je n'ai pas encore pu les porter si ça t'aides à accepter. Ash a dévalisée les boutiques cet été et il me faudra des années pour avoir fait le tour de ma garde-robe. » Dit Harry.  
Draco accepta les vêtements et resta hébété avant de se reprendre et de remercier Harry.  
\- « Qui est Ash? » dit Lucius pour détourner l'attention de son fils.  
\- « C'est moi ! » Dit Ailsa. « Harry m'a donné ce surnom tout l'été et à force de l'entendre tout le monde s'y est mis. Sauf Severus évidemment juste par esprit de contradiction. » Railla Ailsa.  
\- « Harry et toi êtes un peu trop prompts aux surnoms ridicules pour que je me prenne au jeu. Je l'ai déjà entendu m'appeler Sev tout à l'heure. Je suis au maximum de ma tolérance là ». Râla Severus sous les rires de l'assemblée.

Ailsa se leva pour aller préparer le repas avec Dora. En entrant dans la tente, elle se retourna et appela Harry.  
\- « Chaton vient nous aider, tu es le roi des lasagnes aux saumons. » Dit Ash avec un clin d'œil à Severus.  
Draco pouffa en lançant un sourire moqueur à Harry.  
Lucius releva la tête une lueur amusée dans ses yeux d'orage. Harry planta son regard dans celui du patriarche Malfoy en le défiant de faire un commentaire. Il savait que si Lucius voulait jouer, il ne ferait pas le poids mais il était d'humeur joueuse. Et il était tellement surpris de voir avec qu'elle facilité tout le monde avait accepté les Malfoy. Lui le premier d'ailleurs.  
Aucun des deux n'avait baissé les yeux et un rictus inquiétant se dessinait lentement sur le coin de la bouche du blond. Harry doutait de plus en plus de remporter cette partie, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Sans quitter le regard émeraude, Lucius laissa son sourire moqueur s'élargir et leva un sourcil aristocratique. « Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec plus fort que vous Potter. » Commença le blond.  
Harry haussa les épaules en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de l'aristocrate.  
Severus, Minerva et Draco étaient amusés par l'échange et attendaient de voir comment ça finirait.  
« Tu ne gagneras pas avec moi, chaton » Railla Lucius sans quitter les yeux du survivant.  
« Si tu le dis, Blondie » Rétorqua Harry en ricanant de sa trouvaille.  
Quand il vit Le Grand Lord Malfoy ciller et ouvrir la bouche sous le choc, Harry ne put se retenir d'avantage et explosa de rire, rapidement suivi par Draco. Minerva et Severus se retenaient, mais il était évident que seule, leur éducation et leur réputation les retenaient d'éclater de rire.  
Severus laissa tomber la retenue et explosa de rire à son tour suivi de Minerva qui n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps en entendant la terreur des cachots rire aux éclats. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Severus rire à gorge déployée, même lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard.  
\- « Severus ! » S'indigna l'aristocrate. « Un peu de soutien de mon meilleur ami aurait été apprécié espèce de traître » Dit le blond levant les yeux au ciel.  
Le fou rire général passé, Severus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry qui était étalé parterre, le dos appuyé contre les jambes pliées du maître des potions.  
\- « Je dois reconnaître que je suis fier de toi Harry. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un oser donner un surnom au grand Lord Malfoy. Même moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait. » Dit Severus en pouffant.  
\- « Par Salazar ne l'encourage pas Severus! » S'indigna faussement Lucius.

Après le repas, Severus sonna le coucher. Ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain matin. Severus avait trouvé un autre endroit magique où camper, dans les livres de la malle. Pour éviter d'avoir à gérer une organisation des chambres pour une seule nuit, Harry laissa son lit à Lucius et partagea un lit avec Dora. La jeune femme et le survivant s'entendaient comme frère et sœur donc il n'y avait pas eut à réfléchir longtemps. Draco s'était installé dans le canapé du coin salon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : L'empire du côté obscur.**

 **Chanson : L'empire du côté obscur, IAM**

Voldemort jubilait. Il avait réussi un coup de maître avec ses attaques simultanées. Avoir réussi à retourner un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait permis de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Quand Greyback lui avait amené Fol Œil il était ravi. Il savait que Fol Œil était proche du vieux Dumbledore et que les informations qu'il lui extirperai seraient précieuses. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas prévu la suite.

Quand Fol œil lui avait dit pouvoir l'aider il lui avait rigolé au nez et lui avait jeté un _doloris_ pour la forme. Mais le vieil auror n'avait rien lâché. Las, il avait fini par l'écouter.

 ****** Flash-back******

\- « Je sais où se trouve le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et qui en est le gardien du secret. Et je veux vous aider. » Grogna Fol Œil.

\- « Voyez-vous ça?Le fidèle bras droit du vieux fou retournerai-t-il sa veste? » Railla Voldemort.

\- « Je sais voir quand un combat est perdu et je ne compte pas mourir pour une bande d'incapables sentimentaux et pétris de bonnes intentions. » Osa l'auror.

\- « Admettons. Dit ce que tu as à dire et je jugerais de ta possible utilité future. » Dit froidement le Lord Noir.

\- « Le QG de l'Ordre est sous fidélitas je ne peux pas le localiser verbalement mais je sais qui peut le faire et où se trouve cette personne. » Commença Fol œil.

\- « Vas à l'essentiel Fol Œil ! » Tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- « Albus Dumbledore est le gardien du secret. Il limite ses déplacements au QG et à Poudlard. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir au Chaudron Baveur. Nous devions aller à Gringott pour régler un problème avec la voûte de Potter. » Dit L'auror.

\- « Parfait. Qu'elle est le problème avec la voûte de Potter ? » Questionna le Lord Noir par curiosité.

\- « Albus se sert sur la voûte 'courante' de James et Lily Potter pour arroser l'Ordre et ses propres intérêts. » Grogna-t-il.

A ces mots Voldemort leva un sourcil moqueur et un sourire diabolique étira son visage reptilien.

\- « Le grand Albus Dumbledore défenseur des moldus et des sang de bourbe vol la mascotte du Monde Sorcier !De mieux en mieux. » Pouffa le Lord. « Très bien. Tu vas être remis dans les cachots jusqu'à demain. Si l'opération de ce soir est une réussite, tu seras récompensé. Si c'est un piège tu apprendras ce qu'il en coûte de se payer ma tête. »

 ****** Fin du Flash-back*******

L'opération avait été un succès. Voldemort avait envoyé Dolohov sous Polynectar honoré le rendez-vous de Fol Œil. Avant d'arriver à Gringott, Dolohov avait stupefixé le vieux sorcier et l'avait fait transplaner dans une planque secondaire de mangemorts.

Quand Voldemort était arrivé sur les lieux, Dumbledore avait été torturé pendant des heures afin de l'affaiblir. Le Lord Noir avait pu pénétrer l'esprit du Directeur sans trop de difficultés, il était trop faible après ces heures de torture pour lui opposer une quelconque résistance.

Ainsi il avait pu apprendre que le QG de l'Ordre se trouvait être l'ancienne demeure ancestrale des Black, Square Grimaud. Il avait appris également que Potter s'y trouvait depuis la veille et où allait la véritable allégeance de Snape.

Quelques heures plus tard, une dizaine de mangemorts attaquaient le Square Grimaud pendant que les autres, accompagnés de leur Maître, attaquaient le Ministère. Les mangemorts s'étaient vite rendus compte que ni Snape ni Potter n'était là. Dire que leur maître allait être furieux était un euphémisme. Ils avaient quand même détruit le Square Grimaud par sécurité. La famille de rouquins et la sang de bourbe de Potter, seuls occupants ce soir là, avaient réussis à s'échapper pendant la bataille et deux mangemorts avaient péris. Après le départ des Weasley, ils avaient mis le feu au QG de l'Ordre et avaient transplanés au Ministère.

L'attaque du Ministère avaient été brève elle aussi. Rockwood, qui tenait Fudges sous imperium depuis quelques jours, lui avait fait envoyer la plus grosse partie des aurors à Poudlard pour une soit disant attaque en cours. Le Lord Noir avait envoyé sur place une délégation de mangemorts et les loups de Greyback sur place pour tendre un piège aux aurors.

Une fois le Ministère nettoyé du reste des mangemorts et des employés récalcitrants il avait mis Pius Thickness à la tête du Ministère, sa marionnette, avant de transplaner avec ses hommes près de Poudlard.

Greyback et ses hommes avaient fait du bon travail. Les aurors envoyés sur place étaient mort où dans les cachots du Manoir Riddle, et Poudlard était vide. L'avantage d'avoir attaqué en plein été était qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne. Ils avaient fait une fouille du château mais Albus avait du prévoir le coup et fait vider Poudlard.

Le Lord Noir avait fini par rapatrier tous ses mangemorts en dehors du traître Snape et de Malfoy Père qui était dans les cachots du manoir Riddle. Poudlard était devenu le QG de Voldemort après avoir modifiées et renforcées toutes les protections autour du château.

Une fois le QG installé, il avait envoyé Fol Œil gérer la nouvelle brigade de renseignements du nouveau Ministère.

Fol Œil avait été chargé d'envoyer un Patronus aux membres de l'Ordre pour leur dire que Dumbledore était en sécurité avec une partie des aurors.

Une fois l'information passée, Voldemort avait tué Dumbledore et avait conservé son corps dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il s'était enfin débarrassée du vieux fou, mais il avait encore besoin qu'on le croit vivant.

Ne restait plus que ce fichu Potter. Mais le Lord avait la solution. Maintenant que le ministère était sien, il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution et ce fichu Potter viendra à lui sans qu'il n'est besoin de le chercher.

\- « Queudvert ! » Cria le Lord Noir.

Le rat s'étala au pied de son maître dans une position soumise et baisa l'ourlet de sa robe.

\- « Amènes notre cher ami fuyant ici que je m'amuse un peu avant de me débarrasser de lui. Il sera notre premier exemple. On ne trahit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Ordonna-t-il.

\- « M..Maî..Maître. Lucius n'est...n'est plus au Man..Manoir Riddle. » Bégaya le rat le visage tordu de terreur.

\- « QUOI ? » Gronda Voldemort.

\- « Le jeune Mal..Malfoy l'a li..Libéré M..Maître. » Piailla Pettigrow.

\- « Je vois. _Endoloris_! » Cria le Lord.

Pettigrow se tordait au sol de la Grande Salle de Poudlard en hurlant de douleur.

Voldemort leva le sort au bout de quelques secondes.

\- « Envois Greyback et ses hommes à leurs trousses. Quand à Severus vu ses allégeances il doit coller aux bottes de Potter. Je m'occuperais personnellement de lui quand Potter viendra à moi. » Dit le Lord avec un sourire sadique.

\- « Bien M..Maître. » Ajouta le rat avant de déguerpir.

\- « Oh et Queudvert envoies moi Dolohov et Nott Senior.

Le rat acquiesça d'un signe de tête révérencieux et quitta la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dolohov et Nott Senior entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de leur Maître avant de se relever.

« - Maître ? » Questionna Dolohov.

« - Est-ce que tu as trouvé les informations dont nous avons besoin ? » Questionna le Lord Noir.

« - Oui Maître. Nous avons trouvé un bon nombre d'information sur l'Arcade Maître et il y a une possibilité d'inverser le voile. Mais le seul rituel cohérent est en Fourchelang Maître. Le reste n'est que fumisterie et contes de bonne femme. » Dit fièrement Dolohov.

« - Je vois. Avez-vous tout ce qu'il faut sous la main ? » Demanda le Lord.

« - Oui Maître. » Dirent les deux hommes de concert.

« - Bien dans ce cas nous y allons maintenant. Les attaques sont encore fraîches. Les membres de l'Ordre restant et les autres doivent être en train de panser leurs blessures et chercher leurs camarades. Aucun front de résistance n'a pu être mis en place en si peu de temps nous serons donc relativement tranquille. ».

Voldemort se leva et, suivi de ses deux mangemorts, transplana directement dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

Il jubilait en traversant l'Atrium en conquérant. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant que le vieux fou était mort et Poudlard et le Ministère siens. Le problème Potter serait rapidement réglé lui aussi et à lui le pouvoir absolu.

Ils descendirent au Département des Mystères et se rendirent dans la salle de l'Arcade.

Pendant que Dolohov et Nott Senior préparaient le rituel, Voldemort prenait connaissance du rituel que son mangemort lui avait retranscrit, sans le comprendre, sur un parchemin.

\- « C'est prêt Maître. » Dit Nott Senior.

Voldemort invoqua un poignard et s'ouvrit la main. Il la fit glisser sur l'Arcade qui se mit à luire d'une lumière rouge éblouissante et commença à siffler l'incantation en Fourchelang :

« _Sirius Orion Black,_

 _héritier de la noble maison des Black._

 _Toi qui vécut hier,_

 _Je t'appelle d'esprit à esprit,_

 _Maintenant que de mon sang_

 _Le voile se nourrit._

 _Reviens de l'ombre ou de la lumière._

 _Manifeste toi ici._ »

Le Lord Noir retira sa main de l'Arcade quand le voile se mit à onduler. Il referma la plaie d'un sort informulé et se recula pour observer son œuvre.

Le voile commença à gonfler avant de se déchirer et de laisser passer un corps qui s'effondra sur le sol semblant sans vie.

Voldemort fit signe à Dolohov d'aller voir. Dolohov se pencha sur le sorcier pour prendre son pouls et passa sa baguette sur le sorcier pour vérifier son état.

\- « Il est vivant maître. Il est seulement inconscient et magiquement épuisé. » Dit le mangemort en relevant la tête vers son maître.

\- « Parfait. Transplane avec lui jusqu'à Poudlard et soigne le. J'ai besoin de lui vivant et en bonne santé. Installe le dans l'infirmerie et mets deux mangemorts à la porte. Ne le quitte pas d'une semelle Dolohov je n'accepterais pas d'erreur. » Gronda le Lord Noir.

\- « Il sera fait comme il vous plaira Maître. » Dis Dolohov avant d'attraper le poignet de l'animagus et de transplaner, suivi de Nott Senior et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De retour à Poudlard, Le Lord Noir donna une nouvelle mission à Nott Senior.

\- « Nott, je veux que tu t'occupes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Fait publier nos victoires de ce soir en première page et fait prendre une photo de Black que tu publiera pour annoncer son retour du voile. Quand Potter saura que son cher parrain est en vie et entre nos mains il fera tout pour le libérer et je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de lui. » Ordonna-t-il.

\- « Bien Maître. » Dit le sorcier avant de se diriger vers le parc pour transplaner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** **Confidences et rapprochements.**

Un mois qu'ils parcouraient l'Angleterre sans ne jamais camper plus de trois jours au même endroit. Ils avaient vu plusieurs villages sorciers pillés et ravagés par des raids de mangemorts et certains villages moldus également.  
Ils voyaient le moral du survivant chuter de jour en jour. Le leur n'était pas mieux. Ils n'avaient eu de nouvelles de personnes. Ni des Weasley, ni de Dumbledore ou d'un autre membre de l'Ordre. Et le Monde Sorcier dépérissait.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils campaient dans une vallée entre deux montagnes et Severus cherchait leur prochaine destination.  
\- « On ne peut pas juste sillonner l'Angleterre en espérant ne pas se faire prendre Severus. » Gronda Lucius en refermant le livre qu'il lisait.  
La même discussion revenait sans cesse. Mais toujours aucune solution à l'horizon.  
\- « Je sais Lucius. Mais tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un endroit sûr pour s'installer, on ne peut pas faire de plan de résistance ou tenter de localiser les autres. » Répondit Severus.  
\- « Je suppose que tu es dans le vrai. Une idée de la prochaine destination ? » Souffla le blond, las.  
\- « Je continue à penser que de s'installer sur des lieux vibratoires couvres nos auras et nous mets en sécurité. » Commença le maître des potions.  
\- « Ce sont des lieux de magie pure Severus donc oui, nous y sommes en sécurité et très peu de monde connaît la Magie Ancestrale donc on ne pensera à nous y chercher. Stonehenge ? » Proposa Lucius.  
\- « Trop à découvert. » Contra le brun.  
\- « Tintagel ? Continua le blond.  
\- « Un château Lucius? Ton confort te manquerait-il ? » Railla Severus.  
\- « Très drôle ! Tu as probablement raison trop de zones à couvrir pour être en sécurité. On ne verrait pas venir les intrus ou pire une attaque. » Dit l'aristocrate.  
\- « Une autre idée ? Parce que je commence à en être à court. » Grommela le maître des potions.  
\- « Euh, vous pouvez rire si je dis une idiotie, mais Glastonbury ça compte ? Vous savez là où il y a l'abbaye. » Proposa Harry qui venait de sortir de la tente. Les deux hommes étaient assis dans des fauteuils autour d'un feu. Ils se tournèrent de concert en entendant le survivant et levèrent tous les deux un sourcil étonné.  
Ne voyant pas plus de réactions, le survivant continua.  
\- « Vous savez, la quête du St Graal, Arthur, les chevaliers de la Table Ronde.. » Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Severus.  
\- « Merci Potter, nous savons ce qu'est le St Graal, la surprise c'est que toi tu en sache autant sur ce lieu. » Railla Severus de mauvaise humeur.  
\- « OK chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. » Dit le survivant, vexé. Sans un mot et avant que Severus n'est le temps de dire un mot, Harry retourna se coucher.  
Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en comprenant qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur le gamin alors que l'idée était excellente.  
\- « Severus, tu es un idiot. » Dit le blond.  
\- « Je sais. » Admis Severus à la surprise de son ami.  
\- « Je dois admettre que son idée est excellente en plus. » Continua Lucius.  
\- « Je sais. » Admis de nouveau Severus.  
\- « Et tu as blessé Potter. » Assena froidement l'aristocrate.  
\- « Tu as d'autre évidence à me dire ? » S'énerva le maître des potions.  
\- « Tu comptes aller t'excuser ? » Demanda Lucius.  
\- « Plus tard. Si j'y vais tout de suite, il me rejettera. » Dit le brun en soupirant.  
\- « Je vois. Est-ce qu'il va me claquer la porte au nez si j'y vais ? » Demanda sérieusement le Lord.  
\- « Je ne pense pas. Mais avec Harry, on ne sait jamais. Tente ta chance. Je serais ravi de voir le grand Lord Malfoy se faire claquer une porte au nez.» Ricana le brun.  
Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et frappa l'arrière du crâne de son ami avec le livre avant de prendre la direction de la tente.  
\- « Crétin » Râla le brun.

Lucius trouva la pièce à vivre vide. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Il ouvrit en silence la porte de la chambre des femmes pour vérifier que le boudeur ne s'y trouvait pas. Ne le voyant pas, il referma la porte et ouvrit celle qu'il partageait avec Severus. Toujours pas de survivant.  
\- « Vous allez me faire jouer à cache-cache Mr Potter ? » Tenta le blond à voix mesurée pour ne réveiller personne.  
Pas de réponse.  
\- « Visiblement oui. » Dit Lucius pour lui-même, mi-amusé, mi-désappointé.  
Il vérifia dans le coin salon et dans la cuisine. Pas de petit brun. Il se rappela que Severus avait dit que Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité. Il passa sa main sur canapé sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Idem dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains puis le rideau de douche et baissa la main vers la baignoire. Il sourit en sentant le corps chaud du Gryffondor sous ses doigts, sans le voir. Il le sentit se crisper et retira la cape d'invisibilité. Harry releva la tête et révéla à Lucius un visage fermé.  
\- « Vous vouliez quelques choses Lucius. » Demanda froidement le jeune homme.  
Lucius grimaça au ton employé et verrouilla magiquement la porte d'un geste de la main avant de lancer un sort de silence.  
\- « Vous parler Mr Potter. Et comme visiblement, vous ne comptez pas sortir d'ici pour le faire, je suppose que je vais devoir vous rejoindre. Vous auriez pu au moins mettre de l'eau et des sels. Une baignoire vide n'est pas confortable. » Dit le Blond en posant sa canne et en décrochant sa cape pour être à l'aise.  
\- « Vous allez monter dans la baignoire ? » Demanda Harry mi-sceptique, mi-amusé par la réflexion du blond.  
\- « Vous comptez sortir de cette baignoire ? » Questionna Lucius.  
\- « Euh pas là non. » Rétorqua Harry.  
\- « Dans ce cas, il semblerait en effet que je m'apprête à monter dans cette baignoire Mr Potter. » Dit l'aristocrate avec une moue désapprobatrice.  
Il s'apprêta à enjamber la baignoire quand Harry prit pitié de lui et l'interrompit en mettant une main sur sa cuisse.  
\- « Ça va, c'est bon, je sauve votre réputation, je sors. » Rigola Harry en sortant de la baignoire.  
Lucius repris sa cane et sa cape et déverrouilla la porte. Il attrapa le bras du survivant au moment où il allait sortir et se rapprocha de son oreille.  
\- « La prochaine fois que vous toucher ma cuisse Mr Potter, je vous conseille de le faire avec une idée en tête. » Murmura le blond d'une voix suave. La main de Potter sur sa cuisse ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et un Malfoy n'était jamais pris au dépourvu. C'était sa vengeance.  
Le gamin rougit en comprenant les propos de l'aristocrate et sortit de la salle de bains.  
Il allait rentrer dans la chambre des filles pour se recoucher quand une main indéniablement masculine l'attrapa par l'épaule.  
\- « Je sais que mon auguste personne peut faire perdre la tête Mr Potter, mais je souhaites toujours vous parler. » Dit le blond en le dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Severus. Il poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur, verrouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence.  
Harry s'installa sur le lit de Severus face au blond et attendit.  
\- « Je sais que Severus vous a blessé tout à l'heure Mr Potter, mais vous ne devez pas en tenir compte. Il est fatigué et votre intervention sommes toute intelligente et censée, l'a surpris. » Commença Malfoy Senior.  
\- « Je sais qu'il est fatigué et je comprends qu'il puisse être angoissé ou tendu vu la situation, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme la terreur des cachots juste parce qu'il pense que je n'ai rien dans le cerveau. » Dit le survivant d'un air triste. « Et arrêtez de m'appeler Mr Potter ça m'énerve. » Termina-t-il.  
Lucius leva un sourcil face à la demande, mais ne releva pas.  
\- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord ce n'est pas une raison. Mais je connais Severus et je sais qu'il vous apprécie Harry. Et en aucun cas, il ne pense que vous êtes un idiot. Ce temps-là est révolu pour lui, depuis qu'il a appris à faire fi de ses vieilles rancunes envers votre père pour apprendre à vous connaître. Quant à douter de votre intelligence, je dirais que j'ai été surpris moi aussi par votre intervention et pour les mêmes raisons Harry, très peu de gens connaissent les principes de la magie ancestrale donc qu'un jeune homme ayant appris qu'il était un sorcier seulement à l'âge de 11 ans et qui a été élevé par des moldus, connaisse cette magie est étonnant. » Expliqua le blond.  
\- « Je vois. En fait, je ne connais pas la magie ancestrale, mais j'ai entendu Severus quand il a parlé de lieux vibratoires et j'ai lu des trucs sur les lieux mystiques d'Angleterre. Donc j'ai fait le rapprochement. » Avoua Harry.  
\- « Intéressantes lectures Harry. En tout cas, ton idée est excellente. L'abbaye étant entourée d'une forêt immense; et le lieu est en effet une place de magie pure. Donc nous y serons en sécurité. » Dit Lucius.  
Harry sourit au compliment et remonta ses genoux vers lui pour poser son menton dessus.  
Lucius profita du fait que le Gryffondor semblait lui faire assez confiance pour lui parler librement, et continua.  
\- « Harry, tu as l'air morose depuis quelques jours. Plus que les autres, je veux dire. » Tenta le blond.  
Harry regarda Lucius avec surprise et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du Lord. Il dut y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, car il soupira et commença :  
\- « C'est tous ces villages détruits et vides qu'on a trouvé sur notre chemin. Nous, on se balade partout en Angleterre pendant que des gens meurent et que V.. Euh Face de Serpent prend toujours plus de pouvoir et de territoire. Je devrais me battre et au lieu de ça, je fais du camping à travers l'Angleterre. » Dit le survivant.  
Lucius fronça les sourcils. Soit il ne savait pas tout soit il y a avait un problème.  
\- « Harry, on ne se promène pas. On fait ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie. On ne peut pas organiser la résistance et tenter de localiser les autres tant que nous ne sommes pas établis quelque part. Et pourquoi, par Salazar, devrais-tu te battre à tout prix ? » Questionna l'aristocrate.  
\- « La prophétie. Celle que vous avez cassé au ministère pour ne pas que Face de Serpent l'entende. » Lâcha Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il avait compris.  
\- « Comment sais-tu que j'ai lâché volontairement cette prophétie ? Et depuis quand ? » Demanda Lucius surpris.  
\- « J'ai compris quand on vous a trouvé Draco et vous dans le village. Quand Severus vous a questionné sous véritasérum. Je trouvais déjà bizarre qu'on ait tenu aussi longtemps face à autant de mangemorts entraînés et adultes au ministère. Et vous ne m'avez pas jeté de sort mortel ou dangereux. Avec la mort de Sirius, je n'ai pas eu la tête à y repenser mais je l'ai fait cet été et quand on vous a trouvé. » Expliqua Harry.  
\- « Je vois. Et en quoi cette prophétie te met au-devant de la guerre ? » Dit Lucius.  
\- « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » Récita Harry.  
Seule son éducation évita à Lucius d'afficher un visage abasourdi. Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir avant de reprendre :  
\- « Rien ne dit que tu dois te battre seul. » Dit le blond.  
\- « Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui dois le tuer selon Dumbledore. » Dit le survivant d'un air triste mais résigné.  
\- « Dumbledore n'a pas la science infuse Harry et tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il est très doué pour manipuler les choses dans son intérêt. De plus, les prophéties sont sujettes à interprétation. » Rétorqua l'aristocrate. « Et dans tous les cas, tu ne te battras pas seul. Nous sommes là maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il.  
Harry sentit comme une chaleur envahir sa poitrine aux mots de l'aristocrate. Oui, il n'était plus seul. Et il avait confiance en ceux qui l'entouraient depuis qu'ils étaient en cavale.  
Lucius se leva pour s'asseoir près du survivant et le pris dans ses bras. Tant pis pour sa réputation, il sentait que le jeune homme avait besoin de réconfort.  
Harry se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte et un silence agréable s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius sentant qu'Harry s'était endormi, se laissa lentement tomber en arrière sur le lit en le gardant dans ses bras. L'aristocrate s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration du jeune homme.

Au bout d'une heure, ne voyant revenir ni Lucius ni Harry, Severus retourna dans la tente. Il retira le sort de fermeture sur la porte de sa chambre et entra. La scène qui se présenta à ses yeux le fit lever un sourcil moqueur. Lucius dormait sur le dos une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et le deuxième tenant la main d'Harry sur son torse. Le gamin était allongé sur le côté, contre le flan de l'aristocrate, la tête dans le cou du blond.  
Severus s'avança pour retirer les lunettes du Gryffondor et se coucha en souriant dans le second lit pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux dans la chambre. Il sourit en voyant la position du gryffondor. Harry avait la tête enfouie dans son cou et une main posée négligemment sur sa poitrine. Il constata que le survivant avait glissé une jambe entre les siennes pendant la nuit il reposa la tête, vaincu. Il ne pouvait se lever sans réveiller Harry. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger.  
\- « Un problème Lucius ? » Railla le maître des potions.  
Lucius tourna la tête vers le second lit et vit son ami le regarder d'un air moqueur.  
\- « Je ne savais pas les Gryffondor aussi affectueux. » Rigola le blond.  
\- « Les Gryffondor, je ne sais pas. Mais celui-là oui. Il n'a pas grandi avec l'affection et la tendresse qu'il aurait dû avoir. » Dit sombrement le maître des potions. « Je suppose qu'il se rattrape. Quoiqu'il s'est déjà endormi contre moi dans le canapé chez Ailsa, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé dans une position si ambiguë. » Ricana Severus.  
Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et les recouvrit, Harry et lui avec la couverture. Il faisait froid et il comptait bien profiter encore un peu.  
\- « Tu ne comptes pas te rendormir Lucius ? » Gronda Severus en le voyant faire.  
\- « Bien sûr que si » Grommela le blond en collant son nez dans les cheveux en bataille du brun avant de se rendormir.  
Severus secoua la tête de dépit et sorti en silence de la chambre. Si Ailsa voyait son protégé dans les bras de Lucius, et surtout dans cette position, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de l'aristocrate. Il ricana et referma la porte.

Severus venait de s'installer dans le canapé du salon avec un thé quand Ailsa sortit à pas de velours de la seconde chambre.  
\- « Déjà debout ? » Dit-elle en baillant.  
\- « Pourquoi il est qu'elle heure ? » Demanda Severus avec un sourire.  
\- « 07h00 Severus. Tu as dit à tout le monde hier soir de faire la grasse matinée pour récupérer avant de repartir et ils t'ont pris au mot. » Dit-elle en rigolant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui avec une tasse de thé.  
\- « Oui Lucius s'est réveillé, mais à refuser tout net de se lever. Les Malfoy sont des marmottes donc je suppose que Draco dort toujours ? » Questionna le maître de potions.  
\- « Ouaip. Il s'est endormi sur le lit de Dora. Ils ont discuté tard. » Dit Ailsa. « Au fait pendant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu Harry dans la chambre, il est déjà debout ? » Demanda la jeune écossaise.  
Severus fit non de la tête et replongea dans son thé en attendant la tempête.  
\- « Bah... Il a dormi où alors ? » Dit-elle surprise.  
Severus pouffa dans sa tasse sans répondre.  
\- « Severus ? » Gronda-t-elle le regard noir.  
Severus fit un signe de tête vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lucius.  
Ailsa fronça les sourcils et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte discrètement et se figea.  
Voyant déjà venir la tornade écossaise, Severus reposa sa tasse.  
\- « Détends-toi, j'ai dormi dans cette chambre aussi. » Tenta Severus.  
\- « Que je me détende ? Cet aristo de mes-deux me vole mon câlin du matin et tu me demande de me détendre ? » Râla-t-elle.  
\- « Attends ! Tu râles parce que Lucius profite d'un câlin à ta place ? » Dit Severus surpris.  
\- « Bas oui ! Harry vient toujours me faire un câlin le matin, mais visiblement Mr l'aristocrate sexy à plus d'atouts que moi. » Souffla-t-elle mi-amusée, mi-déçue.  
\- « Sexy ? » Répéta Severus d'une voix dangereuse.  
Ailsa se lova contre lui avant de reprendre.  
\- « Détends-toi Severus, je préfère les bruns ténébreux. Et je pense qu'avec Lucius, Harry a une longueur d'avance sur n'importe qui. » Dit-elle mutine.  
\- « Ah, tu as remarqué toi aussi. » Dit Severus.  
\- « Oui et non avant que tu ne me poses la question, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Harry est bientôt majeur et il est plus mature que la moitié des adultes. Mais si ton ami lui fait du mal volontairement où involontairement, je l'émascule. Clair ? » Dit elle le regard dur.  
\- « Clair comme de l'eau de roche. » Dit-il en ricanant. Il allait boire une nouvelle gorgée quand il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. " Le sauveur du monde sorcier, gai ! Si on sort de cette panade et que ça s'apprend, les demoiselles vont être folles de rage." Railla-t-il.

\- " Comment tu sais qu'Harry est gai? Il te l'a dit?" Demanda la brune surprise. Elle n'avait pas encore abordé ce sujet avec le gryffondor. Elle était donc surpris que Severus en sache plus alors qu'il commençait seulement à mieux s'entendre.

\- " Non. Attends tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas s'il aime les femmes ou les hommes? Ca promet." Ricana le maître des potions.

Il perdit toute envie de poursuivre cette discussion quand il sentit les dents d'Ailsa mordiller son oreille. Il resserra le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille quand elle s'était lovée contre lui et remonta son menton avec l'autre main. Une fois qu'elle eut plongé ses yeux dans les siens, il s'approcha et s'empara de sa bouche sans préavis. Des semaines qu'il en avait envie. Il remonta sa main le long du dos de l'Écossaise pour glisser ses doigts dans sa nuque et approfondir le baiser. Ailsa ne resta pas inactive et glissa une main froide sous le t-shirt du maître des potions, le faisant frissonner autant de froid que de plaisir. Severus glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès, qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir. Le baiser se fit plus passionné avant qu'un bruit de vaisselle les interrompe. Ailsa sursauta et Severus soupira de frustration. Il se retourna pour trouver une Minerva souriante, réparer d'un coup de baguette la tasse qui lui avait glissé des mains.  
\- « Désolé, mes enfants, j'ai voulu être discrète, mais la tasse a glissé. » Dit Minerva avec un sourire d'excuse.  
Ailsa se mit à rire devant l'incongruité de la situation et Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en souriant malgré tout. Cette chère Minerva.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Severus et Lucius.  
Harry tenta de s'étirer quand il sentit un corps chaud contre lui. Il interrompit son geste et ouvrit les yeux encore à moitié endormi. Il écarquilla les yeux et stoppa tout mouvement quand il se rendit compte que le corps chaud en question appartenait à l'aristocrate blond. Il releva la tête et tomba dans deux lacs gris, brillants d'une étincelle amusée.  
\- « Bonjour Harry. » Dit l'aristocrate en souriant de la gêne du plus jeune.  
\- « Euh, bonjour. » Bafouilla le gryffondor en rougissant de sa position.  
\- « Bien dormi ? » Questionna le blond, pas gêné pour deux noises de leur position.  
\- « Oui et vous ? » Dit le survivant, timidement. « Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
\- « Ne t'excuse pas Harry. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Tu fais une agréable bouillotte. » Ricana Lucius.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il devait reconnaître qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier le blond et sa répartie. Comme quoi les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Si on lui avait dit, il a quelques semaines que le Grand Lord Malfoy, le froid et sarcastique aristocrate, était en fait un homme avec de l'humour et visiblement affectueux, il aurait envoyé cette personne tenir compagnie à Lockart à Ste Mangouste. Le fait est que Lucius était un homme très intelligent et cultivé, qui savait se montrer drôle quand on comprenait son humour sarcastique semblable à celui du maître des potions et pas aussi froid que l'image qu'il donnait.  
\- « Dix galions pour tes pensées. » Dit Lucius avec un sourire attendrit.  
\- « Hors de question. C'est privé. » S'offusqua le gryffondor.  
Lucius laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de poser la tête sur un bras et de contempler le jeune homme.  
\- « Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? » Dit Harry, gêné par le regard scrutateur du blond.  
\- « Tu peux Harry. Je me garde le droit de ne pas répondre si elle l'est vraiment. » Dit le blond sans reproche.  
\- « Pourquoi votre femme n'est pas avec Draco et vous ? » Osa le survivant.  
Il sentit l'aristocrate se tendre et pensait qu'il ne répondrait pas quand le blond soupira.  
\- « Narcissa est une femme qui aime le pouvoir. Notre mariage a été arrangé. Elle épousait l'héritier de la noble et ancestrale famille Malfoy et, selon mon père, j'y gagnais une épouse trophée, belle, issue d'une vieille famille riche et puissante comme les Malfoy. Quand j'ai été découvert par Bellatrix en train de prendre des documents importants dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Manoir Riddle il y a quelques semaines ; cette dernière m'a dénoncé. Autant te dire que le Lord a vite compris que je n'étais pas aussi fidèle et dévoué qu'il le pensait. Disons qu'il n'a pas apprécié, je te passe les détails macabres. Narcissa est restée près du Lord Noir quand moi j'étais enfermé dans les cachots du Manoir du Lord. » Expliqua le Blond le regard sombre.  
\- « Mais vous vous aimiez ? Je veux dire, vous avez vécu seize ans ensemble et vous avez eu Draco. » Dit le gryffondor surpris par la réponse.  
\- « Narcissa aimait ce que je représentais Harry le pouvoir, la richesse, l'image… Notre mariage a été arrangé quand on avait une quinzaine d'années par mon père et Orion Black. La seule chose que nous avons partagé Harry, c'est le Manoir Malfoy, et chacun dans une aile différente. Quand mon père est mort, j'ai cru pouvoir me libérer de Narcissa. Le Lord Noir en a décidé autrement. Il voulait que ses fidèles, principalement ceux issus de familles ou le sang était le plus pur, aient des héritiers. De cette façon, il s'assurait des nouveaux partisans une fois en âge de prendre la marque. Tu dois comprendre qu'à l'époque, il parlait déjà d'immortalité. Il savait que ses mangemorts ne seraient pas éternels mais s'assurait une armée toujours fournie grâce aux héritiers. J'ai donc eut Draco. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question même si mon fils m'a été imposé au début, je ne l'aime pas moins pour autant. C'est ma raison de vivre. » Avoua l'aristocrate en serrant les dents.  
Harry réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Lucius. Une autre question lui venait en tête, mais il avait peur d'avoir déjà trop poussé Lucius à la confidence. Il était déjà étonné que le blond en ait dit autant. Voyant le survivant en plein dilemme, l'aristocrate soupira de nouveau et l'encouragea à continuer.  
\- « Vas-y Harry poses ta question. » Dit le Lord avec douceur.  
Harry leva les yeux vers le blond, surprit et hésita. Il déglutit et poursuivit.  
\- « Pourquoi vous êtes devenu un mangemort ? » Osa le brun en rougissant.  
Lucius passa une main lasse sur son visage et se réinstalla sur le dos. Le gryffondor reposa sa tête d'instinct sur la poitrine du blond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius reprit.  
\- « C'est compliqué Harry. » Commença le blond. « J'ai eu une éducation qui prônait la pureté du sang, l'argent, le pouvoir et la puissance. Les Malfoy ont toujours été plus ou moins élevés ainsi. Mon père était l'archétype de l'aristocrate dur, froid, sans pitié et méchant. Quand j'étais en âge de comprendre il m'a fait apprendre par cœur, les dix règle des Malfoy. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans. » Poursuivit le lord.  
\- « Des règles de quoi ? » Questionna le brun surprit.  
\- « Les dix règles qui définissent ce que doit être un Malfoy. » Ricana sombrement le blond.  
\- « Qu'elles étaient-elles ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le survivant, curieux.  
\- « Règle n°1 : un Malfoy est toujours pur. Règle n°2 : un Malfoy est toujours digne et fier. Règle n°3 : un Malfoy possède le pouvoir. Règle n°4 : un Malfoy n'éprouve pas de sentiment aimer est une faiblesse. Règle n°5 : un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Règle n°6 : un Malfoy n'est jamais pris au dépourvu et contrôle toujours la situation. Règle n°7 : un Malfoy ne se plie jamais à la volonté d'un autre. Règle n°8 : un Malfoy se doit d'être le meilleur dans tous les domaines toujours le premier. Règle n° 9 : un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse. Règle n°10 : un Malfoy maintien son image et son rang en toute occasion. » Récita Lucius en gardant les yeux fermés.  
\- « Par Merlin et Morgane, c'est atroce d'imposer ça à un enfant. » S'exclama Harry furieux.  
Lucius eut un rire sans joie, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne répondit pas.  
\- « Votre père n'aurait pas un peu oublié la règle n°7 ? » Dit le gryffondor.  
\- « Oui, tu as raison Harry. » Répondit le blond. « Et il l'a imposé à son frère, mon oncle Romulus et ensuite à moi. Je ne dirais pas que je ne crois pas en les idées qu'avait le Lord à l'époque se serait te mentir. Mais les choses ont changé. » Continua l'aristocrate.  
Harry sentant que Lucius ne savait pas comment continuer chercha à l'encourager. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le blond et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il glissa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'aristocrate, la bouche près de son oreille.  
\- « Continuez s'il vous plaît. » Pria Harry. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il voulait savoir.  
Lucius frissonna en sentant le souffle du Gryffondor contre la peau fine de son cou. Il referma les yeux et continua.  
\- « Quand le Lord Noir a commencé à se faire connaître dans la sphère des sang-pur, il n'était pas le monstre qu'il est devenu depuis son retour il y a un an. Du moins pas en apparence. Je pense qu'à l'époque, il cachait la noirceur de son âme sous un sourire charmeur et des beaux discours. J'avais seize ans la première fois que mon père me l'a présenté. Il faisait partie, avec mon père et d'autres patriarches sang purs, d'une sorte de club politique. C'était un homme très séduisant, charmeur et très cultivé. Il avait tout du sang-pur typique. Autant te dire que lui et ses discours de suprématie faisait fureur à l'époque. Tu dois savoir que le contexte politique et social n'était pas idéal. Il y avait de la corruption autant au gouvernement que dans les institutions publiques. Et Dumbledore et certains de ses amis de l'époque prônaient l'ouverture sur le Monde Moldu. Les sang-pur n'étaient pas d'accord. Moi le premier. Et je le suis toujours pour être honnête. En nous faisant connaître des moldus, nous prenions le risque de nous faire exterminer. Leur armement était plus puissant que le nôtre sur certains points. De plus, les vieilles familles de sorciers sont attachées aux coutumes et aux valeurs sorcières. Enfin bref, nous discuterons de cela plus tard si tu en as l'envie, je voulais juste que tu comprennes dans quelle atmosphère nous vivions. Le Lord Noir a commencé à se faire des émules parmi les patriarches et ensuite parmi nous, les jeunes héritiers. Au début, j'ai signé pour une sorte de club politique. Puis le Lord Noir m'a demandé de gérer les comptes et la sphère politique, quand d'autres étaient chargés de missions plus...musclées dirons-nous. Comme il avait besoin de moi à visage découvert, je ne savais pratiquement rien des raids et des opérations d'intimidations qu'ils faisaient en secret. Jusqu'au jour où la guerre a réellement commencé à se jouer un peu moins dans l'ombre et un peu plus au grand jour. Il a créé la marque des ténèbres pour rallier ses fidèles et j'ai pris peur. J'ai voulu tout arrêter, mais la guerre était lancée et mon père m'a imposé la marque. Ont alors commencés réellement les raids contre les moldus et nés de moldus puis les opérations punitives contre les sorciers qui refusaient de se soumettre. Je crois que l'Ordre du Phénix a été créé à peu près à ce moment-là. J'ai tout fait pour empêcher Severus de me suivre, mais cette tête d'âne bâté n'a rien voulu savoir. Il venait de se disputer avec ta mère et elle lui a brisé le cœur. Ta mère aimait beaucoup Severus, je pense même qu'elle était amoureuse de lui à une époque, mais elle n'acceptait pas le côté sombre de Severus. Pour elle, comme beaucoup de Gryffondor et de familles dites de la Lumière, la magie noire était mauvaise. J'ai donc assuré les arrières de Severus à chaque raid. Je préférais noircir mon âme un peu plus que le laisser noircir la sienne de jour en jour. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas toujours réussi. Environ deux ans après avoir pris la marque, le Lord Noir nous a appris qu'il y avait une prophétie qui annonçait un enfant à naître qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Le mangemort qui a entendu la prophétie, n'a pu entendre que la première partie. Le Lord a fait des recherches et a trouvé deux couples correspondants à la prophétie : les Potter et les Londubat comme tu dois le savoir. Le Lord en a déduit que c'était toi. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai prévenu Severus qui a accouru auprès de Dumbledore pour lui faire par de la nouvelle et lui demander de vous mettre en sécurité ta mère et toi. Dumbledore lui a promis et lui a offert sa protection à lui aussi en échange des informations qu'ils obtiendraient en tant qu'espion. Tu connais la suite. A cette époque le Lord avait confiance en moi. Il m'a remis le journal/horcruxes que tu as détruit dans la chambre des secrets. Heureusement il n'avait fait qu'un horcruxes.» Narra le blond. Harry acquiesça dans le cou de l'aristocrate lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. S'en apercevant Harry se mit à sourire. Lucius sentit le sourire du Gryffondor dans son cou. Déduisant que ça ne pouvait pas être lié à ce qu'il venait de dire, il leva un sourcil en comprenant que son corps l'avait trahit deux fois et que le brun s'en été rendu compte.  
\- « Ça t'amuse ? » Ricana le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue pesante suite à ses explications.  
Pour seule réponse, Harry souffla doucement dans le cou de l'aristocrate, et fut récompensé d'un nouveau frisson. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy se laisserait avoir par un gryffondor taquin. Il descendit la main qui été posée sur l'épaule du survivant, pour la glisser dans son dos, en passant sous le t-shirt du rouge et or. Harry frissonna à la sensation des doigts froids de l'aristocrate sur la peau de son dos et sourit de nouveau.  
\- « Un point partout. » Dit Harry en rigolant de sa propre réaction.  
Le blond sourit et reporta son attention sur le brun non sans laisser sa main sous le t-shirt du gryffondor.  
\- « Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question ? » Questionna Lucius.  
Harry acquiesça et releva les yeux vers le visage de Lucius. Il lui sourit en le remerciant et Lucius sentit une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Ne voulant pas analyser ce sentiment nouveau, il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et se leva doucement pour sortir du lit. Harry resta coi, les yeux rivés sur le dos du blond essayant de comprendre la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie quand le blond avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- « Aller, debout Harry, petit-déjeuner. » Dit le blond pour se donner contenance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. D'accord, le jeune homme était séduisant. Oui, il ressentait une certaine affection pour lui. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Du moins il le pensait. Alors pourquoi ce simple effleurement l'avait-il perturbé. Juste un simple et léger baiser papillon, mais un baiser quand même. Il allait devoir parler avec Severus. Il enfila ses bottes en peau de dragon et attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le lever du lit.  
\- « D'accord, d'accord, je me lève. » Dit le gryffondor comme si de rien n'était.  
Lucius sourit et le fit passer la porte avant lui en le poussant délicatement d'une main sur la hanche.  
C'est en rigolant qu'ils arrivèrent dans la partie salon, sous les regards amusés de Minerva, Ailsa et celui, un poil plus scrutateur de Severus.  
Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard de son ami. Le maître des potions pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il était clair qu'il s'était attaché au fils de son amie défunte, bien plus qu'il ne le reconnaissait; se dit le blond. Harry, qui avait vu lui aussi le regard de Severus, sourit, complice, à Lucius avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé.  
\- « Draco et Dora dorment encore ? Demanda Harry plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.  
\- « Dora est sous la douche. Et Draco dort encore. » Répondit Ailsa en embrassant Harry sur le front.  
\- « Il est grincheux au réveil ? » Questionna le jeune homme en s'adressant à Lucius.  
\- « Il n'est pas vraiment du matin. Je te conseille donc de laisser Severus se charger du réveil. » Ricana l'aristocrate en réponse.  
\- « C'est de famille. » Railla le maître des potions.  
\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Severus. » Rétorqua Lucius en s'installant gracieusement dans le fauteuil en face des autres, une tasse de thé à la main.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles, pour réveiller son filleul avant le départ. Il avait expliqué le programme à Minerva, Tonks et Ailsa ce matin. Lucius était au courant de leur destination depuis la veille et il supposait que le blond en avait parlé à Harry. Il préviendrait Draco en le réveillant.  
Une fois un Draco ronchon prêt, ils remballèrent la tente et Severus sonna le départ pour Glastonbury.  
\- « Lucius tu transplane en premier, je te suit dans la seconde. On vérifie les lieux et tu retournes prévenir les autres que tout est bon. Mesdames, vous attendez que Lucius revienne pour transplaner. Ailsa avec Draco, Minerva et Tonks ensemble. Une fois tout le monde partit, Lucius, tu retires les protections sur le terrain et tu transplane avec Harry. Tout le monde est bon ? » Dit Severus.  
Tout le monde acquiesça. Lucius transplana puis Severus. Quinze minutes plus tard, l'aristocrate était de retour dans la forêt de Fraun.  
\- Vous pouvez y aller Mesdames. » Dit-il.  
Une fois le reste du groupe parti, Lucius attira le Gryffondor entre ses bras et retira les protections d'un geste de sa baguette. Il resserra son étreinte et transplana.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : sécurité relative.**

Harry dut seulement aux bras puissants de Lucius, de ne pas se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air sur l'herbe gelée de Glastonbury.  
Il fit un sourire gêné à l'aristocrate derrière lui les moyens de transports sorciers n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Il ignora le ricanement moqueur du blond, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.  
Il sentit de suite la magie qui l'entourait plus qu'à Freun. Il était époustouflé par le paysage. Ils se trouvaient sur une grande étendue d'herbe gelée par la rosée matinale. Tout autour d'eux, la forêt s'étendait, majestueuse et dense. De l'autre côté de la plaine, Harry put apercevoir le clocher de l'Abbaye de Glastonbury. Un toussotement le fit sortir de son inspection. Il se tourna en se rappelant la présence de l'aristocrate deux pas derrière lui.  
\- « Ton inspection est terminée Harry ? Où tu comptes nous obliger à rester dans le froid et l'humidité encore longtemps ? » Railla le blond en se frottant les mains pour chasser le froid poignant.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et amorça un pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait pas les autres.  
\- « Euh… On va par où ? » Demanda le brun, hébété.  
Le blond ricana et lui tendit la main. Il frissonna en sentant la main glacée du gryffondor dans la sienne, et l'attira contre lui.  
\- « Si tu attrapes la mort je ne serais d'aucuns soutien face à la colère protectrice de Severus. » Dit le blond en souriant.  
Harry se lova contre le blond pour profiter de sa chaleur encore quelques secondes avant de se gausser de l'aristocrate :  
\- « Trouillard. »  
\- « Non Serpentard Harry. » Ricana le blond.  
Lucius lâcha le gryffondor et fit demi-tour vers un chemin qui se perdait dans la forêt. Harry le rejoignit en quelques pas et ils marchèrent en silence.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un cottage enfouit au milieu de la forêt. Le cottage était entouré d'une clôture blanche, abritant un jardin et une petite serre.  
La petite maison comportait une porte arrondie en bois brun délicatement ouvragée et deux fenêtres blanches de chaque côté de la porte. En levant la tête, le rouge et or aperçut deux autres fenêtres nichées dans des alcôves avec des jardinières accrochées aux bords. Il se retourna pour voir la réaction de Lucius et ricana moqueusement en voyant le blond renifler.  
\- « C'est le froid qui vous fait renifler si peu gracieusement My Lord ou vous déplorez le Manoir Malfoy et son outrageux confort ? » Se moqua Harry en pouffant.  
\- « Sale gosse ! » Lâcha l'aristocrate en le dépassant. Le ton était dur, mais Harry n'avait pu manquer la lueur amusée dans le regard du blond.

Lucius ouvrit la porte, baguette au point. Il fut accueilli par les baguettes dressées de Minerva, Severus et Ailsa.  
\- « Tu en as mis du temps ! » Râla Severus en baissant sa baguette, suivi des deux femmes.  
\- « Je te mets au défi de faire rapidement, avec un gryffondor émerveillé pour un rien, sur les bras. » Se gaussa Lucius.  
\- « Hé ! » Protesta Harry en entrant à son tour dans le cottage.  
Lucius leva un sourcil pour le mettre au défi de le contredire.  
\- « Excusez-moi d'avoir ralenti votre auguste personne Lord Malfoy. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voyager moi. » S'offusqua le survivant en rejoignant Ailsa et Tonks dans la cuisine.  
\- « Qui est le crétin qui vexe notre cher survivant maintenant, Lucius ? » Se moqua le maître des potions.  
\- « Foutu Gryffondor susceptible. » Grogna l'aristocrate sans grande conviction.

Une fois tout le monde réuni dans le salon, avec une tasse de thé bien chaude, Minerva prit la parole.  
\- « Il y a, à l'étage, quatre chambres. Une autre au rez-de-chaussée que Severus va transformer en laboratoire de façon à pouvoir faire le plein de potions sans empiéter sur la cuisine. La cuisine est équipée façon moldue, mais entre Dora, Ailsa et Harry, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour cuisiner. Il va par contre falloir que l'on fasse le plein de nourriture, le garde-manger étant vide. Il y a une serre dans le jardin qui va nous permettre de faire pousser plantes à potions et légumes si besoin. Et nous avons déjà mis des protections tout autour du cottage et du jardin en plus de celles que nous assure le site de Glastonbury. » Expliqua l'animagus.  
\- « Quel est le programme de la journée ? » Demanda Draco.  
\- « On va déjà s'installer Draco. Ensuite, nous allons faire un brin de ménage pour rendre ce cottage vivable. Il est relativement conservé, mais il n'a visiblement pas été habité depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. La poussière et les araignées pullulent. Ensuite, Dora et moi transplanerons dans le village moldu voisin. Le plus près se trouve à une trentaine de kilomètres. Nous ferons le plein de nourritures et essaierons de trouver journaux moldus et sorciers si possible. Harry, Draco, pour le moment, vous ne sortez pas du cottage. Quand on sera tout ici, vous pourrez sortir dans le jardin à votre aise, mais pour le moment, je vous veux en sécurité et quand je ne suis pas là, Lucius et Ailsa représentent la meilleure sécurité. Minerva, il faudrait que tu uses de tes talents en métamorphoses pour renouveler notre stock de vêtements et changer les meubles trop vétustes. Ailsa, profite de Lucius pour renforcer les protections autour de nous sur un périmètre de cinq kilomètres autour du cottage afin de nous avertir en cas d'approche même si j'en doute. Magie noire, magie runique, magie de sang… À vous deux vous vous y connaissez assez en différentes magies pour rendre ce lieu imprenable. » Ordonna Severus.  
Ailsa et Lucius Acquiescèrent silencieusement.  
\- « Pour les chambres, on s'installe comment ? » Questionna Draco.  
\- « Dora et moi prendrons la chambre au fond du couloir, en haut. Harry et Draco, vous prenez la suivante. Minerva celle en face de la nôtre et Severus et Lucius, celle en face de la chambre des garçons. Tout le monde est d'accord ? » Proposa Ailsa.  
Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit en mouvement.

Une fois dans la chambre qu'ils devaient partager, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent en silence. Harry tenta de crever l'abcès en voyant Draco tendu.  
\- « Désolé que tu doives partager ta chambre avec moi Malf… Euh Draco. » Dit le gryffondor en se méprenant sur la tension du serpentard.  
\- « Non Potter. C'est bon. Severus et mon père ont réussi à faire fi du passé, je suppose que si on apprend à se connaître, je devrais pouvoir en faire de même. » Tenta Draco.  
\- « Je suppose. » Répondit simplement le rouge et or.  
\- «Potty? » Appela le blond avec une moue dégoûtée.  
Harry se releva de son sac de voyage et attendit la suite.  
\- « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée de dormir dans un lit superposé comme un gamin de cinq ans. » Commença Draco.  
\- « Comme si tu avais déjà dormi dans un lit superposé. » Pouffa le brun. « Et arrête de m'appeler Potter ou Potty. J'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles pour me jeter un sort. » Râla Harry.  
Le blond ricana et reporta son regard sur le gryffondor. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il haussa les épaules.  
\- « OK Harry. On fait quoi pour le lit ? » Demanda le serpentard.  
\- « Je me débrouille bien en métamorphose, mais pas à ce point c'est trop gros. » S'excusa le rouge et or.  
\- «Severus et Mcgonagall vont nous dire soit de nous débrouiller soit de faire avec ce qu'il y a. Ailsa et occupée avec Dora à vider ce qui est utile de la grande malle magique. Il reste bien mon père, mais... » Hésita le blond.  
\- « Mais quoi Draco ? » Dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- « Il va me dire que si je ne sais pas faire cette métamorphose, je dois l'apprendre. Et je n'ai pas trop envie de leur donner l'idée de nous donner des cours. » Expliqua Draco.  
\- « En effet, j'en ai eu tout l'été, je préférerais apprendre à me battre plutôt. » Accepta le survivant.  
\- « Et mais je sais ! » S'exclama le serpentard. « Toi, tu peux demander à mon père. C'est risqué de jouer les serpentard honoraire avec le roi des serpentard, mais comme il croit t'avoir vexé tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'on peut jouer là-dessus ? » Tenta le blond avec un sourire diabolique.  
\- « D'accord. Mais si je me fais prendre, je dis que l'idée vient de toi Draco. » Pouffa le brun.  
\- « C'est très serpentard ça Harry. » Dit le blond en grimaçant.  
\- « C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai failli être réparti dans ta maison. » Lâcha Harry avant de sortir de la chambre. Il entendit le 'Quoi' retentissant de Draco et pouffa en rejoignant le salon.

Arrivée en bas, Harry vit que Dora et Snape étaient déjà partis au village. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en voyant Lucius et Ailsa dans le jardin.  
\- « Lucius ? » Appela Harry sans sortir. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Severus en sortant du cottage, pour un lit.  
L'aristocrate se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Il sembla s'excuser auprès d'Ailsa et traversa le jardin jusqu'à l'entrée du cottage.  
\- « Un problème Harry ? Draco et toi êtes déjà en train de vous entre-tuer ? » Railla le blond.  
\- « Non, tout de suite ! En fait, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. » Dit le gryffondor avec une moue absolument irrésistible aux yeux du blond.  
\- « Je t'écoute. » Demanda prudemment Lucius, tout en sachant qu'il était en train de se faire manipuler.  
\- « Dans notre chambre, il y a un lit superposé. On pourrait le métamorphoser en deux lits séparés, mais on s'est dit que, comme tu es, cent fois plus doué que nous, les lits seraient plus confortables. » Tenta le brun avec un sourire faussement innocent.  
\- « La flatterie ne te mènera à rien Harry. » Rétorqua le blond en rigolant.  
\- « S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas accepter que l'héritier des Malfoy et l'Élu dorment sur un lit superposé trop petit pour eux quand même ? » Tenta le survivant faussement indigné.  
Le blond réfléchit quelques instants et un sourire, qui fit dire à Harry qu'il ne faisait définitivement pas le poids face à ce serpentard, s'étala progressivement sur le visage du blond.  
\- « Soit. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Dit Lucius.  
Harry resta bouche bée face à l'audace du lord.  
\- « Oui évidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne le fasses pas par pure bonté d'âme. » Railla Harry, amusé.  
\- « Je suis un serpentard Harry. » Répondit Lucius sachant que le gryffondor comprendrait.  
\- « hum. Et qu'est-ce que je peux monnayer pour ça ? » Questionna Harry.  
\- « On verra ça en temps et en heure. Mais sache qu'un Serpentard, qui plus est, un Malfoy n'oublie jamais rien Harry. » Dit le blond en souriant.  
Harry accepta d'un signe de tête et tendit la main vers le blond. Ce dernier leva un sourcil surpris, mais accepta et emprisonna la main du gryffondor dans la sienne.  
Harry traîna Lucius par la main jusqu'à sa chambre où attendait un Draco surprit, en voyant son père suivre son ancienne Némésis, accroché à sa main.  
\- « Très bien Harry, ma part du contrat ? » Ricana l'aristocrate en resserrant son emprise sur la main du brun pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher.  
Harry lui désigna le lit de sa main libre. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeu de son père.  
Lucius sortit sa baguette d'un coup de poignet et lança un sort informulé au lit, qui se transforma en deux lits une place, couverts de grosses couvertures et d'oreillers moelleux. Il ajouta deux énormes édredons verts sous le regard outré du gryffondor et celui goguenard de son fils.  
\- « Autre chose ? » Demanda Lucius avec un rictus moqueur face à l'air outrée du petit brun.  
Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais la situation l'amusait.  
\- « Non. Merci Lucius. » Rigola le rouge et or.  
\- « Merci Père. » Confirma le blond.  
Lucius accepta les remerciements d'un signe de tête et pressa la main du gryffondor avant de quitter la pièce.

\- « Euh Harry ? Qu'est-ce que mon père voulait dire par 'ma part du contrat' ? Tu t'es fait avoir ? » Railla le blond.  
\- « Oui et bien ne te moque pas, j'aurais pu te dénoncer et je t'ai couvert. Maintenant, j'ai une dette envers ton père. » Dit le brun en grimaçant.  
\- « Aie ! C'est rarement une bonne idée d'avoir une dette envers mon père » Rigola le serpentard.  
\- « Dans la mesure où je t'ai couvert, tu as une dette envers moi. Alors je me console comme ça. » Nargua Harry.  
\- « C'est fair-play. » Accepta le blond.  
Ils finirent de ranger leurs affaires en discutant Quidditch.

Severus venait de rentrer des courses quand il vit Lucius descendre le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- « On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse Lucius ? » Demanda le maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- « Rien qui ne te concerne. Je me disais que Draco et Harry n'auraient finalement pas de mal à enterrer la hache de guerre. » Dit le blond.  
\- « Je le pense aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Questionna Severus.  
\- « Il commence à s'allier contre les autres. C'est bon signe. » Rigola Lucius.  
L'aristocrate quitta le cottage sans un mot de plus, pour rejoindre Ailsa et finir de renforcer le périmètre de sécurité. Severus secoua la tête en souriant à la fuite de son ami.

Profitant que tout le monde était occupé, Severus ouvrit la gazette du sorcier qu'il avait trouvé dans un petit village sorcier. Celui-ci datait de quelques jours et il savait que la gazette était probablement aux mains de Voldemort mais on ne savait jamais.  
Il grimaça en voyant la Une du journal. Une photo du corps d'Albus Dumbledore. La légende disait : ' le leader de la Lumière est tombé. Qui assurera la résistance ?'.  
Severus reposa le journal et appela Minerva.  
Minerva s'assit en face de lui et prit la gazette qu'il lui tendait.  
\- « Par Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- « Malgré les mensonges et les manipulations ce n'est pas ce que je lui souhaitais. » Dit sombrement le maître des potions.  
\- « Non moi non plus Severus. Tu as prévenu les autres ? » Questionna Minerva.  
\- « Non pas encore. Je viens de commencer à lire. » Répondit-il.  
\- « D'autres nouvelles ? » Demanda sombrement la directrice adjointe.  
\- « Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai appelé dès que j'ai vu la Une. » Répondit Severus.  
Minerva souffla puis ouvrit le journal.  
Severus releva vivement la tête en entendant le hoquet de stupeur provenant de son amie.  
\- « Minerva ? » Questionna-t-il inquiet.  
\- « C'est impossible. » Clama l'animagus.  
Severus tendit la main et prit le journal pour lire à son tour.  
Il se figea en lisant ce qui avait interpellé et choqué Minerva.  
\- « Harry ne doit pas savoir. » Lâcha durement le maître des potions.  
\- « Severus, on ne peut pas lui cacher que Sirius est en vie. » Contra-t-elle.  
\- « Minerva, tu sais comment il va réagir. Ce foutu gryffondor va foncer tête baissée, faisant fit du danger, pour porter secours au sac à puces. » Dit l'homme en serrant les dents.  
\- « On ne peut pas le laisser aux mains de tu-sais-qui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Severus, mais... » Commença Minerva avant d'être coupée.  
\- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je n'aime pas le cabot Minerva. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas pris la peine de le faire revenir du voile par pure bonté d'âme. C'est un piège, grossier en plus. Il sait qu'avec Black, il peut faire venir Harry à lui sans soucis. Je ne le laisserais pas se mettre en danger. » Tonna méchamment Severus.  
\- « Tu t'es attaché à lui plus que tu n'es capable de l'admettre. » Sourit Minerva.  
\- « C'est le fils de Lily. Et accessoirement l'Élu de la prophétie. » Grogna-t-il.  
\- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec Lily. Au début peut-être. Mais il a réussi à atteindre ton cœur Severus. » Continua la gryffondor.  
\- « Ne joues pas les gryffondor dégoulinante de sentimentalisme mièvre avec moi Minerva. » S'exclama le directeur de serpentard.  
\- « Le fait est qu'on doit faire quelque chose. Harry ne te pardonnerait pas de lui avoir caché que son parrain est en vie. Encore moins si Sirius est tué sans qu'on ait tenté quelque chose. » Contra l'animagus.  
Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Oui, il savait qu'il s'était attaché au gamin plus que de raison. Oui, il savait que le gryffondor entêté allait vouloir tenter quelque chose pour sauver son parrain. Et oui, il savait aussi qu'il lui en voudrait si rien n'était tenté. Mais était-il près à risquer la vie du gamin ? Était-il prêt à emmener ses compagnons d'infortune à la mort pour le foutu sac à puces ? Non. Mais avait-il le choix ?  
\- « Harry. » Appela le maître des potions. « Peux-tu aller chercher les autres Minerva s'il te plaît ? » Décida le maître des potions.

Une fois tout le monde réuni autour de la table à manger, Severus respira un bon coup et prit la parole.  
\- « Nous avons réussi à récupérer un exemplaire de la gazette, datant d'il y a quelques jours. » Commença-t-il.  
Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, il reprit :  
\- « Pas de nouvelle des autres, mais Dumbledore est mort. » Assena-t-il sous les regards choqués.  
\- « Comment ? » Demanda Harry tristement.  
\- « La gazette est aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il l'utilise comme moyen de propagande donc ça n'est pas dit clairement. Mais je suppose, de la main du Lord Noir lui même. C'est une belle victoire pour lui, il n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger. » Expliqua Severus.  
\- « Malgré ce qu'il a pu faire, nous ne pouvons souhaiter ça à personne. Paix à son âme. » Dit Ailsa.  
Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Lucius fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. Il connaissait Severus, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelques choses de plus important qu'il ne savait visiblement pas comment annoncer. Severus échangea avec regard avec Lucius, lui confirmant sa pensée.  
\- « Il y a autre chose. » Reprit le maître des potions en posant son regard sur Harry. Il prit le ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait et, sans quitter les yeux de son protégé, il reprit :  
\- « Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait trouvé le moyen de manipuler l'Arcade qui se trouve au Ministère. »  
Severus vit l'intérêt du gryffondor passer dans son regard.  
\- « Harry, Black est revenu du voile. » Dit Severus.  
Le survivant resta abasourdi un instant avant de comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire son ancien professeur.  
\- « On doit y aller Severus. On doit faire quelque chose. » S'emporta le gryffondor en se levant d'un bond.  
Severus soupira en se massant les tempes. Il avait prévu cette réaction. Lucius quant à lui, attrapa le poignet du gryffondor avec douceur et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il attrapa le menton du rouge et or pour capter son attention.  
\- « C'est un piège Harry. Tu es conscient que le Lord Noir n'a fait revenir Black que pour t'attirer à lui? » Dit calmement le blond.  
\- « Merci Lucius, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que vous pouvez tous le penser. » S'énerva Harry en tentant de s'arracher de la poigne de l'aristocrate en vain.  
\- « Aucun de nous n'a jamais pensé que tu étais un idiot Harry. » Contra Ailsa. « Mais Severus et Lucius ont raison. C'est un piège et un piège très grossier. » Enchaîna-t-elle.  
\- « Je sais ça. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. La dernière fois, c'était de ma faute. Il ne serait jamais venu au ministère si j'avais fait confiance aux adultes et si j'avais pris la peine d'apprendre ce que Severus a voulu m'apprendre pour bloquer les visions. C'est la dernière famille que j'ai Lucius ! » S'exclama Harry au blond qui avait toujours le menton du gryffondor entre ses doigts.  
Severus sentit comme une dague se planter dans sa poitrine. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Bien sûr que le gamin ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un membre de sa famille. Tout comme Ailsa. Après tout, ils avaient un passif ensemble même s'ils s'entendaient mieux depuis quelques temps. Et Harry ne connaissait Ailsa que depuis cet été malgré qu'elle l'ait arraché aux Dursley.  
Lucius soupira en voyant la grimace fugace sur le visage de son ami.

Harry parvint à déloger son menton des doigts de l'aristocrate et remonta en courant dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.  
\- « Harry ! » Cria Minera et Ailsa de concert.  
Ailsa et Lucius allaient se lever quand Draco pris la parole.  
\- « Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Dit le blond avec assurance.  
Ailsa sourit à Draco et acquiesça.

\- « Dehors ! » Grogna Harry en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.  
Draco sourit en voyant le gryffondor enfouit sous l'énorme édredon. Il souleva un côté et se pencha.  
\- « Aller Gryffy impulsif, fais-moi une place, il fait froid. » Tenta le serpentard.  
Il entendit le rouge et or grogner, mais finalement se décaler un peu pour lui faire une place dans le lit. Il se glissa sous l'édredon et se mit face à Harry.  
\- « Je sais qu'on n'a pas été les meilleurs amis du monde à Poudlard Harry. Mais je t'ai promis ce matin de faire des efforts pour apprendre à te connaître. Même sans ça, je pense pouvoir dire que je te connais ; probablement mieux que la belette dans le sens où je suis plus observateur. Je t'ai vu revenir après chaque été dans un état déplorable et je te voyais aussi, tout le long de l'année scolaire, te renfermer et faire tout par toi-même. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire confiance aux adultes. Je suis d'accord avec toi s'est souvent risqué. Mais ceux qui sont ici avec nous, même moi, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Et là où je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance à ma mère ou à ceux qui l'entouraient, j'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en mon père et mon parrain. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que là, tu n'as pas à faire avec des gryffondor aveugles et bourrés de préjugés. Même Mcgonagall a selon moi, un côté très serpentard pour une gryffondor. Alors fais leur confiance. Severus ne t'a pas dit qu'ils ne feront rien pour Black mais ils ne comptent pas agir en gryffondor. » Expliqua le blond.  
\- « Severus n'aime pas Sirius. » Répondit le brun.  
\- « Oui, mais toi, il t'aime donc il fera le nécessaire à ton bonheur. » Lâcha le serpentard en serrant les dents. Son parrain allait lui en vouloir d'avoir parlé de ses sentiments pour le gryffondor. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit ouvertement, mais Draco connaissait son parrain.  
\- « Quoi ? » S'étonna Harry.  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Tu crois que mon parrain a pour habitude de laisser quelqu'un dormir sur son épaule ou lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement. Tu as déjà vu Severus faire des compromis comme il le fait avec toi ? Est-ce que tu l'as seulement observé quand il te regarde ? La seule personne avec qui il se montre affectueux, c'est moi. Enfin, je ne te parle pas des adultes parce que visiblement Ailsa a des facilités avec lui. » Ironisa le blond.  
\- « Mais je croyais juste qu'il faisait des efforts pour qu'on s'entende mieux. Ça fonctionne d'ailleurs. » Dit le gryffondor.  
\- « Severus n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à faire des efforts pour qu'on l'accepte. Il ne conçoit pas que quelqu'un puisse s'attacher à lui donc il met des barrières entre lui et les gens. Mais avec toi, il les a tous fait tomber. C'est probablement pour ça que tu as réussi à le blesser tout à l'heure. » Dit Draco mécontent.  
\- « Blessé ? » Questionna le brun surpris.  
\- « Oui Potter. Quand tu as dit que tu n'avais plus que Black comme famille. Je crois qu'Ailsa a tiqué aussi d'ailleurs. » Nota le serpentard.  
\- « Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » S'indigna Harry.  
\- « Écoute, je comprend que Black puisses ressembler à une figure paternelle pour toi, mais n'oublies pas les autres. » Dit méchamment Draco.  
\- « En fait, ce n'est pas le cas » Dit honnêtement le rouge et or en rougissant, gêné.  
\- « Sois plus clair Harry, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. » S'énerva faussement le blond.  
\- « Excuses moi ça me fait drôle de parler à cœur ouvert avec toi Draco. » Rigola le survivant.  
\- « Oui bon ça va enchaîne tête de pioche. » Railla le fils de Lucius.  
\- « J'aime Sirius, mais je ne le vois pas comme une figure paternelle. » Dit le brun dans un souffle.  
Draco sembla interloqué.  
\- « C'est mon parrain, tu vois, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas ce que j'attends d'un père. Enfin, je veux dire, il m'aime, il aime bien rigoler avec moi et tout. Mais il n'est pas ce que je veux trouver chez un père. Il n'est pas très mature, tu vois. Il est resté un maraudeur un peu gamin dans sa tête. Je sais qu'il donnerait sa vie pour moi, d'ailleurs, il l'a fait, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » Expliqua Harry.  
\- « Qu'elle est l'image que tu te fais, idéalement, d'un père ?» Demanda sérieusement le blond.  
Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre.  
\- « Quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance aveuglément pour protéger ma vie, mes intérêts. Quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter. Quelqu'un qui m'offre un cadre, qui me félicite quand je fais quelque chose de bien et qui m'explique ce que j'ai fait de mal. Quelqu'un qui m'apprend des choses et qui me conseille et me guide. Quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour un stupide statut de survivant ou de fils d'untel ou untelle. » Dit le brun d'une voix incertaine.  
\- « Es-tu seulement conscient que c'est mon parrain que tu viens de dépeindre. Enfin du moins en partie. Pour découvrir le reste, il faut lui en donner la chance. » Dit le blond en souriant.  
Harry réfléchit puis rougis en se rendant compte qu'il s'était leurré. Ils avaient un passif certes, mais le maître des potions l'avait toujours protégé. Depuis qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, Severus l'avait conseillé, protégé… Il devait reconnaître que lui-même allait instinctivement vers l'ancien espion quand il avait besoin de quelques choses.  
\- « Je suis désolé. » Dit enfin Harry.  
\- « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses Harry. » Dit sérieusement Draco.  
Harry se leva avec empressement en faisant tomber Draco du lit. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le derrière en plein milieu de la chambre.  
Harry était déjà dans les marches quand il entendit Draco crier.  
« Espèce de macaque sans éducation »  
Harry explosa de rire avant d'arrivée dans le salon où les autres étaient encore rassemblés, devant un thé.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils pour qu'il fasse fi de son éducation et hurle de cette façon ? » S'étonna l'aristocrate.  
\- « Je l'ai fait tomber du lit en sortant. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'a aucun réflexe. Tous les Malfoy sont aussi empotés ? » Railla le survivant sous les rires des autres.  
\- « Je te prouve quand tu veux que les Malfoy ne sont pas des empotés comme tu dis, insolent. » Maugréa l'aristocrate.  
\- « Attention à ce que tu vas dire Harry, Lucius était attrapeur pour Serpentard et nous avons gagné la coupe tout le temps qu'il était à Poudlard. » Prévint Severus.  
\- « Duel d'attrapeur? Pour sauver l'honneur des Malfoy ? » Proposa le survivant.  
\- « Accepté. » Le défia le lord.  
\- « Stupide gryffondor intrépide. » Grogna Severus.  
\- « Euh Severus, est-ce que je pourrais te parler. » Dit Harry, gêné.  
\- « On doit parler du cas Black, Harry. » Tenta de fuir le maître des potions.  
Harry tourna ses yeux verts vers Lucius pour lui demander son aide.  
\- « Mesdames, allons dans le jardin qu'Ailsa et moi vous montrions les limites des protections. » Dit Lucius avant de faire un clin d'œil complice au gryffondor. Harry le remercia d'un sourire.  
\- « Tu le mènes par le bout du nez. » Railla Severus.  
\- « Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. » Coupa le rouge et or ignorant volontairement la dernière remarque.  
\- « Harry... ». Commença le maître des potions.  
\- « Non. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Mais surtout Draco m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait eu un malentendu et que je t'ai blessé. » Coupa le survivant. Voyant que Severus allait intervenir, il s'empressa de reprendre : « Je ne veux pas laisser Sirius. On doit faire quelque chose. Quand j'ai dit que c'était tout ce qui restait de ma famille, je voulais dire de James et Lily. C'est mon parrain et je l'aime, mais il y en a d'autre à qui je tiens. Minerva, Tonks, Hermione, Ron ou les Weasley. Mais surtout toi et Ailsa. Et je pense également Lucius et Draco en quelque sorte. J'ai confiance en toi et pour moi, tu es important. »  
Severus sentit une chaleur emplir sa poitrine aux mots du survivant.  
\- « Crétin de gryffondor sentimental. » Grogna le maître des potions.  
Mais Harry vit le sourire affectueux et la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux du sombre maître des potions. Il sourit et sachant que Severus n'était pas un grand fan des débordements d'affection, prit pitié de lui et enchaîna.  
\- « On fait quoi pour Sirius ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap. 13 : le dragon, le corbeau et le serpent.**

\- « Bien. Puisqu'il semble que Mr Potter ne puisse se passer de son sac à puces de parrain, nous alors devoir tous s'y mettre. » Attaqua le sarcastique maître des potions.  
\- « Sev ! » S'indigna le rouge et or sous les regards amusés de Draco et Lucius.  
\- « Tu peux me demander de le secourir Harry, mais surtout pas de l'apprécier. » Râla Severus.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de poursuivre.  
\- « Quel est le plan qui nous évitera de nous faire écorcher vifs pour un chien galeux ? » Questionna l'aristocrate.  
\- « Lucius ! » S'indigna de nouveau Harry en envoyant un regard noir au blond. S'en fût trop pour Draco qui éclata de rire avant de s'indigner à la claque qu'il reçut derrière la tête.  
\- « Oses toucher aussi violemment mon auguste personne Potty et je te jure que tu pleureras la perte de tes doigts. » Grogna le jeune Malfoy en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.  
\- « Allons, allons, on se calme les enfants. Poursuis Severus, je te prie. » Tonna la voix de Minerva.  
Harry et Draco grognèrent à l'utilisation du mot 'enfant' sous les sourires moqueurs des autres.  
\- « Soit. Harry et Draco, vous restez ici avec Minerva. » Commença le maître des potions.  
Il sentit le vent de protestation qui allait s'abattre sur lui, provenant des deux jeunes, et s'empressa de continuer.  
\- « C'est ça ou tout le monde reste ici Harry. » Continua-t-il.  
Le survivant referma la bouche et maugréa contre les terreurs des cachots sur protectrices faisant pouffer Lucius, Minerva, Ailsa et Tonks.  
\- « Maintenant que cette partie est claire, poursuivons. Je suis allé ce matin, pendant que vous dormiez, faire du repérage sous ma forme Animagus. Le sac à puces est enfermé dans les appartements de Sinistra dans la tour d'Astronomie. Je n'ai pas poussé jusqu'à entrer pour le prévenir vu que Dolohov et Nott Senior se trouvaient dans la pièce avec lui. Donc il ne sait pas que nous venons le libérer. Ce qui ne m'enchante guère vu sa propension à me chercher des noises. Bref. Ailsa, Dora et Lucius nous marcherons ce soir, dès le couché de soleil, à travers la forêt, pour rejoindre la plaine près de l'abbaye. Celle où nous sommes arrivés hier. D'ici, nous transplanerons jusqu'au village de l'autre côté du lac de Poudlard. » Expliqua le maître des potions.  
\- « Pourquoi pas Pré Au Lard, c'est plus près. » Questionna Ailsa.  
\- « Oui justement, trop près. Le village de Pré Au Lard est aussi surveillé que les abords de Poudlard ou du Ministère. » Rétorqua Severus avec douceur.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que le village moldu de l'autre côté du lac ne l'est pas tout autant ? » Renchéris, l'aristocrate.  
\- « C'est le cas. Mais j'y ai passé quelques heures pour vérifier. Il y a une faction de mangemort qui fait une ronde une fois par jour, selon les habitants. Deux fermiers m'ont expliqué que des hommes louches portant des capes noires venaient faire un tour dans le village le midi. Une fois sur place, on se rendra dans une petite ruelle vide que j'ai sélectionnée. Lucius, tu te transforme et Ailsa tu lui lancera un sort de désillusion. Les tiens sont les plus puissants. Dora, tu feras le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard sur le dos de Lucius, toi aussi désillusionné évidemment. » Expliqua le brun.  
\- « Sur le dos de Lucius ? Par Merlin quel est ton Animagus ? » Questionna l'auror surprise.  
\- « Un dragon des glaces. » Répondit fièrement le lord.  
\- « Cool. » S'exclama le survivant, récoltant un clin d'œil de l'aristocrate.  
\- « Moi, je rejoindrais Poudlard en volant. Ailsa , tu es trop longue pour mon cou quand je suis transformé mais tu dois pouvoir tenir autour du poignet de Dora ? » Questionna Severus.  
\- « Je peux moduler ma forme Severus. Je ne remets pas ta stratégie en question, mais il serait peut-être mieux que l'on arrive par deux au cas où. » Tenta Ailsa.  
\- « Dans ce cas, tu t'enrouleras autour de mon cou. » Accepta Severus.  
\- « Euh comment ça moduler ta forme ? » Demanda Draco.  
\- « Mon Animagus est un serpent Draco. Je peux en choisir la taille et la couleur. » Répondit Blackwood avec un sourire.  
\- « Cool. » Répondit Draco.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries des deux plus jeunes, amusé malgré lui.  
\- « Une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, Lucius, tu devras rester au dessus de la couche de nuage pour ne pas te faire voir. Pendant ce temps, Ailsa et moi entrerons dans la tour d'Astronomie. Dès que la voie est libre, je vous ferais signe en me posant sur le bord de la fenêtre. Ailsa puisque tu peux moduler ta forme, tu passeras sous la porte et feras le guet dans le couloir. Lucius, tu brûles les barreaux de la fenêtre et dépose Dora. Une fois Black sur ton dos, tu récupères Dora et tu voles jusqu'au village. On se rejoint tous au village moldu et on transplane ici. » Expliqua le maître des potions.  
\- « Ça me va. Même si j'aurais préféré éviter de devoir me coltiner le chien galeux. » Ironisa le lord.  
\- « Lucius ! » S'indigna encore une fois le rouge et or.  
\- « Harry ? » Demanda Lucius innocemment.  
Harry grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sous le rire goguenard de Draco.  
Harry tira la langue à l'aristocrate. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille avant de lui susurrer discrètement :  
\- « Attention Harry. Je pourrais décider la prochaine fois, de m'occuper de cette langue, si elle refait surface. »  
Harry rougit et dans un élan purement gryffondoresque, lança un regard de défi au blond. Ce dernier leva un sourcil surpris et ricana.  
Severus grogna en apercevant l'échange sous le sourire moqueur de l'aristocrate et la moue gênée du rouge et or.  
\- « Bon puisque tout est organisé, à table. » Décida Minerva.

Harry et Draco avaient profité que tout le monde s'installe au salon pour le thé et étaient remonté dans leur chambre.  
\- « Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver ? » Demanda le survivant inquiet.  
\- « Tu t'inquiètes pour le risque qu'ils prennent ou qu'ils n'arrivent pas à libérer Black ? » Dit le blond.  
\- « Les deux crétins. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Severus de faire quelque chose. Ce serait de ma faute si l'un d'eux était blessé, ou pire. » Dit sombrement Harry.  
\- « Arrêtes de croire que tout est toujours de ta faute Harry. Ils font les choses parce qu'ils veulent les faire. Même si je suis d'accord sur un point, Severus ne l'aurait probablement pas fait si tu n'avais pas été dans l'équation. » Répondit le jeune Malfoy.  
\- « J'espère que tout ira bien. J'aimerai aussi avoir des nouvelles de Ron, Hermione et les autres. » Continua le rouge et or.  
\- « Vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelle avant qu'on vous trouve au village près de Freun ? » Questionna Draco.  
\- « Non. Pas depuis le patronus de Molly au loft avant notre fuite. » Rétorqua le gryffondor.  
Draco soupira et se leva à moitié du lit sur lequel il était allongé.  
\- « Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » Osa le blond.  
\- « Depuis quand tu demandes la permission pour quoi que ce soit ? » Railla Harry.  
\- « Crétin. » Ricana Draco.  
\- « OK. Une confidence pour une confidence. Et avec tout ce que je t'ai dit hier par rapport à Severus, Sirius et tout ça, tu m'en dois une. » Tenta le survivant.  
\- « Vas-y poses ta question. » Accepta le serpentard.  
\- « C'était comment ton enfance au Manoir ? » Attaqua Harry.  
Draco soupira de nouveau et réfléchit.  
\- « Quand j'étais petit, ce n'était pas la joie au Manoir. Mon grand-père Abraxas faisait sa loi. J'ai eu le droit aux lois des Malfoy très tôt. » Commença le blond.  
\- « Ah les fameuses lois du digne Malfoy. » Répondit sombrement Harry.  
\- « Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? » S'étonna Draco en se relevant.  
\- « Ton père. » Répondit simplement Harry.  
\- « Mon père t'a parlé de ça ? » Dit le jeune Malfoy surprit.  
Harry acquiesça sans en dire plus et l'invita à poursuivre son histoire.  
Draco fronça les sourcils, mais repris.  
« - Donc quand j'étais en âge de comprendre Abraxas m'a martelé les lois des Malfoy. Mais mon père m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas prendre en compte ces 'lois'. Il m'a dit que je devais apprendre à jongler avec deux Draco Malfoy. Le Draco petit-fils d'Abraxas et fils de Narcissa et le Draco fils de Lucius et filleul de Severus. Il a expliqué ça en disant que je devais jouer un jeu avec ma mère, mon grand-père et leurs connaissances sang-pur, me comporter comme le bon petit sang-pur modèle. Mais quand je n'étais qu'avec papa ou Severus, je pouvais être un enfant normal tout en gardant évidemment mes bonnes manières. J'étais assez doué à ça. Puis mon grand-père est mort et j'ai cru que j'allais être libéré, mais c'était sans compter le peu d'instinct maternel de ma mère. En fait, c'est mon père et Severus qui m'ont élevé. Je ne m'en plains pas attention. Mais je crois que j'ai manqué de l'amour et de la tendresse maternelle. Enfin au moins j'avais un père et un parrain. Et puis quand je suis entré à Poudlard mon père et Sev m'ont dit de me comporter comme le digne héritier des Malfoy. Je sais maintenant pourquoi. Ils savaient tous les deux que le Lord Noir allait revenir et il voulait me protéger. Tu sais au fond, si j'étais en guerre perpétuelle avec toi, c'est parce que tu as refusé mon amitié en première année, même si je sais maintenant qu'une amitié entre nous à l'époque aurait compliqué les choses. » Expliqua le blond.  
\- « Je suis désolé Draco. » S'excusa le gryffondor.  
\- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda le serpentard un brin moqueur.  
\- « Parce que je me suis laissé manipuler et guidé par les préjugés des autres. Quand on est entré à Poudlard, je venait de découvrir le Monde Magique et je ne savais rien même sur moi-même c'est pour dire. Le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré, en dehors d'Hagrid, c'est Ron dans le train. Il m'a dit que les Malfoy étaient des sorciers noirs et que les serpentard étaient mauvais et j'ai plongé. » Raconta le survivant.  
\- « Ça va, c'est du passé et puis je comprends maintenant. » Dit Draco. « Et maintenant ? » Continua-t-il.  
\- Maintenant ? Dans la mesure où la seule figure paternelle que j'ai est le roi des serpentard et que je suis ami avec toi, le prince des serpents je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Grâce à Ailsa, je crois. » Ricana le brun.  
\- Amis ? Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. » Railla le blond.  
Harry lui jeta un oreiller dans la figure déclenchant une bataille de polochons.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco reprit.  
\- « Il le sait ? » Demanda-t-il.  
\- « Qui sait quoi ? » Interrogea Harry perplexe.  
\- « Oncle Sev. Il le sait que tu commences à voir en lui une figure paternelle ? » Développa le blond.  
\- « Je ne pense pas. Il risquerait de me transformer en ingrédient de potion si je lui disais un truc pareil. » Rigola Harry.  
\- « Oui pas faux. Je pense aussi qu'il serait touché même s'il râlerait sûrement pour préserver son image de terreur des cachots. » Railla le fils de Lucius.  
Harry resta dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne.  
\- « A mon tour. » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.  
Harry grogna en le voyant faire, mais se calma quand Draco redevint sérieux.  
\- « Severus a fait des sous-entendus, Ailsa et Minerva aussi. Ce n'était pas la joie chez tes moldus ? » Questionna sombrement le blond.  
\- « Je suis sûr que les elfes de maison de la maison Malfoy sont mieux traités que je l'ai été dans ma 'famille'. » Dit Harry en mimant les guillemets sur le dernier mot.  
\- « mais encore ? » L'encouragea Draco.  
\- « Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, j'étais un fardeau, un monstre anormal pour eux. Je mangeais seulement quand les montagnes de corvées qu'ils me donnaient étaient terminées. J'ai dormi dans un placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. » Expliqua Harry.  
\- « Foutus moldus. » S'indigna Draco.  
Harry sentit une chaleur nouvelle se propager dans sa poitrine en notant la réaction du serpentard.  
\- « Toi et Pansy Parkinson, c'était vrai ? » Demanda innocemment le brun.  
\- « Harry, Pansy est comme une sœur pour moi. C'était juste un moyen d'éloigner les croqueuses de diamants qui ne voyaient en moi que mon héritage. » Rigola Draco.  
\- « Elle n'est pas... Enfin, je veux dire... » Bafouilla le survivant.  
\- « Si ta question est de savoir si Pansy est une future mangemort. Non. Enfin ce n'était pas le cas. J'espère qu'elle a réussi à s'en sortir sans avoir à suivre les pas de son monstre de père. » Dit le serpentard, le regard vide.  
\- « Et il y eut aucune fille ? ». Reprit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- « Non. Enfin rien de sérieux. Juste des filles de passages comme ça et Blaise. » Dit honnêtement Draco en attendant la réaction de son nouvel ami.  
\- « Zabini ? Mais tu joues sur les deux tableaux ou tu as juste testé ? » Demanda franchement le survivant sans indignation ni jugement.  
\- « Merde Harry, tu avais des préjugés sur les serpentard, mais rien ne te choque quand je te dis que j'ai couché avec un mec ? » S'étonna le blond.  
\- « Bah non. » Lâcha Harry en rigolant.  
\- « OK. Ça me plaît. Et puisque tu parles de ça… Fille ou garçon ? » Questionna perfidement Draco.  
\- « Bonne question. En fait, il y a eut un truc avec Cho Chang. On est plus ou moins sortis ensemble, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ne marcherait pas. Et un début de quelques choses avec Dean Thomas. » Osa le brun.  
\- « Développe ! » Râla le serpentard.  
\- « J'ai cru, l'année du Tournois des trois sorciers, être amoureux de Chang, mais ce n'était pas le cas. On s'est a passer un nuit ensemble, mais c'était une vraie catastrophe. Elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser et de crier comme un animal qu'on égorge. Je crois que ça m'a dégoûté des filles.» Rigola le survivant.  
Draco fronça les sourcils puis explosa de rire.  
\- « Je vois le genre. Et tu n'as pas remis ça ? La mini-belette avait l'air de te courir après ? » Tenta le fils de Lucius.  
\- « Ginny ? Non, je la vois plus comme une petite sœur qu'une petite amie potentielle. » S'indigna le rouge et or.  
\- « Elle va être déçue. Et Thomas ? » Se moqua Draco.  
\- « Je t'ai dit seulement un début de quelque chose, mais on n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde. » Dit Harry, gêné.  
\- « Oh allez ne fais pas ta mijaurée Potty ! » S'exclama le blond.  
\- « Juste quelques baisers et des caresses. Rien de plus. Je n'étais pas prêt encore à passer le pas avec un homme. » Dit le brun complètement rouge.  
\- « Et mon père ? » Lâcha Draco d'un air moqueur.  
Harry sursauta et rougit encore plus si c'était possible.  
\- « Euh de quoi tu parles Draco ? » Bégaya Harry.  
\- « J'ai entendu Ailsa dire à Dora que tu avais dormi dans le lit de mon père la veille de quitter Freun. Et vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous chercher. » Rigola le serpentard.  
\- « Mais non je… Enfin si je me suis endormi dans son lit, mais c'est juste… Enfin... » Tenta le survivant.  
\- « Ça va détends-toi, je ne te reproche rien. C'était juste de la curiosité. Et puis je connais mon père. Donc si je peux t'aider, tu me le dis. » Plaida Draco.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna Harry.  
\- « Que je sais que la seule fois où, mes parents se sont touchés était pour me concevoir. Que mon père a joué, comme moi, dans les deux camps à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais que je sais que sa préférence va aux hommes. Et je sais aussi que quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. » Se moqua le serpentard.  
\- « Mais tu te trompes. Qu'est-ce que ton père ferait avec moi ? » Demanda le jeune homme.  
\- « Quoi tu ne te compromettrais pas avec un serpentard et un ancien mangemort qui plus est ? C'est ça ? » S'offusqua Draco.  
\- « Mais non! Espèce de triple buse. Ton père est beau, intelligent, puissant, riche et il a probablement tout un tas de femmes et d'hommes à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il trouve à un pauvre type comme moi. Je suis chétif, ordinaire, bigleux, je ne suis pas bête, mais je n'ai pas non plus le cerveau d'Hermione. En plus, je suis à peine majeur et je ne suis même pas sûr de survivre à cette foutu guerre. Voilà le tableau. » S'emporta le rouge et or.  
Draco resta bouche bée avant de se reprendre.  
\- « Harry, tu es un crétin fini. » Lâcha Draco.  
\- « C'est bien ce que je te dis. » Railla Harry.  
\- « Ok. T'es-tu regardé dans la glace dernièrement ? » Demanda le blond.  
Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas.  
\- « Bon d'accord, tu es habillé comme un sac de pomme de terre, mais là, j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as expliqué. Ce n'est pas de ton fait. Et idem avec ces lunettes immondes qui mangent ton beau visage. Oui Harry, tu as un beau visage. Tu as des yeux absolument magnifiques, et même tes cheveux en bazar te donnent du charme. Peut-être qu'un coup de ciseau ne ferait pas de mal. Mais c'est juste de l'emballage à modifier. En plus de ça, tu es drôle, intelligent malgré ce que tu penses. Granger est peut-être la meilleure en cours, mais avec le temps qu'elle passe enfermée dans ses bouquins ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu es courageux, puissant, droit et tu as du cœur. Quant à dire que tu ne survivras pas à cette guerre, je te l'interdit. Tu es mon premier véritable ami en dehors de Pansy et je ne te laisserai pas mourir tête de pioche. » Assena le serpentard.  
Harry, choqué ne savait plus quoi dire.  
\- « Arrête de faire cette tête de strangulot et retiens ce que je viens de te dire, je ne compte pas recommencer. Je ne suis pas un fichu gryffondor sentimentaliste, là, j'ai fait le maximum pour dix ans. » S'indigna Draco.  
\- « Euh oui d'accord Draco. » Accepta le rouge et or encore sous le choc.  
\- « Bon, maintenant, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Dit le serpentard.  
\- « Je... Oui. » Hésita Harry en sentant venir les ennuis.  
\- « On est peut-être en cavale et surtout en guerre, mais on peut faire ça avec classe. » Nota Draco.  
\- « Ce qui veut dire ? » Questionna Harry.  
\- « Ce qui veut dire que je vais demander à Severus de te préparer une potion pour soigner ta vue histoire de virer ces horreurs que tu appelles lunettes. On lui dira que c'est plus pratique pour se battre. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant. » Railla le serpent.  
\- « Et pour les vêtements ? » Questionna Harry.  
\- « Ah enfin, tu t'investis ! On verra ce qu'on peut faire en métamorphosant ceux qu'on a. En attendant mieux. » Commença Draco. « Et je vais t'apprendre à jouer le jeu de mon père, ça t'évitera de rougir comme une écrevisse à chaque fois qu'il s'amuse à te provoquer. » Finit-il avec un sourire calculateur.  
Harry hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Harry, Draco descendez! » Retentit la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Ailsa.  
Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire complice et descendirent en courant.

\- « Pire qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes. » Râla Severus en entendant les pas précipités des deux jeunes.  
\- « Nous avons entendu le murmure de ta douce voix Ailsa? » Railla le jeune Malfoy.  
\- « crétin ! On y va. On voulait que vous descendiez. Minerva va profiter de notre absence pour vous donner un petit cours de métamorphose utile pour les duels. » Expliqua Ailsa.  
\- « Cool ! » S'exclamèrent les deux garçons de concert.  
\- « Faites attention à vous. » Dit Harry sérieusement.  
Severus lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Lucius lui fit un clin d'œil avant de serrer l'épaule de son fils.  
Ailsa prit les deux garçons dans ses bras au grand dam du serpentard. Et Tonks leur donna un baiser sonore sur le front.  
Après le départ du groupe d'intervention, Minerva les installa au salon pour leur cours.

Lucius et Dora venaient de transplaner dans le village moldu, au Nord du Lac de Poudlard, quand Severus et Ailsa arrivèrent.  
\- « Très bien. Lucius à toi l'honneur et ne rugit pas, je te prie, on doit être discret. » Attaqua Severus.  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se transforma. Un magnifique dragon blanc et bleu nuit remplaça l'aristocrate. Lucius resta sans bouger le temps que Tonks monte sur son dos. Ailsa les désillusionna et l'aristocrate prit son envol.  
Severus attrapa brusquement Ailsa par la taille et l'embrassa rapidement.  
\- « Tu ne joues pas les têtes brûlées. » Ordonna-t-il.  
\- « Je dois me mettre en danger pour que tu daignes me donner un baiser ? » Railla la brune. Avant que Severus ait le temps de répondre, elle se transforma en un petit serpent blanc à tâche jaune.  
Le maître des potions secoua la tête, amusé et se transforma à son tour.  
Ailsa s'enroula autour du cou du gros corbeau juste avant qu'il ne prenne son envol pour Poudlard.

Sirius tournait en rond dans sa cellule le luxe. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en entendant un battement d'aile. Un énorme corbeau noir se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le petit serpent enroulé autour de son cou.  
\- « Alors ça s'est pas banal ! » Dit le Maraudeur sceptique.  
Le corbeau s'envola à l'intérieur en passant difficilement entre les barreaux. Aussitôt, le serpent se glissa sous la porte en direction du couloir.  
Sirius, abasourdi, se retourna vers le corbeau qui se transforma aussitôt.  
\- « Servillus ! » S'exclama l'animagus, surprit.  
\- « Plus fort, le cabot, tout le château n'est pas encore au courant. » Railla le maître des potions.  
Black allait répondre méchamment quand il réagit et fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Questionna froidement Sirius.  
\- « Figure-toi que si ça te tenait qu'à moi, tu croupirais ici tout seul, mais ton filleul m'a demandé de te sortir de ton guêpier. » Grogna sèchement Severus.  
\- « Impossible. Harry te déteste, il ne t'aurait jamais demandé quoique ce soit. » Rétorqua Sirius.  
\- « Si ça te plaît de le croire. Maintenant, c'est soit tu m'écoutes et tu nous suis, soit tu crèves ici et j'expliquerais à Harry que son crétin de parrain a préféré rester auprès de Voldemort plutôt que de me faire confiance deux secondes. » Tonna le serpentard.  
\- « Harry ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry. Qui t'as permis de ... » Commença l'ancien gryffondor.  
\- « Lui. Maintenant active, toi, je ne vais pas risquer nos vies plus que de raison pour un sac à puces borné. » Lâcha Snape avec dédain.  
\- « C'est bon, je t'écoute, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance. » Dit Sirius.  
\- « Je ne fais ça que pour Harry, le cabot, je te l'ai déjà dit. Lucius va faire fondre les barreaux de ta fenêtre et tu vas monter sur son dos. » Expliqua froidement le maître des potions.  
\- « Malfoy ? Mais... » S'indigna le maraudeur.  
\- « La ferme Black. Fais ce que je te dis où on s'en va et je te laisse ici. » Répondit le serpentard.  
Severus se transforma de nouveau et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il sut que Lucius était là quand il sentit le souffle chaud de la respiration du dragon dans ses plumes. Il redescendit de la fenêtre et attendit.  
Lucius s'approcha et cracha une gerbe de feu sur les barreaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils fondent.  
Tonks enleva le sort de désillusion sur elle, le temps d'attraper la main de son cousin.  
\- « Dora ? » S'étonna l'animagus.  
\- « Bouges Sirius, je suis à découvert là. » Claqua la voix de la jeune auror.  
Sirius grimpa sur la fenêtre et attrapa la main de la jeune femme. Il se hissa sur le dos du dragon et attendit que Tonks les désillusionne.  
Une fois sa charge installée, Lucius reparti à tir d'ailes jusqu'au village moldu.  
Severus croassa pour prévenir Ailsa, qui repassa sous la porte et s'enroula de nouveau autour du cou du corbeau avant qu'il ne s'envole. Au moment où il passa la fenêtre, deux mangemorts entrèrent brusquement dans la pièce en jetant des sorts. Severus piqua dans le ciel pour les éviter et accéléra jusqu'à ce que les deux mangemorts soient de la taille de points à la fenêtre du château.

Quand Severus et Ailsa arrivèrent dans la ruelle du petit village, Lucius et Tonks soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils se retransformèrent tous les deux sans un mot et transplanèrent. Lucius fit de même et Tonks attrapa la main de son cousin toujours abasourdi pour transplaner à son tour.

Ils apparurent tous en même temps dans la plaine proche de l'Abbaye de Glastonbury.  
\- « Tu m'expliques maintenant Dora ? » Hurla le maraudeur, exaspéré qu'on l'ignore.  
\- « Plus tard, Sirius. Quand on sera à l'abri chez nous. Et arrête de crier par Merlin, tu veux nous faire tuer ? » Répondit la jeune femme, excédée.  
L'animagus se renfrogna et suivi le groupe qui venait de reprendre la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent au cottage, Harry et Draco sortirent en courant.  
\- « Vous avez réussi. » Souffla le survivant soulagé.  
Lucius et Severus leur firent un discret sourire avant d'entrer, suivi d'Ailsa et Tonks.  
\- « Salut mini-prongs ! » Dit le maraudeur avant de prendre son filleul dans ses bras.  
\- « Je suis content de te voir en vie Sirius. Tu m'as manqué. » S'exclama le gryffondor.  
\- « Tu m'expliques ce que Tonks et toi, vous faites avec deux mangemorts ? » Questionna froidement Sirius en lâchant son filleul.  
\- « Ne commence pas Sirius, ils viennent de te sauver la peau et ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois. » S'emporta le survivant.  
\- « Admettons. Alors expliques moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis passé à travers le voile. » Dit Sirius pour calmer le jeune homme.  
\- « OK viens t'asseoir dans le jardin que je t'explique. » Commença le rouge et or.

\- « Où est Harry ? » S'étonna Draco.  
\- « Dehors. Il explique à Sirius tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est passé à travers le voile. Et accessoirement, je pense, essayer de lui faire entendre raison. » Expliqua Tonks.  
\- « Ça se saurait si quelque chose pouvait rentrer dans la tête du cabot. » Railla froidement Severus, déçu de l'accueil de son gryffondor.  
\- « Ne te vexe pas Severus. Il vient de retrouver le cabot, laisses lui profiter un peu de ses retrouvailles. Et puis il fait ça aussi pour toi et, moi accessoirement. Il essaye de calmer les ardeurs de son parrain. » Temporisa Lucius.  
\- « Je ne me vexe de rien du tout. » Répondit Severus avec mauvaise fois. Il était hors de question qu'il avoue avoir été vexé par le manque de chaleur dans l'accueil du gamin.  
\- « Non sinon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » Questionna Draco pour changer de sujet.  
\- « On se repose Draco. On n'arrête pas de courir depuis le début de notre fuite, idem pour Lucius et toi. Et là, on l'a échappé belle. Donc un peu de repos. Et on verra dans les prochains jours pour trouver un moyen de localiser les autres. » Tonna Severus avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.  
\- « Il est vexé. » Dit Minerva.  
\- « Harry rattrapera ça quand il en aura fini avec le chien galeux. » Répondit sournoisement Lucius.  
\- « Et pour les chambres. Je vous préviens, je reste avec Harry et il est hors de question que je me coltine le cabot. » S'indigna Draco rien que d'y penser.  
\- « On verra ce que veut faire Harry. » Répondit Tonks.  
Draco se renfrogna sous le regard attendri de son père.

\- « Je vois. Donc je lui dois deux dettes de vie. Une pour la mienne et une pour ta vie. » Se renfrogna le maraudeur, assis dans le jardin.  
\- « Je doute que Severus te demande quoi que ce soit. Et s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Jusque-là, il n'y avait pas de tension, on est soudés, et j'aimerais que ça continue. » Supplia presque le survivant.  
\- « Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Enfin en Minerva et Tonks oui. Mais je ne connais pas Ailsa et les deux autres sont des mangemorts. » Pesta Sirius.  
\- « Moi, j'ai confiance en eux. Donc fais un effort Sirius. Pour moi au moins. » Tenta Harry.  
L'animagus grommela un semblant d'assentiment.  
\- « Aller. Viens, on rentre, il fait froid. » Dit le gryffondor en frissonnant.  
Sirius soupira et suivi son filleul dans le cottage.

Le silence se fit quand Sirius et Harry pénétrèrent dans le cottage.  
Harry soupira. Draco vint à son secours en se levant.  
\- « Enfin ! Je t'attendais pour te mettre une déculottée aux échecs. » S'exclama le blond.  
Harry le remercia d'un sourire et le suivi au salon.  
Sirius salua son ancien professeur de métamorphose et taquina sa cousine.  
\- « Comment vous sentez vous Sirius ? » Demanda poliment Minerva pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Sirius, Tonks et Minerva débutèrent une discussion, quand Lucius sortit du laboratoire de potion en refermant la porte.  
Harry releva immédiatement la tête.  
\- « Ah Lucius, où est Sev ? » Demanda le rouge et or.  
\- « Dans le laboratoire Harry. » Répondit Lucius avec douceur.  
Harry s'y précipita sans entendre le reste de la discussion.  
\- « Sev ? Depuis quand il l'appelle Sev ? » Grogna Sirius.  
Lucius leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre son fils pour remplacer le gryffondor aux échecs.  
\- « Ne commence pas Sirius. » Se plaignit Tonks.  
\- « Il va falloir vous y faire Sirius. Harry et Severus ont enterré la hache de guerre depuis cet été. » Dit Minerva en colère face au comportement puérile de son ancien élève.  
\- « Il serait conseillé de faire attention à ce que tu fais ou dis à Severus en présence de ton filleul Black. Du moins si tu ne veux pas le perdre. » Dit nonchalamment Lucius depuis le salon.  
\- « C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? » Grogna le maraudeur.  
\- « Seulement ce que je viens de dire mot pour mot Black. » Dit froidement Lucius en se concentrant à nouveau sur la partie.  
Sirius se renfrogna et sortit en claquant la porte.

\- « Sev ? Je peux entrer ou je dérange ? » Osa le gryffondor en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
\- « Dans la mesure où tu es déjà entré, pourquoi me poser la question Harry. » Railla le maître des potions.  
\- « Je voulais te remercier. Et surtout savoir si tu allais bien ? » Dit le survivant timidement. Il sentait la mauvaise humeur de l'ancien espion et ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus.  
Severus soupira et s'éloigna de son chaudron.  
\- « Tout va bien Harry. » Dit-il avec plus de douceur.  
Harry se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation et fini par prendre sa décision. Il avança rapidement et se jeta contre la poitrine de Severus en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Surprit, Severus resta un moment, les bras levés et les yeux écarquillés avant de se détendre. Il se laissa submerger par la chaleur que causait l'étreinte du plus jeune et entoura ses épaules. Quand Harry resserra son étreinte, Severus glissa une main dans les cheveux en bataille et déposa un baiser sur le front du Gryffondor.  
Harry soupira de contentement sous le ricanement de Severus.  
\- « Tu comptes faire de ceci une habitude. » Railla Severus sans grande conviction et sans changer de position.  
\- « Seulement si j'en ai la permission. » Osa le jeune homme.  
Le maître des potions réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'avouer vaincu. Cette étreinte leur faisait trop de bien à Harry comme à lui pour qu'il refuse, quitte à passer pour un Pouffsoufle.  
\- « Très bien, tu as la permission. Mais avises toi de faire ça devant quelqu'un et je te transforme en ingrédient pour potions. Je ne suis pas un Pouffsoufle. » Dit le maître des potions.  
Harry ricana dans les robes du sorcier et desserra son étreinte pour relever la tête et lui offrir un sourire heureux.  
Severus se dit que rien que pour ça, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.  
\- « Aller, file. Je termine ça et je vous rejoins. Et tâche de remercier Lucius, Ailsa et Dora. » Se reprit Severus sans toutefois quitter son demi-sourire.  
Harry sortit en rigolant et retourna dans le salon. Il se pencha à l'oreille de l'aristocrate et lui murmura :  
\- « Merci Lucius. Il semblerait que je doive rajouter cette dette à la première. »  
Il échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Draco et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
\- « Mais je t'en prie Harry, j'en prends note. Comme je te l'ai dit un Malfoy n'oublie jamais rien. » Ricana l'aristocrate avec un sourire charmeur.  
Harry secoua la tête en rigolant sous le regard noir de son parrain.  
\- Ash, Dora, merci. » Dit-il en leur décochant un baiser sonore sur la joue, l'une après l'autre.  
Les deux femmes rigolèrent et Sirius se détendit.  
\- " Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te revoir mini-prongs, mais il est deux heures du matin et je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de dormir depuis mon retour. » Dit L'animagus en souriant.  
\- « Ah oui, je me doute bien. Euh Lucius ? Sirius doit s'installer où ? » Demanda Harry en voyant que Severus n'était toujours pas de retour.  
\- « Severus a dit que c'était toi qui décidais Harry. » Répondit le blond.  
\- « Euh oui, mais si ça chamboule tout ? » Demanda le gryffondor sceptique.  
\- « Peut importe, on s'adaptera. » Dit Lucius laconiquement.  
\- « Bon. Dans ce cas ça te dérange de partager ta chambre avec Sirius, Tonks ? Enfin si Minerva est d'accord pour accueillir Ash? » Proposa le survivant.  
\- « Pas de soucis. » Dirent Tonks et Minerva de concert.  
\- « N'embête pas les filles, Harry, je vais m'installer dans ta chambre. » Dit Sirius.  
\- « Euh bah en fait, je partage une chambre avec Draco. Et on a à peine pu glisser nos deux lits et une armoire qu'on partage. Donc ça risque de poser problème pour glisser un troisième lit. » Répondit le survivant, gêné. Il aimait son parrain et il était content de le retrouver, mais il aimait bien partager sa chambre avec Draco. Et il savait qu'accueillir son parrain dans leur chambre allait changer tout ça. Sirius ne ferait pas d'effort avec Draco.  
\- « Je vois. » Dit froidement le maraudeur, arrachant une grimace à Harry.  
Voyant le gryffondor blessé par le comportement de son parrain, Lucius prit les choses en main.  
\- « Harry, en combinant ma magie avec celle de Severus ou d'Ailsa, nous pouvons agrandir un peu le cottage et créer une nouvelle chambre. » Proposa l'aristocrate. Il était épuisé et savait que ce soir, il ne pourrait faire de la magie aussi puissante tout seul. Il ne le faisait pas de gaîté de cœur mais il voulait qu'Harry retrouve son sourire. Celui qu'il avait vu quand le jeune homme avait quitté le laboratoire il y a quelques minutes.  
\- « C'est vrai ? » Dit Harry avec un faux sourire.  
Ailsa confirma et accompagna Lucius dans le salon. Ils combinèrent leurs magies et créèrent une nouvelle chambre. Petite mais habitable. Ailsa n'avait pas apprécié non plus le comportement du parrain de son protégé. Le strict minimum se dit-elle.  
\- « Merci Lucius. Merci Ailsa. » Dit le rouge et or sans l'ombre d'un sourire sincère.  
Sirius grommela ce qu ressemblait à un merci et souhaita bonne nuit à son filleul avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre.  
Ailsa voulut attraper le poignet de son protégé pour le consoler, mais il s'échappa et sortit dans le jardin.  
Lucius allait le rejoindre quand son fils posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir. Comprenant le geste de son fils, Lucius le laissa aller consoler le gryffondor.

Severus arriva au moment où la porte d'entrée se refermait sur le passage de Draco.  
\- « Où va Draco ?» Demanda le maître des potions surpris.  
\- « Rejoindre Harry. » Dit simplement Lucius.  
\- « Je vois. Qu'a fait le sac à puces ? » S'empressa de questionner Severus avec froideur.  
Lucius soupira en sentant les ennuis arriver.  
\- « Il pensait dormir avec Harry. Mais Harry n'a pas voulu sacrifier Draco. Black n'a pas apprécié et à blessé Harry. » Résuma Ailsa.  
Severus serra les dents et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Il sentait la colère contre l'animagus remonter.  
\- « Où est ce crétin congénital ? » Demanda Severus froidement.  
\- « On a créé une petite chambre au fond du salon en agrandissant un peu le cottage. Mais Harry ne voudrait pas que tu t'en mêles. » S'empressa de dire Lucius.  
\- « Je vous préviens la prochaine fois qu'il ne fait ne serait-ce que froisser Harry, j'en fais de la nourriture pour véracrasse. » Lâcha méchamment Severus en se servant un thé et en se posant devant la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.  
\- « Et tu ne seras assurément pas le seul Severus. » Assura Lucius.  
\- « Bas, les pattes Lucius ! » Grogna le maître des potions.  
\- « Je te demande pardon ? » Dit le blond surpris.  
\- « Ne t'avise pas de mettre tes sales pattes aristocratiques sur mon fils. » Lâcha Severus avant de sursauter en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Le silence se fit dans la cuisine et les regards amusés étaient posés sur le dos du maître des potions toujours posté devant la fenêtre.  
\- « Ton... » Commença Lucius avant d'être rapidement coupé.  
\- « La ferme Lucius. » Gronda Severus. Il ne savait pas comment une chose pareil avait pu sortir de sa bouche. Il venait depuis peu de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il s'était attaché au gamin, au point de le considérer sûrement un jour comme son fils. Mais de là à le dire à haute voix.  
\- « Severus ! » S'indigna Minerva avant que le blond ne réagisse. « Ne t'en prends pas à Lucius. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ... » Commença la sorcière avant d'être coupé à son tour.  
\- « 'je ne' rien du tout. Ma langue a fourché. » Dit le maître des potions avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Il reposa brusquement sa tasse sur l'évier et monta se coucher sans un mot pour personne.  
\- « Il n'avouera jamais qu'il a, l'espace d'un instant au moins, considéré Harry comme son fils ? » Ricana Ailsa.  
\- « Impossible qu'il l'admette. » Dit Lucius et Minerva en même temps avant de rire.  
Harry et Draco choisirent ce moment pour rentrer dans le cottage.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry en voyant tout le monde rire.  
\- Rien Harry. Juste une prise de conscience de Severus. » Railla Minerva en pouffant.  
Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard sceptique puis haussèrent les épaules dans un même mouvement.  
\- « Bon, on va se coucher nous. » Annonça Draco en embrassant son père.  
\- « Bonne nuit les garçons. » Dit Minerva.

\- « Bonne nuit tout le monde." Répondirent les deux garçons.  
Lucius pressa l'épaule du gryffondor quand il passa devant lui. Harry se retourna et lui fit un sourire avant de suivre Draco à l'étage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : rendez-vous nocturnes.**

Severus tournait dans son lit depuis plusieurs heures, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il avait entendu Lucius venir se coucher quelques heures après lui, mais plongé dans un sommeil paradoxal, n'avait pas tout à fait réagi.  
Autant le sommeil l'avait vite rattrapé une fois couché, autant depuis deux heures, il ne parvenait pas à le retrouver.  
Il pensait à ce qui lui avait échappé plus tôt dans la soirée. Ne pas le reconnaître devant ses camarades était une chose, mais se mentir à soi-même en était une autre. Son cerveau avait compris plus vite que lui. Oui, il commençait à considérer le gryffondor comme son fils. Mais il était hors de question de le l'avouer. Il n'était pas un Pouffsoufle par Merlin.  
Le maître des potions se retourna une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer et de se lever. Tant pis pour le sommeil.

Il se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Lucius et descendit dans la cuisine. Heureusement personne n'était debout, surtout le cabot, pensa-t-il en grognant.  
Il se prépara une tasse de thé et la chauffa d'un coup de baguette.  
Il allait s'installer, quand il entendit le bois des marches craquer. Il stoppa son mouvement et leva la tête pour apercevoir Harry, les yeux rouges et en nage.

\- « 'jour Sev'. » Grogna le survivant à moitié endormi.  
\- « Il est cinq heures du matin Harry. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
\- « Cauchemar. » Grogna le rouge et or en s'asseyant en face du maître des potions.  
Severus alluma une lumière tamisée d'un geste de la main, en informulé. Puis, il prépara une seconde tasse, qu'il tendit au jeune homme devant lui.  
\- « Tu veux en parler ? » Tenta le serpentard.  
\- « Comme d'habitude. Le retour de tu-sais-qui dans le cimetière et la mort de Cédric. L'avantage, c'est qu'avec le retour de Sirius, le cauchemar est plus court, je ne vois plus sa chute à travers le voile, au ministère. » Ironisa faiblement le gryffondor, avant de plonger le nez dans sa tasse de thé.  
\- « La prochaine fois viens me réveiller, je te donnerais de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. » Proposa Severus.  
\- « Voulais pas déranger. » Marmonna le jeune homme.  
\- « Tu ne me déranges jamais Harry. » Dit sérieusement Severus en ne lâchant pas le survivant des yeux.  
Harry releva la tête de sa tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les orbes d'onyx de son vis-à-vis.  
Il dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait, car il sourit et reprit :  
\- « Merci Sev. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le serpentard.  
\- « Pour tout. Pour être là, je suppose. » Dit distraitement Harry.  
Severus sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard quémandeur du gamin. Il leva son bras qui ne tenait pas la tasse de thé :  
\- « Viens. » Accepta-t-il.  
Harry sourit et posa la tasse thé avant de se jeter littéralement contre la poitrine de Severus. Ce dernier referma son emprise en entourant les épaules du jeune homme de son bras libre.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus desserra son étreinte à contre cœur.  
\- « Finis ton thé et retourne te coucher. » Conseilla Severus.  
Harry retourna à sa place, but son thé d'une traite et se tourna vers Severus avant de monter les marches :  
\- « Tu vas retourner dormir ? » S'interrogea le petit brun.  
\- « Non, je crains que ma nuit soit finie Harry. » Sourit le maître des potions.  
\- « Alors je ne dis pas bonne nuit. À tout à l'heure Sev. »

En arrivant en haut des marches, Harry hésita. Il était fatigué, mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Draco en faisant un nouveau cauchemar. Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre et réfléchit il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar avec Severus au Loft, mais celui-ci ne comptait pas retourner se coucher. Il n'en avait pas fait non plus quand il s'était endormi dans le lit de Lucius à Freun.  
Il fit demi-tour et ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre que Lucius partageait avec Severus. Il se rapprocha à l'aveuglette jusqu'au lit du blond en silence. Du moins, il le croyait. Mais les réflexes de Lucius étaient les mêmes que ceux de Severus. Il avait donc entendu le brun entrer dans la chambre.  
\- « Dépêche-toi Harry, tu vas attraper froid. » Dit simplement le l'aristocrate en acceptant la requête silencieuse du gryffondor. Il leva la couverture et attendit que le jeune homme soit installé avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux.  
\- « Cauchemar ? » Questionna Lucius.  
\- « Hum. » Répondit Harry déjà presque endormi, en se lovant contre le corps chaud du blond. Le lord sourit et enveloppa le rouge et or de ses bras, le collant contre son torse nu. Harry Soupira d'aise.  
\- « 'nuit Luce. » Marmonna le survivant.  
\- « Bonne nuit chaton. » Se moqua tendrement l'aristocrate, faisant grogner Harry à l'entente du surnom idiot d'Ailsa.

Après le départ de son gryffondor, Severus avait rejoint son labo pour faire la potion pour la vue d'Harry que lui avait suggéré Draco.  
Il venait de la terminer et devait la laisser reposer, quand il entendit un pas léger derrière lui.  
\- « Harry, ... » Commença-t-il sans quitter son chaudron du regard pendant qu'il baissait le feu.  
Il comprit sa méprise quand il sentit un corps chaud et gracieux se lover contre son dos et une paire de mains froides se glisser sous l'avant de son haut de pyjama.  
\- « Raté. » Railla Ailsa.  
\- « Oui merci, j'avais compris. » Rigola Severus.  
\- « Tu ne dors pas ? » Questionna la brune en promenant ses lèvres fraîches dans le coup du maître des potions, le faisant frissonner.  
\- « Hum, non. » Émit difficilement Severus quand elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. « Et toi ? » Continua-t-il.  
\- « Hum, non. » Se gaussa-t-elle en glissant dangereusement sa main vers le pantalon de pyjama en soie.  
Ne tenant plus, Severus se retourna et plaqua la jeune écossaise contre son torse avec de se jeter sur ses lèvres avec douceur en glissant une main dans le creux de ses reins pour la maintenir contre lui.  
Ailsa verrouilla magiquement la porte du labo d'un geste de la main sans stopper le baiser.  
Severus ricana dans sa bouche en la voyant faire et approfondi le baiser en attrapant sa nuque de sa main libre.  
Pendant que leurs langues se livraient une bataille passionnée, Ailsa se recula juste assez pour déboutonner le haut de pyjama en soi du brun. Haut de pyjama qui finit sur le sol en même temps que le peignoir de la belle brune.  
Severus n'en avait pas assez. Il cessa le baiser le temps de passer la nuisette par-dessus la tête de la jeune écossaise avant de la jeter et de se reculer du chaudron. Il souleva Ailsa dans la manœuvre et s'assit sur le fauteuil dans le coin du labo, avant d'installer sa compagne à califourchon sur ses cuisses et de reprendre ses lèvres.  
Il stoppa le baiser de nouveau et déposa un chemin de baisers humides de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la brune et le laissa glisser au sol avant de poursuivre le chemin avec sa bouche jusqu'au premier téton. Il sentit son amante glisser une main dans ses cheveux quand il prit le téton entre ses dents avant d'y passer sa langue. Il parcourut le chemin jusqu'au second et refit le même manège. Il sentait plus qu'il n'entendait, les gémissements d'Ailsa. D'un geste de la main, Ailsa fit venir sa baguette et fit disparaître le reste de leurs vêtements. Il grogna quand il sentit son érection se presser contre la moiteur de sa compagne.  
Il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de passion ses reins brûlaient de désir pour la fougueuse écossaise qui se frottait contre lui. Il se sentit durcir de plus belle, si c'était encore possible.  
Quand il l'entendit gémir son prénom, il frissonna et ajusta sa position en l'attrapant par les hanches. Ailsa attrapa le sexe durcit du maître des potions et l'amena en elle avant de s'empaler complètement sur lui. Severus ne put retenir un gémissement à la sensation. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à se mouvoir. Pas vraiment libre de ses mouvements sur ce fauteuil, Severus reprit les rênes et empoigna les hanches de sa compagne et se releva sans se retirer d'elle. Il la plaqua contre le mur avec douceur et lui laissa le temps de se caler. Elle lui lança un sourire plus qu'aguicheur quand il resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et reprit le baiser. Severus commença à se mouvoir avec douceur, profitant du baiser. Il ne put se retenir d'avantage quand il l'entendit et la sentit gémir dans sa bouche suite à un mouvement plus brusque. Comprenant le message, il accéléra le rythme et la pilonna avec passion. Ils peinaient à retenir leurs gémissements, et dans un éclair de lucidité, Ailsa lança un sort de silence juste à temps. Elle poussa un gémissement particulièrement sonore quand elle écarta un peu plus les jambes, pour prendre Severus plus en profondeur. Severus sut que c'était sa perte. Il la vit rejeter la tête en arrière contre le mûr en gémissant quand il accéléra encore le rythme. Il mordit légèrement son cou quand il la sentit jouir. Il ne put se retenir quand son orgasme compressa le sexe du maître des potions. Il se libéra en frissonnant et en étouffant son gémissement dans la bouche de sa compagne. Severus posa sa tête dans le cou d'Ailsa le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Et se redressa quand il l'entendit rire. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
\- « Par Merlin, je dois remercier Dora et sa manie de parler la nuit. » Pouffa la brune avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau. Severus se retira en souriant, amusé, et la porta dans le fauteuil. Il récupéra sa baguette lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux et invoqua une couverture. Ailsa se leva du fauteuil pour le laisser s'installer et se rassit sur ses genoux. Il les couvrit avec la couverture et resserra son étreinte.  
\- « C'est pour ça que tu es descendu ? Demanda Severus.  
\- « Oui, ça m'a réveillé et je me suis dit qu'un thé m'aiderait à me rendormir. J'ai vu de la lumière dans ton labo et je me suis dit qu'un baiser m'aiderait mieux. » Ricana l'Écossaise.  
\- « Vu comme ça. Il était temps qu'on trouve ce cottage. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette promiscuité dans la tente. » Dit le maître des potions en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa compagne.  
\- « J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais agir. » Railla la brune.  
\- « Sous les nez des autres ? J'ai du savoir-vivre et des bonnes manières tout de même. Et je n'ai pas le goût de l'exhibitionnisme. Et si tu avais mieux géré la répartition des chambres, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. » Râla Severus faussement indigné.  
\- « Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. » Se plaignit Ailsa en lui mordant le nez avec douceur.  
\- « Tu la veux toujours cette tasse de thé ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva non sans déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.  
D'un coup de baguette, elle leur remit leurs vêtements et attrapa la main que lui tendait le maître des potions afin de retourner dans la cuisine.

Harry gigotait. Il avait réussi à se rendormir trois heures en tout et pour tout. Mais derrière lui, Lucius dormait à poings fermés. Il soupira en ne réussissant pas à se sortir de l'étreinte possessive du blond.  
Il réfléchit puis, un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son visage. C'était risqué, mais au moins il serait réveillé. Et puis il en avait envie.  
Le gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et se retournant dans les bras du blond pour lui faire face.  
Il se rapprocha et déposa son nez dans le cou du blond. Il devait avoir le nez froid car il sentit l'aristocrate frissonner dans son sommeil. Amusé, il tenta autre chose. Il ramena sa main vers le torse nu de Lucius et glissa son doigt de la base de la gorge jusqu'au nombril. Le blond frissonna de nouveau et son souffle eut un raté. Harry se retenait de rire. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Lucius et entendit de nouveau son souffle se couper. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il réfléchit deux secondes et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Il sursauta en rigolant quand Lucius commença à parler.  
\- « Ça t'amuse ? » Grommela l'aristocrate encore à moitié endormi.  
\- « Oui. » Répondit effrontément le survivant.  
Il glissa difficilement son bras autour de la taille du serpentard et glissa ses doigts froids, le long de son dos, en un effleurement. Le frisson qu'il arracha au blond fut plus violent. Son sourire s'élargit.  
\- « Harry, je te promets que si tu continues à t'amuser de cette façon, tu ne sortiras pas de ce lit de sitôt. » Grogna le blond.  
En bon gryffondor, Harry poursuivit son jeu et glissa la pointe de sa langue sur la mâchoire de l'aristocratique. Par Merlin, ce jeu lui donnait chaud.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva sous un corps chaud et les lèvres emprisonnées.  
Lucius embrassa le gryffondor avec douceur, avant de glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur du brun pour lui demander l'accès. Joueur, le survivant lui refusa en serrant les dents. Voyant le regard amusé du jeune homme, Lucius leva un sourcil moqueur et glissa ses doigts le long de ses côtes. Il profita de l'éclat de rire du lion pour fondre sur sa bouche et insérer sa langue à l'intérieur. Harry frissonna quand il sentit la langue du lord commencer un balai avec la sienne. Il gémit quand le blond se pressa davantage contre lui et qu'il sentit son érection. Il était indéniablement excité, mais n'était pas prêt pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lucius.  
\- « Luce ? » Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.  
\- « Je sais Harry. Fais-moi confiance, je n'irais pas plus loin que quelques caresses. » Dit le blond. Avant de reprendre ses caresses, il interrogea le brun du regard. Ce dernier répondit en attrapant la nuque de l'aristocrate et en l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux. Le blond sourit sur ses lèvres. Sentant l'excitation du jeune homme, Lucius stoppa le baiser et parcourut son corps tantôt avec sa langue, tantôt en déposant des baisers, mais toujours avec douceur. Arrivé à l'élastique du boxer, il le glissa lentement pour libérer l'érection du gryffondor. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse reprendre son souffle, il engloutit son sexe fièrement dressé. Harry déglutit et gémit en sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche du blond autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière quand l'aristocrate débuta des mouvements lents avec sa bouche. Harry crut mourir quand le rythme s'accéléra et qu'une des mains de Lucius remonta pour titiller son téton. Il sentit ses reins s'embraser et le plaisir monter de plus en plus fort. Il voulut prévenir le blond qu'il venait.  
\- « Luce… Hum… Stop... Hum… Je vais... » Tenta le brun.  
Mais plutôt que de cesser tout mouvement et de se retirer, Lucius sourit et accéléra le mouvement en resserrant les lèvres. Harry s'accrocha aux draps et mordit l'oreiller pour ne pas crier tellement l'orgasme était puissant. Il explosa dans la bouche de l'aristocrate qui avala avant de remonter déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du griffon. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et lança un sort de nettoyage sur le brun.  
\- « Merlin ! » S'exclama Harry un sourire béat aux lèvres, sous le regard satisfait de Lucius.  
\- « Non ce n'est pas Merlin, mais Lucius, Harry. » Railla le blond.  
\- « Ta faute ! » Grogna Harry en reprenant pied.  
Lucius s'esclaffa et se rallongea sur le dos à côté d'un lion comblé.  
Harry se retourna sur le côté et remercia le patriarche Malfoy en l'embrassant.  
\- « Luce ? Tu... » Commença le brun.  
\- « C'est bon Harry. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'était pour ton plaisir, pas le mien. » Le coupa Lucius en sachant ce qui perturbait le jeune homme.  
Harry fronça les sourcils face à l'entêtement sur-protecteur du blond. Et d'un geste rapide, attrapa la baguette de Lucius. Il sourit d'un air très serpentard selon le blond et immobilisa les bras de l'aristocrate d'un sort. Son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçut fugacement, la surprise sur le visage d'habitude impassible du blond.  
\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à t'amuser. Et pourquoi je serais le seul à prendre mon pied. » Railla Harry.  
D'un silencio, Harry empêcha Lucius de le contrer. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le jeu du survivant. Harry déposa la baguette au sol et embrassa son amant qui ne put que lui répondre. Harry abandonna rapidement les lèvres du blond pour descendre lui ôter son boxer noir. Lucius perdit le bun du regard quand celui-ci se glissa sous le drap. Il perdit également pied quand il sentit la langue du lion passer sur toute sa longueur. Il en aurait gémi si ce foutu griffon ne lui avait jeté un silencio. Pour le coup, il le remercia intérieurement.  
Lucius se mordit la lèvre, en sentant la bouche chaude de son petit lion entourer sa verge. Son cœur rata un battement quand le mouvement de va et vient débutât. Par Merlin, où est-ce que le jeune homme avait appris ça. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Lucius bougea les hanches pour le prévenir qu'il allait jouir à défaut de pouvoir utiliser ses bras ou la parole. Harry retint les hanches du blond et avala quand il se vida dans sa bouche dans un gémissement silencieux. Harry sortit de sous le drap avec un sourire victorieux qui fit secouer la tête du bond et lui arracha un sourire. Le griffon reprit la baguette, lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux et libéra sa victime plus que consentante.  
\- « Merci Harry, mais tu n'avais pas à... » Commença le blond avant d'être coupé.  
\- « Je m'y suis mal pris ? » Douta le brun en lui coupant la parole.  
\- « Non Harry, tu as été absolument fantastique. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris ça, mais je n'y ai jamais pris autant de plaisirs. » Avoua le blond.  
\- « Première fois. » Dit le survivant en se rhabillant avant de se glisser dans les bras de Lucius.  
Ce dernier tiqua et Harry le vit.  
\- « J'avais envie que ce soit toi. » Dit Harry sincèrement.  
Le blond sourit avec affection et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du blond.  
\- « En aucun, je ne veux te chasser Harry, mais Severus... » Commença l'aristocrate.  
\- « est en bas avec Ailsa. Elle descendait quand je suis monté te rejoindre. Et si Sev est malin, il n'a pas laissé passer sa chance. » Rigola le brun.  
Lucius rigola et s'habilla d'un coup de baguette d'un pyjama et d'une robe de chambre.  
\- « vas enfiler une robe de chambre et des chaussons, on va descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. » Proposa le lord.  
Harry l'embrassa en vitesse et sorti de la chambre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap. 15 : prise de contact.**

Severus et Ailsa prenaient leur petit-déjeuner quand Harry et Draco descendirent.  
\- « Bonjour les garçons. » Chantonna Ailsa.  
\- « 'jour Sev, 'jour Ailsa. » Grommela le serpentard en s'asseyant.  
Harry arriva bien réveillé et tout sourire.  
\- « Bonjour tout le monde. » Dit gaîment le lion.  
Severus fronça les sourcils en buvant son thé.  
Il savait que le gamin n'était pas du matin et en plus, il l'avait croisé cette nuit à cause d'un cauchemar.  
\- « Bonjour chaton. » Répondit Ailsa en l'embrassant sur le front.  
\- « Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur. » Demanda suspicieusement le maître des potions.  
Harry haussa les épaules en souriant et attrapa deux tasses qu'il remplit de thé.  
Il tendit une tasse à Draco et s'installa avec la sienne à côté de lui.  
\- « 'ci 'Ry. » Grommela le blond en remerciement.  
\- « Tu parles toujours en monosyllabe le matin, Drake ? » Dit le lion en pouffant.  
\- « Il n'est pas du matin. » Répondit Lucius en descendant l'escalier, lavé et tiré à quatre épingles.  
\- « Bonjour Severus, Bonjour Ailsa. » Salua l'aristocrate en s'asseyant entre Harry et Severus.  
Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de thé.  
Ailsa sourit au manège.  
\- « On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ? » Demanda Severus avec douceur.  
\- « Est-ce que tout le monde se plie toujours en quatre pour les Malfoy ? » Railla-t-elle.  
\- « En général oui, ma chère. Mais si tu parles de ma tasse de thé, c'est une vieille habitude qui remonte à Poudlard. Le premier de nous deux à table prépare le thé de l'autre. Visiblement, Harry et Draco ont pris le même pli depuis Freun. » Expliqua l'aristocrate amusé.  
\- « Bonjour à tous. » Salua Minerva en entrant dans la cuisine.  
Tout le monde la salua puis elle se servit un thé avant de s'installer à son tour.  
Quelques secondes après, Tonks suivie, l'air chiffonné.  
\- « 'jour. » Grommela-t-elle à son tour avant de s'affaler sur un siège, à côté de Draco. Elle attrapa une tasse et la théière et se servit d'un geste maladroit.  
\- « Et bien Dora, tu n'es pas du matin non plus à ce que je vois. » Railla Ailsa.  
L'auror secoua la tête d'un signe négatif sans répondre et replongea son nez dans sa tasse sous les rires du reste du groupe. Excepté Draco qui était dans le même état.  
\- « Sirius n'est pas encore debout. » Tenta maladroitement Harry.  
\- « Si, mais il est parti se dégourdir les pattes. » Lâcha Severus.  
\- « Je vois. » Dit Harry tristement.  
Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard mécontent, mais aucun des deux n'ajouta quoique ce soit.  
\- « Luce, on fait notre duel d'attrapeurs aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le gryffondor avec plus d'entrain. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son parrain et ça le peinait, il devait se changer les idées.  
Severus leva un sourcil surpris à l'utilisation du surnom, mais ne pipa mot. Son petit lion était assez triste comme ça pour qu'il s'abstienne de le titiller. Severus leva les yeux au ciel à ses propres pensées.  
\- « Bien sûr. Si tu es si pressé de mordre la poussière. » Railla le blond.  
\- « Prétentieux. » Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.  
\- « Harry, il est indéniable que tu es vraiment très doué sur un balai, mais méfies toi de Lucius. » Conseilla Severus en souriant.  
\- « Maintenant ? » Proposa Harry.  
\- « Vas chercher deux balais dans la malle et on y va. » Répondit Lucius avec plaisir.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry arriva dans la cuisine en courant avec deux nimbus 2001 dans les mains.  
Lucius et Harry prirent le chemin du jardin avec leurs balais, suivi de tous les autres. Seul Sirius était toujours aux abonnés absents.  
Une fois tout le monde installé sur les chaises de jardin, Harry et Lucius enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent. Ils firent quelques figures pour s'échauffer avant qu'Harry fassent signe à Severus de lâcher le vif.  
Les deux attrapeurs se mirent immédiatement à poursuivre la petite balle dorée. Harry était plus léger et pensait pouvoir être plus rapide que Lucius. Mais ce dernier comblait ça par son habileté et ses trajectoires parfaites.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Lucius aperçu le vif est plongea en piquet pour le poursuivre. Il sentit la présence du lion avant même de le voir. Harry cala sa trajectoire à celle du blond et à quelques centimètres du sol, décrocha et passa sous Lucius, qui pour l'éviter, redressa le manche de son balai. Severus sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il vit la manœuvre du survivant. Et respira de nouveau quand il vit qu'il avait eu tout juste le temps de se redresser. Mais le vif s'était échappé.  
\- « Tout va bien Sev ? » Ricana Ailsa.  
\- « Ce foutu gamin va me faire mourir avant l'âge. » Grogna le maître des potions sous les rires de Minerva et Ailsa.  
Plus haut, le combat reprit.  
\- « Ce n'est pas fair-play Harry, tu profites du fait que je ne veux pas te blesser. » Cria Lucius en se rapprochant.  
\- « Je ne suis pas en sucre Luce. » Railla le gryffondor.  
Harry fit une pointe en voyant le vif droit devant lui, mais prit le temps de se retourner pour voir où était Lucius. Il fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant nul part.  
Il allait attraper le vif quand il se sentit ralentir. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut Lucius, volant tête à l'envers juste à quelques centimètres en dessous de lui. Il devait reconnaître que le blond volait sacrément bien. Harry redressa le manche d'un coup sec et repartit en arrière comme un boulet de canon.  
Lucius bascula sur son balai et une fois réinstallé, fit une pointe jusqu'au gryffondor qui avait de nouveau aperçu le vif.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, il décocha un coup de pied dans le balai du lion pour le faire vriller, mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité du rouge et or qui se rattrapa au balai de l'aristocrate. Lucius serra les cuisses autour de son balai et se pencha pour attraper Harry et le glisser derrière lui. Une fois qu'il sentit les mains du jeune homme autour de sa taille, il accéléra, tendit la main et attrapa le vif.  
Il redescendit en pointe vers le sol sous les yeux écarquillés de Severus et s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où étaient assis les autres.  
\- « D'accord, je suis vaincu. » Accepta Harry.  
Lucius allait répondre quand Severus fonça sur lui.  
\- « Non mais tu es dingue Lucius. Il aurait pu se tuer. » Grogna le maître des potions sous l'œil ému du gryffondor.  
\- « Je n'aurais rien fait qui puisse le blesser Severus, tu le sais. » Le calma Lucius.  
Severus souffla et accepta non sans leur jeter un regard noir.  
\- « Je suis trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque Harry. » Grogna l'ancien espion.  
\- « Désolé, Sev. » Tenta Harry pour l'apaiser.  
Severus maugréa contre les attrapeurs inconscients quelles que soient leurs maisons.  
Minerva, Tonks et Ailsa étaient hilares. Draco secouait la tête, amusé en voyant le côté 'papa poule' de son parrain.  
Sirius arriva au moment où Lucius pressa l'épaule du survivant pour le féliciter de s'être si bien battu.  
\- « Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur mon filleul Malfoy. » Cracha l'animagus en pointant sa baguette sur le blond.  
Harry commençait à douter de l'intelligence d'avoir donné une des baguettes de secours de la malle, à son parrain.  
\- « Pose ta baguette Black. » Lâcha froidement Severus depuis la porte du cottage. Il avait lui aussi dégainé sa baguette qu'il pointait sur l'ancien prisonnier.  
\- « Vas te faire foutre Servillus. » Dit Sirius avec mépris.  
Harry s'interposa en se positionnant devant Lucius.  
\- « A quoi tu joues Sirius ? » S'énerva le gryffondor.  
Les autres s'étaient approchés, baguettes à la main pour entourer Lucius et Harry.  
Voyant la main du parrain d'Harry trembler de rage, Lucius attrapa le rouge et or et le fit passer derrière lui pour le protéger. Severus s'avançait doucement, à l'affût de la moindre attaque du cabot.  
\- « Tu déshonores James en traînant avec ces crapules Harry. Ils ont tué tes parents. » Lâcha Sirius faisant blêmir le survivant.  
\- « Tu-sais-qui a tué mes parents. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans le meurtre de James et Lily. » Cracha Harry avec amertume et déception.  
Sirius lança un sort sur Lucius, toujours désarmé. Mais Harry dans son dos, le protégea d'un bouclier solide comme du métal.  
Perdant patience, Severus envoya un puissant stupefix sur le cabot, qui s'écroula sans douceur.  
Harry passa devant Lucius et récupéra la baguette dans la main figée de l'animagus. Sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et entra en trombe dans le cottage en s'excusant au passage auprès de Severus.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre pourquoi son protégé s'excusait auprès de lui.  
Il entra et retrouva Harry en pleurs, dans les bras de Draco. Severus fit comprendre à Draco qu'il allait chercher une potion calmante dans le labo. Lucius entra à son tour et rejoignit son fils en quelques pas. Draco desserra l'étreinte du griffon dévasté et laissa son père le soulever dans ses bras. Il prit les devants pour ouvrir la porte de leur chambre et fit place à son père pour qu'il dépose Harry dans son lit.  
Draco se glissa dans le lit avec Harry et laissa son père rabattre la couverture sur eux. Quand il le reprit contre lui, les larmes redoublèrent.  
Severus arriva au même moment. Il réussit à faire boire une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêve au gamin et demanda à Draco de rester avec lui jusqu'à son réveil.

Lucius vit la lueur de pure haine dans les yeux de son ami d'enfance. Il le suivit jusqu'au jardin pour le retenir en cas de besoin. Mais Minerva, Ailsa et Tonks était restées dehors pour surveiller le maraudeur.  
Severus s'approcha de lui et le libéra du sort tout en continuant de le menacer de sa baguette.  
\- « Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Harry, de lui parler ou même de simplement le regarder. Il décidera lui-même si tu vaux le coup qu'il fasse l'immense bêtise, selon moi, de te pardonner. Fais-lui du mal que ce soit moralement ou physiquement et je te tue. Juge le de quelques façons que ce soit et je te tue. La seule raison qui fait que je ne te tue pas maintenant, c'est que je sais qu'Harry ne le voudrait pas malgré le mal que tu viens de lui faire. Et contrairement à toi, je ne veux que son bonheur. Je te jure Black que si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre mon fils, je te détruis. » Dit froidement Severus. Il fit demi-tour avant que le cabot puisse répondre et claqua la porte du cottage derrière lui.  
\- « Lève-toi Black ! » Tonna Lucius avec mépris.  
Sirius se leva abasourdi. Servillus avait bien dit 'mon fils'? se dit-il.  
Il rentra dans le cottage et s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
\- « Comment va Harry, Lucius ? » Questionna Minerva. Ailsa avait suivi Severus dans la maison pour tenter de l'apaiser et de voir comment allait Harry.  
\- « Il dort. Draco est avec lui. Severus lui a fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. » Expliqua le blond en se frottant le visage.  
\- « Ce n'est pas plus mal pour le moment. » Confirma Tonks.  
\- « Bon, on réglera ça quand Harry sera réveillé. Dans l'immédiat, on doit suivre le programme de Severus. Ailsa devrait réussir à le calmer. Dora rentre et garde un œil sur le chien galeux. Minerva, si tu es d'accord, on pourrait essayer de prendre contact avec Androméda. » Proposa Lucius.  
\- « Oui se serait un bon début. Elle est sûrement avec les Weasley en plus. » Confirma Mcgonagall.  
Lucius avertit Tonks de leur départ et ressortit.  
\- « Attrapeuse ou poursuiveuse pendant vos années Poudlard ? » Questionna le blond en rigolant.  
\- « Poursuiveuse, insolent ! » Gronda faussement Minerva.  
\- « J'espère que vous avez toujours de bons réflexes et une aisance en vol. » Taquina Lucius avant de se transformer. Minerva les désillusionna tous les deux avant de grimper sur le dos du dragon. Lucius prit son envol une fois sa charge installée en toute sécurité.

Muriel Weasley sentit les barrières de protections de sa maison vibrer.  
\- « Quelqu'un s'est approché des barrières Arthur. Deux personnes.» Expliqua la vieille sorcière.  
\- « Je vais vérifier avec Rémus. » Répondit Arthur en faisant signe au loup.  
Arthur et Rémus se mirent en route immédiatement.  
\- « Une attaque ? » Questionna Lupin.  
\- « Je ne pense pas, les barrières n'ont détecté que deux personnes. Peut-être encore des blessés en fuite. » Rétorqua le rouquin.  
Ils virent de suite Minerva accompagnée d'un énorme dragon blanc et bleu nuit.  
\- « Quel est l'alcool favori de Minerva ? Questionna le loup sans baisser sa baguette.  
\- « Le Old Blend Écossais. Répondit la femme avant de baisser sa baguette.  
\- « Qui est votre compagnon de voyage Minerva? » Rigola Arthur, impressionné malgré tout par le dragon.  
\- « Une personne de confiance. » Rétorqua la sorcière sérieusement.  
\- « Allez-y, passez les barrières. » Dit Lupin.  
\- « Comment allez-vous Minerva ? Qui est avec vous ? » Questionna Lupin.  
\- « Black, Harry, Ailsa, Nymphadora, Severus, Draco Malfoy et mon protecteur ici présent. » Rit Minerva en voyant Lucius grogner à l'approche d'un groupe de personnes sortant de la maison.  
\- « Draco Malfoy ? » Questionna Arthur sceptique.  
\- « Je vous arrête tout de suite Arthur, j'ai confiance en Draco. » S'emporta la sorcière.  
\- « Ne vous énervez pas Minerva, j'ai confiance en votre jugement. La pomme doit être tombée loin de l'arbre dans ce cas. » S'empressa d'ajouter le roux.  
\- « Vous faites encore erreur. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet le plus urgent. Disons que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Dans tous les cas, j'ai une confiance aveugle en mes compagnons. » Lâcha Minerva sous le regard suspicieux d'Arthur et Rémus.  
\- « Est-ce que l'endroit où vous êtes peut accueillir du monde ? Est-ce qu'il sécurisé ? » Demanda rapidement le roux.  
\- « Oui aux deux questions. Nous sommes dans un lieu de magie pure. Donc nous pouvons utiliser la magie à volonté sans se faire repérer. Pour le moment, le cottage où nous sommes installés ne comporte que cinq chambres, mais la pièce à vivre est très grande et nous pouvons agrandir le cottage magiquement. » Confirma l'animagus.  
\- « Ici, c'est un lieu de passage. Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps la place manque. Et ce n'est pas très discret. » Expliqua Arthur.  
\- « Je ne peux pas emmener beaucoup de monde. Déplacer trop de monde manquerait de discrétion et nous obligera à faire trop souvent des allers-retours une fois là-bas pour faire le plein de vivres. » Affirma la sorcière.  
\- « Les Weasley, moi, Les Londubat, Hermione, Androméda et Pansy ? » Proposa Rémus avec espoir.  
\- « Pansy Parkinson ? C'est Draco qui va être ravie. Il avait peur pour son amie. » Se réjouit Minerva.  
\- « Oui, je l'ai trouvé blessée. Elle avait refusé de suivre son père. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Il y a des tensions. » Grimaça Arthur.  
\- « Réunissez vos affaires et retrouvez moi ici rapidement. » Ordonna la sorcière.

\- "Vous n'entrez pas Minerva? dit Rémus.  
\- « Non, je ne laisse pas mon compagnon seul. Et je ne préfère pas révéler son identité pour le moment. » Dit Minerva.  
Quelques minutes plus tard l'ensemble de la troupe arriva dans le jardin de Muriel, prêt à partir.  
\- « Oui bonjour, à tous. Pas d'effusion pour le moment, on doit partir vite se mettre en sécurité. » Coupa Minerva en voyant les mines réjouies.  
Rémus s'approcha et se pencha à l'oreille de l'animagus.  
\- « Votre immense protecteur, c'est Lucius ? » Questionna le loup avec un regard complice.  
Minerva surprise de l'absence d'animosité ne répondit pas de suite.  
\- « J'ai confiance en vous, Severus et Harry. Si vous êtes sûr de vous, je vous suis. » Assura le maraudeur.  
\- « Vous êtes le seul dans votre groupe à mon avis. » Rigola la sorcière.  
\- « Oui, ça va être tendu. » Grimaça Rémus.  
Minerva avança et lança ses ordres.  
\- « Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger montez sur le dos de mon compagnon ailé. » Tonna-t-elle.  
Lucius courba la tête pour leur facilité l'accès à son dos.  
\- « Augusta pourrais-tu s'il te plaît créer deux portoloins pour l'abbaye de Glastonbury ? » Demanda Minerva à sa vieille Amie.  
Augusta accepta et s'y mit immédiatement.  
\- « Très bien. Ginevra, Ronald, Fred, Georges, Néville, vous prenez un portoloin. Molly, Augusta, Arthur, Charlie, vous prenez le second. Rémus vous transplanez au lieu que je vous ai indiqué. » Ordonna l'Écossaise. « Le portoloin se déclenchera dans vingt minutes, ce qui laissera à mon compagnon et protecteur le temps de nous emmener Miss Parkinson, Hermione et moi jusqu'au lieu sécurisé. » Termina la sorcière avant de lever les bras.  
Lucius ramena sa queue vers l'avant et entoura Minerva sous les yeux surpris de l'assemblée. Il la souleva et la déposa sur son dos avec douceur avant de s'envoler.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, le dragon et ses cavalières disparurent, désillusionnés

Minerva enleva le sort de désillusion avant que Lucius n'atterrisse sur la lande. Une fois posé, il baissa le cou pour laisser descendre ses trois compagnes.  
\- « Vas-y Lucius. Ne te retransforme pas tout de suite. Je crains que notre foyer calme ne le soit moins. » Dit Minerva avec un regard entendu.  
Le dragon gronda et s'envola jusqu'au cottage.  
\- « Professeur ? Vous avez dit Lucius ? » Demanda Pansy.  
\- « Oui, je ne pensais pas que cela vous poserez problème à vous Pansy ? » Nota Minerva avec douceur.  
\- « En fait pas du tout. J'ai confiance en Draco et en Mr Malfoy. Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas pour Narcissa Black et mes parents. » Dit franchement la jeune femme.  
Minerva lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Hermione en haussant un sourcil.  
\- « J'ai confiance en Harry. S'il lui fait confiance, c'est qu'il le mérite. » Répondit sagement la lionne.  
\- « Je suis fière de vous, Pansy, Hermione. » Sourit l'animagus.  
Un pop, caractéristique du transplanage annonça l'arrivée de Lupin. Ce dernier se mit au côté de Minerva pour attendre les autres.  
Quelques secondes plus tard les deux groupes arrivèrent avec perte et fracas.  
Les deux étudiantes et Minerva levèrent les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Nous sommes tous là Minerva. Nous vous suivons. » Annonça Arthur.  
\- « Avant qu'on se mette en route, je dois mettre les choses au point. Les personnes qui se trouvent au cottage sont avec moi depuis le début. Sachez que j'ai une confiance aveugle en eux, tout comme Harry. Quoique dans le cas de Black s'est compliqué. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Je ne veux pas de jugement, pas de cris, pas de tensions et pas de bagarre. Le premier qui posera problème retournera chez Muriel. Notre cottage est calme et il y règne une bonne entente. Comme je disais plus tôt hormis Black qui nous a fait sa crise. » Tonna froidement Minerva.  
Elle se mit en route avec le reste du groupe sur ses pas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap. 16 : retrouvailles sous haute tension.**

Ailsa se trouvait dehors quand Lucius arriva. Il se transforma rapidement avant que le groupe débarque.  
\- « Alors ? » Demanda la brune.  
\- « Nous avons trouvé le repère de Weasley et compagnie. Ce n'était qu'un lieu de passage donc Minerva a embarqué tout le monde comme prévu. Je dois dire que ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. En dehors du sac à puces tout était calme et convivial. Je sens que les choses vont changer. » Grimaça l'aristocrate.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par Weasley et compagnie ? » Se crispa la jeune écossaise.  
\- « Toute la famille de rouquins sauf le lèche-botte de feu Fudges et le plus vieux qui est en France avec sa compagne, Miss Delacourt, je crois. Les Londubat, le loup, l'amie née de moldu d'Harry et Pansy. » Annonça Lucius.  
\- « Je vois. Ça promet. » Dit Ailsa.  
\- « Bon, je rentre, je vais rester avec Harry et Draco pour le moment. » Annonça Lucius.  
\- « Severus y est aussi, il bouquine. Ton fils et Harry dorment. » Dit-elle en le suivant à l'intérieur.  
Ailsa allait suivre Lucius, à l'étage, quand des bruits de discussions l'interpellèrent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Autant pour la discrétion. Se dit la brune. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait les entendre ici. Elle entendit Lucius grogner en haut des marches avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la chambre du gryffondor.  
En entendant le vacarme, elle s'empressa de sortir. Elle se planta face au groupe.  
\- « Les enfants, je, vous prierez de faire moins de bruit, Harry et Draco dorment. » Tonna Ailsa froidement.  
\- « Minerva les installa dehors sur la terrasse du jardin, en ajoutant des chaises.  
\- « Nous allons faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre groupe. » Annonça Minerva.  
Ailsa fit apparaître le thé et des gâteaux et Minerva commença à leur expliquer leur cavale.

**********************************************************************

\- « Tout s'est bien passé Lucius ? » Murmura Severus quand son ami entra dans la chambre des deux jeunes hommes.  
\- « Autant que ça puisse bien se passer avec autant de gryffondor. » Lâcha le blond avec un rictus moqueur.  
Severus ricana et reposa son livre.  
\- « Minerva et Ailsa leur font un résumé de notre cavale à travers le pays. On saura au bruit de protestation, quand elle en sera arrivée à Draco et moi. » Se moqua Lucius. « Comment va Harry ? » Poursuivit-il.  
\- « Il s'est réveillé, mais il était épuisé donc il s'est vite rendormi. J'espère que la belette, comme l'appelle Draco saura garder ses préjugés pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry souffre encore. Black a suffit. » Dit froidement le maître des potions.  
\- « Ou alors il prendra un peu de son côté Serpentard et il va faire un carnage au premier qui nous attaque. » Grogna Draco en se réveillant, clairement amusé à cette idée.  
\- « C'est possible aussi. » Rigola Lucius.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

**************************************************************************

Après avoir essuyé toutes les protestations des nouveaux arrivants sans en démordre, Minerva retourna dans le cottage avec Rémus et Arthur pour s'occuper des couchages.  
\- « Black s'est cloîtré depuis ce matin dans sa chambre, Lupin si tu veux y aller c'est après le salon la porte au fond. » Dit froidement Minerva .  
Lupin fronça les sourcils au ton de son ancienne directrice de maison et suivi la direction qu'elle lui avait donnée.  
\- « Ailsa vient d'ajouter une aile au cottage pour loger tout le monde. Maintenant, on va les placer. » Dit Minerva.  
Arthur acquiesça et fit entrer tout le monde en silence.  
Severus descendit au même moment et prit les choses en main sur un signe de Minerva.  
\- « Très bien. Les nouvelles chambres se trouvent dans une aile au fond du salon. Molly et Arthur, vous prenez la première chambre. Charlie, vous prenez la suivante que vous partagerez avec Londubat et les jumeaux. La chambre est grande, vous aurez de la place. Lupin partagera la sienne avec le sac à puces. » Lâcha dédaigneusement Severus.  
Il tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe et se radoucit légèrement.  
\- « Augusta, je vous invite à monter à notre étage, Minerva vous invite à partager sa chambre. Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger si l'envie vous prend, je viens d'agrandir la chambre de Draco et Harry soit vous vous installez avec eux, soit vous prenez une chambre à deux dans l'aile où se trouve les Weasley. » Proposa Severus.  
\- « Mais... » Commença Ron.  
\- « Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre Mr Weasley. » Cracha Severus avec mépris. S'attacher à Harry d'accord. Apprendre à connaître Granger pour Harry d'accord. Mais supporter ce crétin de rouquin, sans façon.  
Pansy et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu.  
\- « On va s'installer avec Harry et Draco, Monsieur. Merci pour l'accueil. » Dit poliment la lionne.  
\- « Installez-vous sans bruit, Harry dort encore. » Dit le serpentard avec moins de froideur qu'habituellement.

*****************************************************************************

Hermione et Pansy entrèrent dans la chambre en silence. Elles furent accueillies par la tête de Draco sortant de couette avec un grand sourire. Il leur fit signe d'entrer en silence. Pansy embrassa Draco sur la joue et salua Lucius.  
\- « Bonjour Pansy. Miss Granger. » Salua l'aristocrate en murmurant.  
\- « Bonjour Mr Malfoy » Salua poliment Hermione.  
\- « Bonjour Lucius. » Salua Pansy.  
\- « installez vos malles dans le coin, on vous installera quand Harry sera réveillé. » Dit le lord.  
\- « Granger viens prendre ma place. » Dit Draco sans animosité.  
Hermione accepta et s'allongea au-dessus des couvertures, collée à son meilleur ami.  
Harry se réveilla en sentant le changement de personne dans son lit. Il se retourna pour tomber sur les yeux marron de son amie.  
\- « Mione ? » Dit-il en étouffant son amie dans ses bras.  
\- « Ça va Harry, on est tous là. » Répondit la lionne.  
Harry sourit et se releva.  
\- « Euh… Salut Pansy. » Tenta maladroitement le rouge et or.  
\- « Salut Potty. » Répondit la serpentarde avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- « vous allez dormir où » Questionna le survivant.  
\- « Severus a agrandi magiquement notre chambre, il a proposé à Pans' et Hermione de s'installer avec nous. » Expliqua le serpentard.  
\- « Cool. Luce, tu veux bien métamorphoser deux lits en plus. Ils sont trop cools tes lits. » Dit le brun avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- « Avec plaisir chaton. » Se gaussa le lord.  
Harry grogna et se renfrogna.  
Hermione et Pansy échangèrent un regard complice en voyant leur manège.  
Lucius fit apparaître deux nouveaux lits de l'autre côté de la chambre et invita les deux jeunes femmes à prendre leurs aises.  
\- « Je vous laisse vous installer, je descends voir si Severus à besoin d'un coup de main. » Dit Lucius.  
\- « Attends Luce, je viens avec toi. » Dit Harry sans lâcher la main de sa meilleure amie.  
Harry se tourna vers Draco qui lui fit signe qu'il suivait aussi en attrapant la main de Pansy.  
Lucius sourit en voyant le front uni de ses cadets.  
Arrivés en bas, Harry fut immédiatement englouti dans l'étreinte de Molly Weasley. Harry ne lâcha pas pour autant la main d'Hermione.  
\- « Harry mon chéri, comment tu vas ? Je suis contente de te voir. » Dit-elle, émue.  
Harry resserra son étreinte autour de la matriarche Weasley de son bras libre.  
\- « Moi aussi, Mrs Weasley, je suis content que tout le monde soit en bonne santé. » Répondit sincèrement le gryffondor.  
Molly le libéra et se tourna vers Lucius. Elle ne sembla pas hostile, selon Harry, mais ne savait que dire au blond.  
\- « Mrs Weasley. » La salua poliment Lucius.  
\- « Bonjour Lord Malfoy. » Dit-elle en souriant à l'aristocrate.  
Harry la remercia de son acceptation avec un sourire.  
\- « Ron est les autres s'installe. Ils vous rejoindront dans le salon après je suppose. » Dit Mrs Weasley.  
\- « Aucun souci, j'attendrais qu'ils soient tous installés. » Dit Harry en souriant.  
Mrs Weasley retourna auprès de son mari qui discutait avec Severus.  
Lucius pressa l'épaule de son fils et celle d'Harry avant de se diriger vers Minerva et Ailsa.  
\- « Jusque-là tout va bien. » Ironisa Draco.  
Harry acquiesça et fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Drake ? Où est Sirius ? » Demanda le rouge et or.  
\- « Il se terre dans sa niche depuis sa crise de ce matin. » Annonça le blond avec mépris.  
\- « Il y a un problème avec Sirius, Harry ? » Questionna la lionne.  
Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un regard à Draco avant de lâcher la main de la lionne et de rejoindre Severus.  
\- « Il a pété un plomb ce matin, il a attaqué mon père, parce qu'il avait la main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry a dû jeter un bouclier pour protéger mon père. Et le cabot a, en gros, insulté Harry de traître en lui disant qu'il trahissait James Potter. ». Cingla Draco.  
\- « Je vois. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Et j'ai peur que Ronald réagisse de la même façon. » Grimaça la lionne.  
\- « Je ne le laisserai pas faire Granger, tu es prévenu. » Dit sèchement Draco.  
\- « Je ne le laisserai pas faire non plus Draco. J'ai pris la défense de Pansy pendant tout le temps où on était chez Muriel Weasley, ce n'est sûrement pas pour abandonner mon frère de cœur. Si Ronald ne grandit pas tant pis pour lui. » Annonça solennellement la gryfondor.  
Pansy confirma d'un signe de tête et Draco se détendit aussitôt.  
\- « Drake, Mione, Pansy ? » Appela Harry toujours à côté du maître des potions. Ce dernier avait une main posée sur l'épaule du survivant dans un geste protecteur.  
Ron arriva dans le salon au même moment.  
\- « Depuis quand tu appelles la fouine, Drake ? » Tonna le rouquin, rouge de colère.  
Harry soupira. Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard entendu.  
\- « Weasley mesurez le ton que vous employez. » Gronda froidement Severus.  
Draco, Pansy et Hermione entourèrent Harry et Severus en signe de soutien. Lucius et Ailsa se rapprochèrent eux-aussi.  
\- « Je t'ai posé une question Harry ? » Reprit le rouquin en ignorant le maître des potions.  
Severus allait réagir quand Harry posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter.  
Le geste rendit fou de rage Ron qui sortit sa baguette.  
\- « Ron range ta baguette, tu es ridicule. » Dit Hermione.  
\- « Ne t'occupe de ça Hermione. Tu as choisi ton camp quand tu as défendu cette vipère de Parkinson chez ma tante. » Grogna Ron.  
\- « Ron si tu n'es pas capable de grandir oublie-moi. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec des querelles d'écoles. Maintenant, je vais te donner deux conseils. Premièrement, tu es ici en tant qu'invité. Lucius, Ailsa, Minerva, Dora, Draco et Sev sont ici chez eux. Idem pour Hermione et Pansy maintenant. Donc range ta baguette et montre toi respectueux. Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Sirius ce matin. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde ici présent. Si, qui que ce soit s'en prend à un des serpentard, à Ailsa, Minerva ou Dora ; c'est comme s'en prendre à moi. Je réagirais en conséquence. Le sujet est clos. » Tonna Harry d'un voix impérieuse.  
\- « C'est eux ou moi Harry. » S'époumona le rouquin.  
\- « Dans ce cas, c'est eux. On ne m'impose plus mes choix Ron, ce temps-là est terminé. » Cracha le survivant.  
Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione et remonta dans sa chambre, suivie de Pansy et Draco. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap. 17 : la bataille finale.**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la crise de Sirius et de Ron. Harry avait refusé de parler à l'un ou à l'autre depuis. Les tensions étant trop fortes, Severus et Arthur avaient décidé de renvoyer Ron, accompagné de Black chez la tante Muriel. Elle n'avait pas la place pour tout le monde, mais assez pour garder en sécurité les deux moutons noirs du groupe de résistants.

Ils étaient partis la veille. Depuis tout le monde était plus détendu et la convivialité du début était revenue.

Ce matin, Harry était sur les nerfs. Un mois que Lucius lui battait le froid. L'aristocrate avait justifié sont éloignement en lui disant qu'ils devaient rester concentrés sur la guerre.  
Harry avait compris, mais n'était pas d'accord pour autant. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à nourrir des sentiments amoureux pour le blond.

\- « Harry par Salazar arrête de tourner en rond. » Râla Draco en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.  
Pansy et Hermione rigolaient comme des pintades en les voyants se disputer tous les matins pour les mêmes raisons.  
\- « J'ai besoin d'action. J'en ai ras le bol de cette foutue guerre. » Exulta le survivant.  
\- « D'action genre combat ou action genre un aristocrate dans ton lit ? » Railla Pansy.  
\- « Très drôle Pans'. Il n'y a rien entre Lucius et moi. » Lâcha le brun froidement.  
\- « Oui, ça se voit rien qu'à la manière dont mon père te regarde. » Ironisa Draco.  
Harry soupira. Il sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte pour énerver Draco. Ce qui fonctionna comme tous les matins depuis un mois.

Severus leva les yeux de sa tasse en voyant arrivé son gryffondor attitré.  
\- « Un problème Harry ? » Questionna le maître de potions en lui tendant une tasse de thé.  
\- « Merci Sev. Ça fait deux mois qu'on est coincé ici et que Face de Serpent est calme. Ce n'est pas normal. » Grogna le survivant en se frottant le front.  
Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant le geste de son protégé.  
\- « Mal à la tête ? » Tenta le directeur de serpentard.  
\- « Non. Enfin si. Ma cicatrice me fait mal. Je crois qu'il est... Excité, je dirais. » Répondit le survivant en se tenant le front plus sérieusement cette fois.  
\- « Harry ? » S'inquiéta Severus en s'approchant.  
Harry s'effondra en proie à une vision.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Severus près de lui.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? » Demanda Severus en l'aidant à se relever.  
\- « Il vient de rappeler tout le monde à lui. Même ceux qui sont au Ministère. Il a transplané sur le chemin de traverse. Il y a des combats avec des résistants. Ils nombreux, mais en difficultés Sev. J'ai vu Kingsley. » Expliqua le survivant. « On doit y aller. » Poursuivit-il.  
\- « Il a du cibler son appel. Lucius et moi n'avons rien sentis. Pansy ! Fais descendre tout le monde. On y va. » Ordonna le maître des potions.  
Il invoqua une potion anti douleur et la fit boire à Harry. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé, il s'expliqua.  
\- « Des résistants et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se battent en ce moment sur le Chemin de Traverse contre le Lord Noir et ses mangemorts. Tout le monde prend une potion énergisante et on transplane tous ensemble près du chaudron Baveur, côté moldu. » Ordonna Severus.  
Harry soupira.  
Ça y était. Quoiqu'il se passait, ce serait la fin.

****************************************************************

Arrivé dans le Londres Moldu, près du Chaudron Baveur, le groupe composé de Minerva, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Pansy, Harry, Hermione, Dora et Ailsa sortirent leurs baguettes avant de pénétrer dans le Chaudron Baveur. Les Weasley et les Londubat avaient été envoyés au Ministère pour tenter de le récupérer.  
Severus entraîna les autres du côté du Chemin de Traverse. Et la vision d'enfer les stoppa un instant. Partout, des combats, les sorts fusaient et les corps tombaient des deux côtés.

Harry ne fut probablement jamais aussi heureux qu'en sentant la main de Severus lui serrer l'épaule pour lui donner du courage. Baguette à la main, ils avancèrent à couvert. Severus lança des ordres avec rapidité, formant des équipes et distribuant les rôles.  
Lucius et Harry échangèrent un regard complice.  
Harry vit Sirius débouler, le visage pâle, à l'autre bout du chemin de Traverse, mais l'homme se fondit dans la foule.  
Harry n'avait qu'une envie : repartir avec les autres dans leur cocon, au cottage de Glastonbury, qui était devenu un foyer pour eux. Mais il ne pouvait reculer l'échéance de la prophétie. Si Voldemort attaquait en grande pompe, ce jour-là, c'est qu'ils devaient se rencontrer.  
Il se tourna vers Draco, Hermione et Pansy. Les trois lui sourirent, baguettes à la main, prêts à en découdre pour leur liberté. Merlin ! Il ne pourrait jamais se concentrer en sachant que ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa famille, étaient en danger, se dit le survivant. Comment pourrait-il continuer si l'un d'eux se faisait tuer ?  
\- « On est prêt Harry. » Le rassura Draco, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.  
Les deux filles acquiescèrent avec un sourire pour confirmer les dires du blond.

Soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Severus resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule du survivant. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir la moitié d'un bâtiment, celui qui abritait la boutique Ollivander, s'écrouler, engloutissant quelques mangemorts et membres de la résistances. Severus retint Harry qui allait s'y précipiter.  
\- « Non ! Regarde, il y a du monde près d'eux qui s'en occupe. Tu as un combat à mener. Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer à cause de ton maudit courage gryffondoresque. » Cria Severus.  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais resta à sa place.

Les dernières protections autour du Chemin de Traverse étaient en train de faiblir. Bientôt les blessés pourront être transplanés autre part et les renforts se joindre à la bataille. Harry frotta sa cicatrice distraitement. La douleur était moins forte, mais il sentait l'excitation de Voldemort.

Lucius s'approcha.  
\- « Harry, tu restes en arrière. » Ordonna le blond. Severus et moi assurerons tes arrières. »  
\- « Mais... »  
\- « Tu dois affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour ça, tu dois rester en un seul morceau. » Le coupa Severus.  
\- « Lucius et moi couvrons tes arrières pendant que tu te rapproches du Lord Noir, Harry. Minerva, Pansy et Drake, vous suivez en équipe pour assurer nos arrières et Dora, Hermione et Ailsa, vous fermez la marche. On reste ensemble autant que possible. Immobilisez, tuez, faites comme vous voulez, mais c'est nous avant tout. Aidez les autres quand c'est possible, mais ne quittez pas le groupe. » Ordonna Severus.

Severus serra brièvement Harry dans ses bras avant de lancer le top départ. La formation se mit en route comme un seul homme. Avançant stratégiquement tout en lançant des sorts aux mangemorts sur leur chemin.  
Arrivé à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, entouré de sa garde rapprochée, Harry vit un éclair violet se diriger vers Lucius. L'aristocrate, en plein combat avec un jeune mangemort masqué, ne le vit pas arriver. Harry recula d'un pas et se jeta sur le blond pour le plaquer au sol. Le sort fusa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry grimaça en voyant que le sort avait poursuivi sa route vers un membre de la résistance qui s'effondra, livide.  
Harry se releva en vitesse attirant l'aristocrate avec lui. Ils se remirent en route en vitesse pour rattraper Severus qui se battait contre Rodolphus Lestrange, quelques mètres plus loin. Ils prirent le temps de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière et reprirent leur procession, rassurés, en voyant les autres suivre.

Au détour d'une échoppe, ils se retrouvèrent, tous, face à un groupe de mangemorts. En quelques secondes, tous furent occupés à combattre un fidèle de Voldemort. Harry fut projeté contre le mur de l'échoppe derrière lui, par un sort vicieux de son adversaire. Il se releva rapidement et envoya un sectumsempra à son vis-à-vis qui s'écroula dans une flaque de son propre sang. Il se décala de quelques mètres pour prêter main forte à Lucius qui se battait contre deux mangemorts. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un seul sort, que Lucius fut obligé de plonger pour esquiver deux sortilèges de mort, entraînant Harry au sol avec lui. Les deux sortilèges s'écrasèrent contre le mur juste au-dessus de leur tête. Le mur explosa, projetant des morceaux de plâtre et de bois sur eux. Le survivant se redressa immédiatement et d'un sortilège informulé très puissant, envoya les deux mangemorts s'écraser au sol quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il lévita les débris avec urgence pour dégager Lucius et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses pieds.  
\- « Luce ! » Cria-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
\- « Ça va Harry. On y retourne. » Grommela l'aristocrate en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa tempe, d'un revers de manche.

Minerva surgit devant eux, le reste du groupe sur les talons. Harry vérifia rapidement leur état d'un coup d'œil. Minerva avait une estafilade sur la joue. Ailsa boitait, mais ça ne semblait pas trop grave. Pansy avait la lèvre fendue et Hermione avait la pommette gonflée. Dora était la seule avec Severus qui ne semblait pas blessé du tout.  
Il se remit en route en sentant la main de Lucius le pousser doucement dans le dos.

Severus évita habilement un maléfice cuisant. Le bruit était assourdissant. Ils entendaient les cris des blessés et le vacarme des explosions.  
À mesure que les affrontements s'intensifiaient, ils se déplaçaient vers la large place où se trouvaient les restaurants. Certains combattants s'éparpillaient autour de la place quand d'autres investissaient les petites ruelles adjacentes.  
Harry, haletant, venait de recevoir un sort de découpe sur le bras droit. Une large estafilade courait le long de son bras, mais il était trop concentré et ignora la douleur.

Pour le moment Voldemort ne l'avait pas vu et ça l'arrangeait. Il dut se baisser pour éviter un sort d'expulsion. Il vit avec effroi, Minerva heurter le mur derrière eux. Elle semblait sonnée. Draco, Hermione et Pansy se battaient déjà avec trois mangemorts. Ailsa et Dora se battaient en binôme, de leur côté contre un groupe de quatre. Elles combattaient en parfaite synchronisation, exécutant un ballet avec grâce et maîtrise. De son côté Severus continuait de dégager leur avancée en lancer des sorts plus virulents les uns que les autres aux silhouettes en noir qui avaient la bêtise de se présenter sur leur chemin. Lucius tenta de s'approcher de Minerva, quand il se retrouva face à deux mangemorts. Harry accourut vers lui pour l'aider. Il tentait de ne pas se faire désarmer et lança sorts sur sorts sans s'arrêter. Il lança un stupefix puissant qui terrassa le premier mangemort. Il enchaîna avec un incarcerem pour le ligoter. Il vit Minerva reprendre doucement ses esprits. Son moment d'inattention l'empêcha de voir le second mangemort dévier un sort de Lucius. Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier du mangemort et se dirigea droit sur la poitrine du survivant sous les yeux écarquillés de l'aristocrate. Une violente décharge électrique percuta sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Il s'écroula à genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle quand une vague d'électricité se répandait dans tout son corps. Lucius, fou de rage, envoya un puissant sort de magie noir sur le mangemort qui explosa en un millier de confettis. L'aristocrate vérifia la situation autour d'eux en un coup d'œil, et se pencha pour lancer le contre sort sur le gryffondor.  
\- « Harry respire et prend une potion énergisante. » Ordonna le blond d'une voix sourde tout en terminant de contrer le sort.  
Harry avala difficilement la potion. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout et prêt à en découdre à nouveau.

Lucius releva Minerva et soigna d'un coup de baguette, la plaie qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Minerva lui fit signe que ça allait mieux et ils se remirent en route.  
De plus en plus de mangemorts se tassaient autour de la place pour protéger leur maître qui se battait, au centre de la place, contre plusieurs Aurors, dont Kingsley. Le chemin de Traverse était dévasté. Plusieurs commerces s'étaient effondrés sous les sorts et des cratères étaient nés à certains endroits, sur la rue pavée, suite aux multiples explosions.

Les combats, au plus près du centre de la place, étaient plus dévastateurs. Les plus agiles du premier cercle du Lord Noir s'y trouvaient Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott Senior, Parkinson père et mère, le loup Greyback, Rabastan Lestrange, etc…  
Certains membres de l'Ordre et de la résistance étaient allongés derrière des monceaux de débris, blessés ou morts. Impossible de savoir de là où ils étaient.  
Harry poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant Greyback arracher le cou d'un rouquin. Il haleta. Il ne savait pas qui s'était, mais espérait que ce ne soit pas un Weasley. Il fut tétanisé quelques secondes. Il reprit ses esprits quand il sentit une main puissante l'attraper par le t-shirt et le jeter derrière un énorme morceau de mur. Il leva instinctivement sa baguette et soupira quand il vit que c'était Severus qui le mettait à l'abri, tout près de l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort. Il put prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Pendant ce temps Lucius et les autres vinrent se mettre à l'abri avec eux en surveillant les alentours.

En voyant, plus loin sur la place, les jumeaux Weasley en difficultés, Harry amorça un mouvement pour se relever et aller leur venir en aide. Mais Lucius le rattrapa par le cou et lui balança un regard noir, tellement froid qu'il frissonna et revint dans sa position initiale.  
Leur cachette était loin d'être parfaite, mais Severus voulait éloigner un maximum Harry des mangemorts du premier cercle pour qu'il ne s'épuise pas. De plus, cela évitait au reste du groupe de trop se battre. Si l'un d'eux se blessait gravement ou pire se faisait tuer, il ne pourrait plus retenir Harry comme Lucius et lui le faisait depuis le début des combats.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre. Lucius releva la tête de leur cachette pour voir des détraqueurs s'approcher du champ de bataille, seulement retenus par les protection du Lord Noir. Il grimaça et se baissa de nouveau. Apercevant la grimace de l'aristocrate, Harry se leva un peu pour voir ce qui avait pu le déranger. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers Severus.  
\- « On ne peut pas attendre Sev ! Il n'a presque plus personne autour de lui et si les détraqueurs approchent trop ça va compliquer les choses. Je sais faire un Patronus, Draco, Pansy et Hermione aussi, mais on ne peut pas se battre en même temps. » Dit le survivant.  
Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et releva la tête à son tour pour évaluer les choses. Voldemort au centre de la place. Il était loin de la plupart des combats, entouré de son premier cercle de mangemorts. Les rares personnes qui prenaient le risque de se confronter à lui ne duraient pas longtemps et ils devaient s'y mettre à plusieurs. Severus s'abaissa de nouveau pour parler avec Lucius et trouver une stratégie. Harry observait Voldemort de sa cachette. Son visage translucide était repérable de loin. Tout comme ses yeux rouges carmin qui scannaient le champ de bataille dans son ensemble. Ses lèvres, presque invisibles, s'étiraient dans un sourire sadique. Le spectacle le réjouissait. Il dégageait une aura noire, de puissance, de force. Il était effrayant.

Il était maintenant entouré de ses deux fidèles lieutenants Antonin Dolohov et Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry comprit que les deux mangemorts avaient récupéré la place privilégiée de Severus et Lucius. Narcissa se trouvait près de sa sœur, baguette à la main. Elle balayait les groupes de combattants. Harry comprenait qu'elle cherchait Lucius et Draco. Aucun des trois mangemorts entourant le Lord Noir ne portait de masque. Bellatrix et Narcissa affichaient le même sourire froid et méchant.

Une explosion raisonna et Harry vit le monticule devant eux s'effondrer sous la force de l'explosion. Lucius et Severus eurent juste le temps de protéger leur groupe d'un puissant bouclier. Progressivement, les rangs des combattants s'étaient éclaircis. Les mangemorts et les résistants étaient tombés morts ou trop blessés pour continuer. Le sang coulait entre les pavés de la rue marchande. Puis les survivants se figèrent. Chacun avait aperçu le survivant et son groupe, maintenant face à Voldemort, ses lieutenants et son premier cercle.

Harry frissonna quand il entendit le rire diabolique de Bellatrix retentir dans le silence du Chemin de Traverse. Tous les combats étaient stoppés. Tous les regards rivés sur les deux groupes.  
Lucius et Severus se relevèrent et se dressèrent devant Harry, baguettes levées en direction de leur ancien maître. Minerva se plaça à côté de Severus et Dora à côté de Lucius. Ailsa s'avança à son tour et se plaça à côté de Dora. Draco prit place à côté d'Harry suivi de Pansy et Hermione qui entourèrent les deux garçons.  
Harry appréciait le soutien des siens, mais il prit la décision de se mettre en avant. Quoiqu'il arrive, il devait être celui qui devait porter le coup fatal. Draco l'empêcha d'avancer en lui serrant douloureusement l'épaule. Harry se tourna vers lui et le vit lui mimer les paroles « Pas encore. » Et lui montrer Lucius et Severus d'un signe de tête.  
Il repensait aux entraînements qu'ils leur avaient fait suivre au cottage ou dans la forêt de Freun.  
Pour le moment, il leur avait fait confiance, ils fonctionnaient en groupe uni et ça leur avait plutôt bien réussi jusque-là.

\- « Lucius, Severus. Que voilà d'étranges compagnons que vous avez là. Je savais votre loyauté vacillante. Mais à ce point. » Railla le Lord Noir.  
\- « Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'elle est plus que vacillante. » Rétorqua froidement Severus avec un rictus moqueur.  
Voldemort plissa les yeux de rage, à la remarque du maître des potions.  
\- « Qu'avons-nous là ? Minerva, l'animal de compagnie du vieux fou. Il est mort, vous savez, de ma main ? » Se moqua le mage noir. « Un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, esclave de Dumbledore. La fille sang-mêlé d'une Black traître à son sang. Le jeune Malfoy, petit mangemort, couard et traître. Une Sang de bourbe et une Parkinson qui renie son sang-pur et sa famille. Et évidemment, toi Lucius, mon cher bras droit fuyant. » Ricana Voldemort. « Narcissa, ma chère, occupe-toi donc de ton cher époux. »

Narcissa lança un sortilège de découpe qui s'écrasa sur le bouclier de Severus. Son cri de rage relança les combats. Tous les combattants restant debout, autour de la place avaient repris les affrontements pendant que Narcissa et Lucius échangeaient des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Draco surveilla les arrières de son père avec Hermione.  
Severus de son côté combattait Bellatrix. Le combat était puissant, les sorts vicieux et noirs. Harry se dit que ce duel aurait été magnifique à observer si Severus n'était pas en danger et eux au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il se concentra sur son adversaire, Dolohov, et évita un maléfice de justesse avant de contrer avec un sort de magie noire que lui avait appris Lucius. Dolohov explosa et Harry courut jusqu'à Severus pour surveiller ses arrières en se débarrassant du reste du premier cercle. Dora et Ailsa décimaient elles-aussi les mangemorts du premier cercle tout en gardant un œil sur Harry et Severus. Minerva et Pansy jetaient régulièrement des boucliers de protection sur les différents binômes.

\- « Harry ! » Hurla Draco quand il vit Rodolphus Lestrange pointer sa baguette vers le survivant qui couvrait les arrières de Severus.  
Harry se retourna et dut sa survie au bouclier de Pansy qui se matérialisa devant lui. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour la remercier.  
\- « Merci Drake. Surveille les arrières de ton père, je gère maintenant. » Répondit le gryffondor.  
\- « Ami avec un vulgaire sang-mêlé, Draco ? » Railla son oncle.  
Draco ne répondit pas et se concentra à nouveau sur son père.  
\- « Tu railles Draco parce qu'il a choisi le camp d'un vulgaire sang-mêlé comme tu dis, mais tu en sers un aussi idiot. » Ricana Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Rodolphus Lestrange.  
\- « Comment oses-tu ? » Hurla Rodolphus le visage crispé par la rage.  
À peine eut-il prononcé ses mots, qu'il lança un sort informulé en direction du survivant. Harry le contrat, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le second. Il prit le doloris de Lestrange de plein fouet et se tordit au sol.  
\- « Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à mon meilleur ami Oncle Rodolphus. » Hurla Draco quand il entendit Harry hurler. Il pointa sa baguette sur son oncle, sans voir qu'Hermione et Pansy en faisaient de même. Rodolphus prit trois sorts de mort simultanément et en pleine poitrine avant de s'écrouler au sol.  
Bellatrix poussa un hurlement terrifiant quand elle vit son mari s'effondrer, mort. De rage, elle mit plus d'ardeur dans son combat contre Snape. Elle aurait pu remporter la partie si Severus, furieux qu'Harry ait été blessé, n'avait pas augmentait la puissance de ses sorts. Le combat était sanglant et virulent.

Les sorts se mirent à nouveau à pleuvoir entre les deux petits groupes. Seul Voldemort ne se battait pas. Il avait entouré la petite place d'un bulle infranchissable pour que les autres combattants ne puissent prêter mains fortes à Potter et son petit groupe de traitres. Il regardait les combats entre Severus et Bella et entre Lucius et Narcissa d'un œil amusé. Il se régalait de voir ses principaux lieutenants combattre ces traîtres et ses gamins prétentieux.

Harry se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille. Lui, Ailsa et Dora se débarrassaient toujours des quelques mangemorts restant tout en protégeant les arrières de Severus et Lucius.

De son côté Severus commençait à fatiguer. Quand il vit Bellatrix tourner sa baguette vers Harry qui se rapprochait de lui, il vit rouge et laissa exposer sa magie. Une vague de magie percuta Bellatrix qui fit un vol plané au pied de son maître. Ils entendirent un craquement sinistre quand elle atterrit, se brisant la nuque en frappant le sol. Fou de rage en voyant sa plus fidèle mangemorte, décédée à ses pieds, Voldemort se lança dans la bataille en lançant des sortilèges de mort dans toutes les directions.

Lucius se détourna de son combat quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil, un rayon vert se dirigeant vers Harry. Il attrapa Harry au passage et le plaqua dans son dos, laissant filer le sort de mort loin sur sa droite.

Narcissa avait profité de l'inattention de son époux. Elle commençait à marmonner en direction du blond avec des mouvements de poignets inquiétant selon Harry qui avait quitté le dos de l'aristocrate pour retourner au combat.  
\- « Ne le touche pas, sale garce ! Il est à moi. » Hurla Harry fou de rage.  
Narcissa s'arrêta sous le choc de la déclaration.  
\- « A toi ? » Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as trahi le maître Lucius. Tu te tapes Potter ! Tu as toujours préféré te pavaner dans les couches de jeunes éphèbes. » Railla la blonde avec une grimace de pur dégoût.  
\- « Jalouse ? » Ricana Lucius en levant un sourcil.  
Mais Narcissa ne put répondre. Harry fit tomber sur elle une pluie de sorts cuisants.  
La blonde se défendait comme elle pouvait sous la puissance des sorts combinés de Lucius et Harry.  
Lucius comprit qu'il était enfin veuf, quand un sort noir, envoyé par Harry percuta de plein fouet la poitrine de sa femme. L'aristocrate s'approcha d'elle et cassa sa baguette en deux.  
\- « Harpie frigide. » Cracha le lord blond avant de lui lancer un sort de découpe dans le ventre pour la laisser se vider de son sang.

Une nouvelle fois, la place fut plongée dans un silence pesant.  
Draco et Pansy avaient traîné Ailsa et Hermione, qui étaient blessées, derrière un petit monticule de gravats. Minerva soignait Dora; elles étaient cachées derrière un angle de bâtiment pour éviter les sorts le temps de remettre l'auror sur pied. Voldemort était seul face à Harry. Lucius et Severus se tenaient chacun d'un côté du survivant en retrait.

\- « C'est fini Tom. » Lâcha Harry avec mépris.  
\- « Fini ? Tu crois qu'un vulgaire morveux peut me tuer Potter ? » Railla le Lord Noir.  
\- « Tu as raison, impossible. Quoi que ... attends, ça fait quoi deux ? Trois ? Quatre fois que je t'empêche de revenir. » Ricana le survivant.  
\- « De la chance Potter, et l'aide de sorciers plus puissants que toi. Mais je suis quand même revenu. » Dit Voldemort, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.  
\- « Oui, mais cette fois, c'est terminé. » Répéta le rouge et or.  
\- « Avada Kedavra. » Cria Tom en direction du survivant.  
Au même moment, Harry cria à se briser la voix : « Avada Kedavra. » Et serra plus fort sa baguette.

Lucius et Severus lancèrent un bouclier qu'ils rappelèrent aussitôt en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Impossible. » Hurla Jedusor en voyant les deux rayons verts se percuter et s'attacher ensemble comme avec son ancienne baguette, lors de son retour dans le cimetière, et former un dôme doré autour d'eux.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Tom ? Tu savais que nos baguettes étaient jumelles. » Railla le survivant en se concentrant pour ne pas briser le sort.  
\- « Misérable morveux. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais été assez stupide pour garder une baguette reliée à la tienne. Crétin ignare ! » S'exclama Tom.  
Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de réponse. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment le sort pouvait se comporter de la même façon que la dernière fois dans le cimetière. Si Voldemort disait vrai et qu'il avait vraiment changé de baguette, ça n'avait pas de sens. Mais il comptait bien en profiter.

Une véritable bataille de volonté se jouait entre les deux sorciers. Une bille de couleur se balançait sur le faisceau de leurs deux sorts réunis, allant vers une baguette puis vers l'autre en fonction de la puissance qu'envoyer l'un ou l'autre sorcier.  
Harry commençait à fatiguer. Son regard balaya le champ de bataille rapidement. Prit d'un rage subite en voyant les nombreux corps au sol, il coupa le lien d'un coup de poignet et avant que le mage noir ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il lança un autre sortilège de mort.

Surpris, Voldemort écarquilla les yeux avant de s'effondrer, mort. Toutes les protections tombèrent autour d'eux et Harry s'écroula, évanouit.

Severus et Lucius s'empressèrent de le rejoindre pour vérifier son état. Le maître de potions glissa sa main dans le cou de son protégé pour vérifier son pouls.  
\- « Il est vivant Lucius. » Dit-il, soulagé.  
Lucius soupira et le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever.  
\- « Il faut l'emmener. Il a besoin de soin et de repos. » Continua Severus.  
\- « Où ? On ne sait pas dans quel état est Poudlard idem pour Ste Mangouste. » Répondit l'aristocrate en rejoignant le reste du groupe, son précieux fardeau collé contre sa poitrine.  
\- « Le Manoir Malfoy. Ça va être le branle bat de combat. Tu auras juste à remonter les barrières de sang autour du manoir et il sera impénétrable. Je me trompe ? » Questionna l'ancien espion avec espoir.  
Lucius confirma d'un signe de tête.  
\- « On fait quoi ? » Dit Minerva en les voyants arriver.  
\- « On transplane au Manoir Malfoy. » Lâcha Severus.  
Lucius transplana immédiatement dans le parc de son manoir avec Harry dans les bras. Severus suivit avec Hermione. Draco activa sa bague portoloin en tenant la main de Pansy. Minerva, Ailsa et Dora transplanèrent à leur tour devant les grilles du manoir avant d'entrer dans le parc pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois dans le manoir, Lucius monta à l'étage des chambres pour installer Harry dans un lit pendant que Severus envoyait les trois autres jeunes se coucher pour récupérer un peu.

Lucius redescendit et s'installa au salon avec Severus, Minerva, Dora et Ailsa.  
\- « Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Ailsa, épuisée.  
\- « On va se reposer. Nous avons tous besoin de sommeil. Ensuite, Minerva et Dora, vous prendrez contact avec Kingsley et le reste de l'Ordre pour faire le point. Ce serait dommage que Lucius, Draco et moi soyons arrêtés comme mangemorts. À mon avis, Kingsley sera mis à la tête du ministère en attendant des élections. En attendant que ça se calme, on reste ici en sécurité. » Expliqua Severus.  
\- « Très bien dans ce cas, tout le monde au lit. Demain sera un autre jour.» Trancha Minerva Mcgonagall.

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE

Une seconde partie (comme une tome 2 dirons-nous) est en cours d'écriture. Elle sera axée sur le même groupe de survivants mais en mode 'après-guerre, reconstruction du monde magique'.


	18. Partie 2 : Chapter 1

_**Je tiens à remercier les 'guest' à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, pour leurs reviews**_ **.** **J'ai déjà remercié individuellement tous les autres au fur et à mesure mais merci encore pour votre soutien. J'attends toujours le retour de ma bêta pour la correction du reste de l'histoire. Comme certains semblent impatients de lire la suite, j'ai fait une première relecture. Je commence à poster la suite et je remplacerai les chapitres par ceux corrigés par ma bêta quand je les aurais récupéré. Bonne lecture !**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 1 : mensonge ministériel.

 _'Le ministère a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.'  
'Harry Potter dit Le Survivant ou L'Élu a disparu.'  
'Le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui et certains mangemorts en fuite.'  
'Une chasse aux mages noirs est lancée par le ministère.'  
'Rufus Scrimgeour, nouveau Ministre de la Magie.'  
'Albus Dumbledore retrouvé mort à Poudlard'  
La Gazette du Sorcier._

\- « J'hallucine ! » S'exclama Draco Malfoy, caché derrière l'édition du matin.  
\- « Draco ? » Interpella Severus en entrant dans la cuisine du Manoir Malfoy.  
Draco releva le regard vers son parrain et lui tendit une tasse de thé avant de lire la Gazette à voix haute pour son lui.  
\- « Aujourd'hui, le Ministère de la Magie est fier d'annoncer que le règne du seigneur des ténèbres est terminé. 'Nous sommes maintenant en temps de paix.' Annonce Rufus Scrimgeour, nouveau ministre de la magie. Suite à une opération rondement menée par le Ministère et ses aurors, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est définitivement mort ainsi que la plupart de ses fidèles mangemorts. Seul son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy et son fils Draco Malfoy, ainsi que le traître Severus Snape sont en fuite. 'Nous mettons actuellement tout en œuvre pour les retrouver et les enfermer à Azkaban.' Dit le Nouveau Ministre. Quant à la question du survivant, Harry Potter, le Ministre a annoncé à notre reporter : 'Mr Potter a disparu durant la guerre. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il est en vie et continuons nos recherches afin de le retrouver.' Suite à l'intervention des aurors à Poudlard, où a eu lieu le dernier affrontement, le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore a été retrouvé mutilé dans les cachots de la célèbre école de magie dont il était le directeur. Après être entré en contact avec le département de justice magique, nous avons appris que les procès des mangemorts capturés vivants au Ministère, seraient menés à partir de ce lundi. Des mandats d'arrêt ont été lancés pour Lord Malfoy, Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape. Nous vous tiendrons évidemment informé au fur et à mesure des avancées. Rita Skeeter. » Conta le serpentard avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- « Il fallait sans douter. Je me demande juste comment Scrimgeour a réussi à prendre le poste de ministre avant Shakelbot. » Dit sèchement le maître des potions.  
\- « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire parrain ? On a un mandat aux fesses, Harry est soit disant, porté disparu et ils s'attribuent la victoire alors qu'ils étaient terrés comme les lâches qu'ils sont pendant que NOUS, nous combattions à Poudlard. » S'offusqua le jeune Malfoy.  
\- « Langage Draco ! » Tonna Lucius en entrant dans la cuisine suivi d'Ailsa et Minerva.  
\- « Tu me reproches mon langage dans notre situation père ? As-tu seulement lu la Gazette ce matin ?» Lâcha Draco.  
\- « Oui, je sors de mon bureau. Minerva et moi avons fait le point sur la situation. » Dit le lord blond en passant une main lasse sur son visage.  
\- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Ailsa en relevant la tête de sa tasse de thé.  
\- « Bonne question. Le Manoir Malfoy est un des premiers endroits où ils vérifieront, mais avec les barrières de protections ancestrales, nous sommes en sécurité. À savoir si on se cache ici ouvertement, en cherchant à régler les choses discrètement ou pas. » Proposa l'aristocrate.  
\- « Exposes ton idée Lucius. » Dit Minerva.  
\- « À vrai dire, nous avons trois solutions. La première, on se rend et on fait confiance à la justice pour mener l'enquête. L'Ordre connaît nos positions d'espions. Deuxième solution, nous restons cloîtrés et prenons contact avec Shakelbot et Weasley afin de laver nos noms. Harry a un certain poids politique au niveau de la population magique de par sa situation 'd'élu', ça peut aider. Troisième solution, nous fuyons. On part quelque part à l'étranger et on refait notre vie là-bas. » Expliqua Lucius.  
\- « On fuit. Enfin dans un premier temps. » Lâcha une voix dans l'entrée de la cuisine.  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir d'où venait cette proposition très serpentarde. Étonné de voir que cette proposition venait d'Harry, personne ne réagit pendant quelques secondes. Avant que Lucius se reprenne et se lève pour aider Harry à s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine. Il était encore épuisé magiquement.  
\- « C'est un acte digne d'un serpentard que de choisir la fuite pour sa propre survie Harry. » Dit Severus avec un rictus moqueur.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter la tasse de thé que lui tendait Minerva.  
\- « Je ne dis pas qu'on doit prendre la fuite définitivement, mais il est hors de question que vous vous en remettiez à la justice. S'ils arrivent à mentir sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé, rien ne se passera bien pour vous trois. Et même si je ne doute pas que les barrières sur ton manoir soient puissantes, Luce, je ne préfère pas qu'on risque quoique ce soit. Où sont Dora, Hermione et Pansy ? » S'inquiéta le gryffondor en ne les voyant pas autour de la table.  
\- « Pansy et Hermione dorment toujours. Dora se rendait dans la salle de bains quand je suis descendu, Chaton. » Répondit Ailsa en lui souriant.  
\- « Donc on fait quoi alors ? » Insista Draco.  
\- « Harry a raison. « Je ne dis pas qu'on doit prendre la fuite définitivement, mais il est hors de question que vous vous en remettiez à la justice. » Dit Minerva à la surprise de tous.  
\- « Minerva, tu ne comptes pas reprendre le poste de directrice à Poudlard ? » S'étonna Ailsa.  
\- « Hors de question. Nous sommes peut-être débarrassés du seigneur des ténèbres, mais nous ne sommes pas en paix pour autant. Scrimgeour va profiter du climat d'insécurité pour faire passer les lois coercitives qu'il souhaite. Les procès ne seront que des parodies de justice et le fait qu'il mente sur l'issue de la guerre ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que les prochains mois vont être difficiles. De plus, nous avons commencé tout ça ensemble, nous continuons ensemble. » Dit froidement l'ancienne directrice des gryffondors.  
\- « J'en reviens à la question de Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Ricana Severus en voyant la tête de son filleul.  
\- « Harry, tu as pris possession de ton héritage ? » Demanda Lucius.  
\- « Oui. Ailsa s'en est occupé. Elle est ma gestionnaire. Et comme je serais majeur dans deux jours, ça ne pose plus de problèmes. Pourquoi ? » Demanda le petit brun.  
\- « Gringott ne s'occupera pas de nos mandats d'arrêt donc je peux continuer à me servir de ma fortune qui est à Gringott, mais les propriétés immobilières des Malfoy seront passées au crible par le ministère. Donc je pense que nous devrons utiliser une des propriétés dont tu as hérité. » Proposa Lucius.  
\- « Oui, mais le ministère me cherche aussi, il n'y a pas de risque ? » Questionna le rouge et, or.  
\- « Pas si on se rend sur l'île de Ménéhil. Je crois savoir qu'elle est incartable et qu'il n'y a que quatre propriétaires sur place. » Dit Ailsa avec un sourire machiavélique.  
\- « Quoi? Et pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler ? » Dit Severus.  
\- « Ménéhil est une petite île au nord de l'île de Man. Elle est incartable et protégé par un puissant fidélitas. Le fidélitas est reportés aux héritiers des quatre propriétaires de génération en génération depuis des siècles. » Commença Ailsa.

\- « Seuls les héritiers et leurs familles connaissent l'existence de l'île. C'est une zone de non-droit. » Poursuivit Lucius en échangeant un regard complice avec Ailsa.  
\- « Allez-vous enfin en venir au fait ? » Grogna Severus sous les rires des autres.  
\- « Les Blackwood, les Malfoy, les Potter et les Mcgonagall sont les propriétaires des lieux. » Lâcha le patriarche Malfoy.  
\- « Mais... Si les héritiers sont mis au courant de génération en génération, pourquoi moi, je ne le suis pas ? » S'étonna Harry.  
\- « Parce qu'Ailsa n'est que ta gestionnaire et ta tutrice jusqu'à ta majorité. Techniquement, tu ne seras officiellement Lord Harry James Potter qu'à ta majorité donc la consigne te sera passé à ce moment là par Gringott. » Expliqua l'aristocrate.  
\- « Donc on ne peut pas partir avant deux jours ? J'aurai 17 ans que dans deux jours. » Dit Harry.  
\- « Si, on peut partir. Nous avons juste à rendre une petite visite discrète à Ragnok avant de partir et il fera le nécessaire. De toute façon, je dois aller à Gringott pour faire bloquer les propriétés Malfoy et récupérer de l'argent. » Contrat Lucius.  
\- « C'est quoi le programme ? » Demanda Tonks en s'installant à côté de Draco et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- « Minerva, tu devrais prendre contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu n'es pas recherché et tu es un membre éminent de l'Ordre donc aucun risque. Essaye d'avoir des informations et explique leur la situation sans parler de nos projets. Shakelbot est un homme intelligent, il comprendra que nous allons nous mettre en sécurité. Vois ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire pour contrer Scrimgeour. Dora, tu n'es pas recherché non plus. Vas voir Androméda et ton père. Explique-leur la situation dans les grandes lignes. S'ils veulent venir avec nous il y a de la place. Et une médicomage avec nous serait un plus. Harry est encore épuisé magiquement. Ma blessure n'est pas totalement guérie et Hermione et Pansy ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme. S'ils veulent nous suivre fais les transplaner ici. Je vais modifier les barrières du Manoir Malfoy pour te permettre d'y pénétrer avec eux. » Commença Malfoy Senior.  
\- « Moi, je vais aller au Manoir Blackwood voir mes parents. Je vais faire le point avec eux. Mon père et le reste des clans écossais ont une certaine influence politique, je vais lui dire de se mettre en relation avec L'Ordre afin de faire bouger les choses au niveau du ministère. » Proposa la jeune écossaise.  
\- « Harry, tu vas avec Lucius à Gringott. Les parents d'Hermione sont en Australie et sous un sortilège d'oubliette donc pour le moment, on ne change rien, ils sont en sécurité. Le vieux Parkinson est mort pendant l'attaque de Poudlard donc Pansy est l'héritière de la maison Parkinson. Comme elle est déjà majeure, elle n'a pas besoin de passer par Gringott. Je vais l'emmener bloquer l'accès au Manoir familial. Ensuite, Hermione, Draco, Pansy et moi prépareront les malles avec ce qu'ils se trouvent ici et ce qu'on aura récupéré au Manoir Prince et au Manoir Parkinson. Minerva repasse par le Manoir Mcgonagall si tu as des affaires à récupérer et bloque également l'accès en partant. Le ministère ne va pas mettre longtemps à comprendre que tu es parti. » Ordonna Severus.

Le plan validé par tout le monde, Harry et Draco remontèrent dans leur chambre prendre une douche et se préparer pendant que les adultes finissaient de s'organiser.


	19. Part 2 Chap 2

**Chapitre 2 : mise au vert.**

Une fois prêt, Harry retrouva Lucius dans son bureau pour se rendre à Gringott par cheminée.  
\- « Tu es sûr que tu ne risques rien en allant à Gringott ? Et si on nous voit ? » Demanda Harry.  
\- « Pas de risque. Les gros clients de Gringott ont un accès direct par cheminette dans l'antichambre du bureau de Ragnok.  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha de Lucius. Ce dernier passa un bras autour des hanches et l'attira dans la cheminette avant de prononcer 'Gringott Bureau de Ragnok'. Ils disparurent dans une flopée de flammes vertes.

\- « Ah Lord Malfoy, Mr Potter. Bienvenue. » Dit poliment le gobelin en chef de Gringott.  
\- « Chef Ragnok. » Salua Lucius d'un ton aristocratique.  
\- « Bonjour. » Salua à son tour Harry plus timidement.  
\- « Au vu de votre situation, je suppose que je dois faire bloquer vos propriétés Lord Malfoy. » Dit Ragnok avec un sourire mauvais. Il se garda bien de dire à son client que le ministère avait déjà tenté d'avoir accès aux propriétés des Malfoy en passant par Gringott ou de faire bloquer les comptes des Malfoy. De toute façon, il connaissait assez Lord Malfoy pour savoir que celui-ci avait déjà un plan pour s'en sortir et il avait demandé au ministère de patienter quelques jours le temps de se renseigner. Il ne comptait pas les aider, mais ça aurait le mérite de laisser un peu de temps à son auguste client pour prendre la fuite si besoin était.  
\- « Vous supposez bien mon ami. » Dit courtoisement l'aristocrate.  
\- « Ce sera fait dans l'heure My Lord. Autre chose ? » Demanda le gobelin.  
\- « Oui, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez personnellement de mes voûtes et de mes actifs et parts dans les différentes sociétés que je gère. Idem pour les actifs et les parts des Potter, des Prince, des Mcgonagall, des Parkinson et des Blackwood mais seulement ceux gérés par Lady Ailsa Blackwood. Voici les procurations magiquement signées, ils me les ont remis ce matin. » Dit Lucius en lui tendant les parchemins.  
\- « Ce sera fait. Je vous assure que Gringott étant indépendant, le ministère n'aura pas accès à ces voûtes et aux propriétés. Autre chose? » Dit à nouveau le gobelin.  
\- « Oui Ragnok. Mr Potter, ici présent, sera majeur dans deux jours. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, nous ne pouvons pas reporter notre départ. » Le gobelin acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu. « Donc qu'est-il possible de faire maintenant pour le titre de Lord Potter, le fidélitas de l'île de Ménéhil et l'héritage des Potter ? » Finit-il.  
\- « Nous pouvons remplir tous les papiers de succession maintenant. Ils ne seront actifs que dans deux jours, jour des 17 ans de Mr Potter, mais tout sera protégé par Gringott en attendant. Mr Sirius Orion Black étant de retour, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour la succession Black. Il a récupéré le titre de Lord Black et l'héritage. Donc le Square Grimaud par la même occasion. Vous n'avez rien à faire pour ça. Pas de paperasserie supplémentaire. Pour le fidélitas, je ne peux rien faire. Mais si Mr Potter arrive sur Ménéhil avec vous Lord Malfoy ou Lady Mcgonagall ou Lady Blackwood, les barrières de protection le laisseront passer. Son sang de Potter aidera même s'il n'est pas encore le gardien des secrets de la branche Potter. » Expliqua Ragnok.  
\- « Très bien dans ce cas, nous ne vous dérangeons pas plus Ragnok. Nous sommes satisfaits de votre gestion comme d'habitude. » Complimenta Lucius.  
Le Gobelin en chef inclina la tête en signe de remerciement avant de leur donner congé près de la cheminette. Lucius attrapa la main du gryffondor silencieux et l'entraîna dans la cheminette avant de disparaître pour le manoir Malfoy.

Dans le même temps, sur le domaine Blackwood.  
\- « Bonjour Père. » Dit joyeusement Ailsa en pénétrant dans le manoir familial.  
Le vieux Lord Blackwood lança un sourire rayonnant à sa fille et contourna le canapé pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.  
\- « Je vois que tu es saine et sauve ma chérie. Comment tu vas ? » Questionna Lord Blackwood avec inquiétude.  
\- « Ça va papa. J'étais en cavale avec un petit groupe dont marraine. Malheureusement, Severus, Lucius et son fils sont dans la panade. On va devoir fuir le temps que les choses se tassent ici, et qu'on trouve le moyen de prouver que Lucius et Severus étaient des espions. » Expliqua la jeune écossaise.  
\- « Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy ? Des compagnons intelligents et d'excellents combattants que tu as choisi là ma chérie. Que comptez-vous faire ? » Dit le lord écossais.  
\- « Nous allons aller nous installer sur Ménéhil en attendant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le ministère ? Je doute que tu laisses ces tirs au flan ministériels et ces lâches s'en sortir ?» Questionna Ailsa.  
\- « Langage Ailsa ! » Tonna le vieil écossais. « J'ai déjà pris contact avec Kingsley Shakelbot, c'est lui qui dirige l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la mort du vieux Dumbledore. Votre combat contre Voldemort à Poudlard ne fait aucun doute pour eux et ils sont en train de faire marcher leurs réseaux pour destituer Scrimgeour avant qu'il ne commence à faire des dégâts au ministère. Les clans des Lowlands vont aider politiquement. Avoir Malfoy et Mcgonagall avec nous aurait aidés politiquement parlant, mais on fera sans. Allez-vous mettre en sécurité, prenez du repos et soufflez un peu. Vous en avez fait assez en combattant Voldemort et ses sbires. On s'occupe avec l'Ordre et les vieilles familles de sang-pur qui possèdent des sièges à la chambre des Lords et au MagenMagot, de contrer Scrimgeour. Arthur Weasley et Hestia Jones s'occupent de trouver les preuves du rôle d'espion de Snape et Malfoy. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire à part vous mettre en sécurité et profitez un peu de l'île. On reprendra contact avec vous quand ces messieurs seront innocentés. Vous pourrez rentrer et nous aider à remettre le ministère sur pied. » Dit lord Blackwood.  
\- « Merci Papa. Je dois y aller. Tout le monde va bien ? » S'assura Ailsa.  
\- « Aucune perte de notre côté. Nous sommes des durs à cuire ma chérie. Va. » Dit Blackwood en embrassant sa fille.  
Ailsa jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir familiale et transplana pour le manoir Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps au 12 Square Grimaud.  
Kingsley Shakelbot venait de finir d'expliquer à Minerva la situation. Ayant déjà été en contact avec Lord Blackwood, Minerva comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'information qu'Ailsa avec son père.  
\- « Merci Kingsley. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter en cas de besoin. Les hiboux ne peuvent pas nous trouver là où nous serons, mais si vous passez par Ragnok à Gringott, il pourra nous joindre. » Conclut Mcgonagall.  
\- « Reposez-vous bien Minerva et prenez soin de notre sauveur et des autres. » Dit le noir avec un sourire de connivence.  
Minerva lui sourit et quitta le square Grimaud pour transplaner au Manoir Malfoy.

Pendant que Severus et Hermione rangeaient le contenu de la bibliothèque Malfoy dans des malles magiques, Draco et Pansy s'occupaient des chambres.  
Minerva et Ailsa transplanèrent dans le parc du manoir Malfoy au même moment.  
\- « Alors marraine ? » Demanda Ailsa en attrapant sa marraine par le bras en direction du manoir.  
\- « Les mêmes informations que toi, je suppose vu que Kingsley s'est concerté avec ton père. » Répondit l'ancien rouge et or.  
\- « Donc on fuit juste comme ça ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop serpentard pour la reine des lionnes que tu es ? » Railla la plus jeune.  
\- « Je viens de passer presque un an, entourée de deux des pires serpents que la maison serpentard ai vu passer depuis des centaines d'année. Ça doit déteindre. » Se moqua Minerva.  
C'est en riant aux éclats que les deux écossaises pénétrèrent dans le hall du manoir Malfoy.  
Severus qui venait de descendre se rapprocha des deux femmes, quand Lucius et Harry sortirent du bureau du blond, via la cheminette.  
\- « Alors quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Harry en rejoignant le reste du groupe.  
\- « Les clans écossais, l'Ordre du Phénix, et les vieilles familles magiques possédant des sièges aux MagenMagot vont boycotter l'actuel Ministère pour contrer Scrimgeour et son ministère. Pour le moment Kingsley nous demande de prendre le large et de se reposer un peu. Arthur Weasley et Hestia Jones vont se charger de vous laver de tous soupçons et dès que ce sera fait, nous pourrons rentrer. » Expliqua Minerva.  
\- « C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment le MagenMagot compte boycotter le ministère actuel sans les sièges des Malfoy, des Mcgonagall, des Potter, des Blackwood, des Parkinson et des Prince ? À nous cinq, nous représentons, cinq des plus vieilles familles magiques. » Dit Lucius d'un ton pompeux.  
\- « Ça va ! Ne fais pas ton aristo arrogant Lucius. » Se moqua Ailsa avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- « Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'aristo arrogant ? Tu es aussi arrogante, aussi prétentieuse et aussi aristocrate que moi ma chère. » Contra le lord blond en souriant.  
Ailsa lui tira la langue sous les rires des plus jeunes qui venaient de les rejoindre.  
\- « Comportement très mature Lady Blackwood. » Lâcha l'aristocrate.  
\- « Non-sens mon ami. » Dit-elle.  
\- « Bon c'est fini oui ! » Pouffa Harry, récoltant une claque derrière la tête de Lucius et une autre de Severus.  
\- « Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas de toucher mon auguste chevelure. Vous vous adressez au futur Lord Potter. » Railla le gryffondor dans une parfaite imitation de Draco.  
\- « Non mais écoutez le ! Lucius, je te laisse une matinée et tu m'en fait un aristocrate prétentieux ? » Dit le maître des potions.  
\- « Trêves de plaisanterie mes enfants. Quel est le programme Severus? Tu as supervisé toutes les opérations de la journée donc je suppose que tu peux nous en faire un résumé ? » Demanda Minerva.  
\- « Androméda et Ted Tonks restent ici. Dora leur a proposé, mais Androméda s'est déjà engagé à Ste Mangouste pour donner un coup de main. En allant voir ses parents, Dora est tombée sur Black. Il se doute qu'Harry est avec nous et il veut lui parler. Visiblement, il a fait marcher ce qui lui sert de cerveau et veut s'excuser selon ses dires. Harry ? » Demanda Severus en s'adressant à Harry.  
\- « Euh... Je ne suis pas prêt. Je veux dire... Je préfère qu'on attende notre retour. » Bafouillant Harry tristement. Le comportement de son parrain l'avait blessé sans parler des mots qu'il avait utilisé. Il ne tournait pas le dos à son parrain, mais il voulait prendre un peu de temps.  
\- « Très bien. Prépare-lui une lettre, tu l'enverras par hibou postal juste avant qu'on parte. Reprenons. Nous avons vidé ton bureau et ta chambre Lucius, la bibliothèque, la chambre de Draco et nous avons rassemblé nos affaires. On a ajouté dans les malles, ce qu'on a récupéré au manoir Mcgonagall et au Manoir Parkinson. Tout est prêt à moins que tu aies une autre pièce à vider Lucius ? » Demanda Severus.  
\- « Non tout est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin du reste, de toute façon le manoir sera impossible d'accès pour d'autres que nous. » Répondit le lord blond.  
\- « Donc, dans ce cas tout est prêt, on peut partir dans l'heure. Harry, vas écrire ta lettre à Black et envois-la. Lucius, Ailsa et Minerva, faites un premier aller-retour pour déposer toutes les malles et préparer les barrières de protection à l'arrivée d'invités. » Ordonna le maître des potions.

Une fois la lettre pour Black envoyée et le retour du trio qui était parti pour Ménéhil avec leurs affaires, Lucius réunit tout le monde dans le hall d'entrée avant d'ouvrir partiellement les protections, pour leur permettre de transplaner depuis l'intérieur du Manoir.  
\- « Très bien. Ailsa tu transplane avec Pansy, Minerva avec Hermione, Severus avec Harry. Ailsa, tu reviens chercher Draco et Minerva tu reviens chercher Dora. Il faut impérativement qu'un des héritiers gardiens des lieux transplane avec un 'invité' pour que les barrières de Ménéhil vous accepte. Moi, je pars en dernier pour refermer les protections de mon Manoir et en bloquer l'accès. » Ordonna Lucius.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Lucius mit en place des barrières puissantes sur le Manoir et transplana à son tour pour Ménéhil.


	20. Part 2 Chap 3

**Chapitre 3 : Ménéhil.**

Harry venait d'apparaître sur l'île de Ménéhil et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du paysage devant lui. Ils avaient tous transplané sur la plage avant les grilles. Les pieds dans le sable, Harry respirait l'air frais de la mer et laissait son regard s'imprégner des lieux. Au-delà de la plage, on pouvait voir une haute grille ouvragée qui courait, visiblement sur plusieurs kilomètres, protégeant en son sein, quatre gigantesques villas de styles différents, et séparées de bosquets touffus.

Harry sortit de son observation en sentant la pression de la main de Severus sur son épaule.  
\- « On y va ? » Proposa Severus en le faisant avancer.  
Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivi son aîné.

\- « On va dans qu'elle villas Ailsa ? » Demanda Dora en suivant le reste du groupe, tout en trébuchant régulièrement, sous les rires de Draco, Pansy et Hermione.  
\- « Lucius ne devrait pas tarder à transplaner. On va s'installer dans celle de ma famille pour le moment et on verra quand Lucius sera là. L'île est petite donc les quatre villas sont relativement proches. Je pense qu'on peut s'installer dans les quatre. Celle des Blackwood comporte trois chambres, celle des Mcgonagall également. Je crois que celle des Potter en compte quatre. Du moins dans le temps, c'était le cas. Quant à celle de Lucius, je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. C'est la plus éloignée des autres. » Expliqua Ailsa.  
\- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? » Railla Severus.  
\- « Celle des Malfoy comporte six chambres, Ailsa. » Dit Lucius en débarquant à leur suite.  
\- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? » Répéta Severus, faisant rire toute l'assemblée. Lucius leva un sourcil interrogatif devant l'hilarité des autres.  
\- « Plaît-il ? Dit l'aristocrate d'un ton faussement innocent, tout en reprenons sa marche.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire au pitreries de son meilleur-ami.  
\- « Bon alors on s'installe où Luce ? » Demanda Harry.  
\- « Je suppose que tu veux voir la villa des Potter dans un premier temps ? Pour l'installation, soit on s'installe tous dans la même villa, soit on s'éparpille. » Proposa le lord blond.  
\- « On ne sait pas si ça va prendre un mois ou un an avant que l'on puisse rentrer, autant prendre nos aises. » Dit le maître de potions.  
\- « Très bien. Dans ce cas Severus et moi dans la villa de ma famille. Minerva et Dora dans celle des Mcgonagall. Lucius et Draco dans celle des Malfoy. Harry, Pansy et Hermione, vous vous installez où vous voulez. Je pense que celle des Potter a besoin d'un coup de propre Harry. » Dit Ailsa en échangeant un regard complice avec Severus.  
\- « Severus avec toi, hein ? » Sourit Harry.  
\- « Ce n'était qu'une proposition. » Rétorqua Ailsa avec une moue faussement innocente.  
\- « Bein voyons ! » Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, récoltant une claque derrière la tête de Severus.  
\- « On vit tous ensemble depuis presque un an. On ne serait pas mieux de s'installer au même endroit ? Ça évitera de faire des allers-retours pour les repas et tout. » Proposa Draco.  
Lucius sauta sur l'occasion, mine de rien.  
\- « Pourquoi pas. Il y a six chambres dans la nôtre. Draco a une chambre, moi, j'en ai une aussi, il en reste quatre. Severus et Ailsa, Minerva et Dora, Hermione et Pansy et Harry peut partager une chambre avec Draco. Ou venir dans la mienne. À sa guise. » Dit le Lord en faisant un clin d'œil au gryffondor. Harry rougit, mais ne répondit rien.  
\- « Lucius ! » Gronda Severus.  
\- « Severus ? » Répondit le blond d'un air faussement innocent.  
Voyant le regard noir de Severus, Harry prit les choses en main.  
\- « Si Draco peut me faire une place, ça fera l'affaire. » Dit-il en rigolant.  
\- « Pas de soucis Potty. » Accepta le jeune Malfoy.  
\- « Puisque tout est réglé, allons nous installer. » Trancha Minerva.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, le groupe pénétra dans la villa Malfoy. Harry resta bouche bée en voyant les lieux.  
On rentrait par une grande baie vitrée, directement dans le salon. Un salon immense, avec un insert central, suspendu. Autour de l'insert, il y avait un grand canapé en demi-cercle, en cuir blanc avec plein de coussins colorés. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir une cuisine tout équipée, moderne, ouverte. Un bar en marbre noir coupait le salon et la cuisine, avec des tabourets hauts.

En suivant Lucius, il put voir le reste de la villa. En sortant du salon, il y avait un petit couloir donnant sur plusieurs portes. La première que Lucius ouvrit, était une salle de bain gigantesque avec une baignoire ronde en plein milieu et une double vasque dans le fond. La pièce était dans des ton beige et vert avec des plantes. Une douche à l'italienne occupait la gauche de la salle d'eau et le troisième mur était remplacé par une baie vitrée donnant sur une petite forêt.

La seconde pièce en face était une grande bibliothèque, magiquement agrandie.

La troisième porte était une chambre, assez grande, dans les tons chocolat et turquoise. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait le fond de la chambre. Il y avait un petit coin salon avec des fauteuils devant la cheminée.  
\- « Minerva, Dora, vous pouvez vous installer ici. La porte à droite de la cheminée est une salle de bains. » Proposa Lucius. Il laissa les deux femmes installer leurs malles et leurs affaires, et repartit vers le couloir. Il ouvrit une quatrième porte.  
La chambre était décorée dans un style très serpentard. D'un coup de baguette, Lucius transforma le lit à baldaquin deux places en deux lits une place.  
« La chambre de Draco. » Dit Lucius.  
Draco attrapa la main de son ami et l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour aller vider leurs malles dans le dressing.  
\- « Il n'y a pas de salle de bains dans la nôtre, mais je préfère la grande salle de bains que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Tu verras, c'est la classe, la baignoire fonctionne comme celle de la salle de bains des préfets à Poudlard. » Expliqua Draco.

Lucius arriva à la troisième chambre et ouvrit la porte. C'était une chambre toute blanche et caramel. Avec un grand lit à baldaquin voilé blanc. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la plage. Une porte sur la droite donnait sur une petite salle de bains dans les mêmes tons que la chambre, avec des plantes suspendues au plafond.  
\- « Severus et Ailsa. » Annonça Lucius en repartant.  
\- « Mesdemoiselles, la prochaine est pour vous. » Dit le blond à Hermione et Pansy.

Il les introduisit dans une chambre avec deux lits simples au centre. De chaque côté, il y avait une armoire et une petite coiffeuse. La chambre était dans un patchwork de couleurs pastelles, assez moderne.  
\- « Il n'y a pas de salle de bains non plus dans la vôtre. Vous devrez partager la salle de bain principale avec Draco et Harry. » Dit Lucius en quittant la pièce.  
\- « Merci Lucius. » Dit les deux jeunes femmes de concert, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Lucius allait entrer dans sa chambre pour s'installer quand Harry le retrouva au bout du couloir.  
\- « Harry ? Il te manque quelque chose ? » Dit l'aristocrate en s'arrêtant devant une double porte.  
\- « Non. Je voulais voir ta chambre. » Dit le rouge et or avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- « Tu veux voir si la chambre des maîtres est plus confortable que celle de Draco? » Dit malicieusement le blond.  
\- « Tu as dit qu'on pouvait explorer. Je veux tout voir. » Dit Harry faisant fi de la remarque de Lucius.  
Ce dernier leva un sourcil moqueur et ouvrit les deux battant de la porte, en laissant Harry entrer le premier.

Harry passa le pas de la porte et resta cloué sur place devant la beauté de la chambre.  
La pièce n'était pas carrée ou rectangulaire comme les autres chambres. Il y avait une première pièce normale, avec un grand bureau dans le coin droit et une bibliothèque. Sur la gauche, il y avait une double porte ouverte sur un dressing gigantesque. Sur le mur en face de lui, il y avait une grande cheminée ouvragée, avec deux fauteuils confortables et une table basse. À côté de la cheminée, sur la gauche, il y a avait une ouverture donnant sur une verrière. Les murs vitrés de la verrière étaient partiellement cachés par les plantes et les lierres poussant à l'extérieur. Seul un mur vitré était dégagé, pour donner sur une petite terrasse sur la plage. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin noir avec des voilages vert et blanc. Le dessus de lits et les coussins étaient de ces mêmes couleurs.  
\- « Woh ! » Lâcha Harry.  
\- « Satisfait ? » Demanda le blond.  
\- « Elle est magnifique ta chambre. On doit avoir l'impression de dormir dans la forêt. » Dit innocemment le petit brun.  
\- « En effet. » Dit simplement Lucius.  
\- « Luce ? Pendant qu'on est tout seul, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. » Dit Harry.  
\- « Je t'écoute. » Répondit l'aristocrate en s'asseyant élégamment dans un des fauteuils du salon et en proposant le second à son invité.  
\- « Je voudrais profiter qu'on soit coincé ici pour quelque temps, pour apprendre certaines choses. » Commença le brun. Lucius l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.  
\- « Je ne veux plus être manipulé comme Dumbledore l'a fait. Et je ne veux plus dépendre des autres. Je veux pouvoir participer à la reconstruction du monde magique, mais je veux aussi reprendre le rôle de Lord Potter en bonne et due forme. Et j'ai besoin de toi. » Termina Harry en se mordillant la lèvre avec appréhension.  
\- « Je vois. Bonne initiative, je dois dire. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Demanda Lucius.  
\- « je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais en tant que Lord Malfoy. L'histoire de la magie, la politique, le droit, les affaires, les manipulations politiques, le social, le MagenMagot, l'étiquette... Apprends-moi. » Demanda Harry.  
\- « Soit. Nous allons faire de toi un digne Lord tout en gardant ta personnalité et profiter un peu de ton image de 'sauveur'. Tu pourras prendre ta place dans le Monde Sorcier. » Accepta Lucius avec un sourire machiavélique.  
\- « Heureusement que tu es de mon côté, parce que, quand tu as ce sourire, j'ai peur. » Rigola le brun.

\- « Crétin. » Dit affectueusement le lord blond. « Aller. Viens, on rejoint tout le monde au salon. On mettra en place un programme demain avec les autres. Miss Granger a besoin d'apprendre certaines choses aussi. » Dit Lucius en se relevant et en lissant son pantalon d'une main.  
\- « Lucius ! » S'indigna le gryffondor.  
\- « Ce n'est pas une critique de ton ami ou de son sang comme tu as l'air de le penser. » Commença le blond visiblement vexé. « Pansy, Draco, Hermione et toi, êtes très proches depuis un an. Si elle doit le rester, elle doit savoir ce que vous savez aussi. De plus, intelligente comme elle est, elle saura se faire une place dans notre monde si elle apprends nos us et coutumes. » Continua Lucius en reprenant le chemin du salon.  
Harry, comprenant qu'il y avait eu méprise sur les propos de Lucius, le rattrapa dans le couloir et se mit face à lui pour lui bloquer le passage.  
\- « Je suis désolé. J'ai fait une conclusion hâtive. » S'empressa de dire le rouge et or.  
Lucius soupira et attrapa Harry par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui. Une fois le gryffondor tout contre lui, il glissa une de ses mains vers son menton et lui releva la tête avec douceur pour plonger ses orbes couleur orage dans les deux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.  
\- « Ne jamais faire de conclusion hâtive Mr Potter. » Dit le blond en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Harry. Il s'apprêtait à le lâcher, quand il fut stoppé dans son geste. Harry posa une main sur le torse du blond et le poussa tout doucement vers le mur pour qu'il s'y adosse. Il releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate, tout en se lovant contre lui.  
Lucius leva un sourcil interrogatif, mais ne put résister plus longtemps à la détermination du petit brun dans ses bras. Il raffermit sa prise sur la hanche du gryffondor et remonta l'autre jusqu'à sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Harry sourit contre les lèvres du blond, qui lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur pour se venger. Harry se mit à rire. Rire qui se transforma en gémissement quand il sentit la langue de Lucius passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Lucius frissonna quand il sentit les mains de Harry se glisser dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, comme pour se fondre en lui. Le baiser commençait à devenir passionné quand un toussotement tout sauf naturel les interrompit.  
\- « Hum hum ! » Toussota Ailsa.  
Harry releva la tête et rougit. Lucius ricana, mais ne lâcha pas les hanches du gryffondor.  
\- « On vous attend depuis une bonne demi-heure pour prendre l'apéritif. » Dit la brunette avec un rictus moqueur en voyant le regard noir du blond.  
\- « Désolé, Ash. » Dit Harry en se tortillant pour sortir des bras de l'aristocrate. Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de l'Écossaise avant de poursuivre son chemin vers le salon.  
\- « Je ne vais pas te demander d'ôter tes mains de mon filleul de cœur comme risque de le faire Severus. Il tient beaucoup plus à Harry qu'il ne veut le reconnaître. Et puis je suis presque sûr maintenant qu'il le considère de plus en plus comme son fils. Je vais juste te mettre en garde Malfoy. Si tu fais du mal à mon bébé volontairement ou involontairement, je te tue. Harry sera majeur demain. De plus, il est très mature et c'est un gamin intelligent. Mais il a un besoin d'amour et d'affection phénoménal. Ce que tu pourrais considérer comme un flirt ou un jeu, il peut rapidement le considérer comme beaucoup plus que ça. » Dit Ailsa froidement.  
\- « Un Malfoy ne joue pas. Et je sais ce que je fais. Je ne ferais pas de mal à ton chaton, maman. » Dit sincèrement Lucius malgré un ton sarcastique de façade. Il n'était pas un Poufsouffle par Merlin.  
\- « Ce n'était qu'un avertissement Lucius. Et détrompe-toi. Je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Harry est très fort pour nous faire ressentir des choses qu'on ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir. Il a réussi avec moi et surtout avec Severus. » Dit Ailsa avec un rictus moqueur.  
Lucius fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Il fit un signe de la main à la brune pour l'inviter à rejoindre le salon et lui emboîta silencieusement le pas.  
Il allait devoir poser les choses et réfléchir à tout ça. Il avait une certaine affection pour le petit brun et assurément beaucoup de désir. Mais quoi d'autre ? Est-ce qu'Ailsa avait compris quelques choses qu'il n'avait lui-même pas encore cerné ? Lucius sortit de ses pensées en arrivant dans le salon. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de se détendre.


	21. Part 2 Chap 4

**Chapitre 4 : La majorité.**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la villa Malfoy sur l'île de Ménéhil.

Draco sauta sur le lit du Gryffondor en hurlant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Potty.

Harry grogna et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

\- Lèves-toi fainéant il est neuf heure. Et c'est ton anniversaire, reprit le blond en retirant les couvertures.

\- Tu fais chier Draco, grommela Harry en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il avait discuté avec Draco jusque tard dans la nuit et, ce matin, le réveil était difficile.

\- Allez, lèves-toi, renchérit Draco.

\- Ça va, ça va je me lève t'as gagné, dit Harry en pouffant devant les pitreries de son ami.

Harry se leva en poussant un Draco, mort de rire, contre le matelas. Il sauta dans la douche et enfila un jean moulant et un t-shirt vert. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il tomba sur Ailsa qui lui souhaita un bon anniversaire en le prenant dans ses bras, et en l'entraînant dans la cuisine.

Harry embrassa tout le monde et s'installa à côté de Severus, devant une tasse de thé.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry. Il comptait commencer à explorer la petite île avec Draco et les filles avant que ses cours avec Ailsa et Lucius commencent.

\- Tu commence par prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, commença Severus en lui tendant des toasts beurrés et une assiette d'œufs.

\- Ensuite tu as une séance shopping de prévue, dit Ailsa en rigolant à la grimace du Griffondor.

\- Génial, tu vas encore me traîner de magasins en magasins jusqu'à épuisement, râla Harry.

\- Faux. C'est avec Lucius que tu vas faire du shopping. Et comme on doit éviter l'Angleterre pour le moment, vous allez transplaner à Paris pour faire du lèche vitrine, expliqua la jeune écossaise.

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur le visage du Gryffondor.

\- C'est marrant quand c'est moi qui t'emmène faire les magasins, tu es moins heureux, railla Ailsa.

\- Ça se voit qu'il n'a jamais vu un Malfoy faire du shopping, dit Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Crois-moi mon pote, si tu as trouvé épuisante la journée shopping avec Ailsa, tu n'as encore rien vu, rigola Draco en donnant une bourrade au brun.

\- Je vois, dit le rouge et or en grimaçant. Et après la séance de torture ?

\- On devrait rentrer en début d'après-midi. Draco et les filles ont prévu une expédition sur l'île pour vous quatre. Et ce soir on fêtera ton anniversaire, expliqua l'aristocrate.

\- Cool, dit Harry tout rire.

\- Maintenant approche, dit Severus.

Le maître des potions lui lança un sort pour allonger ses cheveux et changer un peu les traits de son visage pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu. Ailsa revint avec un pot de fond de teint moldu, pour cacher sa cicatrice.

\- C'est bon, il est près, dit Ailsa en faisant disparaître le pot de maquillage d'un geste négligeant.

\- Aller en route Harry, ordonna Lucius en tendant une main à Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa et suivi le blond dans le jardin. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au point de transplanage. Harry sourit en se rendant compte que le blond ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

\- Prêt ?, demanda Lucius en l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, profitant de l'odeur du blond. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'aristocrate et huma ses cheveux, avant de sentir l'effet du transplanage d'escorte.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était sur une aire de transplanage, entouré de dizaines de personnes. Il se dégagea à regret des bras du blond et releva sur regard vert sur lui.

\- On est où ?

\- Aire de transplanage international de Paris, dit simplement Lucius en l'attrapant par le coude avec douceur pour le diriger. Tu veux commencer par le Paris moldu ou le Paris sorcier ? interrogea Lucius.

\- Le Paris moldu ? proposa le brun.

\- Bien dans ce cas on va prendre un taxi, dit Lucius en hélant un taxi d'un geste élégant.

\- Le grand Lord Malfoy prend des taxis moldus ? se moqua Harry en pouffant.

\- Seulement à Paris et seulement pour le shopping. Insolent ! répondit l'aristocrate faussement hautain. Harry pouffa de nouveau face aux manières du blond et secoua la tête, amusé.

Une berline noire s'arrêta devant eux, Lucius ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry d'entrer, avant de le suivre.

\- Place Vendôme je vous prie, énonça Lucius dans un français parfait. Voyant l'air étonné de son voisin, il sourit et s'expliqua.

\- Une partie des Malfoy est d'origine française. Et pour ton information, parler plusieurs langues est important dans la politique et les affaires.

\- Tu parles combien de langues ? s'intéressa Harry.

\- Avec l'anglais et le français, cinq, comptabilisa le lord.

\- Lesquelles ? interrogea Harry.

\- Anglais, français, italien, espagnol et russe, lista Lucius.

\- Cool. Je suppose que tu vas me faire apprendre d'autres langues, moi aussi ? supposa Harry en repensant aux cours qu'il aurait avec Lucius.

\- Seulement le français pour le moment. Ce sont nos plus proches voisins après tout. Et puis comme moi, les Potter ont des parts dans des sociétés françaises, expliqua le blond.

Harry marqua sa compréhension d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous y êtes messieurs, annonça le conducteur en s'arrêtant devant une aire de taxi.

Lucius lui tendit un billet moldu et commença à descendre.

\- Gardez la monnaie. Viens Harry, ordonna l'aristocrate.

Lucius entraîna Harry vers le trottoir sous le regard inquiet du jeune brun.

\- Tout va bien chaton ? s'inquiéta Lucius.

\- Hein ? Euh oui. Je me disais juste que ça faisait beaucoup de magasins, répondit distraitement Harry en voyant la rue interminables remplies de boutiques de luxes. Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant le rire chaud et sensuel du blond. Il se fit la note mentale, qu'il devrait trouver un moyen d'obtenir à nouveau ce son.

Inconscient du trouble que son éclat de rire venait de causer à son cadet, Lucius poussa la porte d'une première boutique et lui céda le passage. Une jolie femme, blonde avec un tailleur hors de prix, se pressa à leur rencontre avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider, demanda la vendeuse en lorgnant le Gryffondor.

\- On va s'en sortir merci, dit sèchement le blond. Lui, jaloux ? Non. Un Malfoy n'était jamais jaloux.

Lucius ignora la blonde et poursuivi son chemin tenant un Harry hilare derrière lui. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu le regard de la blonde sur lui. Au ton sec, employé par Lucius, il avait comprit que le blond était jaloux. Une chaleur inhabituelle se répandit dans sa poitrine à cette constatation.

\- Dans la cabine mon cher, ordonna l'aristocrate en arrivant dans une sorte de salon au fond du magasin.

\- Mais...Mais je n'ai pas encore de vêtements à essayer, dit le brun surprit.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit simplement Lucius en balayant son objection d'un geste élégant.

Harry entra dans la grande cabine sans fermer le battant et attendit patiemment le retour de l'aristocrate.

De loin, il voyait Lucius aller d'un vêtement à l'autre et se servir d'un geste sûr et expert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond revint vers lui et lui donna une montagne de vêtement. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de la cabine en croisant les jambes. La vendeuse blonde qui les avait accueilli revint vers eux pour proposer un rafraîchissement au blond. Lucius accepta une coupe de champagne et mis de côté une bouteille d'eau pour Harry. Les essayages donnent chaud. Pensa-t-il.

A peine fut-il servi que le rideau s'ouvrit sur Harry. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant, avec une chemise ajustée aussi verte que ses yeux et une paire de mocassins mat. Harry enfila une veste noire et releva la tête vers Lucius. Il sourit d'un air moqueur en voyant le tableau. Le grand Lord Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, assis élégamment sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, une main tenant une coupe de champagne et la seconde tapotant sur l'accoudoir, un air arrogant et fier plaqué sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire morveux ? questionna Lucius avec douceur.

\- Toi, dit simplement Harry. Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur pour l'inviter à préciser sa pensée.

\- Je me disais juste que tu es vraiment sexy comme ça. » Joua le brun avant de tourner sur lui même et de reprendre avant que Lucius réponde. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Dit-il d'une voix charmeuse. Lucius déglutit difficilement et but une gorgée de champagne pour palier sa gorge sèche.

\- Parfait. Continue. » Dit-il en se reprenant. Harry jubilait. Harry 1 / Lucius 0.

Quand Harry eut refermé le battant de la cabine d'essayage, Lucius termina sa coupe d'un trait avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Ce morveux allait le rendre dingue. Un Harry intelligent mais naïf, il savait gérer. Mais un Harry joueur et séducteur, c'était une autre affaire. Être autant en contact avec Draco faisait ressortir le côté Serpentard du morveux. Il voulait jouer, très bien. Il n'est pas dit qu'un Malfoy perde pied face à un foutu Gryffondor de 17 ans.

Les essayages durèrent plus d'une demi-heure, ponctuée des conseils de Lucius. Harry sortait à chaque tenue pour demander son avis au blond, qui rejetait ou validait la tenue.

Harry venait d'essayer la dernière tenue, quand il entrouvrit le battant pour demander de l'aide.

-Ma chaîne s'est coincée dans l'étiquette du chandail. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, dit le Gryffondor en rigolant.

La vendeuse qui venait d'apporter une nouvelle coupe de champagne au blond, se rapprocha et proposa son aide.

\- Je vais m'en charger, cingla l'aristocrate, avec un regard si noir que la blonde recula de deux pas. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le battant un peu plus pour que Lucius puisse entrer. Harry se retrouva face au miroir de pied, Lucius derrière lui, collé à ses reins, glissant ses doigts froids dans sa nuque pour décoincer le bijou.

\- Tu l'as effrayé, tyran, railla Harry. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas réagir à la proximité du blond.

\- Peu importe, dit sèchement Lucius.

Harry fut surpris par le ton employé et se retourna quand il sentit que le chandail était libéré. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux en colère du blond et perdit pied.

Sans se retourner, Lucius tendit la main vers l'arrière pour refermer la porte de la cabine et Harry déglutit sans quitter le blond des yeux. Lucius s'avança contre lui pour le faire reculer avec lenteur contre le miroir au fond de la cabine. Il retira le chandail du brun et commença à déboutonner la chemise du Gryffondor.

Une fois ouverte, il glissa ses mains sur les flancs sur rouge et or, lui arrachant un violent frisson. Il entoura sa taille sous la chemise et le pressa contre le lui avant de se baisser vers son visage et de glisser la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres entre-ouverte d'un Harry haletant. Lucius glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune homme et débuta un baiser passionné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il stoppa le baiser pour descendre de sa mâchoire à sa gorge, alternant entre sa langue et sa bouche. Une fois arrivé dans le creux de son cou, Lucius le maintint plus serré et glissa sa bouche dans le creux de la gorge du survivant pour lui faire un magnifique suçon.

\- Hé ! protesta Harry sans grande conviction.

Les sensations étaient tellement fortes qu'il se sentait durcir de seconde en seconde, rendant son érection douloureuse.

Lucius releva la tête, relâcha Harry, et laissa un sourire machiavélique poindre sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'érection du plus jeune que le pantalon en lin ne cachait pas. Il leva un sourcil moqueur et lâcha « Ça t'apprendra à flirter avec une godiche sans cervelle. » tout en sortant de la cabine, laissant en plan un Harry pantelant et avec une belle érection.

\- Sale serpent, grogna Harry en s'ajustant et enfilant les vêtements qu'il portait en arrivant.

Lucius rigola, satisfait. Lucius 1 / Harry 1.

Lucius fit signe à la vendeuse d'emmener ce qu'ils gardaient, et de l'encaisser. Il régla la note quand Harry sortit de la cabine, habillé et rouge comme une tomate après leur petit interlude dans la cabine.

Lucius attrapa les cinq sacs de vêtements et fit signe à Harry de sortir du magasin.

\- Mais..., commença Harry comprenant que Lucius avait déjà réglé la note.

\- C'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui chaton. Prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Lucius.

\- Mais il y en a pour une fortune ! dit Harry gêné.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, contrat le blond en haussant les sourcils. Harry soupira et suivi l'aristocrate. Pendant que tu essayais tes vêtements, j'ai demandé à la gérante de la boutique de nous réserver une voiture avec chauffeur. On ne peut pas réduire magiquement les sacs avec autant de moldus autour de nous. Donc on pourra remplir le coffre de la voiture au fur et à mesure, sans avoir à porter une tonne de sacs, expliqua l'aristocrate en s'arrêtant devant une grosse berline noir de luxe.

Un homme en costume s'avança pour prendre les sacs que tenait encore Lucius.

\- Merci, dit le blond poliment.

Il entraîna Harry de boutiques en boutiques toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, en profitant pour prendre des vêtements et quelques accessoires pour Draco.

Au bout de trois heures de shopping, Harry s'effondra sans grâce sur la banquette à l'arrière de la berline. Lucius monta à son tour dans la voiture et indiqua leur destination au chauffeur.

\- Je suis épuisé, souffla Harry sous le rire moqueur du blond.

\- Petite nature, dit-il en attira le brun contre son flanc. Il passa un bras autour des ses épaules et laissa Harry s'installer contre lui, la tête dans le cou du blond. Harry inspira peu discrètement l'odeur de l'aristocrate.

\- Tu sens bon, avoua Harry sans changer de position.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je sens. ? questionna l'aristocrate en souriant.

\- Le jasmin et le bois de santal, tenta Harry.

\- Bravo. Je ne comprend pas que tu sois une telle catastrophe en potion avec un nez pareil, railla le blond.

\- Pas mon truc, grommela Harry en remontant son nez plus haut dans le cou du blond, finissant par avoir le visage enfouit dans les cheveux du lord.

Lucius frissonna en sentant le souffle du morveux dans son cou.

\- Et moi qu'est ce que je sens ? continua Harry.

Lucius glissa son nez dans le cou du brun, humant à plein nez son odeur sucrée.

\- Le pain d'épices, dit le blond.

\- C'est mon gel douche, pouffa Harry.

\- Tu crois que ça en à le goût en plus de l'odeur ? joua le lord.

Harry rigola mais son rire se transforma en gémissement quand il sentit la pointe de la langue du blond se promener sur sa gorge.

\- Verdict ? demanda Harry tentant de se reprendre.

\- Hum… Non. Mais tu as bon goût quand même, dit Lucius en relevant la tête avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry rougit et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou du blond. Il s'endormit au rythme de la respiration de l'aristocrate.

Lucius avait prévu de lui faire visiter le Paris Moldu, mais le voyant endormi, il n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. Vu la tête de son fils ce matin, les deux jeunes hommes avaient dut passer une partie de la nuit à discuter.

Arrivé près du passage côté sorcier, Lucius réveilla Harry pour vider le coffre et transplaner à Ménéhil.

\- Harry réveilles-toi on est arrivé. Le chauffeur déposa la tonne de paquet à côté de Lucius, accepta le pourboire et les quitta. Discrètement, Lucius réduisit tous les paquets pour les mettre dans un seul sac.

\- On devait pas aller dans le Paris sorcier ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui mais tu es épuisé. Je t'y emmènerai un autre jour, proposa Lucius.

\- Non. En plus j'ai faim, dit Harry en pouffant. Son estomac venait de confirmer ses dires d'une manière fort peu discrète.

\- Je vois ça, rigola Lucius. « Dans ce cas allons-y si tu y tiens vraiment. Mais d'abord on va manger. Il est 13h00. De toute façon on n'a qu'une boutique de vêtement sorcier à faire.

Lucius dirigea Harry vers une petite ruelle sombre et tapota de sa baguette un lampadaire. Un passage s'ouvrit. Lucius poussa Harry vers l'entrée et le suivit sans ôter sa main au creux des reins du brun.

\- Bienvenue dans l'Avenue des mages, dit Lucius.

\- Ils ne ce sont pas foulé pour le nom, rigola Harry en observant son environnement. Cela ressemblait beaucoup au Chemin de Traverse, mais il y avait plusieurs avenues remplies de sorciers. Harry trouvait l'endroit joli mais préférait sans conteste Le Chemin de Traverse.

\- On fait quoi.

\- On passe chez Madame Jeannette. Elle va prendre tes mesures et te préparer une garde robes sorcière. Capes, robes de bal, robes officielles, accessoires et tout ce qu'il te faut. Le tout d'excellente facture. Me Malkin est douée et son tissus et de grande qualité mais Madame Jeannette vend de la qualité supérieure, expliqua Lucius.

\- On va manger après ? espéra Harry.

\- Oui l'affamé. On en a pour cinq minutes chez Me Jeannette. On passera prendre le tout en sortant du restaurant. Une préférence ? demanda Lucius.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit Harry. Lucius sourit à cette réponse.

\- Je ne parle pas que de mon estomac, rigola Harry.

\- J'avais compris, accepta Lucius, sentant sa poitrine se réchauffer. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître.

Une fois hors de la boutique du tailleur, Lucius emmena Harry dans un petit restaurant discret. Un homme salua respectueusement le blond et lui montra une table dans un box à part.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Nous venons souvent ici avec Draco quand on fait les magasins. C'est son restaurant préféré. Ne te fis pas à la décoration simple, la nourriture est fabuleuse, expliqua le blond.

Harry ouvrit la carte et choisit son repas.

\- Tu as choisi ? interrogea Lucius au bout de quelques minutes, en voyant le patron venir à leur table.

\- Les escargots en entrée et en plat le coq au vin. En dessert la tarte aux pommes façon normande, dit Harry.

\- Les escargots ? Tu es bien téméraire. Draco a attendu au moins deux ans avant d'oser. Mais c'est un bon choix c'est délicieux, dit Lucius.

\- Autant manger français, répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Je vous écoute Mr Malfoy, dit le patron en ouvrant une bouteille de vin rouge.

\- Une douzaine d'escargots pour deux. Deux coqs au vin. Une part de tarte aux pommes et un sorbet à la fraise, s'il vous plaît Michel.

\- Je vous ai ouvert une bouteille de Château Margaux, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, dit le patron en retournant dans la cuisine.

Lucius trempa ses lèvres dans le vin et ferme les yeux pour en apprécier le goût. Le vin français était vraiment son pêcher mignon.

Harry observait Lucius goutter son vin. Il était vraiment sensuel. Le rouge et or sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Je suis définitivement dans la merde. Se dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry ne comprenant pas la question.

\- Tu viens de dire, je te cite : ' Je suis vraiment dans la merde'. Je te demande donc pourquoi ? D'ailleurs vous me ferez le plaisir de surveiller votre langage Lord Potter, railla le blond.

\- Je… J'ai...J'ai juste du penser à voix haute, bafouilla Harry en comprenant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

\- Mais encore ? insista Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le trouble du Gryffondor.

\- Rien d'important. Laisse tomber, tenta Harry.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer comme ça de but en blanc qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il était complètement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de lui. Si ? Non impossible. Si Lucius le rejetait il souffrirait trop. Il préférait cacher ses sentiments et continuer à 'jouer' avec Lucius comme ils le faisaient depuis le début.

\- Harry ne me mens pas. Je te signale que tu es un très mauvais menteur, tonna Lucius, inquiet.  
\- N'insiste pas s'il te plaît, supplia Harry.

\- Très bien. » Dit Lucius, vexé.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Harry étant perdu dans ses pensées et ses sentiments et Lucius était vexé, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il savait que le morveux lui faisait confiance, et il n'était pas dérangé par le fait qu'Harry refuse de se confier. Mais il avait senti que s'était important et que ça le concernait. Le regard du Gryffondor ne mentait pas.

Ils récupérèrent la commande du tailleur et transplanèrent pour Ménéhil.

–-

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Lucius et Harry revenir de leur virée shopping. Ils étaient silencieux et semblaient songeur.

Lucius déposa son manteau dans la penderie à l'entrée et s'installa sans un mot dans le canapé du salon avec la Gazette du Sorcier. Ailsa et Severus échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Alors chaton, tu nous montre ce que Lucius t'as acheté ? demanda innocemment Ailsa.

\- Si tu veux mais il y en a un paquet, dit Harry distraitement.

\- Allons dans ta chambre comme ça tu me montre ça en rangeant au fur et à mesure, proposa la brune.

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa le sac contenant tous les sacs réduits. Il suivi Ailsa dans le couloir pendant que Severus se leva pour rejoindre Lucius au salon.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? questionna Severus en ouvrant son livre.

\- Oui, répondit laconiquement Lucius sans lever son regard de son journal.

\- Je vois, lâcha Severus. Severus savait qu'il n'était pas aisé de faire parler Lucius quand il était aussi fermé. Mais devait creuser un peu. Il y avait visiblement un malaise entre Harry et Lucius.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Lucius.

\- Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose, tenta Severus tout en sachant qu'une attaque de front n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies. Mais il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre.

\- Nous avons fais du shopping, j'ai invité Harry au restaurant et nous sommes rentrés. Comme c'était prévu, lâcha l'aristocrate.

\- Ais au moins la décence de ne pas me prendre pour un crétin, Lucius, dit froidement Severus.

Lucius soupira et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne sais pas Severus, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? questionna le maître des potions.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout se passait bien et il y eut un moment étrange pendant que nous déjeunions, expliqua Lucius.

\- Développe, l'incita Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez dans un geste las.

Entre Lucius, pas foutu d'identifier un quelconque sentiment en lui-même, merci Abraxas Malfoy et Harry, jeune homme en manque d'affection, qui se tient à distance de tous sentiments de peur d'être encore une fois rejeté ou manipulé, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

\- Il était dans ses pensées et a dit, sans s'en rendre compte : ' Je suis vraiment dans la merde'. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il voulait dire et il s'est renfermé, dit le blond.

\- C'est tout ? Il a rien dit ? questionna Severus.

\- Je… non rien d'autre, bafouilla Lucius, se refermant.

\- Tu… Quoi Lucius, dit le maître des potions s'étonnant de voir son ami si maître de lui-même, bafouiller et chercher ses mots.

\- Je crois que ça me concernait, dit le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda péniblement Severus. Avec Lucius s'était vraiment un pas par un pas, se dit le potioniste.

\- Il m'observait, je devrais même dire qu'il me détaillait. Et il a lancé sans le vouloir cette phrase, dit l'aristocrate en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Comme...une prise de conscience ? réfléchit Severus.

\- Hum ? Tu disais ? Demanda Lucius en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Rien, laisses tombé. Lucius ne te renferme pas avec Harry. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il le prendrait comme un rejet je pense, dit Severus.

Lucius acquiesça et lui montra le journal.

\- Ça commence à bouger. L'Ordre et les clans écossais font du bon boulot, dit Lucius.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs il fallait que je te dise Kingsley a prit contact avec Ragnok comme lui avait dit Minerva, pour nous joindre. Il nous prévient qu'il a réussi à retrouver des documents dans le bureau d'Albus à Poudlard. Ils ont réussi à trouver ce qu'il faut pour m'innocenter et innocenter Draco. Nos mandats d'arrêts ont été retirés. Il reste plus que toi, mais apparemment Lupin et Black sont sur une piste. Kingsley est sûr que ça plus le soutien d'Harry, suffira à faire abandonner les charges contre toi et à reconnaître ton statut d'espion, expliqua le maître des potions.

\- Parfait. Ça aura mis moins de temps que ce que je pensais, dit Lucius.

Dans le même temps, dans la chambre de Draco et Harry.

\- Lucius a vraiment du goût, tu vas avoir la classe avec tout ça, dit joyeusement Ailsa en aidant Harry à ranger sa nouvelle garde robe.

\- Oui, répond-t-il.

\- Okay. Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas mon chat ? questionna Ailsa.

\- Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de Lucius, lâcha Harry en s'affaissant.

\- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? tenta la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il me désire. Il m'a même fait une petite crise de jalousie dans une boutique. Mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'était pour marquer son 'terrain de chasse exclusif' auprès de cette vendeuse qui me faisait du gringue, dit le Gryffondor.

\- Une crise de jalousie rien que ça ? Je veux des détails, s'excita l'écossaise, faisant sourire Harry.

\- Il a quelque peu effrayé la vendeuse en jouant à l'aristocrate arrogant et froid. Et après il m'a bloqué dans la cabine en me donnant un baiser hallucinant et il m'a même fait un suçon ce crétin arrogant, rigola Harry.

\- Alors où est le problème ? renchérit Ailsa.

\- J'ai 17 ans, je viens seulement d'être majeur, je n'ai même pas pu finir mes ASPIC. Je ne suis pas aussi cultivé que lui, ou aussi charismatique. Il est super beau et moi je suis juste banal. Il a toutes les nanas et même les mecs à ses pieds, pourquoi il voudrait de moi pour autre chose qu'une aventure, dit tristement Harry.

Ailsa l'attrapa par les hanches et le colla devant le miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ce miroir chaton ? demanda Ailsa.

\- Moi, dit Harry en soupirant. Ailsa rigola et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Non crétin. Je vais te dire ce que je vois moi. Je vois un jeune homme mature et intelligent. Une jeune homme intelligent et loyal. Un jeune homme qui, malgré une enfance et une adolescence merdique, a gardé sa joie de vivre. Un jeune homme canon et sexy, maintenant qu'il ne porte plus ses haillons. Ne prête pas des intentions à Lucius qu'il n'a pas. Ne présume pas de ses sentiments ou de ses envies. Tu n'as certes pas choisi l'homme le moins complexe, mais tu dois te battre pour ce que tu veux, dit Ailsa.

Harry sourit et releva ses yeux pour regarder sa marraine de cœur dans le miroir.

\- Sev aussi est hyper complexe pourtant tu as réussi à le séduire. Aides-moi, demanda Harry.

\- Très bien. On va tout faire pour rendre cette aristocratique tête de mule, folle de toi. Même si je suis presque sûr qu'on n'aura pas grand-chose à faire, continua la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je sais qu'il me désire, mais je veux plus, expliqua Harry.

\- Commence par le faire mariner. Qu'il ne croit pas qu'il n'a qu'à se servir de son sourire charmeur pour te faire succomber. Ensuite montre lui qui tu es vraiment tout en te donnant à fond dans ton projet de reprendre les affaires des Potter et la place de Lord Potter en politique. Montre lui que tu peux être son égal dans tous les domaines, lui conseilla Ailsa.

\- Merci Ash, remercia Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Harry enfila un short et un t-shirt blanc moulant son torse. Il avait reprit physiquement du poil de la bête depuis un an sous la houlette d'Ailsa et Severus. Il était toujours fin mais s'était musclé juste ce qu'il faut. Ça plus les quelques centimètres qu'il avait pris en un an, faisait de lui un jeune homme étoffé et séduisant, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Grâce à Ailsa il était plus sûr de lui. Il enfila une paire de baskets et retrouva Draco et les deux filles dans la salon. Ils avaient décidé d'enfiler une tenue simple et légère pour leur exploration de l'île. Il faisait chaud en ce 31 juillet et il ne voulait pas salir ses nouveaux vêtements hors de prix en crapahutant dans la pampa.

\- Tu es prêt mon chou ? dit Pansy en le voyant arriver dans le salon, où, avec Hermione, elles attendaient les deux garçons.

\- Oui. Où est Narcisse ? plaisanta Harry. Draco passait tellement de temps à se pomponner et à s'admirer que c'était devenu une blague courante.

\- Je ne suis pas narcissique. Je sais juste reconnaître ce qui est beau et parfait. Moi par exemple, lâcha Draco en sortant du couloir des chambres.

\- Tu as raison fils. Beauté et perfection. Tout ce qui qualifie un Malfoy, fit Lucius avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Aussi prétentieux l'un que l'autre. Tel père tel fils, railla Harry.

Hermione, Pansy et Draco sortirent dans le jardin en rigolant. Harry allait faire de même quand Lucius le retint par le bras.

\- Pas prétentieux chaton. Réaliste. Oses dire le contraire ? souffla Lucius à l'oreille du brun.

Severus et Minerva levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert en voyant le jeu de l'aristocrate.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je reconnais que tu es un très bel homme Luce, mais tu es quand même un foutu aristocrate prétentieux et arrogant, dit Harry en donnant un léger coup de hanche pour se dégager de l'emprise du blond. Lucius leva un sourcil perplexe mais ne répondit pas.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en courant pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Il t'a eu en beauté mon ami, railla Severus, fier de la réparti de son protégé.

\- Je dirais même plus, il t'a mouché, ajouta Minerva en rigolant.

\- Severus qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Lucius en plissant les yeux dangereusement.

\- Moi rien. Mais je crois qu'Ailsa a eut une petite discussion avec Harry. J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a pas donné ses secrets et techniques à Harry, parce que même moi je ne fais pas le poids quand elle décide de me manipuler à sa guise. Elle est pire qu'un Serpentard, expliqua Severus.

\- Et dans quel but aurait-elle fait ça ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Vas savoir ! dit Severus en haussant les épaules.

Lucius soupira et s'assit en face de Minerva et Severus.

\- Bon, et si on mettait en place ce programme d'apprentissage, dit-il.

Minerva appela Ailsa et Dora qui était sur la terrasse afin qu'ils s'organisent.

Severus tournait en rond dans le salon. Il était dix-neuf heure et les plus jeunes devaient être de retour depuis au moins une heure. Avec la propension qu'avait Harry à attirer les ennuis, il craignait le pire. Il allait refaire un tour du salon quand le groupe de jeune entra dans la villa.

\- Désolé on n'a pas vu le temps passer. On a vu plein de créatures magiques et d'animaux, c'était génial, s'extasia le Gryffondor.

\- Et Hermione et Pansy sont tombées dans une mare, railla Draco.

\- Oui bon ça va, grommela Pansy en retirant ses baskets boueuses.

\- Si tu n'avais pas pris peur devant une biche, on ne serait pas tombé, Draco, se moqua à son tour Hermione.

\- Une biche, fils ? ricana Lucius.

\- On était en pleine forêt, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Ça arrive à tout le monde, s'offusqua le jeune Malfoy sous les rires des autres.

\- Vous nous raconterez ça à table, tout le monde à la douche, vous êtes dans un état déplorable, ordonna Minerva. Hermione et Pansy détalèrent vers la salle de bain avant que Draco n'y rentre.

\- Hey ! cria le Serpentard en se faisant doubler par les deux filles.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'occuper en attendant de pouvoir aller se laver.

Harry toujours dans le salon, se dirigea vers les autres.

\- Luce, je peux utiliser la douche de ta chambre ? tenta le Gryffondor qui était pressé de se décrasser.

\- Viens, accepta le blond en lui tendant la main. Harry l'attrapa et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre du Lord.

Lucius entra dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain, traînant toujours le rouge et or derrière lui.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et régla la température. Il sortit une serviette moelleuse qu'il déposa sur le meuble à côté de la douche.

\- Je t'en prie, dit le blond en lui montrant la douche. Il passa à côté d'Harry et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur la tempe avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Harry referma la porte en souriant et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un frappa sur le panneau de séparation de la douche à l'italienne.

\- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais ton gel douche au pain d'épices, dit le blond. Harry tendit une main au-delà du panneau pour récupérer le gel douche. Il s'était déjà lavé et shampouiner avec les produits de Lucius mais il avait une autre idée en tête pour se venger d'avoir était laissé en plan dans la cabine d'essayage pendant leur virée shopping.

Quand Lucius tendit le bras pour lui donner le gel douche, Harry attrapa la main du blond et l'obligea à contourner le panneau de séparation. Surprit, Lucius suivi le mouvement et déglutit en voyant le tableau. Harry était nu, sous le jet d'eau. Il suivit le chemin de l'eau sur le corps du Gryffondor et déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença le blond.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Harry avait tiré sur son bras et l'avait plaqué, dos à la paroi de la douche en carrelage, sous le jet d'eau. L'aristocrate allait protester quand il sentit Harry se blottir contre lui et déboutonner sa chemise maintenant trempée, collant à son torse. Harry fondit sur la bouche du blond et débuta un baiser enflammé. Lucius ne put que répondre et glissa sa langue dans la bouche du Gryffondor dans un ballet sensuel.

Lucius grogna quand il sentit une érection poindre. Le corps nu d'Harry, se frottant langoureusement à lui, ne l'aidait pas à se reprendre. Il glissa ses mains le long du dos trempé du jeune lion pour le maintenir tout contre lui. Harry en profita pour glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de l'aristocrate et mordilla son cou. Pour détourner l'attention du blond, de ce qu'il avait prévu, Harry déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Lucius laissa s'échapper un gémissement rauque quand il sentit les doigts du survivant enrouler son érection douloureuse. Trop obnubilé par les caresses du jeune homme sur son sexe comprimé dans son pantalon, Lucius ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce en lui faisant un énorme suçon dans le creux de la gorge, assez haut pour ne pas être caché par le col de sa chemise.

Harry admira son œuvre et une fois satisfait il retira sa main et se dégageant avec douceur de l'étreinte du blond. Avant que Lucius n'ai put réagir, Harry s'était empressé d'attraper le peignoir accroché à la patère et de fuir jusqu'à la chambre d'Ailsa et Severus. Il savait Severus dans le laboratoire au sous-sol. Ailsa serait seule.

Il venait de refermer la porte sous les yeux médusés de l'écossaise et de Dora, quand il entendit Lucius hurler depuis sa chambre :

\- Harry James Potter !

Harry éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit pendant que Dora lui séchait les cheveux avec une serviette.

\- Oula. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais mon chat ? s'amusa Ailsa.

\- Je me suis vengé pour le coup de la cabine d'essayage.

En plus d'Ailsa, il en avait parlé à Dora quand elle avait proposé son aide. Les deux femmes ensembles était diaboliquement efficace et de bon conseil.

\- En faisant quoi ? le pressa Dora.

\- Bah je prenais ma douche dans sa chambre vu que les filles squattaient l'autre, commença Harry.

\- Oui on était là quand tu lui as demandé, insista Ailsa, curieuse.

\- Bah il est revenu pour me donner mon gel douche. Il est resté derrière la paroi et me l'a tendu. En fait, je m'étais déjà lavé en utilisant ses produits. J'ai attrapé sa main et je l'ai propulsé sous le jet d'eau. Je l'ai… disons échauffer un peu et j'ai fuis, expliqua le survivant en éclatant de rire.

\- Attends tu veux dire que tu l'as foutu sous la douche tout habillé et que tu l'as planté comme ça, demanda Dora.

\- Ouaip. Je l'ai planté avec… un petit problème de crampe. Comme il me l'a fait à Paris, précisa Harry en rigolant de plus belle.

\- Bien joué chaton ! Dangereux mais bien joué, dit Ailsa fier de lui.

\- Pourquoi dangereux ? questionna Harry.

\- C'est un Malfoy doublé d'un Serpentard. La vengeance sera terrible. » Pouffa Dora.

\- Pas grave. Moi aussi j'ai un côté Serpentard. Je ne fais peut-être pas le poids mais j'ai des alliées de choc, rigola Harry en faisant un clin d'œil joueur aux deux femmes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius a hurlé comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ? s'enquit le maître des potions en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Oh rien de grave. Juste une petite… tension, dit Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot. Dora et Ailsa pouffèrent de concert au sens caché de la réponse. Severus secoua la tête.

\- De vrais gamins, grommela-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Dora ouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir et fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Elle retourna dans le salon pendant que le Gryffondor regagna sa chambre pour se changer. Ce soir s'était son repas d'anniversaire. Il devait avoir la classe. Il ouvrit sa penderie et choisit un jean noir qui moulait ses fesses. Il prit une chemise noir cintrée et sa paire de mocassins. Il enfila une veste mi habillé mi décontracté grise anthracite et se positionna devant la glace pour essayer de dompter ses cheveux. En vain comme d'habitude. Mais depuis que Severus lui avait corrigé sa vue, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un petit côté sexy, sans ses lunettes. Enfin selon Ailsa et Dora.

Une fois prêt, il s'installa sur son lit avec un livre en attendant Draco.

Après avoir prit une douche, froide. Lucius enfila un pantalon noir habillé mais mettant ses formes en valeur, et une chemise bleue roi en soie. Il démêla et sécha ses cheveux d'un sort informulé, les laissant détaché. Il enfila sa paire de botte et attrapa sa canne. Il en sortit sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche arrière. Ils étaient certes en sécurité ici, mais il ne fallait jamais baisser la garde. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea dans le salon.

Il s'installa au bout de la table qu'ils avaient dressé plus tôt pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, rejoignant le reste des habitants de la villa.

Il lança un regard noir à Harry, qui rougit tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. Lucius tourna la tête vers sa droite où se trouvait son meilleur ami, qui apparemment l'appelait depuis plusieurs secondes.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Minerva te demandais d'où venait ce magnifique suçon dans ton cou ? railla Severus.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Lucius.

Minerva tendit la main et déposa un doigt froid sur une zone, visiblement sensible de son cou qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué.

\- Ceci, dit Minerva en se retenant de rire.

Lucius passa ses doigts dans son cou pour sentir une petite marque rugueuse et ronde. Il serra les dents et leva un sourcil vers Harry qui était en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table.

Ce dernier se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et lui lança un regard de défi. Lucius lui fit un sourire machiavélique et Harry pâlit.

Lucius attrapa sa baguette discrètement sous la table et lança un sort vers Harry qui déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant le suçon que Lucius lui avait fait dans la cabine d'essayage. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Lucius reprit.

\- Voyons Minerva, un suçon ? Regardez Harry à le même genre de marque, peut-être une allergie ? proposa innocemment l'aristocrate.

Harry rougissait de plus belle quand les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il était conscient que tout le monde dans la villa se doutait que Lucius et lui se tournaient autour, mais de là à mettre en évidence, devant tout le monde, leurs petites intermèdes un peu chaudes. Bon d'accord très chaudes, pensa Harry en rougissant encore plus.

\- Pires que des adolescents, railla Tonks, mettant fin au silence.

Les conversations reprirent mais Lucius et Harry ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Sentant son corps se réchauffer, Harry capitula et tourna la tête vers Pansy qui parlait avec Draco et Dora.

Après le gâteau, Minerva débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et Severus fit léviter une montagne de cadeaux sur la table devant Harry. Harry était ému. Il avait eut un vrai anniversaire avec les Weasley mais là c'était différent. C'est comme s'il avait enfin trouvé une famille rien qu'à lui.

\- Aller, ouvres les, fils, dit Severus. Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance à l'appellation et commença à ouvrir les cadeaux.

Draco lui avait offert une magnifique montre magique. Quand il donnait un coup de baguette dessus, le cadran classique pivotait pour faire apparaître un autre cadran ressemblant à l'horloge des Weasley, avec les aiguilles représentant Lucius, Draco, Minerva, Severus, Ailsa, Pansy, Hermione et Dora.

Hermione lui avait acheté une collection de livres sur la politique sorcière en Angleterre, l'étiquette, l'histoire de la magie, la finance et autres ouvrages utiles pour son projet.

Pansy lui avait offert un bracelet en cuir avec une émeraude entrelacée dans les liens de cuir.

Dora lui avait offert une paire de botte en cuir de dragon et un nouveau holster de baguette plus résistant.

Severus lui avait confectionné un parfum et avait créé un talisman protecteur monté dans un pendentif en forme de serpent, accroché à une chaîne fine en argent.

Ailsa, lui avait offert une malle magique, magnifiquement ouvragées aux armoiries des Potter.

Minerva lui avait acheté un livre sur les Animagus et une énorme pochette contenant les recherches que sa mère, Lily, avait fait sur des nouveaux sortilèges de protection avant sa mort.

Lucius ayant déjà dépensé une fortune pour refaire sa garde robe, il fut surpris en s'apercevant qu'il restait un paquet. Il échangea un regard avec le blond et ouvrit le petit écrin. A l'intérieur, reposé une broche pour attacher sa cape. Elle était en or blanc et représentait un lion entouré par un serpent aux yeux verts composés de deux émeraudes. Un mot dans l'écrin disait 'Moitié Serpentard, moitié Gryffondor.' Harry sourit affectueusement au blond et se leva pour remercier tout le monde en les embrasant. Arrivé devant Lucius, il déposa un baiser papillon à la commissure des lèvres du blond. Lucius sourit et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça avec ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure.

\- Je l'espère bien, répondit Harry avec un air de défi qui fit sourire l'aristocrate.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en discussions et franches rigolades. Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, tout le monde alla se coucher. Au moment de rentrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco, Harry se décida et fit demi-tour. Il traversa le couloir et alla frapper à la chambre de Lucius avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.


	22. Part 2 Chap 5

**Chapitre 5 : Union magique.**

Lucius venait de se glisser dans les draps, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir discrètement. Il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir pour voir Harry se faufiler à pas de loup dans la pièce. Il sourit et referma les yeux, laissant le petit brun gérer la situation à sa façon.

Harry traversa la pièce jusqu'à la verrière où se trouvait le lit du blond. Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, il se glissa doucement sur le lit et se rapprocha de Lucius.

Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du blond. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il déposa d'autre baisers légers sur son visage, avant de glisser son nez dans son cou. Il s'allongea contre le flan du blond, sous les couvertures, déçu que Lucius ne ce soit pas réveillé. Il soupira et déposa sa main sur le ventre nu de l'aristocrate. Il baladait son doigt le long de sa large poitrine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était bien là, se dit-il.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et attrapa le menton du brun entre ses doigts pour le forcer à relever son magnifique regard vers lui. Harry sursauta et sourit au blond.

\- Tu t'es perdu chaton ? railla le blond.

\- Non. Je voulais dormir avec toi, répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

\- C'est la seconde fois ce soir, que tu me tires la langue, jeune insolent, constata l'aristocrate en promenant sa main dans le dos du brun, sous son t-shirt. Harry frissonna fort peu discrètement, faisant sourire Lucius.

\- Et alors ? questionna Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Et alors, je ne peux pas laisser passer un tel affront, morveux, dit Lucius en basculant Harry sur le lit et en se glissant sur lui, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, tenant la tête du brun entre ses mains.

Harry éclata de rire mais ne tenta pas de se libérer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour punir mon insolence ? questionna Harry, faussement innocent.

Sans répondre, Lucius fondit sur les lèvres du griffon. Rapidement, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes du survivant et débuta un long baiser langoureux.

Harry pouvait sentir le corps de Lucius appuyé contre le sien. Il commençait à avoir chaud, mais surtout, il voulait sentir le torse musclé de l'homme contre sa peau. Il déposa une main à plat sur le torse de Lucius qui frissonna. Il le repoussa légèrement. Lucius fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement. Harry attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et le passa par dessus sa tête. Il le jeta à coté du lit et attrapa le cou du blond pour le pressé davantage contre lui. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps quand la peau de Lucius rencontra la sienne. Lucius reprit le baiser, encouragé par le geste du plus jeune.

Sentant Harry plus qu'excité, Lucius remonta un genou pour écarter les jambes de Harry. Ce dernier suivi le mouvement et gémit quand il sentit l'érection du blond se coller à la sienne. Il entoura les hanches de l'aristocrate pour l'inviter à le coller encore plus.

Lucius stoppa le baiser s'attirant un grognement de frustration. Il ricana et dessina un chemin de baiser sur la peau de son Gryffondor, descendant dans son cou langoureusement. Il sentait la peau du rouge et or, brûlante contre la sienne.

L'aristocrate mâchouillait la peau fine de la gorge de son futur amant lui arrachant des gémissants absolument excitant. Sentant Harry gigotait sous lui, Lucius le plaqua au matelas en imprimant un coup de bassin, compressant sa propre érection sur celle du survivant, qui gémit de plus belle.

\- Plus Luce… s'il te plaît, gémit Harry.

Lucius releva la tête du cou du brun pour tomber sur une véritable vision de luxure. Harry était sexy en diable torse nu, le visage rougit par la chaleur de son corps et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? joua le blond en frottant très lentement son bassin contre celui de son Gryffondor. Harry gémissait au contact et peinait à sortir une phrase cohérente.

\- Plus. » Dit simplement Harry d'une voix rauque.

\- Une vrai phrase Harry, insista le blond sans arrêter sa douche torture contre l'érection du brun.

Harry posa les mains sur les hanches de l'aristocrate pour l'empêcher de bouger et retrouver un peu ses esprits. Lucius sourit mais le laissa faire et stoppa ses mouvements.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, répondit sincèrement Harry en plongeant des deux émeraudes dans le regard gris orage de son vis à vis. Harry constata d'ailleurs que les yeux magnifiques du blond ressemblaient à de l'acier en fusion sous le coup de l'excitation. Cette vision le fit durcir encore plus, si c'était possible.

Lucius lui lança un sourire ravageur et s'approcha avec douceur de sa bouche.

\- Avec plaisir, Amour, dit Lucius, sans se rendre compte du surnom qu'il avait utilisé. Harry lui avait bien entendu, mais préféra ne pas relever. Les Malfoy n'était pas doués avec les sentiments, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

Lucius déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du brun et retira avec douceur les jambes enroulées autour sa taille pour pouvoir bouger. Il promena sa langue sur le long du torse de son amant, allant de sa gorge jusqu'à son nombril, où il mima l'acte en faisant des vas et viens à l'intérieur avec la pointe de sa langue. Il déposa de légers baisers sur le ventre du brun et lui mordilla l'aine. Harry se cambra faisant sourire le blond contre sa peau chaude. Les gémissements sortant de la couche du survivant mettaient les nerfs de Lucius à l'épreuve. Sa propre érection devenait douloureuse. Mais sachant que c'était la première fois pour Harry, il refréna son désir de se fondre en lui tout de suite et s'occupa de lui avec douceur.

Continuant son exploration, il glissa sa langue sur l'érection du plus jeune, allant de la base jusqu'au gland rougit et déjà suintant d'excitation. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, en alternant avec de petits coups de langue sur son gland. Il releva les yeux et sourit en voyant le gryffondor la tête rejetée en arrière et les mains accrochées aux draps.

Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou quand il sentit une douce chaleur humide entourer son sexe douloureux. Lucius commença à faire des vas et viens sur sa longueur, enroulant régulièrement son gland avec sa langue. Harry, fou de désir, glissa une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds de son amant magnifique. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentit une vague de chaleur montait en lui. La bouche de son blond le menait au bord du précipite avant de ralentir. D'un coup, il explosa, se vidant dans la bouche du blond, sans avoir le temps de le prévenir. Il baissa les yeux et vit Lucius se lécher les lèvres avec gourmandise.

\- Tu as assurément bon goût, Amour, dit le blond avec un regard remplit d'un étincelle de désir.

Harry allait répondre quelque chose mais Lucius l'en empêcha en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'assit sur ses talons et attrapa au vol une fiole de lubrifiant qu'il avait fait venir d'un _accio_ sans baguette. Il en induisit ses doigts et s'approcha de nouveau du brun. Harry écarta de lui-même les jambes pour donner de la place à son amant. Celui-ci prit le geste comme une invitation et glissa, avec douceur, un premier doigt sur le bord de l'intimité du brun et commença à le masser. Il remonta un peu vers Harry pour reprendre leur baiser tout en pénétrant le premier doigt en lui. Harry gémit à la sensation. Il trouvait ça plutôt agréable, pas douloureux en tout cas.

Quand Harry commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur son doigt, Lucius en fit pénétrer un second. Sentant le plus jeune, se tendre légèrement, il approfondit le baiser et utilisa sa main libre pour faire à nouveau durcir son amant, avec de longues caresses expertes sur sa longueur.

Harry oublia la légère douleur grâce aux bons soins de l'aristocrate. Ce dernier en profita pour mettre un troisième doigt tout en continuant de masturber le Gryffondor.

Quand il sentit que le brun était assez préparé, il stoppa le baiser pour se positionner correctement entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu es prêt, Amour ? demanda Lucius avec douceur.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit-il simplement.

Lucius s'en sentit particulièrement ému mais ne le montra pas. Il positionna son gland contre l'entrée du brun et recommença à l'embrasser. Il vit le visage de son amant se crisper de douleur quand son gland pénétra l'anneau de chair du Gryffondor. Il approfondit le baiser et reprit ses caresses en même temps, sans arrêter sa progression, en douceur. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de son jeune amant, Lucius s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il vit sur son visage, quand Harry commença à se détendre. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, l'embrassant avec douceur.

Harry sentait la douleur refluer. Il remerciait intérieurement Lucius d'avoir été aussi doux et patient. Se sentant plus à l'aise, il commença à gigoter pour faire bouger Lucius. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air narquois mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Comprenant que le blond voulait, malgré l'excitation qu'il devait ressentir, le torturer un peu, Harry déposa ses mains sur les fesses musclés de l'aristocrate et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

\- S'il te plaît Luce, bouges, supplia Harry.

Sa plainte se transforma en long gémissement quand le blonde commença à sortir lentement avant de rentrer à nouveau avec douceur. Voyant qu'Harry ne ressentait plus aucune gêne, il commença un vas et viens légèrement plus rapide.

\- Merlin, c'est bon, souffla Harry en s'accrochant aux fesses du lord. Plus vite s'il te plaît.

Lucius rigola et s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il sentait son sexe comprimé dans l'étroitesse du Gryffondor. Ce morveux aller le rendre fou. Sentant des vagues de plaisir, Lucius frissonna et accéléra son va et viens au grand bonheur de son amant qui ronronnait comme un chaton.

Au bout de quelques minutes de se traitement, Harry explosa contre le ventre du blond sans que ce dernier n'ai eu à le toucher plus. Lucius fronça les sourcils en voyant une vague de magie de couleur bleu exploser autour du Gryffondor et se précipiter vers sa poitrine. Il sentit le choc et explosa à son tour dans un cri rauque et grave. Il ne vit pas une vague de magie de couleur verte sortir de son corps pour percuter celui de son griffon, encore dans sous les effets de son orgasme. Il s'écroula à côté du survivant pour ne pas l'écraser et les nettoya d'un _recurvite_ , d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier se rapprocha et se colla dans les bras de son amant.

\- Par Merlin, c'était quoi ça ? questionna Harry.

\- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ? questionna le blond en reprenant son souffle.

\- La vague de magie verte? Oui évidemment, répondit Harry.

\- Verte ? s'étonna Lucius.

\- Bah oui. Une sorte de vague de magie de couleur verte a explosé de ton corps et m'a percuté de plein fouet, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas vu celle là. Par contre j'ai vu une aura magique bleu sortir de toi et me percuter quand tu as eu un orgasme, expliqua l'aristocrate songeur.

\- Étrange. En tout cas c'était… Waouh, dit simplement Harry avec un regard béat.

\- Qu'elle éloquence, ricana Lucius.

\- Tu n'ai pas d'accord ? s'inquiéta Harry. Après tout ce n'était que sa première expérience.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, Amour. D'ailleurs..., commença Lucius en glissant sa main sous les draps. Hum… je vois que tu es déjà prêt à recommencer, dit-il langoureusement en se glissant entre les jambes du Gryffondor.

Harry éclata de rire et donna un coup de hanche pour basculer sur Lucius et se glisser sous les draps jusque à la verge déjà dressée de son blond attitré.

Pendant le même temps, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une vague d'excitation. Ailsa se redressa à son tour, haletante.

\- Tu sens ça ? questionna la brune.

Severus acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ajouta la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est pire qu'une potion de désir, rigola Severus en plaquant l'écossaise hilare contre le matelas.

\- Dépêches-toi beau brun, j'ai affreusement envie de toi, gémit Ailsa en voyant Severus, calé entre ses cuisses, se tortillant pour retirer son boxer.

Ailsa éclata de rire et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, une fois le boxer et la nuisette jetés à l'autre bout du lit.

Dans le même temps dans le salon.

En sentant la vague de magie, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Minerva et Dora s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Ah, vous avez senti vous aussi, dit Draco en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Oui c'est assez perturbant, dit Hermione.

\- Comment tu veux dormir en étant excité comme ça, grogna Dora en s'essuyant le front.

\- Cela vient de qui ?questionna Pansy, haletante.

\- Dans la mesure où Harry n'a pas mis les pieds sans son lit ce soir, et que rien de tel ne s'est passé à Glastonbury alors qu'oncle Sev et Ailsa avaient déjà fricotés, je dirais que ça vient de mon père et Potty., expliqua Draco.

\- Les Malfoy ont des antécédents de créatures magiques comme les veelas, par exemple ? questionna Dora.

\- Non, affirma Draco.

\- Dans ce cas c'est une union magique, expliqua Minerva.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? demanda Pansy.

\- Une union magique est extrêmement rare. C'est une preuve d'amour inconditionnel. Comme la magie de deux personnes se reconnaît, elle opère à une union profonde lors de l'acte. En gros ça unit l'âme, le cœur et le corps. Ça n'arrive que si les deux sorciers (féminins ou masculins) sont puissants, que leurs sentiments mutuels sont puissants et que la Magie avec un grand M, les jugent compatibles en tout point, expliqua Minerva.

\- Un peu comme les âmes sœurs ou les compagnons des créatures magiques ? s'intéressa Hermione.

\- C'est plus fort mais oui. L'avantage c'est que si c'est bien une union magique, Lucius est sortit d'affaire au niveau du ministère, ajouta Dora.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Draco avec espoir.

\- Le ministère a menti pour la bataille finale mais il ne peut rien contre Le Survivant, ce serait un suicide médiatique et politique. La peuple magique n'acceptera pas qu'il soit fait du mal à leur sauveur. Et dans la mesure où, lors d'une union magique, les magies des deux sorciers se mélange, s'il sépare Lucius et Harry, ils meurent, expliqua Minerva.

\- Oh merde ! s'exclama Draco faisant fi de son éducation. Harry ne faisait vraiment rien comme tout le monde.

\- Et donc comment on vérifie si c'est bien une union magique ? demanda Pansy.

\- On le saura bien assez tôt croyez moi, dit Minerva en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Une nouvelle vague de magie fit frissonner le groupe dans le salon.

\- Par Merlin, ils sont increvables, s'exclama Draco.

Ils entendirent des cris de plaisir. Les quatre femmes cachaient leur rire, pendant que Draco grogna.

\- Les sorts de silence ça existe ! s'indigna-t-il en s'allongeant dans le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Pansy.

\- Au moins, eux, ils peuvent se défouler,rigola Pansy en entendant Ailsa crier.

Draco sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur la porte de son parrain. Il y a des choses qu'il savait mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Minerva invoqua une théière et des tasses. Le petit groupe se rapprocha autour de la table basse et commencèrent à discuter des unions magiques. Dora fit venir d'un _accio_ , les livres sur le sujet, de la bibliothèque Malfoy et tous se penchèrent sur le sujet.


	23. Part 2 chap 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rébellion de la population magique.**

Harry se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers de la verrière. Une s'étira et sentit une résistance autour de ses hanches. Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Lucius enroulé autour de lui, ses longs cheveux étalés contre l'oreiller. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui soupira de bien-être en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps chaud de son gryffondor.

\- Bonjour, Amour, souffla le blond en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Bien dormi ? répondit le plus jeune en souriant.

\- Oui. Tu fais une bouillante très confortable. » Se moqua Lucius en se mettant sur le dos et en attirant le jeune homme sur lui.

Harry glissa son nez dans le cou du blond et inspira.

\- Hum tu sens bon.

Lucius sourit et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

\- Il est qu'elle heure ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dix heures, répondit le brun.

Lucius soupira de frustration quand le Gryffondor échappa à son étreinte pour aller dans la salle de bain nu comme un nouveau né. En voyant la lueur de désir dans les yeux gris, Harry rigola et ferma la porte d'un sort avant de se faufiler dans la douche.

L'aristocrate se leva pour rejoindre son jeune amant mais se retrouva devant une porte magiquement verrouillée, et aucune trace de sa baguette.

\- Ouvres Harry, que je viennes prendre ma douche aussi, demanda Lucius avec une voix suave.

\- Hors de question. Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Et tu ne vas pas rester sage, railla Harry en éclatant de rire.

Il entendit Lucius grommeler quelque chose ressemblant à 'Sale morveux' et rigola de plus belle.

\- Amour ! gronda Lucius d'une voix dangereuse. Harry frissonna mais refusa de céder. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie du blond, bien au contraire, mais s'il le laissait rentrer, il était conscient que la douche allait déraper.

Il termina sa douche et sortit en peignoir pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre.

\- Ma baguette, demanda Lucius en tendant la main quand il ouvrit la porte.

Harry lui rendit et déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de fuir sous le rire de l'aristocrate. Pas très Gryffondor pensa le rouge et or en levant les yeux au ciel de son propre comportement.

Une fois habillé d'un pantalon gris plutôt moulant et d'une chemise blanche cintrée, il allait rejoindre la cuisine quand il percuta son amant. Celui -ci s'empressa de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser avec passion. C'est un Lucius souriant narquoisement tirant derrière lui un jeune Gryffondor pantelant, qui arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Ils saluèrent les autres et s'installèrent d'excellente humeur au bar de la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Des grognements leur répondirent.

Lucius et Harry relevèrent la tête de leurs tasses de thé pour tomber sur sept paires de regards noirs, et visiblement épuisés.

\- Mal dormi ? questionna sincèrement Harry.

\- Ta faute ! grogna Draco, les yeux cernés de noir et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais Lucius le devança.

\- Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à Harry, Fils ? demanda calmement Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ta faute aussi, grommela de nouveau Draco.

Harry et Lucius échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Puisque mon cher fils ne semble pas capable de composer une phrase cohérente, est-ce que quelqu'un à une explication?Vu vos têtes, vous avez tous mal dormi, tonna Lucius.

\- Tu es très endurant pour un quarantenaire mon garçon, se moqua Minerva.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se reprendre.

\- Plaît-il ? demanda-t-il le visage fermé.

\- Vous nous avez empêché de dormir avant six heures du matin. Ce n'est pas humain une telle endurance. Cinq fois ! Vous avez fait ça cinq fois !Et tout le monde en a payer le prix, s'indigna Draco un peu plus réveillé sous les rires des autres.

\- Je te demande pardon, Fils ? répondit Lucius ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Oui tu peux ! railla Severus.

\- Tu ne t'en ai pas plein cette nuit, mon cœur, se moqua Ailsa en lançant un regard lubrique au maître des potions qui grogna.

Lucius et Harry pouffèrent de concert.

\- Ah non, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous marrer, s'offusqua Draco le regard noir.

\- Bon, et si vous nous expliquiez clairement ce qui nous est reproché ? proposa Harry en rougissant. Il avait bien compris que tout le monde savait tout de sa nuit avec Lucius mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sans répondre, Dora se leva pour prendre un parchemin sur la table basse couverte d'ouvrages, et le déposa devant Lucius. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état du salon et commença à lire le parchemin.

\- C'est…c'est impossible, dit le blond choqué, après avoir lu les recherches que les autres avaient fait pendant la nuit.

\- D'après ce qu'on a trouvé cette nuit, c'est pourtant sûr à cent pour cent, Lu,cius, dit Minerva avec assurance.

\- De quoi ? insista Harry. Lucius lui tendit le parchemin. Pendant que le brun le lisait, Lucius tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu...Tu as tout senti ? demanda Lucius en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler.

Severus grogna en voyant son ami se payer sa tête.

\- Oui. Cinq fois, répondit narquoisement Ailsa à la place de Severus avec un sourcil moqueur vers son amant.

\- Et bien, mon ami qu'elle endurance Se moqua Lucius.

\- C'est ça payes-toi ma tête Lucius. Je me demande comment Harry arrives encore à marcher après ça, railla Severus pour détourner le sujet de lui-même.

Lucius éclata de rire et tourna son regard vers son jeune amant. Celui-ci venait de finir de lire le parchemin et était bouche bée, sans pouvoir dire un mot.

\- Mais...Mais..., débuta le rouge et or sous le choc.

\- Un problème, Amour ? demanda Lucius en souriant.

\- C'est quoi ce truc de dingue? Une union magique? Pourquoi tout n'arrives qu'à moi ? lâcha Harry sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, Potty. Sans vouloir passer pour un Pouffsoufle, une union sorcière te prouve les sentiments de mon père à ton égard, se moqua Draco.

\- Draco ! gronda durement l'aristocrate.

\- Quoi, Père ? Je sais que tu es un handicapé des sentiments, mais là tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi même. Une union sorcière c'est la preuve d'un amour véritable, railla Draco en souriant. Il savait que son père n'aimait pas parler sentiments. Là il se vengeait pour son manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière.

\- Je te prierais de surveiller la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi, Fils, claqua la voix froide et visiblement en colère de l'aristocrate. Il reposa sa tasse de thé et prit la direction de son bureau.

Harry soupira.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin Dray, se plaignit Harry.

\- Je ne faisais que constater, rétorqua Draco en grimaçant. Connaissant son père, et son incapacité à parler d'amour, il se rendait compte qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

\- Ne le laisses pas se renfermer, Harry, dit Severus.

Il connaissait son meilleur ami. Il savait que Lucius avait de l'affection, pour Harry mais il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'identifier un sentiment plus fort. Aussi intelligent que puisse être son meilleur ami, et ce n'était pas peu dire, il était incapable d'identifier un sentiment ou de reconnaître qu'on puisse l'aimer sans condition. Lucius était un bel homme, un parti de rêve et un homme politique hors pair, ainsi qu'un sorcier puissant et intelligent. Mais son éducation, son passé de mangemort et son mariage arrangé avec Narcissa avaient créés une carapace dure comme la pierre autour de son cœur.

\- J'y vais, dit Harry en quittant la cuisine.

Harry traversa la villa pour rejoindre le bureau du blond. Il toqua sans recevoir de réponse. Il décida de rentrer quand même au risque de se faire rabrouer. Il était un Gryffondor courageux après tout.

Son précieux courage fondit comme neige au soleil quand il fut accueilli par un Lucius au visage fermé, penché sur ses papiers, et qui n'avait pas relevé la tête à son entrée.

Il souffla et s'approcha.

\- Luce ? appela Harry en arrivant près du blond.

\- Je suis occupé Harry, répondit sèchement l'aristocrate.

\- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. Ne te renfermes pas avec moi. En plus, à cause de l'union magique, je ressent ta colère et ça me fait comme si elle était contre moi, expliqua Harry avec douceur.

Lucius soupira et releva la tête. En voyant les yeux tristes de son amant, il attrapa Harry par la main et le glissa sur ses genoux, à califourchon face à lui.

\- Excuses-moi Amour. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, s'excusa Lucius en le serrant contre lui.

\- Non, tu es en colère contre toi, dit sérieusement Harry en ne quittant pas le regard du blond.

\- Tu ressens ça grâce à l'union ? s'étonna l'aristocrate.

\- Pas tout à fait. Disons que je ressens ta colère. Mais j'en ai déduis moi-même que c'était contre toi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, expliqua Harry. Parles-moi, s'il te plaît, mon amour, continua Harry.

Lucius sourit en entendant le surnom.

\- Je… Écoutes je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, se rétracta Lucius.

\- Le Grand Lord Malfoy a un domaine où il n'excelle pas ? ironisa le brun pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Espèce de morveux insolent, grogna Lucius faussement réprobateur.

\- Ok. Je vais t'aider. On va se comporter en parfait Pouffsoufle pendant quelques minutes et après on ne remettra plus jamais le sujet sur le tapis, dit Harry.

Lucius allait protester mais Harry colla sa main sur les lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

\- Très bien. Je veux que tu répondes par oui ou par non. Je ne te demande pas de t'épandre en sentimentalisme dégoulinant, demanda Harry.

Lucius acquiesça, se prêtant au jeu. Après tout il ne pouvait plus rien nier. Une union sorcière était une union de cœur, de corps et d'âme. Pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

\- Tu me désire ? commença Harry.

\- Oui, rigola Lucius. Après une nuit pareil, le brun ne devrait pas avoir de doute. Comprenant le chemin que prenait les pensées de son amant, il se retint de rire.

\- Je suis à toi ? tenta le brun.

\- Oui, confirma Lucius avec un regard possessif.

\- Tu m'aimes ? tenta Harry en grimaçant.

\- Oui., avoua Lucius. Il remercia intérieurement son amant de ne pas attendre qu'il le lui dise clairement. Il ne savait pas faire ça.

\- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? osa Harry. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait toujours peur d'être abandonné.

\- Non, tonna Lucius.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à devenir un bon petit lord devant les médias et le ministère ? dit Harry en rigolant.  
\- Oui, répondit Lucius en rigolant à son tour.

\- Tu me créeras une façade publique comme la tienne sans essayer de me changer dans le cercle privée, s'assura Harry.

\- Oui, confirma le blond. Il était hors de question de changer la personnalité d'Harry. Juste de lui apprendre à ne montrer à la face du monde, que ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

\- Très Bien. A mon tour. Je te désire à un point pas possible. Tu es à moi. Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime. Et je veux être ton partenaire professionnellement ou au moins politiquement. Ah et oui, tu me rend fou, dit Harry d'une traite en rougissant. Maintenant le sujet et clos, on va finir le petit déj', dit Harry en prenant la fuite.

Lucius le rattrapa dans le couloir. Il l'embrassa en faisant passer tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son amant, le laissant le souffle court et les joues rougies au milieu du couloir.

Une fois, tous les deux, de retour devant leur petit déjeuner, le blond sourit à son fils et les remercia, tous, intérieurement de faire comme si de rien n'était en poursuivant leurs discussions.

Severus lui fit un signe de tête discret auquel répondit Lucius de la même façon. Pas besoin de mot entre eux. Oui tout allait bien aller.

\- Au fait, une union magique est reconnue au niveau sorcier ? Enfin au niveau du ministère je veux dire ? On a un moyen de le prouver ? questionna Harry. Severus sourit fièrement en comprenant qu'Harry avait vu l'avantage judiciaire.

\- Oui, chaton. Vous devez avoir une marque quelque part sur vos corps. Une union magique est ni plus ni moins une bénédiction donnée par la magie. Au niveau juridique ça donne autant voir plus de pouvoirs au niveau juridique, que les compagnons de veelas par exemple. Mais pourquoi tu poses la question ? questionna Ailsa pour voir si Harry avait une idée en tête, comme eux.

\- Bah je me disais que, Severus et Draco ont été innocenté selon Kingsley. Mais pas Lucius. Dumbledore n'avait rien qui pourrait prouver son rôle d'espion vu qu'il se servait de Sev comme intermédiaire. Mais si Minerva, Ash et l'Ordre explique le rôle de Lucius dans la guerre et que j'utilise mon statut de 'survivant et élu' pour soutenir Lucius, ça peut aider. Et avec une union sorcière en plus, ils ne peuvent rien contre lui ? Dans la mesure où, en éloignant Lucius de moi, il risque de tuer leur 'élu', la population ne va pas aimer. Non ? Et puis tu as dit que juridiquement nous avions plus de droits que les veelas et leurs compagnons, et de mémoire c'est comme un honneur dans le monde sorcier d'être le compagnon d'un veela, non ? questionna Harry.

\- Par Merlin Lucius ! Severus ! Vous en avez fait un Serpentard doublé d'un vrai manipulateur politique. » S'indigna Minerva sous les rires des autres.

\- Il avait déjà un côté Serpentard, Minerva, nous n'avons fait que le développer et à réfléchir par lui-même. Et oui Harry ta stratégie se tient. A vrai dire on avait pensé à la même chose, cette nuit,le félicita Severus.

\- Comment on s'y prend? demanda Harry.

\- On continu vos cours et Minerva va prendre contact avec Kingsley pour Lord Blackwood pour qu'ils soient au courant de cette nouvelle avancée, expliqua le maître des potions.

\- Donc on va bientôt rentrer en Angleterre ? soupira Harry, déçu.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir ? s'étonna Dora.

\- C'est juste que depuis un an qu'on est tous ensemble, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une famille, dit Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de continuer, proposa Lucius sérieusement.

\- Serait-ce une proposition Lucius ? s'étonna Minerva.

\- Le Manoir Malfoy est immense, répondit juste Lucius.

\- Euh vous nous proposez de nous installer chez vous ? demanda Hermione, interloquée.

\- Oui, Hermione, dit Lucius avec un air narquois.

\- Tous ? questionna Pansy.

\- Oui Pansy, confirma Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Dora en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Ça peut se faire, ajouta Ailsa après avoir demander son avis à Severus dans un échange de regard.

\- Vrai ? demanda Harry avec espoir. Lucius sourit avec affection.

\- C'est une possibilité, confirma Minerva attendrie.

\- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, Hermione, Draco, Pansy et Harry, j'aimerais vous voir prendre le chemin du salon. Ailsa va vous donner un cours sur le fonctionnement du Magenmagot, ordonna Lucius.

\- Encore ! soupira Draco. On a déjà eu un cours de politique hier.

\- Oui Draco. C'est plus ou moins la suite du cours que je vous ai donné avant-hier, rétorqua Lucius.

Les quatre plus jeunes allèrent s'installer dans le salon sans un mot de plus.

Restés seuls dans la cuisine, Lucius fit signe à Minerva, Dora et Severus, de les suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois installés dans le bureau, un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte, Lucius reprit.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda le blond qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

Severus lui tendit le journal de la veille sans un mot.

' _Le mensonge du Ministère._

 _Suite à des renseignements récoltés auprès de membres éminents de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Magenmagot, nous pouvons vous affirmer aujourd'hui que le Ministère de la Magie nous a menti quant aux événements amenant à la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses fidèles. En effet, le lendemain de la bataille finale, le ministre annonçait que les Aurors et le Ministère avaient menés une opération permettant de débarrasser le monde sorcier du pire seigneur noir après Grindelwald. La vérité est tout autre. En effet, Kingsley Shakelbot, actuel dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix et Amélia Bones, directrice du ministère de la justice magique, ont pu prouver que le ministère n'est aucunement intervenu dans la reprise du ministère et dans la bataille finale. Nous savons de sources sûres, qu'un petit groupe de sorciers conduit par notre sauveur Harry Potter, se sont battus sur le Chemin de Traverse et ont héroïquement déchu le seigneur noir et ses fidèles mangemorts présents sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Ministère, quant à lui, qui était aux mains de Voldemort depuis quelques jours, a été assiégé par l'Ordre du Phénix. A l'issue de combats acharnés, Kingsley Shakelbot a réussi à libérer le ministère. Mr Shakelbot aurait fourni à la justice et au Magenmagot la preuve que le mangemort Severus Snape, également professeur de potions à Poudlard, était en fait un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a héroïquement risqué sa vie depuis la première guerre pour apporter des renseignements à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis toutes ces années, sauvant de nombreuses vie. Il était également à Poudlard, avec Mr Potter, pour se battre contre le lord noir et ses mangemorts._

 _Rita Skeeter.'_

Lucius releva la tête surpris. Severus lui tendit, cette fois, la gazette du matin même avec un sourire narquois. Le blond le prit en levant un sourcil interrogateur et commença sa lecture.

' _Le peuple magique anglais se rebelle contre le ministère._

 _Suite à la révélation du mensonge du ministère, hier, de nombreux sorciers mécontents se sont rassemblés pour bloquer le ministère et demander l'abandon des charges contre Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy, présents lors de la bataille finale et espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Magenmagot aurait eu également des informations quant à la présence de l'ancien, bras droit du Lord Noir, Lucius Malfoy, au côté de Mr Potter lors de la bataille finale. Selon Kingsley Shakelbot, pendant l'année difficile, où le Lord Noir a pris du pouvoir et dirigeait le monde magique, Mr Potter comme beaucoup de sorciers résistants, était en cavale dans toute l'Angleterre afin d'organiser la résistance. Selon les dires des membres de l'Ordre, notre sauveur seraient avec le même groupe de personne depuis un an : Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Lady Ailsa Blackwood, Lord Malfoy ainsi que son fils Draco, Hermione Granger la meilleure amie du jeune Potter et Pansy Parkinson. Le Magenmagot et la justice magique sont plus réticent à abandonner les charges de Lucius Malfoy sans véritables preuves ou témoignages plus sûrs. Ce matin, le Magenmagot a accepté d'entendre les compagnons de Mr Potter et le survivant lui même pour discuter du cas Malfoy._

 _Pour le moment Mr Potter et son groupe sont toujours introuvables. L'Ordre de Phénix nous assure que notre jeune sauveur est en sécurité avec ceux qui l'entourent depuis un an et qui se sont battus à ses côté._

 _Rita Skeeter'_

\- Et bien! C'est ce que j'appelle un sacré retour de bâton pour Scrimgeour ? S'amusa Lucius en reposant le journal.

\- Harry ne voudra pas rentrer en Angleterre si tu risque d'être arrêté, Lucius. On doit trouver une stratégie pour régler ça sans avoir à y retourner pour le moment, nota Severus.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Lucius en réfléchissant.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Kingsley, à Gringott, ce matin de bonne heure. Il pense qu'on doit tous venir témoigner. Mais pour ça, il pense qu'il serait préférable de manipuler l'opinion publique avant. De profiter de la rébellion de la population, pour braquer la lumière sur notre retour et sur le Ministère, afin d'avoir l'opinion publique de notre côté, expliqua Minerva.

\- C'est simple. Harry a déjà utilisé son amitié avec la petite Lovegood pour faire paraître une interview dans le journal de son père, le chicaneur. Ça avait fonctionné, dit Dora.

\- Vous voulez faire une sorte de témoignage par presse interposée? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, dirent Dora et Minerva de concert avant d'échanger un sourire complice.

\- C'est une bonne idée, avoua Severus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Ça le met sur le devant de la scène. Il déteste ça., dit l'aristocrate en serrant les dents.

\- Lucius, il est déjà sur le devant de la scène. Et de toute façon c'est lui qui a proposé cette idée à la base., rétorqua le maître des potions.

\- Il est hors de question que Skeeter mette les pieds sur Ménéhil, dit froidement Lucius.

\- Il en est hors de question, en effet Lucius. Mais il suffit de demander à Ragnok de nous réserver un bureau secret dans Gringott, comme je le fais quand je dois discuter avec Kingsley, et le tour est jouer, confirma Minerva.

\- Très bien, capitula Lucius en soupirant. Peux-tu t'occuper de mettre en place cette interview Minerva ?

\- J'y vais de suite. Comme ça le problème sera réglé rapidement, accepta l'ancienne rouge et or en quittant le bureau.

\- Lucius, il faut qu'on prépare tous les deux ta défense, en compilant nos souvenirs, dit Severus en faisant venir la pensine de son ami d'un _accio_ informulé. Lucius acquiesça.

\- Dora je veux que tu prennes Harry avec toi, installez-vous dans ma chambre vous serez tranquille. Je ne veux pas qu'il joue les Gryffondors impétueux pour me défendre. Il faut que tu le prépare aux questions qu'il risquerait d'avoir lors du procès, demanda Lucius.

\- Si il y a procès Lucius. L'union sorcière va sûrement grandement facilité les choses, dit Dora.

\- Sauf que je préférerais ne pas la mentionner si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne veux pas que Harry souffre des rumeurs et des préjugés des gens, dit sombrement Lucius.

\- Lucius, laisses-le faire ses choix. Je doute qu'il ai honte de toi, rétorqua l'ancienne auror.

\- De moi non, je ne pense pas. De mon passé c'est autre chose. Et c'est compréhensible.

\- Tu te trompe. Harry est intelligent et il a du cœur. Il ne juge pas le passé, il vit le présent et fait enfin des plans pour le futur. Il t'aime, répondit la jeune femme en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle fit un clin d'œil au blond et sortit chercher Harry.

Resté seul, Lucius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et réfléchit à la suite. Il allait devoir installer tout ce petit monde au Manoir Malfoy, relancer ses affaires, et dorloter son amant. Il grogna contre lui-même. Il ne doutait pas de l'influence de son gryffondor attitré. L'étape du procès devrait vite être derrière eux. Enfin si tout se passait bien. Reconstruire son image derrière allait être plus compliqué. Pas impossible mais compliqué. Le pouvoir politique d'une famille aussi ancienne que les Malfoy ne se perd pas, mais là, la tache allait être rude, se dit Lucius en se frottant l'arrête du nez. Ce qu'il pouvait regretter ses affaires passées. Et pas que pour son image, qu'il allait devoir redorer… Harry était définitivement sa rédemption.


	24. Part 2 Chap 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'interview.**

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry s'était rendu à Gringott avec Severus et Ailsa pour rencontrer Skeeter. Tous les jours, les habitants de la villa Malfoy, zieutaient l'arrivée du courrier par cheminette, depuis Gringott.

Une semaine de torture pour Harry qui peinait à se concentrer sur ses cours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Gazette n'avait pas encore publié l'interview. Il devait attendre que l'article soit publié avant de rentrer pour le procès. Selon Severus, il était hors de question de se rendre à la justice tant qu'ils n'auraient pas pu tâter la température, avec l'article de Skeeter.

\- Harry, par Merlin arrête de gigoter, grogna Lucius d'une voix encore à moitié endormie.

\- Désole Luce, s'excusa le Gryffondor en se tournant à nouveau malgré lui.

Excédé et définitivement réveillé, Lucius fit glisser Harry en dessous de lui et le coinça entre son corps et le matelas. Il glissa son visage dans le cou du gryffondor et referma les yeux.

\- Hé !, s'indigna Harry en rigolant. Je t'interdit de t'endormir sur moi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis un Malfoy, je fais ce que je veux, grommela le blond, la tête enfouie dans le cou de on amant.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Harry en gigotant. Il gémit en sentant son début d'érection se frotter contre celle du blond. A force de sentir le jeune lion gigotait, il commençait lui à être excité.

\- Et pourquoi ça, joua Lucius sans bouger de sa position confortable.

\- Premièrement tu m'écrases. Deuxièmement je m'ennuie et troisièmement tu m'excites, dit le brun en rigolant.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer dans le cou de son amant, lui arrachant un frisson.

\- Tu t'ennuies et je t'excite ? Intéressant, s'amusa Lucius en mordillant son cou.

\- Tu retiens que ce qui t'intéresses. J'ai dit aussi que tu m'écrases, gémit le brun.

\- Comment allons-nous s'occuper pour palier ton ennui ? ronronna Lucius d'une voix suave, avant de glisser sa langue derrière l'oreille d'Harry.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et rigola au jeu de son blond. Lucius bascula sur le dos, Harry sur lui.

\- Là je ne t'écrase plus. Un problème de régler. Passons au suivant, qui si nous nous y prenons bien, réglera également le troisième problème, proposa Lucius en parcourant le dos de son amant tout en dévorant son cou. Harry se releva et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de l'aristocrate.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? dit-il en se baissant pour embrasser son amant.

Lucius retient Harry contre lui en gardant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Quand Harry gémit, il le relâcha et attrapa sa main pour faire disparaître leurs deux boxers, les laissant nus l'un contre l'autre. Lucius frissonna et Harry gémit quand leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent sans le tissus de leurs sous-vêtements.

\- Te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne vois plus que moi, que tu ne penses plus qu'à moi, dit narquoisement l'aristocrate, en levant un sourcil impérieux.

\- Tu es un foutu narcissique prétentieux, rigola Harry. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de gémir fort peu discrètement, quand Lucius donna un coup de bassin vers le haut.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, jura Lucius en attrapant l'érection d'un Harry rouge d'excitation. Il le mena plusieurs fois au bord de l'orgasme. Mais à chaque fois, il pressait la base du sexe de son amant pour l'empêcher de jouir. Harry grogna à la troisième fois mais refusa de prononcer le prénom de son amant. Il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Il se mordit la lèvre sous le rire goguenard du blond, qui reprit ses caresses.

\- Tu me supplieras, Amour. Je peux te l'assurer, rit l'aristocrate.

\- N...Non. Ja...Jamais, bafouilla Harry. Il sentait une quatrième vague de plaisir monter en lui.

Quand il se sentit venir, il grimaça en sachant que Lucius allait encore le priver de sa libération.

Joueur, il fit venir sa baguette à lui d'un accio sans baguette, comme lui avait appris Severus en entraînement quelques jours plutôt. Avant que Lucius n'ai pu réagir, il lui lança un sort pour lui attacher les mains au-dessus de la tête. Lucius écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses mains se joindre et s'accrocher au dessus de sa tête.

\- Amour ! gronda dangereusement le blond. Le fait qu'Harry sente son amant durcir encore plus, ne rendait pas son avertissement crédible. Il rigola et lança un sort de lubrification sur la verge tendue du blond. Lucius écarquilla les yeux de nouveau, quand il vit Harry se préparer sommairement. Par Merlin ce morveux allait le faire mourir de désir.

\- Harry, ne..., commença-t-il. Hum, par Salazar, gémit Lucius quand Harry s'empala sur sa longueur, toujours à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Après quelques allers-retours sur le sexe incroyablement dur de son aristocrate préféré, Harry libéra les mains du blond et posa sa baguette sur la table basse. Lucius donna un coup de hanches pour se retrouver au-dessus du gryffondor et le pilonna avec passion, dans un rythme incroyablement soutenu. Harry l'avait torturé en prenant un rythme particulièrement langoureux. Maintenant il allait payer.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Severus, Minerva et Ailsa buvait leur thé du matin, pendant que le reste de la villa dormait. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensait vu qu'il n'était que huit heures.

Severus recracha son thé dans la tasse en entendant la voix de son presque fils hurlait le nom de son meilleur ami.

Ailsa éclata de rire en tendant une serviette au maître des potions, pendant que Minerva peinait à se retenir de rire.

\- Par Salazar, ils ne connaissent pas les sorts de silence, s'indigna Severus.

\- Visiblement, ils pensaient à tout autre chose, railla Minerva en buvant une gorgée de thé pour cacher son rire.

\- Par Merlin Parrain je suis traumatisé. Me réveiller en entendant mon père pousser un cri totalement indécent va m'obliger à consulter un psycho-mage jusqu'à mes quarante ans, grogna

Draco en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es une vraie drama queen Dray, rigola Ailsa, se récoltant un regard noir du blond.

Ailsa glissa sa main sous le bar pour la poser haut, sur la cuisse de son amant, qui sursauta.

Il tourna son regard vers Ailsa et avec un regard en coin, reprit.

\- Je vous abandonne, j'ai des potions sur le feu, dit Severus tout en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa malicieusement Ailsa.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit laconiquement Severus en descendant au laboratoire du sous-sol.

Une fois le couple disparu, Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est sûrement pas une potion qu'il a sur le feu. En plus Ash est aussi nulle qu'Harry en potion, se moqua Dora. Même si les vagues de magie qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant l'union magique de Lucius et Harry ne se produisaient plus, il arrivait souvent, depuis une semaine, que Severus et Ailsa s'éclipse pour s'offrir du bon temps. Le fait que Lucius et Harry se saute dessus à longueur de temps, en oubliant souvent de mettre des sorts de silence, semblait émoustiller autant Severus qu'Ailsa.

\- Leurs excuses sont à chaque fois bidons, mais au moins ils pensent au sort de silence eux, railla Draco, déclenchant un fou rire général.

Dans un grand BOUM, une pile de courrier et de journaux, tombèrent de la cheminée.

\- Ah le courrier, constata Minerva en le récupérant.

Elle envoya d'un coup de baguette le courrier professionnel de Lucius jusqu'à son bureau et déplia la gazette du sorcier. 

\- Tu peux lire à voix haute Minerva ? demanda Draco. Il s'inquiétait pour son père. Une semaine qu'ils attendaient la publication de l'interview pour attaquer leurs plans. Ça leur avait pris des jours à monter l'histoire parfaite. De façon à ce que tout le monde donne le même discours, même les Weasley. Ils y avaient certaines choses que la presse n'avait pas à savoir. Ils avaient amélioré quelques faits et événements mais c'était essentiel.

' _**L'interview VÉRITÉ de l'élu.**_

 _ **Suite à nos précédent articles, nous avons réussi à contacter notre sauveur national, Harry James Potter, via nos contact dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Le jeune homme, a aimablement accepté de revenir sur son année de cavale et de répondre à nos questions.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Mr Potter pouvez-vous nous faire un résumé de votre année ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Avec plaisir. Pour faire court, quand le ministère est tombé, Voldemort a réussi à pénétrer dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pourtant protégé par un fidélitas. Ce soir là les Weasley était au QG avec Lady Blackwood, Severus Snape, Hermione et moi. Quand le QG a été attaqué, Snape, prévenu par Lord Malfoy du raid, m'a transplané à Londres, dans le Loft qu'utilisait Lady Blackwood. Nous avons reçu, un patronus des Weasley pour prévenir qu'ils étaient en sécurité et un autre de Kingsley Shakelbot pour nous prévenir que Poudlard et le Ministère était tombé. Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Lady Blackwood et moi, sommes restés au loft le temps de s'organiser et s'équiper puis nous sommes partis nous installer dans la forêt de Fraun. Le but était de se mettre en sécurité le temps de pouvoir organiser la résistance.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : A quel moment avaient vous rencontré les Malfoy père et fils ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Lucius et Draco Malfoy nous ont rejoins à Fraun comme s'était prévu. Seul, le premier cercle de mangemorts avaient été avertit du raid au QG, pour éviter les fuites. Les autres mangemorts ont été averti seulement au moment de partir. Il était donc dangereux pour Lucius de continuer à espionner.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Vous êtes resté un an à faire du camping dans la forêt de Fraun ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Non. On est resté une semaine à Fraun. Ensuite, nous avons découvert un cottage, caché dans la forêt qui entoure l'abbaye de Glastonbury. Nous sommes restés là-bas jusqu'à la bataille final, comme vous l'appelez.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Qui se trouvait avec vous dans ce cottage ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Ailsa Blackwood, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Miss Granger n'était donc pas avec vous depuis le début ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Non en effet. Une fois installé dans le cottage de Glastonbury, nous avons commencé à faire des expéditions pour retrouver les autres membres de l'Ordre de façon à organiser la résistance. Les Weasley et d'autres membres de l'Ordre ont été intégrés aux protections du cottage le temps d'organiser les opérations. Kingsley est reparti avec tout le monde quelques jours plus tard pour mettre tout en place. Hermione est resté avec nous.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Comment se sont déroulé les deux opérations ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Kingsley et l'Ordre ont attaqués le Ministère pendant que notre petit groupe attaquait en simultané le Chemin de Traverse, où se trouvait Voldemort et ses plus proches fidèles. Nous nous sommes battus, nous avons gagné.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur le combat qui vous a opposé au Lord Noir.**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Non. C'est une vision d'horreur que je ne souhaites partager avec personnes que ceux qui étaient présents. Je peux juste ajouter : c'était un travail d'équipe.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire qui s'est battu à vos côté sur le Chemin de Traverse ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Ma famille. Ceux qui m'entoure depuis un an, et qui au fil des mois s'est transformé en une famille, une famille que je n'ai jamais pu avoir à cause de Voldemort et dont je profite aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Vous considérez donc les Malfoy comme des membres de votre famille ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Je vais répondre à cette question mais ce sera la dernière. Par contre je vais développer ma réponse pour vous. Pansy et Hermione sont comme mes sœurs, Draco s'est rapidement révélé comme un frère confident. Severus Snape et Ailsa Blackwood sont mes figures parentales, j'ai trouvé en Minerva, disons, une grand-mère attentionnée et protectrice. Dans le mesure où elle considère Severus comme un fils, ça se tient. (Rire) et Dora, Dora est une grande-sœur je suppose.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Vous avez oublier Lord Malfoy.**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Non je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. Lucius Malfoy est mon compagnon et nous sommes bénis par magie maestra.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Vous… Vous voulez dire que Lord Malfoy et vous-même avez été béni par la magie, par une union magique ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter : C'est bien ce que je veux dire. Ça a été une surprise mais j'en suis ravi.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter : Merci Mr Potter.**_

 _ **Cette interview a été réalisé à Gringott, en présence de Mr Potter, Mr Snape et Lady Blackwood il y a une semaine. Nous tenons à nous excuser auprès de nos lecteurs pour ce retard mais des recherches ont été effectué au sein du département des mystères, concernant l'union magique. Ayant eut vent de cette affaire, Amélia Bones, chef du département justice magique ainsi que le Magenmagot a décidé de donner la possibilité à Lord Malfoy et à Lord Potter de prouver leur lien magique en acceptant de voir un émissaire ou en se rendant au ministère. Les témoignages de Lord Potter et des autres compagnons de combat de ce dernier ont été remis au Magenmagot pour étude. Le Magenmagot a décidé d'abandonner les charges contre Lord Malfoy au vu des preuves apportées de sa contribution dans la guerre contre Voldemort.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter.'**_

\- Bien joué, Frangin, s'exclama Draco en voyant Harry entrer dans la cuisine. Tu as réussi à innocenter mon père, redorer le blason des Malfoy et prendre ta place de Lord Potter en une matinée de travail, finit-il en parlant de l'expédition d'Harry à Gringotts pour l'interview, il y a une semaine.

\- Je peux voir, dit le Gryffondor en tendant la main. Minerva lui donna le journal en souriant et Harry se carapata dans la chambre de Lucius.

\- Lis-ça, mon amour, dit le brun en sautant sur le lit comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius reposa le journal avec un mince sourire.

Déçu par la réaction de son amant, Harry s'arrêta de sauter et se laissa tomber assis sur le matelas.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu es conscient que le monde sorcier dans son intégralité sait, maintenant, que tu couches avec un ancien mangemort, ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de vingt ans ton aîné, et accessoirement un homme. ? demanda Lucius, le visage impassible.

\- Je me fous de ce que pense le monde sorcier de ma vie privée. Je ne couche pas avec toi, je fais l'amour. Dans ancien mangemort, il y a justement le mot ANCIEN. Et puis tu t'es repenti depuis un moment. Idem pour le côté ancien bras droit et il s'appelait VOLDEMORT pas de Seigneur par ci Lord par là pour un psychopathe drogué à la magie noire. Je me fou de ton âge et puis dans le Monde Sorcier ça ne choque personne la différence d'âge, Minerva me l'a dit. Quand à la question que tu sois un homme… J'ai le droit de vérifier ? taquina Harry d'une voix terriblement charmeuse qui envoya une nuée de frissons dans les reins du blond.

\- Je voulais juste être sûr que tu en sois conscient. Et oui tu peux venir vérifier, répondit l'aristocrate en jetant le journal au sol et en attrapant le gryffondor au vol, quand ce dernier plongea sur ses lèvres.

Dans la cuisine, Draco leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les gémissements provenir de la chambre de son père.

\- C'est pas possible ce sont des animaux, grogna Draco. 

Minerva et Ailsa éclatèrent de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus en remontant à son tour du labo.

\- Il y a que ton 'presque fils' et mon père sont des bêtes en rûte, répondit Draco.

\- Encore? » Rigola Severus. « Ton père a toujours été très sportif, railla Severus.

\- Ok parrain je te déteste. Ce que tu viens de dire + les gémissements qui proviennent de la chambre = Mauvaise image mentale, s'indigna le blondinet.

\- T'es une vraie sainte ni-touche Malfoy, railla Hermione.

\- Tu ne tiens pas de ton père. Il faisait des ravages à Poudlard. Et le simple fait qu'il tienne autant la cadence avec mon 'presque fils' comme tu dis, qui soit dit en passant à 17 ans, prouve qu'il n'a aucun problème d'endurance, insista Severus en voyant son filleul rougir.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que fait ou faisait mon père sexuellement parlant, s'indigna le blond. Et je ne suis pas une sainte-nitouche Granger.

\- Pourtant, le simple fait de parler de sexe, te rend aussi rouge qu'un tomate, rigola Ailsa.

\- Misère, ils se liguent en plus, grommela Dray.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Cette interview signe notre retour plus tôt que prévu, nota Minerva.

\- Oui mais du moment que tout est réglé, juridiquement parlant, autant rentrer et commencer à s'organiser pour faire virer Scrimgeour et nettoyer le ministère, proposa Ailsa.

\- Je crois que Lucius a déjà tout organisé il y a une semaine. Il avait visiblement confiance en la popularité d'Harry, expliqua Ailsa.


	25. Part 2 Chap 8

**Chapitre 8: Gouvernement provisoire et plans pour l'avenir proche.**

' _**Le Ministre Scrimgeour débouté de son poste par le Magenmagot.**_

 _ **Suite aux derniers événements et à l'interview du sauveur Harry Potter, le Magenmagot et la chambre des Lords se sont réunis pour faire voter l'état d'urgence. En effet, suite à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et donc à la fin de la guerre, le Magenmagot a décidé que la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, n'ayant pas pu bénéficier de véritables élections, devra passer par les urnes pour élire son nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Grâce aux actions de certains membres éminents de la Chambres des Lords et des figures emblématiques de la population sorcière, le ministère de la magie a été 'nettoyé' de ses anciens dirigeants, afin de reformer un gouvernement sain et permettre, enfin, au monde magique de se reconstruire dans la paix. Kingsley Shakelbot, dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la mort de d'Albus Dumbledore, a été placé à la tête de gouvernement provisoire par le Magenmagot, le temps que des élections soient organisées.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier.'**_

' _**Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape reconnus comme héros de guerre.**_

 _ **Suite à l'enquête effectué par le Magenmagot il y a quelques semaines, ainsi qu'à l'interview donné par Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, les rôles d'espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, de Lord Lucius Malfoy et de Severus Snape, ont été reconnus par le Magenmagot et la population sorcière. Ils seront récompensés de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe en même temps que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et du grand Harry Potter. Le Ministre Provisoire, Kingsley Shakelbot, a annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, qu'un grand bal sera organisé au ministère sous peu. La date sera précisée en même temps que celle des nouvelles élections, afin que chaque candidats entrent en campagne.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier.'**_

Harry reposa la Gazette avec un sourire machiavélique et reprit sa tasse de thé. Ailsa leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'expression de son protégé.

\- Par Merlin ! Vous avez transformé mon chaton inoffensif en serpent manipulateur, s'indigna faussement la brune.

\- Comme s'il avait eut besoin de nous pour ça, grommela Severus dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Nos cours sont bien avancés, les choses se sont bien arrangées en Angleterre. On rentre quand ? dit joyeusement Harry.

\- Demain chaton. On prépare les valises et les malles après le petit-déjeuner et on transplane pour le Manoir Malfoy demain matin de bonne heure. Lucius veut qu'on profite de la matinée de demain pour s'installer correctement au Manoir avant de remettre ses affaires en routes, expliqua Ailsa.

Sans répondre, Harry détala dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco à leur arrivée et commencer ses malles.

\- Vu le peu de temps que tu as passé dans cette chambre, la majorité de tes affaires doivent se trouver dans la chambre de mon père, grogna Draco en se cachant sous sa couverture.

\- Ne commence pas à grogner Dray, ce n'est pas digne de ton rang, se moqua le gryffondor.

Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un oreiller envoyé rageusement par son ami.

\- Aller. Debout marmotte. On doit préparer nos affaires, dit Harry avec entrain.

\- Tu sais que tu es un sorcier Harry ? Un simple _faislamalle_ et quelques coups de baguette et tes affaires sont prêtes, railla Draco en s'exécutant quand même.

\- Comme tu l'a si bien dit Dray, la plupart de mes affaires sont dans la chambre de ton père, donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à ranger ici, répondit Harry.

Il referma sa valise qu'il envoya dans le sas d'entrée de la villa d'un coup de baguette. Il lança un oreiller à son ami avant de prendre la fuite dans la chambre de son amant.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Lucius se tenait derrière son bureau et semblait plongé dans ses papiers.

Harry ne voulant pas le déranger, poursuivi sa route jusqu'au dressing afin de ranger ses affaires dans une malle. Une fois sa partie terminée, il attaqua l'immense dressing du blond. 

\- Par Merlin, Lucius, combien de tonne de vêtement as-tu ? grommela le rouge et or plus pour lui-même.

Il sursauta quand il senti deux bras puissants enfermer sa taille.

\- Quelques-uns, Amour. Juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir le choix, susurra Lucius en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son Gryffondor.

\- Non, mon dressing, depuis notre virée shopping me permet d'avoir le choix. Toi s'est pire qu'une boutique de fringues de luxe. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des trucs que tu n'as pas mis depuis des lustres, rigola Harry en frissonnant sous les caresses du blond dans son cou.

\- Si je te dis qu'il n'y a pas tout ici ? Il en reste une partie dans mon dressing au Manoir, susurra l'aristocrate en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du brun.

\- Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre que tu comptes m'emmener de nouveau faire du shopping, c'est ça ? grimaça Harry.

\- Oui. Dès que nous seront rentrés et installés au Manoir. Mais là maintenant, j'enlèverais bien ceux que tu portes sur toi en ce moment, souffla le blond dans le cou de son amant.

\- Ah non ! On doit faire nos malles, cria Harry en essayant de se dégager des bras de son amant.

Lucius resserra son étreinte d'un bras et de l'autre dégaina sa baguette d'un coup de poignet. Il lança un sort sur la pièce et les vêtements, dossiers et autres accessoires, commencèrent à se ranger d'eux-même.

\- Problème résolu, dit simplement Lucius, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Harry écarquilla les yeux et en rigolant, prit la fuite. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par le blond, qui le souleva comme une mariée et le jeta sans douceur sur le lit. Harry explosa de rire avant de râler.

\- Bonjour la douceur.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas fuir, Amour, susurra l'aristocrate en s'avançant à genoux sur le lit.

Harry rigola de plus belle mais ne bougea pas de sa position allongée. Son amant lui sauta dessus et se positionna à califourchon sur ses hanches. D'un geste de la main, Lucius fit magiquement disparaître la chemise du gryffondor.

\- Tricheur, le provoqua Harry en se tortillant sous les hanches du blond.

\- Vous allez payer pour votre insolence Mr Potter, dit l'aristocrate de sa voix de velours, avant de fondre sur le cou de son amant.

\- Où est Harry ? Je n'ai vu qu'une de ses malles arriver dans le sas d'entrée, demanda Severus quand Draco entra dans le salon, en lévitant ses malles.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait, parrain. Il a rempli une malle avec ce qu'il y avait à lui dans ma chambre et il s'est rendu dans celle de mon père pour vider son dressing et récupérer le reste de ses affaires, expliqua Draco en souriant narquoisement.

\- Dans le mesure où ton père travaillait dans sa chambre, je suppose qu'il ne faut pas compter sur leurs malles pour le moment, s'exaspéra le maître des potions.

Draco haussa les épaules et suivi son parrain dans le sas pour faire disparaître magiquement les premières malles jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy.

\- La bibliothèque est vidée ? questionna Draco.

\- Oui. En fait, Ailsa, Dora et Minerva ont déjà envoyées aux Manoir Malfoy, leurs malles de vêtements et autres, le contenu de la bibliothèque, du salon, de la salle d'entraînement et tes malles et les miennes viennent de partir. Donc il ne reste que les affaires de Pansy et Hermione, elles sont en train de s'en occuper. Et évidemment ceux de ton père et Harry. Mais ton père se débrouillera avec ça vu qu'il occupe son temps en galipettes, railla Severus.

\- Tais-toi parrain, c'est de mon père dont on parle. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait avec Potty, s'indigna Draco sous le rire goguenard de son parrain.

Le soir même, tout le monde se rassembla autour de la table du dîner, pour leur dernier repas sur l'île de Ménéhil.

\- C'est quoi le programme en rentrant ? questionna Harry en reposant sa fourchette, reput.

\- Hermione, Draco et Pansy ont décidés, comme tu le sais déjà, de faire une dernière année à Poudlard pour passer leurs ASPICS. Toi, tu as des projets. Du coup tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'inscrire en candidat libre pour les passer aussi. Tu as déjà plus que le niveau demandé en Défense et en Métamorphose. Je te ferais travailler les Potions et Lucius les Sortilèges. Pour l'Histoire de la Magie, avec les cours que nous vous avons donné ces dernières semaines, tu n'auras qu'à faire un peu de révision. Et comme Lucius et Ailsa t'ont appris les Runes anciennes et Arithmancie tu devrais pouvoir passer des ASPICS dans ces matières aussi. On verra ça en rentrant en Angleterre, ordonna Severus.

\- Euh d'accord. Mais je ne parlais pas de mes ASPICS, mais du reste Sev, accepta Harry.

\- Kingsley m'a demandé de prendre la tête du centre de formation des aurors avec Robards, afin de pouvoir former du nouveau personnel. Beaucoup d'aurors sont morts lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prit Poudlard et le Ministère. Le recrutement devient urgent, expliqua Dora.

\- Moi, je vais devoir reprendre les rennes de Poudlard le temps de trouver un directeur et de pourvoir les places libres au sein du staff professoral. Severus ne compte pas reprendre sa place ni en Potion ni en Défense donc je vais devoir trouver un professeur de Défense, de Potion, de Sortilège et d'Histoire de la Magie. Et une fois que l'école sera remise en route à la rentrée prochaine, et si les plans de Lucius fonctionnent, je quitterais Poudlard pour prendre la tête du conseil d'administration de l'école à sa place, expliqua à son tour Minerva. Harry lança un regard perplexe à son amant. Celui-ci lui fit un signe voulant dire 'je t'expliquerais plus tard.'Harry acquiesça et reporta son attention sur les autres.

\- Je sais que tu avais décidé d'occuper le siège des Prince à la chambre des Lords, Sev, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu abandonnais ton poste à Poudlard, s'indigna Harry.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, j'y réfléchi depuis quelques jours. Et pour répondre à ta question, Harry, oui je vais occuper mon siège à la chambre des Lords et je compte reprendre mes recherches en potions en parallèle. Avec Poudlard et surtout la guerre, il y a un moment que je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche et d'expérience, dt Severus au petit brun.

Harry lui sourit avant de questionner silencieusement le blond. Ils avaient déjà plus ou moins parlé des projets de Harry, mais ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de ceux de Lucius vu qu'il était encore recherché il y a quelques jours.

\- Je discuterai de mes projets avec toi plus tard Harry. J'ai besoin de ton avis sur certains de ces… projets dirons-nous, lui dit mystérieusement Lucius. Harry le vit échanger un regard avec Severus, Minerva et Ailsa mais ne releva pas.

\- Ailsa, tu ne vas pas repartir courir le monde, hein ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Il manquerait plus que ça, grogna Severus discrètement. Harry pouffa en l'entendant.

\- Non chaton. Je fais partie des projets de Lucius. On en reparlera plus tard, rigola Ailsa, pour cacher son émotion face à la réaction de son amant.

\- Donc en fait on ne sera plus tous ensemble, souffla Harry, déçu, malgré lui.

\- Severus et Ailsa s'installe avec nous au Manoir Malfoy. Minerva pourra quitter Poudlard le week-end sans soucis. Idem pour Hermione, Draco et Pansy, vu qu'ils ne seront pas en septième année mais dans une huitième année spéciale avec ceux qui voudrons passer leurs ASPICS. Et Dora passera beaucoup de temps au centre de formation des aurors mais elle installera malgré tout ses affaires au Manoir, expliqua Lucius avec douceur. Harry sourit de nouveau et son sourire de soulagement se transforma en sourire machiavélique. Severus cacha son sourire derrière sa serviette quand il s'en aperçu, attendant avec impatience le prochain coup de son protégé.

\- Vu que je vais prendre mon rôle de Lord Potter et en reprendre les affaires, je me dis que je devrais demander aux elfes des Potter de remettre en ordre le Manoir Potter et m'y installer, dit faussement innocemment le Gryffondor.

Severus avait les yeux braqués sur son meilleur ami, attendant sa réaction. Il vit l'aristocrate se tendre et son visage se fermer. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le couple.

\- C'est hors de question, dit froidement Lucius en fusillant le survivant d'un regard noir.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'indigna faussement le Gryffondor, secrètement ravi de la réaction possessive de son amant. Lucius dut voir quelque chose passer dans les yeux du rouge et or, car il se détendit et leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Le Manoir Potter n'a pas été habité depuis des lustres, il n'est pour le moment pas habitable. Mais dans ma grande bonté, je te propose d'occuper une des nombreuses chambres d'ami du Manoir Malfoy le temps des travaux. Ensuite tu pourras aisément t'installer au Manoir Potter, dit Lucius d'un air sérieux. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy allait se faire avoir par un Gryffondor, même si c'était SON Gryffondor, se dit le blond.

Harry sursauta en réalisant ce que venait de dire Lucius. Son visage se referma, il posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

\- Soit. Faisons ça, répondit-il froidement. Excusez-moi je n'ai plus faim. Je vais aller dormir, nous partons tôt demain matin, termina Harry avant de quitter la pièce jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait au début avec Draco.

\- Lucius, je te conseille de rattraper ce que tu viens de faire avant que ma baguette ne commence à me brûler les doigts, lâcha froidement Severus à son meilleur ami.

Mais le blond était déjà en train de se lever.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Harry a joué et il se braque quand mon père fait pareil, s'étonna Draco.

\- Draco, Harry est mûr pour son âge, et indéniablement machiavélique quand il le veut. Mais ça reste quelqu'un en manque d'amour et qui a peur du rejet, expliqua Ailsa.

\- Oui pas faux, accepta Draco.

\- Lucius l'a vexé. Il va devoir ramer vu la tête de mule que peut être Harry, rigola Hermione.

\- Lucius a des moyens de persuasions infaillible quand il s'agit d'Harry à mon avis, railla Pansy, déclenchant un éclat de rire général.

Dans le même temps dans la chambre de Draco.

\- Harry ? appela l'aristocrate en entrant dans la chambre, dans la pénombre.

\- Tu t'es trompé de chambre, lui répondit une voix triste.

\- Non c'est toi qui t'es trompé de chambre, mon amour, rétorqua Lucius en s'allongeant dans le dos de son amant.

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, Lucius se colla contre le dos de son gryffondor et se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa le blond.

\- Hum, grommela Harry. Lucius soupira.

\- Écoutes, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'excuser donc je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre. Donc on va passer l'étape des excuses. J'ai compris un peu tard ce que ta boutade voulait dire à table. Il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas clairement demandé de venir t'installer avec moi au Manoir Malfoy et que j'ai pris cela pour acquis. Harry, acceptes tu de venir vivre au côté d'un sarcastique et prétentieux Lord, immensément riche et immensément beau, qui t'aime comme un fou ? ironisa Lucius.

\- Tu as oublié arrogant, têtu, possessif..., rétorqua Harry sans se retourner.

\- Oui bon c'est bon, râla Lucius en resserrant son étreinte.

\- J'aurais le droit de coller mes pieds froids sur tes cuisses ? joua Harry.

\- C'est vraiment indispensable ? grogna Lucius.

\- Oui, rigola Harry.

\- Très bien. Accepté, répondit Lucius en souriant contre la peau du cou de son amant.

\- Et de venir t'embêter dans ton bureau quand je m'ennuierais ? tenta le gryffondor.

\- Accepté. Tu seras chez toi Amour, donc tu vas et tu fais ce que tu veux dans le Manoir. Et ne rêve pas, entre nos projets communs, tes ASPICS et ton propre projet secret, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, explique Lucius.

\- Attends… Est-ce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais comme un fou, tout à l'heure ? réalisa Harry en se retourna précipitamment, décochant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire du blond.

\- Par Merlin, Amour ! Severus vas croire qu'on s'est battu, et me massacrer pour avoir hypothétiquement touché à son 'fils' adoré, grogna Lucius en se frottant le menton.

\- Oh désolé mon amour, s'excusa Harry en déposant de légers baisers sur la mâchoire de son blond. Mais tu as dit quand même que tu m'aimais comme fou. Mr je ne sais pas dire 'je t'aime', rigola victorieusement Harry ne continuant de déposer des baisers sur le visage de son amant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Lucius en souriant malgré tout.

\- Roooh la mauvaise fois, rigola le brun. Aller debout Lord Malfoy. Si votre auguste rejeton débarque dans la chambre il va encore s'indigner et rougir comme une pucelle , railla le brun.

\- Oui, ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que j'ai une discussions avec mon auguste rejeton à ce sujet, dit Lucius en se levant. Je te rejoins dans NOTRE chambre, il faut que je vois Severus, pour s'organiser pour demain matin.

Harry acquiesça et suivit Lucius dans le couloir. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et s'engouffra dans leur chambre, un gigantesque sourire plaqué sur le visage.


	26. Part 2 Chap 9

**Chapitre 9 : Retour au Manoir Malfoy.**

\- Tu n'as pas vu Minerva, Dray ? demanda Harry en arrivant dans le salon principale du Manoir Malfoy. Ils étaient tous rentré depuis la veille et l'installation se terminait.

\- Elle est a Poudlard. Elle devait vérifier l'avancée des quelques travaux de réparations du château, expliqua Draco.

\- Tant pis, rétorqua Harry en s'installant à côté de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco en tendant une tasse de thé au brun.

\- Ce matin je dois aller au Square Grimaud. Je veux laisser à Sirius une chance de s'expliquer. Et cet après-midi je vais au Ministère avec ton père, Sev et Ailsa. Réunion du Magenmagot et de la Chambre des Lords pour parler des prochaines élections et des changements à faire, expliqua le gryffondor.

\- On mange ensemble ce midi ? Pansy, Hermione et moi on va sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ce qu'il nous faut pour la rentrée, proposa Draco.

\- D'accord. Midi pile devant Gringotts ? Ça évitera qu'on se cherche partout, accepta Harry.

Draco allait répondre quand un pop sonore annonça l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

\- Pepsi s'excuse de déranger les maîtres mais Maître Malfoy demande à Maître Potter de le rejoindre dans son bureau, s'excusa l'elfe en tremblant.

\- Ton père terrorise cet elfe , s'offusqua Harry.

\- Non. Pepsi est toujours comme ça. Elle s'occupait principalement de ma mère et elle n'était pas tendre avec Pepsi. Avec personne à part elle et Bellatrix en fait. Pepsi a toujours peur de ne pas satisfaire mon père, ricana Draco.

Harry secoua la tête et prit le chemin du bureau de son amant. En arrivant devant la porte, il frappa un coup et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il savait que Lucius était seul.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? questionna Harry en contournant le bureau du blond.

Lucius releva la tête en souriant et reposa sa plume. Il attrapa Harry par les hanches et l'attira sur ses genoux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Si c'était juste pour un baiser, tu aurais pu me laisser le temps de finir mon thé, s'indigna faussement le rouge et or.

\- Pepsi ! Du thé, demanda Lucius, sachant que son elfe l'entendrait.

\- Très drôle, pouffa Harry.

Lucius lui sourit avec arrogance et captura ses lèvres de nouveau. Il stoppa le baiser quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je voulais qu'on discute de tes idées, des miennes et qu'on s'organise avant la réunion de cet après-midi, dit Lucius plus sérieusement en resserrant son étreinte autour du brun pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait rester sur ses genoux.

\- D'accord. Par quoi tu veux commencer ? Et libères-moi. Je ne peux pas prendre de notes si je suis sur tes genoux. Et puis ça m'excite et c'est contre productif, dit le brun sérieusement avec malgré tout un sourire narquois.

Lucius laissa échapper un éclat de rire et desserra son étreinte pour permettre à Harry de prendre place sur la chaise qu'il invoqua à côté de la sienne.

\- Premier sujet l'éducation, dit Lucius en prenant lui aussi un parchemin et la plume qu'il avait posé à l'entrée de son amant.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Minerva hier soir. Elle veut modifié les matières enseignées à Poudlard et en ajouter. Les matières obligatoires de la première à la cinquième année : Sortilège, Histoire de la magie, Métamorphose, Potion et Défense. A partir de la cinquième année, on choisit les options. Donc il y a déjà Études des Moldus, Runes, Arithmancie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination. Je pensais et Minerva et de mon avis, qu'il serait intéressant d'ajouter Études de la Société Sorcière, Médicomagie de Base et Magie Appliquée. Pour les nés de moldus, nous pensions avec Minerva, qu'il serait important d'ajouter des heures de travail encadré après les cours pour leur apprendre les bases du monde magique et des petites choses essentielles comme écrire avec une plume, la correspondance par hiboux… Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier j'ai du tout apprendre sur le tas. Je peux te dire qu'on se sent vite perdu. » Expliqua Harry.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tout ça. J'aimerais ajouter certaines choses. Un club de duel serait une bonne chose. Ça complétera les cours de sortilège et de défense. Et un test en début de chaque année permettra de tester les connaissances et d'apporter un soutien scolaire à ceux qui en auront besoin. Ça augmentera le taux de réussite de Poudlard et sera bénéfique aux élèves ? Ajouta Lucius.

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec lui et nota sur son parchemin.

\- Composition du Ministère ? continua le blond.

\- Tu vas dire que je suis utopiste mais j'ai eut une idée, commença Harry en se mordillant la lèvre. Lucius déglutit en le voyant faire et se reprit.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Les créatures magiques et autres ne sont pas vraiment représentées comme il faut au Ministère, ce qu'il fait qu'ils n'ont aucune solidarité avec les sorciers en cas de guerre par exemple, et en plus ils sont limite rejetés de la société par la plupart des sorciers, expliqua Harry.

\- Continues, dit Lucius en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- La population sorcière reste majoritaire donc un Ministre comme un actuellement. Ensuite un conseil composé d'un représentant par groupe de créature et castes. Par exemple, un gobelin, un loup garou, un vampire au sein du conseil. Et un représentant pour toutes les créatures représentant les minorités, et choisis pas eux lors d'un vote. Un représentant pour les nés de moldus, un pour les sang pur, même si j'ai un autre projet à ce sujet, et un pour les sangs-mêlés. Ce ne sont pas des ministres mais des conseillers. Premièrement, chacun sera représenté et en plus le ou la ministre aura à sa disposition des conseillers de chaque race et de chaque caste, expliqua Harry.

\- C'est une idée intéressante. Ça mérite que tu travail dessus. On peut en parler cet après-midi pour tâter le terrain et selon les réactions, tu pourras monter le projet pour le présenter à la prochaine réunion exceptionnelle, le félicita Lucius. S'en rappelant quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils et reprit Que voulais-tu dire par 'j'ai un projet à ce sujet' en, parlant du représentant des familles de sang-pur ?

\- Plus tard. J'ai des choses à vérifier avant de t'en parler, rusa Harry en souriant. Lucius fronça les sourcils mais abandonna pour le moment. Son amant préparait quelques choses, il trouverait ce que c'était , se dit le blond.

\- Et toi des idées pour la composition du gouvernement ? demanda le brun en voyant son amant réfléchir.

\- J'en avais quelques unes. Mais à vrai dire ton idée m'intéresse et se rapproche de certaines des miennes. On verra ça ensemble plus tard. Mais je pense qu'il y a trop de services inutiles au Ministère, ça ponctionne de l'argent qui pourrait être utile dans la défense, la sécurité et d'autres secteurs importants, expliqua Lucius.

\- Quoi d'autre pour cet après-midi ? demanda Harry. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Ton statut de 'sauveur du monde sorcier' va te mettre au début sur le devant de la scène, mon amour. La Chambre des Lords est composée comme tu le sais des Lords des vieilles familles sorcières, la plupart sang-pur. Le fait que tu ais été associé à Severus et moi, va les intriguer. Comment tu veux te positionner par rapport à eux ? Quelles sont tes idées politiques, sociales,… ? Ce sont les questions qu'ils se poseront, expliqua l'aristocrate.

\- Je ne veux pas me lancer dans la politique Luce. Je te l'ai dit je veux utiliser mon siège à la Chambre des Lords en tant que Lord Potter pour avoir un peu plus de poids afin de faire changer certaines choses mais je ne veux pas m'exposer autant. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, souffla Harry. Tout ça commençait à l'effrayer. Il s'était emporté pendant la guerre, en criant qu'il voulait faire les choses par lui-même et avoir du poids mais pas à ce point.

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris Amour. Mais je voulais que toi tu le réalises. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, TOI ? demanda Lucius en lui souriant avec amour.

Harry sourit. Il débordait d'amour pour cet homme. Il le laissait avancer à son rythme tout en lui apportant ce qu'il voulait, l'éducation sorcière, les connaissances, le pouvoir. Il savait que Lucius était un vrai serpentard et un politicien aguerri mais malgré tout à aucun moment le blond avait utilisé sa notoriété et son influence en tant que 'sauveur'. Harry avait du batailler pour qu'il accepte de le laisser faire l'interview pour l'innocenter.

\- Je veux que tu ne m'interrompes pas, commença Harry en souriant à son amant. Lucius fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça.

\- Je veux que tu utilises le pouvoir politique des Malfoy ainsi que mon influence pour mener campagne. Je veux que tu poses tes merveilleuses fesses au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Une fois fait, je veux que tu mettes en place un gouvernement sain et à l'écoute des peuples magiques, et pas une parodie de gouvernement comme avec Scrimgeour et Fudge. Je veux que tu mettes en place un système de contrôle des nés de moldus afin qu'ils n'y est plus d'enfants magiques abandonnés ou encore battus. Je veux que tu me charges de créer des orphelinats sorciers et des écoles maternelles afin d'accueillir les sorciers de 3 à 11 ans, jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. Je veux de cette façon que, même si certains comme les familles de sang-pur, préféreront instruire les plus jeunes à domicile, toutes les familles aient le choix. Je veux qu'un psycho-mage soit engagé à Poudlard pour détecter les violences familiales. Severus a été battu, j'ai été battu et d'autres ont dut en souffrir à Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache. Ah oui et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour rapidement, parce que t'imaginer Ministre m'a donné des idées salaces. » Rigola le brun.

Tout le long du monologue de son amant, Lucius était resté ébahi. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça était un euphémisme. Bien sûr, il avait dans l'idée de manœuvrer dans l'ombre comme il faisait toujours mais il n'avait pas pensé à se lancer dans une campagne pour le poste de ministre. Non pas que ça le dérange bien au contraire mais il ne voulait pas utiliser son amour pour monter au pouvoir. Et voilà que son gryffondor têtu lui lançait ses désirs au visage. Il rigola en repensant à la dernière phrase de son amant.

\- Quelles idées salaces ? demanda narquoisement le blond.

\- Je te propose de t'aider à devenir Ministre et toi tu ne retiens que ça ? rigola Harry.

\- Oui, tu es ma priorité Amour. Quelles idées salaces ? redemanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils d'un air lubrique.

\- Ailsa et Severus sont d'accord avec moi et ont décidés de se mettre derrière toi eux aussi, continua Harry faisant fi de la question de son amant non sans rire.

Lucius retient la réponse de son amant et se dit qu'il allait devoir discuter avec Severus. Ce traître avait fait des cachotterie avec sa compagne et Harry visiblement.

\- Quelles idées salaces ? réitéra Lucius en souriant.

\- Tu veux savoir ? Deviens Ministre de la Magie, lâcha Harry d'un air charmeur mais non moins sérieux.

\- Tu es conscient que si nous réussissons, je n'aurais pas une minutes à moi pendant que les choses s'installeront ? l'avertit Lucius.

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec sérieux. Il sentait que l'idée commençait à faire son bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de son homme.

\- Tu es également conscient que tu vas être mis sur le devant de la scène, ainsi que notre couple par la même occasion ? tenta Lucius.

\- Oui, répondit de nouveau Harry.

\- Et tu es conscient que les détracteurs referont sortir publiquement certaines choses me concernant et te concernant ? s'assura Lucius.

\- Oui, affirma Harry sûr de lui.

Lucius se rassit au fond de son siège, soufflé. Son amant lui donnait le pouvoir, sa confiance, son soutien, son temps, son image, son amour et son corps. Le tout sans restriction. Lucius sentit une explosion d'amour dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas doué pour lui dire mais par Merlin, qu'il aimait ce morveux.

\- Harry… Je..., tenta Lucius.

\- Aurais-je réussi à perturber le grand Lucius Malfoy, railla Harry, voyant que son amant peinait à exprimer ses sentiments. Il savait que Lucius l'aimait. Il lu avait dit une fois, il lui montrait tout les jours et en cas de doute, l'union magique le prouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi.

\- Espèce de morveux. Ne devais-je pas te faire l'amour rapidement ? taquina Lucius d'une voix langoureuse en repensant aux mots de son amant.

\- Dans ton bureau ? demanda Harry avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Hors de question, c'est un coup à y repenser pendant que je travail, contra Lucius.

\- Allez ! supplia Harry en contournant le bureau et en glissant lentement sa main dans le pantalon de son amant. Lucius se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement quand il sentit la main de son amant enrouler son sexe dans son pantalon.

\- Tu es un démon, souffla difficilement Lucius quand Harry ajouta à ses caresses, une langue joueuse derrière son oreille.

\- Ton démon ? joua Harry en retirant sa main et en faisant glisser lentement la braguette du pantalon de son amant.

\- Mon démon, confirma Lucius en gémissant quand il sentit la langue du brun sur son érection. Par Merlin, il ne l'avait même pas vu se mettre à genoux, pensa l'aristocrate.

Toujours à genoux, Harry pouffa et repoussa avec douceur, Lucius sur son fauteuil. Une fois le blond assis, Harry se glissa entre ses jambes pour s'occuper de son futur Ministre d'amant.

Harry sortit l'érection de son blond du carcan de son pantalon et invoqua un coussin qu'il glissa sous ses genoux pour être plus à l'aise. Il glissa sa langue de la base jusqu'au gland de Lucius. Il sourit en l'entendant soupirer de bien-être. Le blond s'installa confortablement au fond de son fauteuil.

Harry donnait des petits coups de langues sur le sexe dressé de son compagnon et glissa la pointe de sa langue dans la petite fente du gland de l'aristocrate. Il récolta un gémissement tellement aguicheur qu'il en durcit lui-même. Sans prévenir il enfourna complètement l'érection de son amant et commença de lents vas et viens. Lucius avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier complètement l'attention de son jeune amant. Par Merlin, ce foutu gryffondor allait le rendre fou, se dit-il en gémissant fort peu aristocratiquement.

Sentant le brun accélérer le mouvement et resserrer ses lèvres, il gémit de plus belle et enfouit sa main dans les doux cheveux en bataille de son doux amant.

Harry accéléra jusqu'à sentir le blond se tendre, il savait que Lucius n'en avait plus pour longtemps, aussi resserra-t-il les lèvres plus forts et aspira. Lucius se cambra à la sensation d'aspiration et explosa dans la bouche de son démon, sans avoir le temps de le prévenir.

Il frissonna quand il sentit le brun le lécher consciencieusement pour nettoyer sa verge. Harry se releva, lança un sort de nettoyage sur son amant et referma son pantalon. Lucius revenait doucement de son orgasme fulgurant.

\- Amour, tu es..., commença Lucius en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Comblé et en retard, rigola Harry en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant toujours pantelant.

\- Et surtout incroyablement excité, rigola Lucius en sentant l'érection du brun quand il s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui mais je suis en retard. Donc je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience, dit Harry en soupirant et en commençant à se lever.

\- En retard pour quoi ? Questionne Lucius.

\- Je vais voir Sirius. Avant de rejoindre ton fils et les filles sur le Chemin de Traverse pour manger, explique Harry.

\- Le cabot peut attendre encore un peu. Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état, dit Lucius avec une flamme de désir dans ses yeux gris orage.

Lucius assis le brun sur le bureau devant lui et se rapprocha en traînant son lourd fauteuil de bureau.

\- A nous deux petit démon, dit Lucius d'un air Lubrique avant d'ouvrir le pantalon du brun.


	27. Part 2 Chap 10

**Chapitre 10**

Harry venait d'atterrir dans le petit parc devant le 12 square Grimaud. Il grogna en trébuchant et se dit que les moyens de transports magiques n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Il se posta devant la maison de son parrain et se concentra pour la faire apparaître.

Il pénétra dans la maison toujours aussi glauque et prit instinctivement la direction de la cuisine. A l'époque de l'Ordre du Phénix, la cuisine était toujours le point de mire de la maison.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant de sa chaise. Il courut vers son filleul pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de se retenir à deux pas du gryffondor, en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

\- Sirius, dit seulement Harry sans chaleur et le regard noir.

Sirius soupira et lui désigna une chaise en face de la sienne, en lui servant une tasse de thé.

\- Écoutes, Harry, je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme..., commença Sirius cherchant ses mots.

\- Un imbécile ? Un crétin ? Une tête de mule bourrée de préjugés et qui ouvre sa grande bouche sans réflechir ? proposa Harry avec plus de douceur, mais sans être complètement à l'aise.

L'animagus baissa les yeux avant de soupirer et de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage, las.

\- Oui tu as à peu près fait le tour. Écoutes, je… je sais maintenant tout ce qu'Albus t'as fait et le rôle de Servil… euh Severus. Tu as raison je me suis emporté et je t'ai fait du mal avec mes paroles. Je regrette Harry. Je ne veux pas perdre mon filleul, s'excusa sérieusement Sirius.

Harry réfléchissait sans quitter le regard de son parrain. Lui aussi s'était fait manipulé, jusqu'à ce qu' Ailsa lui ouvre les yeux. Il pouvait bien pardonner son parrain et le mettre à l'essai, se dit-il. Une idée lui vint en tête et un rictus très serpentardien se plaqua sur son visage avant de disparaître.

\- Très bien. Je te redonne une chance parrain. Mais je ne suis plus le petit lion manipulé et naïf que j'étais. Je t'aime et j'aimerais que tu parviennes à t'intégrer dans … notre famille, disons le comme ça. Mais dis toi que si je suis amené à faire un choix, ce sera eux, accepta sèchement Harry.

\- J'en suis conscient. Et je comprend. Je te promet de faire des efforts et d'apprendre à vraiment les connaître, confirma Sirius en souriant.

\- Soit. Avant tout tu dois savoir certaines choses. Disons que je te préviens maintenant que tu es le temps de t'y préparer, annonça le rouge et or plus détendu.

\- Je t'écoutes Mini-Prongs, sourit le Maraudeur.

\- Première chose, je ne lui dirais pas où il me transformerait en ingrédient pour potion, mais j'en suis venu à considérer Severus comme… enfin comme… Un père, hésita le petit brun.

Sirius tiqua mais ne dit rien. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Entendre Harry lui dire qu'il considérait la Némésis de son père comme un père lui faisait bizarre. Mais il comprenait le besoin de son filleul d'avoir des figures parentales et il était conscient d'avoir lui-même plus un rôle de parrain-ami que de figure parentale.

\- Draco, Pansy et Hermione sont devenus… des amis très important pour moi. Un peu comme si j'avais trouvé un frangin et deux sœurs, expliqua Harry en souriant.

\- Ça promet, rigola Sirius de bon cœur. Harry pouffa mais se reprit. Il savait que la suite n'allait pas passer de la même façon.

\- Est-ce que tu as lu la Gazette récemment ? demanda Harry tendu.

\- Non. Seulement celle proclamant Malfoy et Snape, héros de guerre et toi sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Rémus m'a parlé rapidement de l'interview que tu as donné pour éclaircir les choses mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire, expliqua Sirius.

\- Ok. J'aurais préféré que tu l'ai lu, ricana nerveusement Harry. Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus, le laissant reprendre.

\- Je suis avec Lucius, dit simplement Harry en attendant l'orage.

\- Tu veux dire au Manoir Malfoy ? demanda Sirius, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Non. Enfin si, je suis au Manoir Malfoy avec Lucius, Severus et Ailsa, principalement. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Euh… pour faire simple j'aime Lucius. Et vas savoir pourquoi, nous avons été bénit par une union magique, expliqua Harry en grimaçant, dans l'attente de la réaction de son vis à vis.

Sirius sous le choc était resté bouche ouverte. Quand il assimila réellement l'information il referma la bouche dans un claquement sonore et la rouvrit plusieurs fois.

\- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

\- D'accord ? Juste d'accord ? Tu ne hurles pas ? Tu ne me fais pas une leçon de morale ? Tu ne cries pas au scandale ? demanda Harry surprit.

\- Peux pas. Je… Je… Je risquerais de dire quelques choses que je vais regretter amèrement. Donc je vais te demander de me laisser le temps d'assimiler ça et laisser le temps à la surprise de passer, dit Sirius avec difficulté.

\- Euh… D'accord. Je dois aller manger avec Draco, Pansy et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu veux venir où je te laisse assimiler tout ça et m'envoyer un hibou quand tu seras prêt à mettre les pieds au Manoir Malfoy pour un dîner, proposa Harry en souriant avec affection, amusé malgré lui par le trouble de son crétin de parrain.

\- Hibou, dit simplement Sirius, faisant pouffer son filleul.

\- Ok. A plus tard Patmol. Je t'aime, dit Harry en se levant et en embrassant la joue de son parrain toujours tétanisé sur sa chaise.

\- T'aimes, répondit laconiquement Sirius sans bouger.

Harry pouffa en secouant la tête et utilisa la cheminée du salon pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry venait d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur, par cheminette, quand il entendit Hermione l'interpeller.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là., dit le Gryffondor en prenant place à la table de ses amis.

\- Alors?Ta rencontre avec le chien galeux ? questionna Draco.

\- Dray, soupira Harry.

\- Non Harry. Il s'est comporté comme un enfoiré et il t'as dit des choses affreuses. Ne me demandes pas de lui montrer un quelconque respect, s'indigna le blond.

\- Il s'est excusé. Nous avons discuté de tout ce qui s'est passé et j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance. Quand je l'ai laissé, je venais de lui annoncer que je sortais avec ton père. Autant te dire qu'il était sous le choc, rigola Harry.

\- Il a dit quoi à ce sujet ? demanda Pansy.

\- Rien Pans'. Je t'assure que sous le choc est encore en dessous de la réalité. Je suis parti pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir mais il était complètement déconnecté, répondit Harry tout sourire.

\- Bon. Je suppose qu'on va devoir faire avec et voir ce que ça donnera, accepta la Serpentard, suivi des hochements de tête de Draco et Hermione confirmant leur accord.

\- Merci, les remercia le brun avec émotion.

Tom, le barman, déposa devant les quatre jeunes des assiettes de sandwiches et des bière au beurre fraîche.

\- Merci Tom, dit Harry.

\- Alors c'est quoi les projets du coup ? demanda Draco en prenant un sandwich.

\- J'ai discuté avec ton père ce matin avant de partir. Je veux m'occuper des affaires des Potter et gérer mon héritage mais je ne veux pas prendre vraiment part à la vie politique. Enfin disons pas directement, dit mystérieusement le brun.

\- Craches le morceau ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- Je vais occuper mon siège au Magenmagot comme Lucius, Severus et Ailsa. Mais je ne compte pas faire plus. Je vais gérer avec Ragnok, les affaires des Potter et j'ai réussi à convaincre Lucius de se présenter aux prochaines élections donc je vais l'aider sur ce point aussi, expliqua Harry avec un sourire fier.

\- Tu...Mon père ? Tu veux mettre mon père sur le siège de ministre ? s'étonna Draco avant de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot. Ton père est un politicien très retord et indéniablement doué. De plus, son statut de héros de guerre et de compagnon du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier le place en bonne position, médiatiquement parlant, accepta Hermione.

\- Et son passé de mangemort ne va pas poser problème ? demanda Pansy.

\- Si. Avec certains détracteurs. Mais son statut d'espion pour l'Ordre et de compagnon de leur Élu, passera au dessus de ça je pense, énonça Draco sérieusement.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit simplement Harry.

\- On t'écoute, c'est quoi le plan ? dit Hermione en souriant à son meilleur ami.

\- Premièrement j'ai besoin de vous. Donc j'ai besoin que vous passiez vos ASPIC comme moi en candidat libre, commença Harry.

\- Accepté. Je n'avais pas trop envie de retourner à Poudlard de toute façon. Je doute de supporter de me taper des gamins à longueur de journée, dit pompeusement Draco.

\- On passera au Ministère cet après-midi s'inscrire en candidat libre, accepta Hermione.

\- Parfait. Draco je veux qu'Hermione et toi fassiez des recherches et montiez un projet pour moi. Je veux ouvrir un clinique privée pour créatures magiques. Sainte Mangouste n'est pas spécialisé pour les soigner et la plupart du temps ils sont rejetés par la société. Donc je veux que toi, Dray tu me fasse un business plan pour ce projet, et toi Hermione que tu te renseigne sur les créatures magiques. Le but c'est de créer une clinique pour les soigner, mais aussi une zone d'accueil et d'aide pour l'emploi, le droit, le logement… De quoi les aider à s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier. J'ai déjà chargé Severus de recruter un certains nombres de soigneurs et de maître des potions. Il les formera à la potion Tue-Loup et à la potion de substitut sanguin pour les vampires, expliqua Harry.

\- C'est une super idée, Harry. Juste une question. Niveau politique, qu'est-ce qu'il sera fait pour eux? Ils n'ont quasiment aucun droit, demanda la gryffondor.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Lucius. J'ai proposé l'idée d'un conseil multi-espèces. Il travaille là dessus, répondit le brun.

\- C'est malin je dois le reconnaître. Et pour moi ? Qu'as-tu prévu pour moi beau brun ? demanda Pansy.

\- Pans', toi et moi on va travailler sur un autre projet. Un double projet en fait. Un orphelinat sorcier et des écoles primaires, proposa Harry.

\- DES écoles primaires ? Combien ? questionna Pansy avec agitation, visiblement excité par les projets.

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais idéalement une en Angleterre et une en Écosse. Ça évitera que les enfants soit trop loin de leurs familles. Je pensais à une école avec plusieurs classes de manière à ce que ça couvre une éducation de 3 ans jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard. Je sais que les familles de Sang-Pur font l'éducation des plus jeunes eux-même donc ce ne sera pas obligatoire mais ça permettra de faciliter les choses pour les nés de moldus. Et surtout ça permettra de diffuser l'héritage magiques et les vieilles traditions, expliqua le gryffondor.

\- J'accepte. Ça va être du boulot mais on va s'éclater, accepta Pansy.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui. Minerva, ton père et moi, avons refait complètement le système enseignement de Poudlard. On a fait une première ébauche que ton père et Minerva vont présenter au conseil d'administration de l'école cet après-midi. Elle prend le poste de directrice le temps de mettre tout en place et de trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom, et dès que ton père est au poste de Ministre, elle arrête et prend la tête du conseil d'administration à sa place. Ton père veut dissoudre le conseil de l'école pour faire carrément un ministère de l'éducation, que Minerva va gérer, expliqua le sauveur.

\- C'est un bon plan. On va avoir du boulot, accepta la serpentard.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de quelles personnalités ou maisons soutiendra la campagne de mon père ? Et de qui se présentera ? se renseigna Draco.

\- Pour les soutiens : les maisons Potter, Prince, Mcgonagall, Black, Blackwood et le reste des clans écossais, Parkinson, ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix, la majorité des familles de Sang-Pur restantes, et ceux qui me suivent, moi, au sein de la population magique. Et de par nos projets et si je m'y prend bien, les chefs de clans vampires et elfiques. Je dois les voir cette semaine avec Ailsa, expliqua Harry.

\- Ah oui quand même ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous occuper de la campagne de Lucius, il sait gérer son truc et puis Ailsa le seconde. Je dois juste être disponible quand ils auront besoin d'utiliser mon image. On a le feu vert pour s'occuper de nos projets en attendant. J'ai donné mon aval à Lucius par écrit pour qu'il occupe le siège des Potter en plus de celui des Malfoy à la réunion du Magenmagot de cet après-midi. On a discuté de tout ça ce matin afin de nous mettre d'accord. Donc si vous êtes disponibles, on peut attaquer après manger, nota Harry.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas je passe au ministère tout de suite pour nous inscrire aux ASPIC en candidats libres et on se rejoint après, proposa Hermione.

\- Fais ça Hermione et on se rejoint à Gringott dans une heure, exigea Harry.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en sortant du Chaudron Baveur

\- Je suppose que tu as prévu quelque chose pour l'heure qui suit ? rigola Draco en voyant son frère de cœur se comporter comme un chef d'armée. Ah il était loin le Gryffondor naïf et manipulé.

\- On va rendre une petite visite aux jumeaux dans leur boutique. J'ai des plans pour eux aussi, dit énigmatiquement le jeune Lord Potter.

\- Salut Harry de mon cœur, comment va..., commença Georges en voyant les trois amis entrer dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

\- ...notre meilleur investisseur? termina Fred en les attirant dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Très bien les amis. Il faut qu'on parle. Nous avons des projets à vous soumettre, expliqua Harry en rigolant.

\- Ouh notre Sauveur fait des cachotteries, dit Fred avec un grand sourire.

\- Dites-nous tout les amis, continua Georges.

\- Nous avons plusieurs projets en cours concernant les créatures magiques et nous comptons mettre Lucius à la tête du gouvernement, dit simplement Pansy.

\- Bons plans ! Comment on peut aider ? » Lâcha Georges avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Ailsa et Lucius se chargent de la partie politique, Severus, Draco et Hermione se chargent de nos projets pour les créatures magiques et Pansy et moi allons se charger d'un projet d'ouverture d'un orphelinat et d'écoles primaires magiques. Je veux vous charger d'un autre projet qui devrait vous plaire, expliqua le brun.

\- Nous sommes tout ouïs frangin, dirent en cœur les deux jumeaux Weasley.

\- Le monde sorcier est à la traîne sur certains points par rapport aux moldus. Le plan est de faire des recherches pour intégrer certaines choses moldus en les adaptant au monde magique, expliqua Harry.

\- Un exemple ? demanda Fred.

\- Le téléphone par exemple. Les hiboux et la cheminette c'est bien mais pouvoir se joindre plus rapidement serait un bon point, répondit le brun.

\- Donc tu veux qu'on fasse des recherches et des expériences pour mélanger les technologies magiques et moldus ? précisa Georges.

\- C'est ça. Ce que je vous propose c'est de créer une société de rechercher et développement. Je finance et vous vous chargez du reste. Je fournis les locaux et les fonds, et vous recrutez le personnel dont vous avez besoin. Vous passez assez de temps dans le monde moldu tous les deux pour pouvoir mener à bien ce projet. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Nous acceptons. La boutique WWW marche du tonnerre et on voulais se concentrer à nouveau sur la recherche. Il suffit que nous trouvions des employés pour gérer la boutique et nous sommes tout à toi, répondit joyeusement Fred.

\- Parfait. Faites-moi une liste de ce qu'il vous faut en matériel et ce que vous voulez comme locaux et on en discute. Vous pensez pouvoir être prêt pour disons… dans deux jours ?questionna Harry.

\- On sera prêt. A plus frangin, saluèrent les jumeaux de concert.

\- A plus, répondirent le trio en sortant de la boutique.

\- Prochaine étape ? demanda Pansy en sortant de la boutique, ses deux amis à sa suite.

\- Il nous reste vingt minutes avant de retrouver Hermione à Gringotts. J'ai discuté avec ton père, Les Malfoy possèdent 40 % des parts de la Gazette du Sorcier et les Potter en possèdent également 40 %. Les 20 % restants sont au Ministère. Tant que ton père n'y est pas, nous ne possédons que 80 % du journal mais ça suffit pour prendre les décisions majoritaire. Ce torchon a besoin d'être remis sur le bon chemin. Dray, à qui fait tu confiance pour se charger de la ligne éditoriale, et surtout qui en a les capacité ? demanda Harry.

\- Blaise, répondirent de concert Pansy et Draco avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Parfait, va à la poste, envois-lui un hibou postale pour qu'il nous rejoigne ici rapidement. Tu crois qu'il peut venir de suite ? demanda le brun.

\- Avec un peu de motivation, oui. Il est enfermé dans son manoir avec sa mère depuis la guerre, il sera enthousiasme à l'idée d'en sortir et de se bouger. Et j'ai un moyen de le joindre rapidement, dit Draco en activant un miroir de poche.

\- On devrais se poser quelque part mon chat. SI on reste en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse, nous allons créer une émeute, tonna Pansy en voyant les gens chuchoter en passant à côté d'eux et montrer Harry avec des grands sourires.

\- C'est bon. Il transplane de suite. Il sera devant les locaux de la Gazette dans quelques minutes, expliqua Draco en rangeant son miroir de communication.

\- Dans ce cas allons jusqu'aux bureaux du journal, ils sont à deux pas, dit Pansy en prenant le bras des deux amis.

Ils arrivaient devant les bureaux du journal, quand ils virent Zabini, adossé nonchalamment sur le mur.

\- Salut les gars ! s'exclama le noir.

\- Salut Blaise, répondit Draco en donnant une accolade à son ami serpentard.

\- Alors ? Notre Potty national a des plans de rébellion ? railla Zabini.

\- Oui. Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

Zabini analysa la situation avant de serrer la main tendue.

\- Si Dray et Pans' te font confiance, alors je suis ton homme, accepta le serpentard avec un sourire joueur.

\- Parfait. Allons mettre la Gazette sans dessus-dessous, soupira Dray faussement las.

Les quatre jeunes pénétrèrent les locaux du journal d'une allure digne et fière avant d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur de la Gazette et de s'installer sans demander, devant le bureau.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites là jeunes gens. On ne vous a pas appris à frapper aux portes, lâcha méchamment le rédacteur en chef.

Sans répondre, Harry et Draco invoquèrent deux contrats d'un geste commun de leurs baguettes.

\- Voici les contrats stipulant que la maison Malfoy et la maison Potter possèdent à eux-deux 80 % de la Gazette du Sorcier. Étant actionnaires majoritaires, nous avons décidés de faire un peu de nettoyage, dit pompeusement Harry.

\- Du...du nettoyage...mais ? bafouilla le journaliste.

\- Mr Zabini ici présent va prendre votre place Mr Cuffe. Il va reprendre la gérance de la Gazette et faire du nettoyage parmi votre personnel. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir rassembler tout le personnel dans la salle de réunion immédiatement, tonna Draco.

Sous le choc, Barnabas Cuffe resta un instant, bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et de quitter la pièce pour sonner le rappel.

Une fois tout le personnel rassemblé en salle de réunion, Harry prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous. Nous vous avons rassemblé ici pour vous faire part des changements qui s'opéreront au sein de ce journal, commença-t-il.

\- Premièrement, votre nouveau dirigeant sera Mr Blaise Zabini, poursuivit Draco en montrant Blaise d'un geste las de la main.

\- Deuxièmement, les choses vont changer ici. Rita Skeeter vous êtes renvoyé. Les autres vous êtes en période d'essai. Désormais, terminé les articles calomnieux et les informations mensongères. Ce journal devra être la référence du monde journalistique magique et non un tissu de mensonges à la solde d'un Ministère corrompu. Mr Cuffe vous n'êtes pas viré mais rétrogradé. Nous vous proposons de reprendre un poste de journaliste de terrain et comme le reste du personnel, vous serez à l'essai. Acceptez-vous ? proposa Harry.

\- J'accepte, répondit l'ancien directeur.

\- Bien. Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, Blaise à toi l'honneur, dit Draco en entraînant Harry et Pansy à sa suite en dehors des locaux de la nouvelle Gazette du Sorcier.

Une fois dehors, les trois amis laissèrent tomber leurs masques aristocratiques pour éclater de rire.

\- C'était une affaire rondement mené. Direction Gringotts, dit Pansy en accrochant le bras de Draco d'un côté et celui de Harry de l'autre.

Hermione transplana dans la ruelle près de Gringotts. Les autres allaient la tuer elle en était sûr. Pour leur faire gagner du temps elle avait choisi de les inscrire aux ASPIC pour un examen dans un mois. Elle voulait leur faire gagner du temps et mettre ça derrière eux. Ils allaient avoir un boulot monstre.

\- Ah Mione ! Alors ? demanda Harry en la voyant arriver devant Gringott.

\- Alors ne hurlez pas, laissez moi finir avant de me tuer, commença Hermione avec une grimace.

\- Je crains le pire, ironisa Pansy.

\- Vu qu'on a eu un entraînement de compétition pendant qu'on était à Ménéhil et qu'on est loin d'être bête..., commença la gryffondor pour tâter le terrain.

\- Aller, abrèges ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Nous sommes inscrits pour la session qui se déroulera dans un mois jour pour jour, lâcha rapidement Hermione, attendant l'orage.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Harry.

\- 1 mois ? Mais t'es dingue ? s'indigna Pansy.

\- Ne vous énervez pas. On a travaillé sur un niveau plus haut que les ASPICS, beaucoup plus haut même. Il suffit qu'on révise un peu le programme précis et tout roulera, se dépêcha de répondre Hermione.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Plus vite on passe l'examen, plus vite on pourra se focaliser uniquement sur nos projets, dit Draco.

\- Oui c'est sûr mais on va devoir travailler comme des dingues. La plupart de nos entraînements et de nos cours concernent des disciplines qui ne font pas parties des ASPICS. Enfin bref, tu as pris quoi comme options en plus des matières générales ? questionna Harry en se calmant.

\- Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Runes Anciennes, Arithmancie, Duels, énuméra la Gryffondor.

\- Bon au moins, nous n'avons pas besoin de réviser sur les options, ce sont les domaines où nous sommes le plus avancés avec la Magie Noire, la Magie de Protection et la Magie Ancestrale, constata Pansy.

\- Les matières principales ne nous donnerons pas beaucoup de travail au bout du compte. Lucius nous a donné des cours avancés d'Histoire de la Magie et de Défense, Severus nous a fait bien avancé en Potion et on a pas mal travaillé la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges avec Ailsa et Minerva. L'un dans l'autre on a juste a jeté un coup d'œil au programme que l'on peut obtenir via Minerva et réviser en fonction, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui c'est pas faux. Bon passons. On est passé à la Gazette. Comme les Malfoy et les Potter possèdent 80 % de la Gazette du Sorcier, nous avons repris le journal en main. On a viré Skeeter et rétrograder Barnabas Cuffe. Nous avons mis Blaise à la tête du journal il est en train de tout réformer, expliqua Draco.

\- Excellente idée. Pourquoi on devait se retrouver à Gringotts ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

\- On doit faire le point avec Ragnok. Je voudrais lui montrer que je lui fait confiance, Lucius aussi. On a décidé avec Lucius de laisser Ragnok se charger de certaines de nos affaires familiales et on veut qu'il envoit du monde pour protéger les locaux que l'on va utiliser, expliqua Harry.

\- C'est intelligent. Les sorciers ne leur font pas confiance pour gérer leurs affaires alors qu'ils sont très doués. Ils verront que vous leur faite confiance et surtout ça les met de notre côté pour la suite, approuva Pansy avec un sourire très serpentard.

\- C'était l'idée. Allons-y., dit Harry en les entraînant dans la banque.

Draco se posa devant le premier comptoir et s'adressa au gobelin.

\- Monsieur Malfoy Jr, Lord Potter et Lady Parkinson, accompagnés de Miss Granger. Nous souhaitons avoir une entrevue avec notre gestionnaire de compte, Le Gobelin en Chef Ragnok, dit Draco d'un ton aristocratique.

\- Je vous prie de me suivre, dit respectueusement le gobelin avant de les emmener dans un bureau privé. Il les invita à s'asseoir avant d'invoquer du thé et de sortir du bureau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ragnok, le chef gobelin, entra dans le bureau.

\- Lord Potter. Lady Parkinson. Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger, salua le gobelin avant de prendre place derrière son bureau. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Chef Ragnok, saluèrent de concert les quatre jeunes.

\- Nous avons plusieurs projets en cours et nous voulons faire le point avec vous. De plus j'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit Harry avec sérieux.

\- Des projets ? Une proposition ? Je vous écoutes Lord Potter, répondit le Gobelin avec un sourire carnassier.

\- J'ai besoin que nous fassions le point sur les locaux commerciaux et industriels appartenant aux Potter, aux Malfoy et aux Parkinson afin d'accueillir plusieurs sociétés et organismes que nous souhaitons mettre en place avec votre aide, expliqua Pansy.

\- Je vois. Quel genre de sociétés et quel genre d'organismes ? insista le gobelin.

\- Premièrement des locaux en Écosse et en Angleterre relativement grand et sécurisé pour accueillir deux écoles primaires magiques, commença Harry.

\- Alors pour ce projet, les Malfoy possède un complexe de 1500m2 au nord de l'Écosse. Il est actuellement inutilisé mais propre. Avec quelques travaux d'aménagement vous pourriez l'utiliser comme première école. Ensuite les Potter possèdent un complexe relativement similaire, d'environ 1300m2 dans le Sussex. Celui-ci n'ayant pas été utilisé depuis une trentaine d'années, il y aura plus de travaux à faire mais la seconde école peut aisément s'y installer, proposa le gobelin en invoquant les plans des deux lieux.

Après les avoir étudiés quelques minutes, Harry et Pansy acquiescèrent et réduisirent les plans pour travailler dessus plus tard.

\- Lady Parkinson et moi-même travaillerons sur ce projet ensemble, les locaux semblent correspondre à nos besoins, nous étudierons les plans plus tard, accepta Harry.

\- Le second projet est un orphelinat sorcier, commença Pansy. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit très grand et calme.

Le gobelin se concentra sur les trois listes devant ses yeux et reprit.

\- Les Parkinson possèdent un manoir secondaire nécessitant beaucoup de travaux mais il n'y a personne autour à moins de 10 kilomètres, expliqua le gobelin.

\- Oui Rose Park, confirma Pansy. Il fait à peu près la taille du Manoir Malfoy. Il y a dix chambres dans une aile et dix dans la seconde. L'aile principale comporte une salle de réception de 80m2, deux bureaux, une bibliothèques, une salle d'entraînement, un salon d'une quarantaine de mètres carré, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Il y a pas mal de travaux à faire pour le remettre en état mais c'est faisable. Il y a un grand parc et des écuries. Je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal. Il suffit de faire des dortoirs d personnes dans les chambres. Elles sont relativement grandes et possèdent toutes une salle de douche.

\- Parfait, répondit Harry en réduisant les plans que le gobelin venait de faire apparaître et en les ajoutant aux autres.

\- Autres choses ? demanda le gobelin.

\- Oui, il nous faut des locaux de type industriel. De quoi accueillir quelques bureaux, un voir deux laboratoire de potions, une salle protégé pour tester des sortilèges, un département recherche et une aire de transplanage sécurisée, nota Hermione en pensant au projet avec les jumeaux.

\- Lord Malfoy possède un bâtiment qui correspondrait à vos projet au sud de Londres. Ils accueillaient avant une société de prêt à porter moldus mais Lord Malfoy les a déménagé au Nord de Londres dans des locaux plus grands quand l'affaire a commencé à très bien fonctionner, dit le gobelin en leur tendant de nouveaux plans.

\- Excellent, dit Draco en rangeant les plans à son tour.

\- Le dernier projet est plus complexe. Je sais qu'aucun de nos trois familles ne possèdent les locaux qu'il faut pour ce projet. Mais je vous charge de trouver ce qu'il faut, commença Harry.

\- Je vous écoutes My Lord, répondit le Gobelin avec déférence.

\- Nous voulons ouvrir un complexe pour les créatures magiques. Ce complexe devra comprendre une clinique pour l'accès aux soins que refuse Sainte Mangouste aux créatures magiques. Mais également un espace d'accueil temporaire avec des logements, de façon à pouvoir accueillir les créatures de passages le temps de les aiguiller. Il faut aussi une aire de transplanage protégé et évidemment le tout proche d'une forêt idéalement. Nous voudrions mettre en place des services d'aides juridiques, d'aide au logement, d'aide à l'emploi et d'autres aides du même genre. Donc il nous faut aussi des bureaux. Et un grand laboratoire de potions coupé en deux afin d'avoir une zone recherche et une zone confection, expliqua Harry avec fierté.

\- Je dois reconnaître que vos projets sont intéressants Lord Potter. Avant de continuer je tiens à vous dire que je me tiens désormais à votre entière disposition concernant n'importe lequel de vos projets, commença le gobelin, touché par les projets de la nouvelle génération. Je m'occupe dès aujourd'hui de rechercher l'endroit idéal pour ce complexe. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai quelque chose.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. J'en viens à la proposition que je voulais vous faire, dit Harry avec respect.

\- Je suis tout ouï mon seigneur, répondit le gobelin en chef avec le même respect.

\- Je sais qu'actuellement les gobelins reçoivent un salaire fixe. Je veux savoir si une loi magique restreint ceci, demanda le jeune brun.

\- Non. C'est le Ministère qui avait imposé ceci mais aucune loi régit nos rémunérations. C'est resté ainsi seulement parce que les sorciers ne nous impliquent que rarement dans leurs affaires financières en dehors de la gestion de leurs comptes et biens, expliqua Ragnok.

\- Dans ce cas nous allons passer un accord avec contrat à l'appui. Je vous propose de former une équipe qui gérera en commun les comptes et les affaires des Potter, des Malfoy, des Parkinson, des McGonagall, des Blackwood, des Princes et en y ajoutant les voûtes de Miss Granger et de Nymphadora Tonks. Vous gérez votre équipe mais vous devrez bien les choisir. Je vous propose 10 % sur les affaires que vous gérerez vous même. Si l'un de vos employé dans ce groupe, doit gérer une affaire, il recevra 5 % sur les bénéfices de la dite affaire conclue. Et vous serez vous-même en charge des comptes de l'institut pour créatures magiques. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'ai le contrat et les dérogations des autres Lords et Lady afin de me charger de cette affaire, proposa Harry.

Dire que le Chef Ragnok était agréablement surpris était un euphémisme. Il se dit que ces gamins iraient loin.

\- J'accepte, dit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

\- Parfait. Je vous laisse faire les papiers et convenir d'un nouveau rendez-vous, proposa Harry.

\- Non, je peux nous faciliter les choses Lord Potter. Je vais vous remettre plusieurs petits carnets. Gardez-en un pour le compte des Potter et donnez les autres aux Lords et Lady patriarche ou matriarche des familles que nous avons mentionnés. Ces carnets nous permettront d'échanger sans problème et sans avoir à se rencontrer. Je vous donne également une boite. J'ai sa jumelle dans mon bureau privée. Elle vous permettra de me transmettre des documents ou autres objets et vices versa. Je m'occupe de préparer les contrats et les papiers nécessaires pour vos projets ainsi que de vous trouver des locaux pour l'institut, accepta le gobelin.

\- Excellent. Dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser travailler. Merci Ragnok et vous avez carte blanche pour composer votre équipe. Je vous fais confiance et Lord Malfoy également, dit Harry.

Le gobelin les salua avec un respect nouveau et ils quittèrent la banque.

\- Eh bien ! C'était finement joué frangin, dit Draco avec un sourire fier.

\- On a discuté de ça avec les autres hier soir. Ça nous semblait être une bonne idée. Et vu comment ça c'est passé je ne regrette pas. On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna le jeune Lord Potter.

\- On fuit ! Regardes tes groupies arrivent en courant, dit Hermione en voyant un groupe de filles gloussantes venir dans leur direction.  
\- Ok on fuit, grogna Harry. Direction le loft d'Ailsa. Sa tante est retourné vivre parmi les clans écossais et elle lui a laissé le Loft. Ash a dit que nous pouvions l'utiliser comme QG pour nos affaires, sourit le brun. Il indiqua l'adresse aux autres et transplana.

Dans le même temps, au Ministère de la Magie.

Lucius et Ailsa venait de sortir du Magenmagot quand ils tombèrent sur l'ancien Ministre Scrimgeour.

\- Malfoy. Blackwood, salua méchamment l'ancien ministre.

\- Scrimgeour. Vous êtes perdu ? N'étant plus Ministre et ne siégeant pas au Magenmagot vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire au ministère ces temps-ci, railla Lucius avec mépris.

\- Ne jubilez pas Malfoy. Je sais que vous comptez vous présenter. Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner. Croyez-vous vraiment que la population sorcière sera dupe au point d'élire au poste de ministre un ancien mangemort, cracha Scrimgeour.

\- La population magique a tellement été trompé mon cher, qu'elle s'est rebellée face aux mensonges que des lâches comme vous ont proférés après la chute du Lord Noir. La population va également contrer votre pathétique tentative de prise de pouvoir suite à ça. Vous êtes pathétique Scrimgeour, comme Fudge l'était. J'ai la totalité des familles de sang-pur siégeant au Magenmagot derrière moi, j'ai le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier derrière moi, j'ai les Clans Écossais derrière moi ainsi que la majorité des combattants et des résistants qui se sont battus pendant la guerre quand des lâches comme vous se cachaient. Qui avez-vous pour vous soutenir en dehors d'un ramassis de pathétique larves sans une once de courage ou d'intelligence ? lâcha froidement le blond avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Bonne fin de journée Scrimgeour, dit Ailsa avec un sourire goguenard, avant de crocheter le bras de l'aristocrate et de quitter le hall du ministère.

\- Quel discours Mr le futur Ministre, dit Ailsa en rigolant.

\- J'avais besoin de le remettre à sa place, grogna Lucius.

\- Opération réussie mon ami, répondit la brune en pouffant, arrachant un sourire au Lord.

\- Bon. Et si on allait retrouver nos moitiés et les autres. J'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs quand tu discutais avec les chefs de Clans Écossais tout à l'heure. Je crois que nos jeunes Lords et Lady ainsi que la talentueuse Miss Granger ont fait un peu de grabuge aujourd'hui, dit mystérieusement le blond.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit l'écossaise avec entrain.

\- Tu verras, sourit le blond en resserrant son étreinte sur le bras de son amie pour les faire transplaner dans l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius abandonna le bras d'Ailsa pour retirer sa cape quand une tornade brune le percuta.

\- Et bien quel entrain amour, rigola le lord en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son amant.

Harry rigola et releva la tête pour attraper les lèvres si tentantes de son amant.

Lucius plaqua un peu plus le brun contre lui et gémit quand il sentit la langue du Gryffondor se glisser entre ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser quand un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

\- Un peu de retenu messieurs, grogna Severus en donnant un doux baiser à Ailsa.

\- Rabat joie, railla Harry, récoltant une tape derrière la tête de son mentor.

\- Et si nous allions au salon. Nous avons des choses à vous raconter, proposa Ailsa en pouffant.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Lucius commença.

\- J'ai entendu des murmures dans les couloirs du Ministère, ironisa le blond. Des explications ? demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amant lové contre son flan dans le canapé.

\- Disons que nous avons été occupés, dit le gryffondor en pouffant.

\- Expliquez-vous, ordonna Severus avec douceur.

\- Alors nous avons reprit la main sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Nous avons viré Skeeter et remplacé Cuffe par Blaise Zabini. Il a passé l'après-midi à tout réorganiser, commença Draco.

\- Excellente initiative, confirma Severus.

\- Ensuite nous sommes allé à Gringotts. Ragnok va former une équipe de gestion comme on l'avait prévu, afin de gérer nos affaires. Nous avons les plans de plusieurs bâtiments pour les deux écoles, l'orphelinat et le centre de recherches dont s'occupera les jumeaux Weasley. On doit travailler là-dessus. Ragnok se charge de nous trouver un endroit pour l'Institut des Créatures Magiques. D'ailleurs, il va vraiment falloir qu'on lui trouve un nom, expliqua Harry à son tour.

\- Je nous ai inscrit pour passer nos ASPICS dans un mois aussi, reprit Hermione.

\- Donc une journée très productive. Je vous félicite c'était du bon travail, les félicita Lucius.

\- Et vous ? questionna Pansy.

\- Lucius a joliment mouché Scrimgeour. Nous avons réussi a mettre la totalité du Magenmagot de notre côté. Nos projets les ont emballés autant pour les vôtres pour les plans politiques de Lucius. Ils soutiennent la campagne de Lucius, commença Ailsa avec fierté.

\- Cool, s'exclama Harry en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été productif, commença Severus avec un air faussement suffisant. J'ai une liste de Maîtres des Potions emballés par le projet de recherches que vous avez confié aux jumeaux. Et d'autres ont déjà accepté de travailler pour l'Institut des Créatures Magiques. J'ai débauché également quelques guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste et de divers hôpitaux sorciers américains, irlandais, français, chinois et africains, ainsi que des guérisseurs spécialisés dans les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. D'ailleurs Charlie Weasley compte nous rejoindre Harry, expliqua le Maître des Potions.

\- Tu es le meilleur, félicita sincèrement Harry.

\- Merci Fils. Mais tu ne m'apprends rien, ironisa l'ancien espion.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit en entendant Severus l'appeler 'fils'. Severus tiqua en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de lui échapper et reprit la parole pour le cacher, sous les sourires goguenard de Lucius, Minerva et Ailsa.

\- Les choses avancent bien. Minerva ?

\- J'ai compété l'équipe professorale et mis en place les nouvelles matières qu'on a prévus ensemble. Tout est prêt pour la rentrée. Je suis en pourparler avec Amélia Bones et Augusta Londubat. Nous avons trouvé une idée intéressante. Le directeur seul ne peut jamais se charger de tout ce qui incombe à son poste et le directeur ou la directrice adjoint(e) ne peut pas toujours le seconder vu que c'est également un professeur. Comme c'était mon cas. Du coup nous avons pensé à mettre un duo à la tête de Poudlard. Amélia est juste et droite et connaît les lois sur le bout des doigts. Augusta est plus froide et aristocratique mais également juste, pédagogue et cultivée. Elle est également, de par ses connaissances, gardienne du savoir sorcier. Ce serait un bon duo pour gérer l'école, proposa Minerva.

\- C'est loin d'être bête, confirma Severus.

\- Oui je pense pouvoir faire passer ça au conseil d'administration, confirma Lucius.

\- Parfait. Autre chose ? demanda Ailsa.

\- Oui. Les élections ont lieu dimanche prochain. Kingsley a organisé un bal au ministère pour décorer les 'héros' de guerre, comme il dit. Nous devons tous nous y rendre, dit Severus. Vu le tapage médiatique que ça va être, il serait intéressant de savoir si on s'y rend séparément ou ensemble.

\- Il est temps de montrer officiellement que nous faisons front ensemble, dit Ailsa.

\- J'ai demandé à Kingsley de faire les invitations d'une certaine manière, commença Lucius.

\- Nous t'écoutons, dit Minerva.

\- Harry et moi ainsi que Severus et Ailsa, nous aurons des invitations par couples pour rendre la chose plus officielle. Tout le monde sait que leur 'élu' me soutien. Il est temps de le montrer. Et allier l'héritière des Blackwood donc du chef des Clans Écossais à la maison Prince sera un plus. En dehors de ça nous pourrons y aller tous ensemble en même temps, expliqua Lucius.

\- Personne n'a comprit que les Malfoy veulent préserver les héritages et les traditions sorciers. Ils pensent que les Malfoy ont un problème avec les nés de moldus, ce qui n'est pas le cas évidemment. Donc Hermione accepterais-tu d'y aller à mon bras ? proposa intelligent Draco.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Et oui Dray j'accepte, confirma Hermione.

\- J'ai prévu d'y aller avec Blaise. De cette façon, nous intégrons les Zabini à nos plans. Les Zabini sont influent et ont toujours été neutres, expliqua Pansy.

\- Excellente idée, confirma Lucius.

\- Minerva, Dora ? questionna Severus.

\- Je pensais inviter Sirius. Il commence à reprendre les affaires des Black en main et il veut participer. Il attend la confirmation d'Harry et Lucius pour annoncer que Lord Black soutient la campagne de Lucius. Il a déjà fait le nécessaire pour répudier Bellatrix post-mortem de la famille Black et nous a réintégré ma mère et moi, expliqua la cousine de Sirius.

\- Il veut soutenir ma campagne ? s'étonna suspicieusement Lucius.

\- Il s'est excusé. Il a été manipulé comme je l'ai été Luce. Fais un effort, le pria Harry avec une moue boudeuse, incroyablement sexy selon le blond. Severus ricana en voyant son fils de cœur manipuler honteusement son meilleur ami.

\- Je dois pouvoir faire un effort. Mais il a intérêt de se tenir à carreaux, tonna Lucius.

\- Je me portes garant pour lui, répondit Harry.

\- Soit, accepta Lucius en grimaçant.

\- Je vais écrire une lettre à Sirius tout de suite pour lui dire. Il pourra faire son annonce de soutien demain, dit Harry en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du blond et de partir en courant.

\- Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai faim, dit joyeusement Ailsa. Cactus, appela-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard un elfe apparut dans le salon.

\- La maîtresse a appelé Cactus.

\- Peux-tu lancer la préparation du dîner, s'il te plaît, demanda la brune.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut dans un pop sonore.

\- J'ai des papiers a terminer. On se retrouve au dîner, dit le blond en prenant le chemin de son bureau.

Minerva et Dora quittèrent le salon pour leurs chambres, en discutant des cours de Poudlard.

\- On continue nos recherches en attendant le dîner ? questionna Hermione.

Draco acquiesça et entraîna la Gryffondor dans la gigantesque bibliothèque des Malfoy.

\- Enfin seuls, souffla Severus en glissant son nez dans le cou de sa compagne, la faisant frissonner.

\- Auriez-vous des projets Lord Prince ? joua l'écossaise.

\- C'est fort possible Lady Blackwood, répondit le maître des potions en la soulevant comme une princesse. Il gravit les marches du manoir, en embrassant sa précieuse charge. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'un léger coup de pied et la referma de la même façon.

Il déposa sa compagne sur le lit avec délicatesse avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres sous l'éclat de rire de la brune.

\- Qu'elle fougue ! s'exclama Ailsa en rigolant de plus belle.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu, se gaussa Severus en lui ôtant ses vêtement d'un informulé. Il jeta sa baguette sur la table de chevet et retira sa chemise avec sensualité.

\- Tu comptes me faire mourir de frustration ? râla l'écossaise en admirant le spectacle de son amant torse nu.

Severus jeta sa chemise et attaqua le bouton de son pantalon.

\- Impatiente ! railla l'ancien espion en se coulant sur le corps offert de la brune.

\- La patience n'est pas une de mes nombreuses vertus. Surtout quand j'ai un tel corps à ma disposition, rétorqua Ailsa en bougeant les hanches, arrachant un gémissement rauque à son amant.

\- Diablesse, souffla Severus en fondant sur ses lèvres ouvertes. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la brune en donnant un coup de bassin.

Ailsa enroula ses bras autour du coup de son amant et gémit de plus belle quand elle sentit sa langue se glisser le long de sa gorge. Elle desserra son étreinte pour le laisser poursuivre son exploration.

Le maître des potions parcouru le corps de la brune de sa langue experte et mordit la peau chaude de son aine. Il sourit en entendant les sons excitants sortant de la bouche de son aimée.

Il déposa un chemin de baisers jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse en évitant sciemment le sexe de sa compagne. La sentant se trémousser, il ricana et plaqua ses hanches au matelas à l'aide de ses grandes mains fines.

\- Severus ! râla l'écossaise.

\- Amour ? répondit faussement innocent le brun, sur le même ton indigné.

Il glissa son nez dans le mont de vénus de sa fabuleuse maîtresse lui tirant des sons outrageusement excitant avant de glisser le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur de la chaude moiteur de la brune.

\- Oh Merlin, gémit-elle.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Severus, amour, se moqua le brun en rigolant, entraînant des vibrations contre le sexe humide d'Ailsa.

\- Cré...cré...crétin, bafouilla-t-elle en gémissant.

Severus rigola de nouveau et plaqua ses lèvres contre son clitoris avant d'imprimer un mouvement de succion tout bonnement indécent.

Après quelques minutes de se traitement, il releva la tête pour tomber sur une image très excitante. Ailsa était rouge d'excitation et ses pupilles se dilataient de plus en plus sous le plaisir.

\- Viens en au fait, grogna t-elle, s'attirant un éclat de rire de son amant.

\- A vos ordres ma douce, rigola le brun avant de pénétrer l'inimité de la brune sans somation.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

Severus souffla pour garder un peu de contrôle et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens.

Il se lova contre la poitrine de la brune et glissa sa bouche contre sa gorge pour la grignoter en augmentant le rythme des ses coups de reins.

Sentant une première vague orgasmique venir de sa compagne il glissa sa main pour ouvrir un peu plus ses jambes, d'une douce caresse et la prendre plus en profondeur.

Ailsa n'était plus qu'une petite chose pantelante et gémissante.

Il accéléra encore ses mouvements, la pilonnant avec force. Il sentit l'orgasme de la brune exploser la faisant crier de plaisirs. Sentant son membre comprimé par l'orgasme fulgurant de sa compagne, il réussit à faire deux ou trois va et viens de plus avant d'exploser en elle, en frissonnant de la tête au pied.

Il s'écroula dans un son rauque sur Ailsa et enfouit son nez dans son cou pour humer son odeur divine sans se retirer. Ailsa reprenait de son propre orgasme en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne de son amant.

Une fois les spasmes et les frissons terminés, il se retira avec douceur et se glissa sous les draps en attirant la brune dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Par Merlin ! Tu étais en forme, dit la brune dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

Severus rigola à son tour et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa compagne.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? ironisa le brun.

\- Si. Bien sûr que si, mais là c'était… Waouh ! rétorqua la jeune écossaise.

Severus pouffa de nouveau et un sourire fier se glissa sur son visage. Ailsa leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire.

\- Les hommes ! railla-t-elle en se lovant contre son compagnon.

Dans le même temps dans la bibliothèque.

Une montagne de livres ouverts et de parchemins remplis s'étalaient sur le sol de la bibliothèque autour de Draco et Hermione. Harry et Pansy étaient assis face à face dans un canapé en cuir, entourés eux aussi de livres et de parchemins.

\- Dans quoi je pourrais trouver l'ensemble des lois concernant les créatures magiques ? questionna le brun en soupirant.

\- Demande à mon père. Il doit pouvoir te trouver ça, rétorqua Draco sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Demandes-lui en même temps les législations en vigueur concernant les cliniques privées, j'ai encore rien trouvé, lança Pansy avant qu'Harry quitte la pièce.

\- Et ramènes à boire ! hurla Draco en voyant la porte se refermer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa en allant en direction du bureau de son aristocratique amant.

Arrivé devant le bureau, il frappa et pénétra dans la pièce. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer son amant qui ne l'avait, visiblement pas entendu entrer. Lucius était assis élégamment derrière son bureau, le buste penché légèrement sur ses papiers et semblait rédiger une lettre.

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui parcourir l'échine en explorant son amant du regard. Le blond portait une pantalon en cuir gris perle assez moulant avec une chemise blanche en soi. Sa robe de sorcier d'un gris plus foncé que le pantalon était cintrée et descendait juste au dessus de ses genoux, en deux pans. Elle se fermait avec trois boutons en argent sertis chacun d'une petite émeraude. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, étaient attachés avec un fin lien de soie aussi gris que sa robe de sorcier. Il était sexy en diable se dit le Gryffondor.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît amour ? questionna le blond sans relever le nez de son parchemin.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, dit Harry en avalant sa salive.

Lucius releva la tête avec un sourire désarmant et plongeant son regard de métal en fusion dans les deux émeraudes de son amour.

\- Tu voulais quelques choses mon amour ? questionna le blond en levant un sourcil moqueur devant l'air ahurit de son amant.

\- Je suis venu pour une bonne raison, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais j'ai comme un blanc là, dit le brun en déglutissant.

Un éclat de rire passa la barrière des lèvres du blond qui s'enfonça dans son siège en admirant son Gryffondor attitré.

Le brun avança vers l'aristocrate comme hypnotisé et se glissa à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le blond sourit contre la bouche du Gryffondor et ouvrit délicatement les lèvres en sentant un bout de langue inquisiteur contre ses lèvres.  
Il gémit outrageusement en sentant la langue de son amant rencontrer la sienne et son membre être comprimé contre le bassin du jeune lord.

Harry frotta son bassin contre celui de son vis à vis, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il glissa ses mains entre eux et déboutonna le pantalon du Lord blond sans toucher au reste des vêtements.

Il sortit le membre du blond qui commençait à durcir sous ses doigts et imprima un mouvement de va et viens tout en approfondissant son baiser.

D'un geste de la main et en informulé, Harry fit disparaître son propre pantalon et son boxer avant de lancer un sort de lubrification sur lui-même.

\- Harry tu n'es pas..., commença à protester le blond en comprenant ce que comptait faire son amant.

Sans préparation, Harry s'empala lui même sur le membre dur de son amant, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur mêlée de plaisirs.

Se sentant enserré, le blond souffla plusieurs fois pour s'empêcher de jouir dans la seconde. La sensation était phénoménale.

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son aristocrate et rejeta la tête en arrière en commençant à se mouver sur le membre en lui.

\- Par Merlin Harry, Tu vas me faire venir comme un adolescent, râla le blond avec difficulté.

Harry pouffa et accéléra le rythme en se tenant aux épaules de l'aristocrate.

Lucius décida de reprendre les choses en main et se releva en soutenant le brun par les fesses pour ne pas sortir de son intimité.

Il l'allongea sur son bureau, le dos plaqué à ses parchemins et commença à le pilonner avec passion en maintenant fortement ses hanches, enfonçant ses longs doigts dans la chair douce de son amant.

Il augmenta le rythme, ses cuisses claquant sur les fesses du Gryffondor, lui arrachant des feulements de plaisirs.  
Sentant la vague de plaisirs monter dangereusement en lui, il accéléra encore et lâcha une des hanches du brun pour imprimer un mouvement de va et viens sur la hampe du jeune Lord, en rythme avec ses coups de reins erratiques. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de ce traitement au survivant pour qu'il explose dans la main du blond, se resserrant dangereusement autour du membre de Lucius. Quelques mouvements de plus et l'aristocrate explosa à son tour aux tréfonds de l'intimité de son amour.

Il se retira avec douceur, attrapa sa baguette pour leur lancer un sort de nettoyage, réajusta ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans son fauteuil en attirant le brun sur ses genoux, dans une étreinte possessive.

D'un coup de baguette il rhabilla le Gryffondor et glissa son nez dans son cou pour se repaître de son odeur de jasmin.

\- Ah oui je me souviens pourquoi je suis venu, s'exclama le brun en se redressant. Lucius éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- C'est un excellent aide mémoire. Je valide, s'esclaffa le blond en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Pff crétin. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'indiquer un ouvrage où je pourrais trouver la totalité des lois concernant les créatures magiques ? rigola le brun.

\- Dans un seul ouvrage, non. Par contre, j'ai une série de six ouvrages refermant tout ce qui peut concerner les créatures magiques au niveau lois, obligations,..., rétorqua le blond en déposant un baiser papillon sur le nez de son amant.

\- Ce serait parfait, dit Harry en se levant à contre cœur des genoux de l'aristocrate.

Lucius se leva à son tour et attrapa une série de livres sur l'étagère derrière lui avant de les tendre au brun.

\- Merci, mon amour le remercia Harry.

\- Si tu viens me demander des renseignements de cette manière à chaque fois, je suis à ton entière disposition chaton, railla Lucius, le regard concupiscent.

\- Pervers, pouffa Harry en allant vers la porte.

\- Dixit celui qui vient littéralement de me sauter dessus alors que je travaillais sagement, se moqua le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rigola et quitta le bureau.


	28. Part 2 Chap 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le jour du bal du ministère était arrivait. Une certaine effervescence planait au Manoir Malfoy. On aurait pu croire que l'idée de se rendre au bal excitait les occupants du manoir, mais la vérité était toute autre.

Les deux semaines passées, avaient vu l'influence et la côte du patriarche Malfoy monter en flèche. Pas qu'il était mal vu depuis la fin de la guerre, au contraire. Son rôle pendant la guerre et son lien avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, avait redoré l'image de la famille Malfoy. Mais les deux semaines de campagne lui avaient suffit pour le mettre en position de leader. Le Survivant et les figures importantes du Monde Magique croyaient en lui et le soutenaient donc la majorité de la population en faisait de même. Ses détracteurs avaient bien tentés de remettre son passé de mangemort sur le devant de la scène mais la foi du peuple en lui n'avait pas baissée. Les élections se dérouleraient le lendemain et leurs projets annexes avançaient à grands pas. Que demander de plus.

Avec l'aide de Ragnok, Harry et ses trois amis, avaient réussis à lancer les rénovations et les travaux d'aménagements de l'orphelinat, des deux écoles et du centre de recherche des jumeaux Weasley. Les équipes de travaux envoyées par les gobelins étaient rapides et compétentes. Des sécurités de bases avaient été mises en place sur ces bâtiments par les gobelins, le temps des travaux. Ils devaient attendre la fin des travaux pour poser les puissantes barrières de protections qu'ils avaient planifié.

Minerva passait beaucoup de temps à Poudlard pour chapeauter la rentrée qui aurait lieu dans deux jours, le lundi 2 septembre. Dora avait beaucoup de travail à l'école des aurors et ne rentraient plus que le week-end au Manoir Malfoy. Pansy, Draco, Hermione et Harry n'avaient plus que deux semaines avant de passer leurs ASPICS mais selon Severus et Minerva, ils étaient plus que prêts. Ces deux semaines avaient été tout bonnement éreintantes.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'institut Black Rose ? proposa Hermione. Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque à chercher un nom pour l'institut des créatures magiques. Ragnok avait contacté Harry le matin même pour l'avertir qu'il devait visiter un ensemble de bâtiment dans le sud de l'Angleterre qui pourrait correspondre à leurs besoins.

\- « Non. Ça ressemble trop à Black, grogna Draco qui n'appréciait toujours pas l'ancien, maraudeur.

\- « L'institut Beast ? proposa Pansy en baillant.

\- « Non, trop animal. C'est péjoratif, répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux et en posant l'épais grimoire sur ses genoux.

\- « L'institut Dragonnaux ? proposa Draco en voyant son bestiaire.

\- « Bof, répondirent les trois autres de concert.

\- « Quelqu'un sait comment on dit 'créatures magiques' en latin? demanda Harry prit d'une soudaine inspiration.

\- « Non. On commence seulement les cours de langues. Si tu ne sais pas, nous non plus, répondit Hermione.

\- « Je reviens, lâcha le gryffondor en partant en courant.

Il traversa le manoir en courant pour se rendre dans le laboratoire de Severus. Il savait qu'il ne restait que lui dans le manoir.

\- « Ne cours pas, par Salazar, j'ai un chaudron plein de choses que tu n'aimerais pas voir se renverser sur toi, râla Severus en voyant Harry arriver en courant dans le laboratoire.

\- « J'ai besoin de tes ô combien merveilleuses connaissances, rigola le gryffondor.

\- « La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, vil serpent, railla le maître des potions.

\- « Comment dit-on 'créatures magiques' en latin ? questionna Harry, faisant fit du sarcasme de son mentor.

\- « Animalium Magicis, répondit l'ancien espion en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Cool. Ça rend bien. Et comment je dis 'chaque sorcier, chaque créature est un enfant de Mère Magie' ? renchérit le survivant avec entrain.

\- « Quisque magus, et magicis creatura est ex matre Magia', traduisit le maître des potions.

\- « Merci, pa', hurla Harry en courant vers la sortie sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Severus resta figé devant son chaudron, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et ricana à son propre comportement.

\- « Fichu Gryffondor, grommela-t-il pour lui même.

Harry pénétra dans la bibliothèque en trombe.

\- « J'ai trouvé un nom pour l'institut et même une devise pour mettre sur la façade à l'entrée, comme à Gringotts, s'exclama le brun en s'asseyant à côté de Pansy.

\- « Bah vas-y crache le morceau, s'impatienta Draco.

\- « l'Institut Animalium Magicis. Et la devise 'Quisque magus, et magicis creatura est ex matre magia', répéta le brun avec un grand sourire, fier de lui.

\- « Animalium magicis j'ai compris mais le reste ? demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- « Ça veut dire 'chaque sorcier et chaque créature magique est un enfant de mère magie'., répondit le Gryffondor.

\- « Ça rend bien, accepta Pansy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- « Oui j'aime bien, confirmèrent Hermione et Draco de concert avant de rigoler.

\- « Je préviens Ragnok, il voulait le nom pour préparer les papiers au cas où le bâtiment d'aujourd'hui correspondrait. Et comme ça il pourra faire préparer rapidement les cartes de visites, expliqua le brun en sortant de sa mallette, le petit carnet noir aux armoiries de Gringotts.

' _Nous avons trouvé le nom de l'institut_. ', écrivit Harry.

' _Et moi le bâtiment idéal. Vous d'abord My Lord._ ', répondit le gobelin.

' _L'Institut_ _Animalium Magicis.', n_ ota rapidement Harry.

' _C'est idéal, bravo. Je sais que vous devez tous aller au bal du Ministère ce soir. Mais auriez-vous le temps de me rejoindre, j'aimerais vous montrer ma trouvaille. Je pense que l'endroit est idéal pour_ _l'Institut._ ', s'empressa de répondre le Gobelin, visiblement fier de lui.

' _Il n'est que 13h00, c'est faisable. Dites-nous où nous devons vous retrouver.'_ , inscrivit le survivant.

' _Concentrez-vous sur la signature magique du jumeau de votre carnet, ça fonctionnera.', n_ ota le Gobelin en chef.

' _Je préviens Lord Prince et nous arrivons._ ', répondit Harry.

\- « Draco, vas chercher ton parrain pendant qu'on réunit notre dossier 'Institut'. Il voudra sûrement venir avec nous pour voir les lieux, ordonna gentiment le brun à son frère de cœur.

Draco donna à Harry le bloc note qu'il avait dans les mains et quitta la bibliothèque.

Harry et Hermione avaient emmenés Pansy et Draco dans une papeterie moldue pour faire le plein de post-it, bloc note, carnet à dessin pour les plans et stylos et crayons en tout genre. Ils avaient réussi à faire reconnaître aux deux sang-purs que les accessoires de bureau des moldus étaient plus pratiques que les parchemins et plumes.

Hermione, Pansy et Harry s'empressèrent de réunir les papiers, plans et projets concernant l'institut, dans une pochette magique prévue à cet effet et se rendirent dans le hall du Manoir pour attendre Severus et Draco.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Gobelin en Chef Ragnok.

Ils atterrirent en plein milieu d'une gigantesque forêt.

\- « Pour le côté 'forêt' de notre demande, il ne s'est pas moqué de nous le Ragnok, dit Pansy en sifflant d'admiration devant le paysage.

\- « C'est une bonne chose, répondit Severus. Allons-y.

Ils suivirent un chemin de terre, serpentant au milieu de la forêt pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de tomber sur un gigantesque portail en fer forgé un peu mal en point.

\- « Il va falloir réparer ça., dit Draco en ouvrant difficilement le portail.

\- « Les Gobelins seront ravis d'en forger un nouveau. L'avantage c'est qu'il sera bourré de protection dès sa fabrication, expliqua Severus.

Ils marchèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres dans un parc ressemblant plus à une jungle avant de déboucher sur une place découverte. En relevant la tête, ils restèrent bouches bées devant le château immense se dressant devant eux.

\- « C'est glauque, grimaça Hermione.

\- « Oui mais ça à l'air aussi grand que Poudlard, dit Pansy.

\- « Bienvenue à vous, tonna la voix grinçante de Ragnok.

\- « Bonjour Ragnok, dirent les cinq comparses de concert, faisant sourire le gobelin.

\- « J'ai entendu votre remarque Lady Parkinson. Et en effet, c'est aussi grand que Poudlard, même si le parc est plus petit. Mais la forêt dépend du domaine. j'ai pris l'initiative de faire vérifier les lieux par une équipes de travaux. Le château est sein. Il n'y que du nettoyage et de l'aménagement à faire, expliqua le Gobelin fier de lui.

\- « C'est du très bon travail Ragnok. Vous nous faites visiter ? félicita Harry.

\- « Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall aussi grand que celui de Poudlard comportant un couloir voûté sur la droite et un autre sur la gauche, donnant tous les deux sur des gigantesques escaliers.

En face d'eux quelques marches menaient sur une grandes doubles portes en bois d'une taille impressionnante.

\- « Ici, vous avez une grande salle principale. Elle est presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Je pense que vous pourriez en faire un service d'urgence en y plaçant des lits et des séparations comme dans les infirmeries, expliqua le gobelin.

Il les fit ressortir de la salle et prendre le couloir de gauche. En haut de la volée de marche un nouveau couloir ouvert sur des alcôves sans fenêtres, comptait plusieurs portes.

\- « A cet étage il y a dix pièces, d'environ 20m2 chacune et toutes munies d'une petite salle d'eau, comprenant wc, lavabo et douche. Selon vos projets ça peut correspondre à des chambres privées pour les patients qui doivent restés sur place. Il y en a dix de plus à l'étage suivant et encore dix au troisième étage, continua le Gobelin en montant les marches jusqu'au quatrième étage de l'aile Ouest.

\- « A cet étage, il y a une pièce d'environ 80m2 avec un grand bassin. Vous vouliez une salle d'hydrothérapie. Je pense que ce serait l'endroit idéal. Il y a la même dans l'aile Est. L'étage comprend aussi une dizaine de pièce pouvant servir de salle d'opération. Bien sûr ce ne sont que des exemples que je vous donne en fonction du projet, dit Ragnok en poursuivant sa route.

\- « C'est très bien Ragnok, je vois que vous avez bien potassé le dossier que je vous ai envoyé, félicita Harry avec joie.

\- « En effet, le projet m'intéresse beaucoup Lord Potter, rétorqua le gobelin. Le cinquième étage comprend cinq suites avec salle de bains, cuisine aménagée, salon, bibliothèque et bureau. Des endroits idéales pour loger les guérisseurs permanents et les chercheurs. Il y en a dix de plus, similaires, dans l'aile Est. Je ne vous fait pas visiter l'aile Est qui est relativement la même. Mais vous pourrez y jeter un coup d'œil après si vous le désirez, expliqua Ragnok. 

Ils redescendirent dans le hall. Le gobelin en chef les emmena vers une porte discrète près de l'entrée de la grande salle.

\- « Ici, vous avez une grande cuisine de 100m2. Comme vous le voyez, elle contient une grande cheminée et il y a de la place pour installer tout le nécessaire à la préparations de repas. Vous comptez lier des elfes de maisons à l'endroit où vous voulez engager du personnel sorcier ? demanda le gobelin à Harry.

\- « Qu'en pensez-vous mon ami ? questionna Harry.

\- « Vous devez savoir que les elfes qui ne sont pas liés à un lieu ou à un sorcier meurent ? commença Ragnok. Les cinq sorciers acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dans ce cas je vous conseil de lier une centaine d'elfes à l'endroit. Je peux m'en occuper si vous le désirez. Entre la pouponnière, la cuisine, l'entretien, la confection de vêtements et le service, une centaine devrait suffire. »

\- « Je vous laisse vous en charger. Il y a un elfe libre à Poudlard, Dobby. Il s'est lié à Poudlard pour ne pas mourir mais il me tanne pour travailler sur un de nos projets. J'aimerais que vous le mettiez à la tête des elfes de l'institut avec un adjoint de votre choix, dit Harry.

\- « Je m'en occuperez. Passons à l'extérieur., reprit le gobelin en sortant dans le parc.

\- « Le parc à besoin d'être nettoyé et entretenu. En dehors de ça, pas de grand travaux. Il y a une cabane de chaque à côté de l'entrée principale et une à l'arrière du domaine. Je pense que c'est un endroit idéal pour garder l'entrée et protéger l'arrière du bâtiment. Vous comptez recruter du personnel de surveillance du domaine ? demanda Ragnok.

\- « Oui c'est prévu. On attendait d'avoir un lieu pour lancer le recrutement. Zabini a déjà prévu de poster les offres d'emplois pour l'Institut dans la Gazette, dès que nous lui en donnerons le feu vert, répondit Harry.

\- « Parfait. Dans le parc, à l'arrière du château, il y a un grand bâtiment vide d'environ 500 m². Vous vouliez un endroit séparé pour faire des logements d'urgence pour accueillir des créatures sans logements, le temps de les réinsérer ce bâtiment permet de faire une dizaine de studio de 50m2. On peut aisément monter second bâtiment similaire à côté pour en faire dix de plus, dit le gobelin en montrant le bâtiment.

\- « Excellente idée. Une vingtaine de logements c'est idéal, confirma Draco.

\- « A l'orée de la forêt, il y a des écuries. Les cachots du château sont humides mais en faisant un grand coup de nettoyage et en les isolants vous pourrez aisément faire des cellules renforcées et sèches pour les nuits de pleine lune par exemple. On peut sécuriser la forêt pour empêcher les loups transformés de sortir, pour ceux qui se maîtrise le mieux et ceux sous potion tue-loup mais au cas où, les cachots peuvent être utiles. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda enfin Ragnok.

\- « Vous avez fait un excellent travail Ragnok, comme d'habitude. Le budget est respecté ? demanda Draco.

\- « J'ai fait expertiser les lieux pour budgéter les travaux d'aménagement. L'achat du domaine + les travaux d'aménagement on arrive à un budget de 450 000 gallions. Votre budget total pour l'institut étant de 445 000 on dépasse de 5000 gallions. Quand au financement pour les salaires des infirmiers, guérisseurs, chercheurs et agents de surveillance, ainsi que les coût d'entretien, on peux compter 100 000 gallions par an, comptabilisa Ragnok.  
\- « Si nous réussissons à faire élire Lucius au poste de Ministre, il a prévu d'allouer une aide ministérielle à l'Institut. Comme certains ministères seront dissous les fonds seront plus important. Et le Ministère alloue actuellement 75 000 gallions par an d'aides à Sainte Mangouste. Il prévoit de le réduire à 50 000 gallions par an, vu qu'ils refusent de soigner les créatures magiques. L'aide allouée à l'institut s'élèvera donc à 50 000 gallions également. Les apports viendront des dons, des paiements de soins de ceux qui le pourront. Le chef des clans de vampire anglais prévoit de faire une donation de 50 000 gallions par an si on ouvre une banque de sang et qu'on leur fournit des potions coupe-soif, expliqua le survivant.

\- « C'est une excellente idée. Ça ne peut que fonctionner. Évidemment Gringotts, s'engage à faire une donation annuelle. J'en ai discuté avec le haut dirigeant gobelin de Gringotts, il assure que la banque fera un don annuel de 20 000 gallions, dit fièrement Ragnok.

\- « Nous irons le remercier en personne, remercia le brun ému.

\- « Faites le nécessaire pour acheter le domaine et faites-nous parvenir les plans du domaine complet. Sécurisez les lieux comme vous l'avez fait pour les autres projets et envoyez des équipes de nettoyages. On s'occupe de faire les plans d'aménagement et on vous les envois la semaine prochaine, dit Severus.

\- « Bien Lord Prince. Je vais faire le nécessaire. Publier les offres d'emplois pour commencer à trier les candidatures et je m'occupes du restes, accepta Ragnok.

Les cinq comparses remercièrent à nouveaux le gobelin et transplanèrent vers le Manoir Malfoy.

Il était déjà 16h00 ils allaient devoir se dépêcher de se préparer pour le bal de ce soir.

De retour au Manoir, tout le monde courra dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

\- « On peut savoir où est-ce que vous étiez ? Le Manoir était vide quand Ailsa et moi sommes rentrés, demanda Lucius depuis la douche.

Harry jeta ses vêtements dans la bannette de linge sale avant de rejoindre son amant sous la douche.

\- « Ragnok nous a trouvé un endroit super pour l'institut. On s'occupe des plans la semaine prochaine. Par contre on a dépassé le budget total de 5000 gallions, expliqua le gryffondor en se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

\- « peu importe. Ou se trouve cet endroit merveilleux ? demanda le lord en se savonnant.

\- « Dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Un château presque aussi grand que Poudlard au milieu d'une forêt et la forêt appartient au domaine en plus. Pas de gros travaux juste de l'aménagement , répondit le gryffondor enthousiaste.

\- « Parfait. Je verrais les plans avec vous. Dis à Ragnok de prendre les 5000 gallions de dépassement sur mes comptes, dit Lucius en enlaçant le petit brun couvert de mousse.

\- « Non. On a financé le projet à six, on divise la somme en six. Severus, Pansy, Ailsa et Blaise sont d'accord. En parlant de financement, Minerva et Sirius veulent financer les deux écoles primaires, expliqua Harry.

\- « C'est ton projet et celui de Pansy, grogna le blond en voyant le dernier Black s'immiscer dans leurs projets.

\- « Oui mais on avait prévu de le financer avec Minerva et Pansy donc pourquoi pas. Si Sirius veux participer au projet je suis d'accord et Pansy et Minerva aussi, trancha le brun.

\- « C'est toi qui vois. Ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions de fonds, se gaussa l'aristocrate.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que nos fortunes sont immenses que je vais refuser la participation de mon parrain. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, on n'en manque pas. Il veut prendre part à un projet, rétorqua le survivant.

\- « Faites comme vous le souhaitez. L'orphelinat et les écoles sont vos bébés à Pansy, Minerva et toi. Vous gérez ça comme vous le voulez, accepta le blond à contre cœur.

\- « D'ailleurs j'ai invité Sirius à dîner mardi soir. On doit travailler sur le recrutement pour les écoles et l'orphelinat, avoua le gryffondor en grimaçant, prévoyant les réticences de son amant.

\- « Pardon ? Vous ne pouvez pas travailler là-dessus au loft dans la journée comme vous le faites d'habitude ou même dans la bibliothèque du Manoir ? grogna l'aristocrate pas ravi du tout de devoir recevoir l'ancien maraudeur.

\- « Ne fais pas ta tête d'hippogriffe mal léché ! C'est mon parrain et tu as promis de faire un effort. Et puis on a prévu de travailler là-dessus au loft dans la journée mais on a besoin de la bibliothèque pour rédiger les contrats de travail type. Donc je l'ai invité à dîner le soir, s'indigna le survivant.

\- « Les contrats je peux te les préparer, tu n'as pas besoin de bouquin pour ça, tenta le blond.

\- « Si tu es élu dimanche, tu auras un pays à remettre sur pied. Tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de me préparer une multitude de contrats de travail. Et ça ne change rien, Sirius vient manger mardi soir. » Contra le rouge et or en se lovant dans les bras possessifs de son amant.

\- « Un mot de travers et je l'expulse du Manoir à l'aide de sorts vicieux de magie noire. Et comment ça 'si' je suis élu demain ? s'indigna l'aristocrate.

\- « Oui bon, 'quand' tu seras élu demain. Et pas de magie noire. Des sorts cuisants si tu veux, rigola Harry. Maintenant laisses-moi me rincer, ou sinon tu vas m'entraîner dans une douche coquine à force de te frotter à moi et on a pas le temps.

\- « Morveux, grommela Lucius en se rinçant les cheveux avant de sortir de la douche, non sans pincer les fesses de son amant au passage.

\- « Hé !s'indigna Harry en se tortillant.

\- « Quoi ? J'ai le droit de tripoter ce qui m'appartiens, lâcha le blond en quittant la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et se posta nu devant son dressing.

\- « Tu es un pousse au crime chaton, dit Lucius en lorgnant sur le corps nu de son amant.

Harry rigola en secouant son postérieur, faisant rire son amant qui finissait de s'habiller.

Lucius portait un pantalon à pince noir accompagné d'une chemise de la même couleur. Sa robe sorcière était cintrée, d'un noir mat avec des arabesques vertes le long du col et des manches. Elle se fermait sur le côté droit du torse du blond jusqu'au hanches et se terminait en deux pans retombant jusqu'aux pieds. Il portait une cravate du même vert que les arabesques et avait laissé ses cheveux libres. Il était à couper le souffle.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ? demanda l'aristocrate en voyant Harry à demi tourné vers lui depuis quelques secondes.

\- « Tu es carrément canon, s'exclama-t-il sincèrement.

\- « Merci amour. Mais au lieu de baver sur mon corps de rêve tu devrais t'habiller où on va finir par être en retard, rétorqua pompeusement Lucius.

\- « Prétentieux , rétorqua Harry en pouffant.

\- « Non-sens. Laisses-moi choisir, dit le blond en se postant devant le dressing de son amant.

\- « A vos ordres My Lord, répondit le Gryffondor en faisant une courbette les fesses à l'air.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et reprit son exploration du dressing du brun.

Il lui jeta un boxer en soie noir que le Gryffondor s'empressa d'enfiler en voyant le regard lubrique de son amant.

\- « Pervers, le taquina Harry.

\- « Exhibitionniste, rétorqua le blond avant de lui tendre un pantalon noir moulant.

Harry l'enfila et attendit la suite.

Lucius lui donna une chemise noir moulante et une queue de pie ouvragée à la mode sorcière noire avec des arabesques vertes émeraudes sur le col, les manches et le long de la boutonnière. Il lui passa une cravate d'un vert semblable à ses yeux qu'il noua correctement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez. Il lui tendit une paire de bottes noire en peau de dragon comportant de légères talonnettes et se rendit vers son propre dressing. Il en sortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une magnifique pince à cravate représentant une rose en argent enlacée par un serpent en or blanc et aux yeux incrustés d'émeraudes. Il l'accrocha sur la cravate du brun et déposa une cape hors de prix verte émeraude sur le dos du brun qu'il ferma en accrochant l'attaque sur la pince à cravate.

\- « Waouh ! Elle est magnifique c'est à toi ? demanda Harry en s'extasiant devant le bijou.

\- « Héritage de la famille Malfoy. Ce sont nos armoiries, expliqua le blond en souriant.

\- « Mais…C'est toi qui devrais la porter, contesta Harry.

\- « J'ai la même. Celle que je porte est identique mais elle se transmet de père en fils. Celle que tu porte est offerte aux épouses de chaque Malfoy, rigola le blond imaginant d'avance l'indignation de son compagnon.

\- « Donc elle a appartenu à Narcissa ? questionna sombrement le gryffondor.

\- « Non. Je ne l'ai jamais offert à Narcissa. Je n'aimais pas Narcissa, Harry., dit le blond avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- « C'est ta façon de me dire 'je t'aime' ? Ok je valide, rigola Harry en déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son amant. « Eh mais attends tu as dit aux épouses ? s'indigna le brun.

\- « Et bien ! Quel temps de réaction amour, s'esclaffa l'aristocrate.

\- « C'est pas drôle. Je ne suis pas une femme, s'offusqua Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

\- « Non tu n'es indéniablement pas une femme, mon amour. Et je suis tout à fait satisfait, taquina Lucius d'une voix charmeuse en attrapant le griffon par la taille.

\- « Moué. Rattrapes-toi, accepta Harry en frissonnant.

\- « Je t'aime, souffla Lucius à l'oreille du brun dans un murmure bas.

\- « D'accord tu es pardonné, répondit Harry ému, en quittant les bras de son amant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers son amant qui enfilait sa cape.

\- « Oh et Luce ?

\- « Hum ? questionna le blond en accrochant sa pince.

\- « Je t'aime aussi, dit le brun en souriant toutes dents dehors avant de quitter la pièce.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir, Harry tomba sur Ailsa, Severus, Hermione et Pansy.

\- « Tu es magnifique chaton, dit Ailsa en lui embrassant le front.

\- « Merci. Tu es époustouflante Ash, retourna le brun ébahit par la tenue de l'héritière Blackwood.

Ailsa portait une magnifique robe bustier bleue roi descendant jusqu'à des escarpins argentés aux talons vertigineux. La robe était fendue sur le côté droit jusqu'à mi cuisse. La peau halée grâce au beau temps de cet été, et ses jolies jambes gracieuses, lui permettait de ne pas porter de collants. Ses épaules étaient couverte par une cape noire ouvragées d'arabesques argentées. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon compliqué et ses yeux cernés de noir. Elle portait une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or blanc, pendante en forme de goutte d'eau composées d'un saphir entouré d'une arabesque fine en onyx.

\- « Elles sont magnifiques tes boucles d'oreilles, dit Harry en souriant.

\- « Cadeau de Severus, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

En parlant de Severus. Harry se retourna vers son mentor. Celui-ci portait un pantalon à pince noir comme celui de Lucius et une chemise blanche. Une redingote cintrée, bleue nuit était boutonnée sur sa chemise laissant apercevoir une cravate du même bleu que la redingote. A ses pieds des mocassins parfaitement cirés. Il avait attaché sur ses épaules une cape noire avec des motifs noirs cousus, ressortant selon la lumière. Ses cheveux étaient retenu en catogan. Il était vraiment époustouflant.

\- «Wah-wah Sev tu déchires, complimenta le Gryffondor.

\- « Le langage n'est pas idéal mais merci fils, ironisa le maître des potions.

Hermione quant à elle, portait une robe fourreau bordeaux avec un châle brodé couleur or et une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur que le châle. Une vraie Gryfondor se dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Son amie sourit et acquiesça, comprenant le compliment.

Pansy avait choisi une robe entièrement noire à bretelle avec un joli décolleté. La robe descendait jusqu'aux escarpins noirs brillants, et était fendu sur le côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse comme celle d'Ailsa. Elle portait une cape d'un vert très serpentard avec des filins argentés. Elle était magnifique.

\- « Comme toujours on attend les Malfoy. De vraies divas, railla Severus.

\- « Pourtant Lucius était prêt c'est même lui qui m'a habillé, ajouta Harry.

\- « Je suis là. » Répondit Lucius en attrapant le bras de son amant. Où es Draco ? On va finir par être en retard, dit-il avec mauvaise foie faisant rigoler Harry et Pansy.

\- « Je suis prêt, cria Draco en arrivant en courant.

Il portait une pantalon moulant noir et une chemise grise perle. Une queue de pie façon sorcière grise foncée, du même style que celle d'Harry recouvrait le tout, cachant en partie une cravate grise plus foncée que sa chemise. Une broche en forme de serpent attachait une cape vert forêt en soie.

\- « C'est bon Narcisse est prête on peut y aller ? railla Harry.

\- « Vas te faire voir le balafré, rétorqua Draco.

\- « Draco Langage, s'indigna Lucius.

\- « Désolé Père. Allez voir au fond du chaudron si j'y suis Lord Potter, reformula le jeune Malfoy avec un sourire mesquin.

\- « C'est mieux, rigola Lucius. Harry et Severus levèrent les yeux dans une expression similaire faisant pouffer les femmes de l'assemblée.

\- « Nous y allons ? demanda Lucius.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attrapa le bras d'Ailsa avant de transplaner pour l'air de transplanage du Ministère. Draco fit de même avec Hermione. Pansy transplana à son tour afin de rejoindre Blaise à l'air de transplanage et Lucius entraîna Harry à leur suite.

Arrivés sur l'aire de transplanage du Ministère, ils retrouvèrent Sirius, Nymphadora et Minerva, et prirent le chemin de la salle de balle.

Une fois devant les portes, un valet habillé de noir de la tête au pied, ouvrit les grandes portes et les annonça au fur et à mesure de leur entrée.  
\- « Lady Mcgonagall, annonça le valet en laissant entrer Minerva.

\- « Miss Black-Tonks et Lord Black.

Sirius attrapa le coude sa cousine afin de prévenir toute chute et s'avança jusqu'au coin où les attendait Minerva.

\- « Lady Parkinson et Lord Zabini.

Blaise prit le bras de son amie et l'entraîna à son tour dans le coin où se trouvait une partie de leur groupe. A l'entente de ses noms, certains regards s'étaient focalisés sur les nouveaux arrivants.

\- « Lady Blackwood et Lord Prince.

Severus entraîna sa douche vers les autres. Les chuchotements commençaient lui arrachant un rictus moqueur.

\- « Lord Potter et Lord Malfoy, annonça enfin le valet faisant place au couple aux visages impassibles. Les chuchotements reprenaient de plus belle.

\- « Ils sont pathétiques, grogna Severus et Harry de concert arrachant un ricanement des autres membres du groupe.

\- « Laissez couler. Un buffet ? Kingsley me déçoit là. C'est d'un mauvais goût, râla Lucius discrètement.

\- « C'est quoi le problème avec les buffet, amour ? demanda Harry en souriant.

\- « On se salit les doigts, on doit manger debout et en sortant on a faim, râla de nouveau Lucius.

\- « Je te ferais une superbe omelette façon Harry Potter en rentrant, promit le brun en rigolant aux manières de son compagnon.

\- « vendu, accepta le blond en plaquant un sourire de façade sur son visage, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de son amant.

La soirée se déroula sous le signe de la politique. Après avoir tous été décorés pour leurs rôles dans la guerre, ils avaient vogué d'un invité à l'autre, parlant politique, projets, et attentes du Monde Sorcier.

Harry s'écroula avec grâce aux côtés d'Ailsa.

\- « J'ai mal au pied et à la bouche à force de piétiner et de parler, râla Harry.

\- « M'en parles pas chaton. Je suis épuisée. Si Lucius n'est pas élu demain je le tue, rigola Ailsa.

Harry éclata de rire et attrapa deux coupes de champagne au vol.

\- « Tiens. Où est Sev ? demanda le brun.

\- « Il vient d'inviter Minerva à valser. Lucius et lui s'occupe de la faire danser depuis le début de la soirée. Elle est ravie, sourit Ailsa avec affection en regardant de loin la maman poule de leur étrange famille.

\- « C'est cool. Moi jusque là j'ai réussi à éviter la danse, nargua Harry en voyant sa marraine de cœur se masser la cheville.

\- « Rigoles j'ai mal aux pieds. Ça m'étonne que tout un tas de groupies gloussantes ne t'aient pas encore mis le grappin dessus, se moqua la brune.

\- « Lucius a dû jeter un sort de répulsion sur moi, pouffa le Gryffondor entraînant sa voisine dans une crise fou rire.

\- « Ou pas, se reprit l'écossaise en voyant une rousse plantureuse d'une trentaine d'année s'approcher avec envie.

\- « Et merde, râla Harry.

\- « Langage ! s'offusqua Ailsa en ricanant.

\- « Bonjour Lord Potter. Accepteriez-vous de m'offrir cette danse ? gloussa la rouquine avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry allait répondre quand une main indéniablement masculine mais manucurée avec soin, se présenta à hauteur de son regard. Harry Leva les yeux et sourit en voyant son amant possessif.

\- « Désolé Miss Brown, cette magnifique petite chose m'appartient , dit Lucius, le ton mesquin gâchant l'effet du sourire ravageur plaqué sur son visage.

\- « Oh… euh..., bafouilla la jeune femme.

Lucius n'écouta pas ses babillages et entraîna son amant sur la piste de danse avant de le plaquer contre son torse. Il attrapa l'une de ses mains, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son jeune amant et glissa la seconde dans le creux de ses reins pour le coller d'avantage à lui.

\- « Hum, un slow parfait, souffla l'aristocrate en se penchant tout contre l'oreille de son amant.

\- « Tu viens de te comporter comme un amant jaloux, amour, se moqua le survivant.

\- « Mais je suis ton amant et je suis jaloux, amour. On ne touche pas à ce qui est mien, répondit l'aristocrate en guidant le brun dans un slow lent.

\- « J'aime l'idée, accepta Harry en se lovant un peu plus contre son aristocrate jaloux. Concentrés sur l'autre, aucun des deux hommes ne virent les regards venimeux et jaloux des femmes et de certains hommes autour d'eux.

\- « Dans ce cas épouses-moi, lâcha Lucius d'une voix rauque.

Harry sursauta.

\- « Je te demande pardon ? demanda Harry ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

\- « Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter si tu as entendu, s'indigna le blond, mal à l'aise avec les sentiments.

\- « Et tu me sors ça comme ça ? répondit Harry, perdu.

\- « Laisse tomber, se referma Lucius, le visage impassible.

\- « Non. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber. J'ai été surpris Lucius, tu peux bien le comprendre, tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à parler sentiments alors ça ! Tu peux te douter que je ne m'y attendais pas. Surtout de cette façon, s'offusqua Harry.

\- « Il est hors de question que je me donnes en spectacle en posant un genou à terre, ici, devant tout le monde, s'énerva Lucius, vexé. Sa demande n'était pas romantique il le savait mais il ne l'avait pas prévu, c'était sortit tout seul. Il ne le regrettais pas mais il ne savait pas comment réagir à la réaction de son griffon entêté.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Luce. Je n'aime pas non plus me donner en spectacle, tu le sais. C'est juste que… Laisse tomber, on en parlera plus tard, soupira Harry, perdu.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et serra les dents.

D'ailleurs il serra les dents tout le reste de la soirée, sauf pour jouer les politiciens en campagne avec les invités du Ministère.

Sur les coups de deux heures du matin, le petit groupe transplana au Manoir Malfoy pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant les élections du dimanche après-midi. Ils devaient aller voter dans la journée avant la fermeture du bureau de vote. Et attendre les résultat le soir même.

Une fois apparut dans le hall du Manoir, Lucius lança un bonne nuit à la cantonade et sans un mot de plus prit la direction de sa chambre. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement sauf Severus qui avait vu la mine triste de son protégé et son soupir désespéré face au silence du blond.

\- « Harry ? Je vais boire un thé avant de monter me coucher. Tu m'accompagnes ? proposa le maître des potions.

Sans répondre, Harry le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'installa sur un tabouret haut de la table du petit-déjeuner.

Severus prépara deux tasses de thé et s'installa face à son jeune lion.

\- « Alors ? demanda Severus.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et comprit sans un mot de plus.

\- « J'ai merdé et je ne sais pas comment rattraper, dit le survivant en soupirant.

\- « Mais encore?J'ai bien vu que Lucius était tendu après votre danse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit le maître des potions en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- « On dansait et on se taquiner et d'un coup Lucius m'a demandé de l'épouser, expliqua le brun.

\- « Je vois. Et ? l'encouragea l'ancien espion.

\- « Et j'ai été surpris, et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'aime à ce point et j'ai eu peur, et il va m'en vouloir ou croire que je ne l'aime pas et..et...et me quitter, m'abandonner..., s'emporta le brun.

\- « Stop, Stop, Fils. Calmes-toi, répondit Severus en se levant pour serrer dans ses bras un jeune Lord en pleurs. Voyant les larmes redoubler, il souleva le jeune homme et alla s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Il posa Harry sur ses genoux et resserra son étreinte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit les larmes se tarirent et le jeune lion se calmer.

\- « C'est bon tu es calmé, demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry acquiesça contre son torse.

\- « Bon. Premièrement connaissant Lucius, la demande est peut-être sortie spontanément mais il le pensait. Il est assez maître de lui pour ne rien dire qu'il pourrait regretter. Deuxièmement, arrête de croire que qui que ce soit va t'abandonner. Ni moi, ni Ailsa, ni Lucius ni les autres habitants du Manoir ne t'abandonneront. Mets-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes. Ensuite, il est tout à fait normal que tu ais été surpris et effrayé, ce n'est pas rien et Lucius n'a pas vraiment choisi son moment. Maintenant ne doute jamais de son amour pour toi. Nous le voyons tous, ça crève les yeux, et puis si tu avais encore un doute, votre union magique devrait te rassurer. Une union magique, en plus d'être rare, n'est possible que si les deux sorciers ressentent un amour très fort l'un envers l'autre. Tu as tout lu là-dessus tu devrais le savoir. Et puis je regarde Lucius quand il a les yeux posés sur toi et tu auras ta preuve, fils. Maintenant, oui il est probablement vexé, mais tu n'auras aucun mal à te faire pardonner. Maintenant est-ce que tu veux épouser Lucius ? demanda Severus.

\- « Oui, dit Harry sans hésitation.

\- « Alors trouve les mots pour le rassurer, prouve lui à quel point tu l'aimes. Il est aussi peu doué que toi quand il s'agit de sentiments. Et voilà tu m'obliges à me comporter en Poufsouffle sale gosse, s'indigna Severus.

Harry éclata de rire, sous le regard rempli d'affection de son père de cœur.

\- « J'ai besoin de Ragnok, s'exclama Harry en se levant.

Il partit en courant en direction du bureau de Lucius ou il avait laissé sa mallette avec le carnet noir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement au pied de l'escalier. Il se retourna et un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il planta ses deux émeraudes dans les onyx de son protecteur.

\- « Merci, Papa, dit Harry sans quitter les yeux de Severus, le regard humide.

\- « De rien, Fils, répondit Severus, Une bouffée d'amour explosant dans sa poitrine.

Harry s'installa sur le tapis du bureau de son amant, devant la cheminée et ouvrit son carnet de liaison avec Gringotts.

Il invoqua un stylo et commença à écrire.

' _Ragnok ?'_

' _Lord Potter. Vous êtes bien tardif mon ami.', r_ épondit presque immédiatement le gobelin.

' _J'allais aller me coucher mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je vous dérange ?_ ', nota le gryffondor.

' _Non, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Je vous_ _écoute_ _My Lord, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?'_

' _J'ai besoin d'alliances spéciales._ _Quelque_ _chose_ _d'unique._ ', expliqua le brun.

' _Des alliances personnalisées et magiques forgées par la magie gobeline ou quelques choses de plus sorcier ?_ ' questionna le gobelin.

' _Je préfère votre art à celui des sorcier pour ce genre de présent._ ', accepta le gryffondor.

' _Dans ce cas je m'en occupe. Passez à_ _Gringotts_ _demain matin à la_ _première heure, Lord Potter_., écrivit Ragnok.

' _Vous êtes définitivement d'une aide inestimable mon ami._ ' , répondit Harry.

' _C'est avec plaisirs pour vous. A demain My Lord, s_ alua le gobelin.

Harry rangea son carnet de communication dans sa mallette et quitta le bureau. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, ôta ses vêtement, ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa sous les draps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sourit en sentant Lucius se coller contre son dos et l'enfermer dans ses bras puissants.


	29. Part 2 Chap 12

**Chapitre 12.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux au son de son alarme. Il était 08h00 et il devait aller à Gringotts.

Il coupa rapidement l'alarme, et rigola en entendant Lucius Grogner.

\- On a prévu d'aller voter qu'en début d'après-midi, pourquoi tu as mis une alarme si tôt ?grommela l'aristocrate en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps chaud entre ses bras.

\- J'ai un truc à faire. Ragnok m'attend. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, expliqua Harry en se libérant des bras de son amant grognon.

\- On est dimanche Harry, râla le blond en relevant la couverture.

\- Rendors-toi je reviens vite, dit Harry en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son amant qui tenta de l'attraper pour le remettre dans le lit.

Harry rigola de plus belle en entendant un grognement réprobateur.

Il sauta dans la douche et cinq minutes plus tard, enfila un jean noir, une chemise grise et un gros manteau gris anthracite très classe. Il enfila sa paire de botte, attrapa sa baguette et vérifia que Lucius s'était rendormi.

Satisfait, il quitta la chambre puis le Manoir en transplanant juste devant Gringotts.

Il salua d'un signe de tête les deux gardes sorciers et pénétra dans la banque.

Rapidement, un gobelin l'emmena dans le bureau privé de Ragnok comme le prévoyaient les ordres du Gobelin en Chef.

Il venait juste de s'installer et de remplir deux tasses de thé quand Ragnok entra dans le bureau.  
\- Vous faites le service maintenant, Lord Potter ? railla le gobelin en s'installant face à lui, derrière le bureau.

\- Je vous doit bien ça, je vous dérange en pleine nuit et je vous oblige à vous lever aux aurors un dimanche, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire contrit.

\- Je vous l'ai dit je dors peu. Et puis vous faites assez pour nous en ce moment pour que je fasses mon possible pour vous, grogna le gobelin, peu habitué aux louanges des sorciers.

\- Vous m'êtes indispensable Ragnok. La majorité de mes projets n'avanceraient pas sans votre aide.

Le gobelin balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main faisant pouffer le survivant et sortit un magnifique double écrin en argent finement ouvragé. Il le déposa devant le Gryffondor et attendit, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Harry ouvrit le coffret et resta bouche bée. L'écrin renfermait deux anneaux.

Le premier était en or blanc composé de deux anneaux espacés de quelques millimètres l'un en onyx couvert de fines runes artistiquement dessinées à peine visibles car tracées en noir, l'autre était un anneau entièrement recouvert d'émeraudes. Un P et un M en or gris, d'un gris semblable à la couleur des yeux de Lucius, étaient emmêlés, reliant les deux anneaux l'un à l'autre.

Le second bijoux était relativement similaire. Deux anneaux reliés par un M et un P mais cette fois en émeraude. Le premier anneaux était en or gris couvert de runes de la même couleur et le second en or blanc.

Ils étaient magnifiques.

\- Elles sont superbes Ragnok. Vous pouvez m'expliquez ? demanda Harry ébahit.

\- Bien sûr. La votre est la celle de gauche. L'anneau en onyx correspond à la magie ténébreuse Lord Malfoy. Ce n'est en rien péjoratif, mais sa magie est plus puissante et plus proche de la magie dite 'noir' que de la magie dite 'blanche'. L'émeraude vous correspond. Et le P et le M relie vos deux magies. Idem pour le second anneaux, celui de Lord Malfoy, mais cette fois l'or blanc représente votre magie dite 'blanche', expliqua le gobelin.

\- C'est au-delà de ce que j'avais espéré. Merci. Merci beaucoup Ragnok, dit Harry ému.

\- Je vous en prie mon ami. C'est notre cadeau de mariage. Les runes sont des des protections contre les sorts basiques de magie noire et de magie blanche. Il y en a aussi quelques unes qui servent de lien entre Lord Malfoy et vous. Ça vous permettra de savoir quand l'autre est en mauvaise posture et vous permettra de le tracer en cas de danger. Ça fonctionne pour les deux, poursuivit le gobelin en chef.

\- Je vous remercie encore. Je vais de ce pas l'offrir à Lucius, entonna le survivant sous le regard bienveillant du gobelin.

Ils se saluèrent et Harry emprunta la cheminée pour atterrir dans le bureau de son amant.

Il s'empressa de descendre dans la cuisine. Il était 9h00, connaissant son amant, il serait encore au lit.

Il se dépêcha de presser une orange qu'il versa dans une verre à pied, prépara une tasse de thé, piocha deux muffins aux fruits rouges sous la cloche magique de préservation et déposa le tout sur un plateau, sous le regard amusé de Severus qui buvait son thé, et que le gryffondor n'avait visiblement pas remarqué.

Il invoqua une rose qu'il déposa dans un vase fin sur le plateau et ajouta l'écrin près de l'assiette de muffins.

Il sursauta en se retournant face à Severus.

\- Connaissant Lucius, l'attention sera grandement appréciée. C'est quoi cet écrin ? dit Severus en souriant.

\- Un cadeau de mariage des gobelins, rigola Harry en lui montrant l'œuvre des gobelins.

\- Elles sont tout bonnement magnifique, fils. C'est un cadeau inestimable surtout venant des gobelins, dit Severus en reposant l'écrin fermé sur le plateau.

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? s'inquiéta le survivant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Aucun doute, confirma Severus.

Harry retrouva son sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père d'adoption avant de prendre le plateau et de quitter la cuisine.

Il entra à pas de velours dans la chambre et déposa son précieux plateau sur la table de chevet.

Il se pencha sur le blond endormi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum ! grommela l'aristocrate.

\- Réveille-toi Lucius, dit doucement le gryffondor.

Lucius ouvrit un œil puis un second sous le regard amusé de son amant.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le plateau.

\- C'est pour moi cette délicate attention ? sourit l'aristocrate.

Harry acquiesça tout sourire et déposa le plateau sur les genoux de son amant, après qu'il se soit adossé aux oreillers.

\- Merci, Amour, remercia le blond en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange. Harry s'assit face à Lucius, au bout du lit et attendit avec impatience.

Lucius allait attraper un muffin quand il stoppa son geste en voyant l'écrin. Il fronça les sourcils et releva son regard sur son amant. Il releva un sourcil interrogatif.

Harry haussa les épaules et mordit de nouveau sa lèvre avec anxiété.

Lucius ouvrit l'écrin et resta bouche bée. Voir le grand Lord Malfoy les yeux écarquillés et la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, valait son pesant d'or, se dit intérieurement Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? demanda Lucius en montrant l'écrin coincé entre ses longs doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses avoir compris ? taquina le brun, anxieux malgré tout.

\- Ce sont indéniablement des anneaux d'union. Et gobelins en plus. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussit ce coup de maître, dit le blond d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais encore ? » L'encouragea le Gryffondor.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de m'unir à toi ? Officiellement ? tenta le blond la voix enrouée par l'émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher. Ce fichu Gryffondor avait le don pour le faire se comporter comme le pire des Poufsouffle, pensa Lucius.

\- Oui, dit simplement Harry.

Lucius referma l'écrin tout en le gardant au creux de sa main et déposa le plateau sur sa table de chevet. Il attrapa Harry et le coucha sur le dos à côté de lui, avant de se lover sur son corps.

Il releva son poing tenant toujours l'écrin et ancra son regard gris dans celui de son amour.

\- Lequel est à qui ? demanda le blond.

\- Celui avec l'anneau noir est à moi, celui avec l'anneau blanc est à toi, précisa le gryffondor.

Lucius sortir le premier anneau et le glissa au doigt du brun avant de lui tendre le second.

Harry déglutit et enfila l'anneau d'une main tremblante au doigt du blond.

\- Je t'aime, dit simplement Lucius en déposant un baiser sur l'anneau du gryffondor.

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ? osa Harry au bord des larmes. Il avait tellement eut peur de le perdre.

\- Ça veut dire que je veux tout de toi, imbécile, précisa le lord blond.

Harry encercla le cou de l'aristocrate et plaqua sa bouche sur celle du blond, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

Dans la cuisine Severus ricana en entendant les cris de son fils d'adoption. Visiblement son petit cadeau matinal avait fonctionner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, mon amour ? questionna Ailsa avant de donner un baiser à son amant et de s'installer à côté de lui.

\- La chambre d'Harry et Lucius est la première en haut des marches, et ils ne prennent toujours pas la peine d'utiliser des sorts de silence, ricana Severus.

Ailsa prêta l'oreille et pouffa.

\- Par Merlin, ils sont increvables, rigola la brune.

\- Hier soir, Lucius a demandé à Harry de l'épouser. Notre petit lion a paniqué, expliqua le maître des potions en faisant durer le suspens.

\- Quoi ? Et ? Et ? Racontes ! cria Ailsa en sautillant sur son tabouret.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes Lucius s'est vexé. Cette nuit, Harry a demandé à Ragnok de lui trouver des anneaux. Le gobelin a vraiment dut se prendre d'affection pour le morveux car il a immédiatement missionné des gobelins forgeurs pour créer deux alliances uniques. Harry est allé les récupérer ce matin aux aurors. Et vu ce que j'entends la surprise a plu à Lucius, énonça l'ancien espion.

\- Bah merde ! s'exclama Ailsa.

\- Langage ! s'offusqua l'ancien mangemort.

\- Oh ça va hein. Mon chaton va se marier, chantonna Ailsa.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, récoltant une tape sur le bras. Il pouffa dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Par Merlin, ils ne savent toujours pas comment utiliser un simple sort de silence ? grogna Draco en entrant dans la cuisine, Pansy et Hermione sur les talons.

\- Vu la puissance et les compétences réunies de ton père et de Harry, je pense plutôt qu'il n'y pense pas, ricana Ailsa.

\- Oui bah ils pourraient penser aux autres ! s'offusqua le jeune Malfoy.

\- Frustré Draco ? railla Severus.

Draco grommela quelque chose contre les animaux en rûte et plongea son nez dans la tasse de thé que venait de lui servir Hermione.

Pansy quitta la cuisine sans un mot. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un livre à la main, fermé sur un marque page. Elle le déposa à côté d'elle et reprit en main sa tasse de thé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Lucius arrivèrent dans la cuisine tout sourire.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde., entonna Harry, visiblement d'excellente humeur. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand il ne reçut qu'un concert de grognement.

Pansy lâcha son ouvrage devant Lucius dans un bruit sourd, avant de finir son thé.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le manuscrit à la page marquée avant d'exploser de rire.

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour et se pencha pour lire la page ouverte. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire et rougit quand il comprit. Le livre était marquée sur la page qui expliquait la formule ' _assurdiato_ ' pour insonoriser une pièce.

\- Désolé. Je vous promets qu'on y pensera la prochaine fois, promit le brun en pouffant, ce qui gâcha son offre de paix.

\- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas frangin. Ça fait presque un an que vous 'oubliez' d'utiliser ce sort, railla Draco.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et tendit une tasse de thé à son amant.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Draco et va te préparer, ce midi je vous invites au restaurant. Comme ça on ira voter directement en sortant du restaurant, proposa Lucius, en consultant l'horloge. Déjà 11h30, il se sentait excité comme une adolescent le jour de son anniversaire.

L'invitation du blond donna le top départ, et tout le monde se leva pour aller se préparer.

Minerva et Dora qui discutaient dans la bibliothèque, reçurent le message en route et descendirent dans le hall. Elles avaient travaillé toute la matinée sur le projet des écoles primaires, discutant des diverses candidatures.

A midi pile, tout le monde était prêt et rassemblé dans le hall.

Plusieurs pop sonores claquèrent dans l'air.

Après un repas sous le signe de la jovialité et de la famille, les habitants du Manoir Malfoy prirent le chemin du Ministère pour déposer leurs votes. Chacun déposa évidemment un carton au nom de Lucius Malfoy, magiquement scellé dans l'urne. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace en discutant joyeusement. Lucius comme tous les candidats au poste de Ministre avait dut se rendre au Ministère pour attendre les résultats.

Quelques minutes avant l'heure de l'annonce des résultats, la petite équipe pénétra dans les locaux de la Gazette où les attendait Blaise.

\- Tout est prêt Blaise ? questionna Harry.

\- Oui petit lion. L'article sur Lucius est prêt à être imprimé. J'attends juste les résultats officielles mais si je n'ai pas de doute quant à sa victoire. » Dit Blaise en rigolant.

\- Parfait, tu assures, le félicita le survivant récoltant un clin d'œil complice.

Un hibou pénétra à grands coups d'ailes dans les locaux, une missive accrochée à sa patte.

Blaise l'ouvrit et sourit.

\- Lucius l'a remporté à 86 %, dit joyeusement Blaise.

Il lança immédiatement l'édition spéciale élections et se tourna vers les autres qui partageaient leur joie.

\- Je suis coincé ici, mes gars vont passer la journée à récolter les impressions à chaud et je dois préparer l'édition de demain matin. Allez-y, j'essaierais de vous rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée au Manoir, s'excusa le sorcier noir.

\- Besoin d'aide ? proposa Harry.

\- Non vas profiter de ton homme, et fêter sa victoire. A partir de demain il va avoir un boulot monstre donc profites, sourit Zabini en donnant une tape dans le dos du Survivant.

Lucius venait de transplaner dans le hall du Manoir, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, quand il dut réceptionner un Gryffondor excité dans ses bras.

\- Tu as réussi, s'exclama Harry en déposant une multitude de baiser sur le visage de son amant, mort de rire.

\- On, chaton. On a réussit. Mais le plus dur reste à venir. Mettre en place tout ce qu'on a prévu, répondit le lord en emmenant son précieux fardeau dans le salon avec les autres.

\- C'est quoi le programme ? demanda Severus.

\- Demain j'ai besoin de toi Ailsa à la première heure pour constituer le nouveau gouvernement. Minerva tu mets Augusta et Amélia Bones à ta place à Poudlard comme prévu et tu viens aussitôt au Ministère pour prendre la charge du département 'éducation'. Severus je veux que tu t'occupes du Département des Mystères le temps que les projets des jeunes soient en cours. Vérifie comme on la dit, les recherches en cours et le personnel. Ce qui n'est pas utile selon toi, tu le stoppes. Le personnel incompétent tu le vires. Dora tu prends, comme prévu, la tête du département des aurors fais moi du nettoyage là-dedans, tu as carte blanche. Harry tu contactera chaque ambassadeur des créatures magiques avec qui j'ai parlementé pendant ma campagne pour qu'ils viennent intégrer le conseil. Pansy, Draco vous vous occupez de rassemblez le Magenmagot sur mon ordre, pour une session de nouveau gouvernement. Mettez-les au travail. Vous avez les dossiers de projets de lois et ceux qu'on doit abroger. Donnez-leur qu'ils bossent dessus. Ils sont déjà au courant, ce n'est qu'un formalité mais il y a du travail. Harry quand tu auras vu les créatures ambassadrices, tu me les envois et tu rejoins Ragnok pour lancer les travaux de l'Institut, ordonna Lucius tel un chef de guerre.

\- Autre chose Monsieur le Ministre ? ironisa Harry.

\- Crétin. Maintenant je ne sais pas vous mais les prochains jours, voir semaines, vont être éreintantes et je suis crevé, dit Lucius.

Les autres confirmèrent et tout le monde se dirigea vers ses pénates.


	30. part 2 Chap 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Dix mois. Cela faisait dix mois que Lucius était Ministre de la Magie. Dix mois qu'il passait la plupart de ses nuits tout seul. Harry savait bien que les premiers mois allaient monopoliser son fiancé, et il le comprenait bien. Et puis, lui-même était débordé. Le Centre de Recherches Weasley tournait à plein régime depuis un mois et demi, les deux écoles et l'orphelinat seront prêts à ouvrir leur portes à la prochaine rentrée. L'institut Animalium Magicis était prêt et opérationnel depuis quelques semaines.

En soit tout allait bien. Lucius avait réussit à constituer un Ministère sain et opérationnel et les choses se mettaient doucement en place. La paix commençait vraiment à s'installer.

Mais un autre problème se posait. La frustration. Harry était frustré. Son foutu aristocrate et Ministre de fiancé ne l'avait pas touché depuis trois semaines.

\- Monsieur le Ministre est trop occupé pour se rappeler que j'existe, grogna Harry pour lui-même en rangeant rageusement ses nouveaux vêtement. Il avait eu une après-midi de libre, la première depuis des mois et avait été prit d'une fièvre acheteuse, pour le grand bonheur de Draco et Ailsa, qui s'étaient empressés de courir les magasins avec lui.

\- Les choses commencent à se mettre en place, chaton. Nous commençons à récolter le fruit de nos mois d'effort, grommela Harry à voix haute en imitant Lucius.

\- Tu as fini ta crise ? l'interrompit Severus en entrant dans la chambre en ricanant.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ? questionna Harry en sursautant.

\- Depuis le début de ta scène. Tu imites Lucius à la perfection, fils, railla Severus en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

\- Je vois, dit Harry en s'affalant en face de son mentor.

\- Plutôt que de t'époumoner en râlant tout seul, agit, dit Severus.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

\- A moins que vous ayez enfin prit la peine d'utiliser un sort d'insonorisation, ce dont je doute, cette chambre est étrangement calme depuis trois semaines. Et dans la mesure où j'ai moi-même des difficultés à enfermer Ailsa dans une chambre plus de quelques heures, je pense savoir d'où vient ta mauvaise humeur, expliqua Severus un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Et ? insista Harry.

\- Et, je t'ai connu plus fonceur, dit le maître des potions avec un rictus machiavélique.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les mots de son père d'adoption. Un sourire très serpentard s'étala sur son visage.

\- Je dois y aller, dit précipitamment Harry en enfila sa cape et en transplanant. Heureusement que Lucius avait modifié les barrières du Manoir pour qu'il puisse transplaner n'importe où dans le Manoir comme lui.

Il arriva devant le centre de recherche Weasley et courut jusqu'au bureau des jumeaux.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien tu à l'air bien pressé, rigola Fred.

\- J'ai un Ministre à punir pour avoir délaisser son fiancé, sourit le Gryffondor.

\- Je suis ton homme. De quoi as-tu besoin frérot ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Vous avez développer des nouveaux trucs dans le secteur « Sex-shop » ? questionna Harry.

\- Oui. Un tout nouveau pas encore breveté. Un sort permettant de préparer son ou sa partenaire d'un coup de baguette que l'on conjugue à un autre faisant ressentir au lanceur, ce que son compagnon ou compagne ressent, avoua Fred avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Vas-y expliques.

C'est un Harry machiavélique qui apparut sur l'aire de transplanage du Ministère une heure plus tard.

Il traversa le Ministère sans saluer personne, le visage impassible, jusqu'à l'étage du Ministre.

\- Il est seul ? demanda Harry en arrivant dans le bureau de l'assistante de son fiancé.

\- Oui. Et pas de rendez-vous avant trente minutes. Il doit travailler sur les derniers projets de lois concernant la surveillance des nés de moldus avant leur 11 ans, expliqua la jeune femme en souriant. Vu l'air de déterminé du jeune Lord devant elle, le Ministre allait le sentir passer, se dit-elle, pensant que le brun allait faire une scène à son fiancé.

\- Parfait, juste le temps qu'il me faut, répondit Harry.

\- Je filtre les appels et empêche l'accès au bureau ministériel, rétorqua la jeune en ricanant.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et entra en trombe dans le bureau faisant sursauter son amant.

Harry lança un sort de silence sur la pièce et avança d'un pas déterminé, un sourire machiavélique ancré sur le visage.

\- Amour, qu'est-ce que..., commença le blond avant d'être interrompu par un sort qui le plaqua contre son bureau, sur les coudes, le torse plaqué contre le bois de cerisier. Il sentit un sort ouvrir son pantalon et faire disparaître sa robe de sorcier.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? ragea Lucius.

Sans répondre Harry de posta derrière le blond et lança les deux sorts que Fred lui avait apprit.

\- Harry ! s'indigna le blond en sentant un sort similaire au sort de lubrification.

Lucius se tortilla mais ne réussit pas à retirer le sort d'attache qui le maintenait plaqué à son bureau.

\- Harry je te jure que..., gronda le blond, avant que sa phrase se transforme en gémissement.

Harry venait d'attraper son membre au repos et imprimait un mouvement de vas et viens énergique qui mettait le blond au supplices malgré ses récriminations.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux en entendant le bruit de la ceinture de son fiancé. Il se tendit en comprenant les projets de son amant. Il avait toujours été le dominant mais visiblement son amant était frustré, en colère et en manque d'affection. Et il avait décidé de le punir pour son manque d'attention.

\- Harry, il est hors de question que tu…Hummmm !

Une fois de plus ses récriminations été vaines et son corps le trahissait. Il se sentit durcir de plus belle quand Harry le pénétra d'un coup de hanche, frappant du premier coup sa prostate. Fichu Gryffondor !

Harry commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens faisant rager le blond, tout en déposant des baisers humides dans son cou.

Harry continua de le torturer pendant plusieurs minutes bougeant à peine mais ne se retirant jamais complètement, tout en grignotant le cou de son fiancé.

\- Par Salazar Harry bouge ! s'emporta Lucius.

Harry ricana et donna un ample coup de hanche, arrachant un feulement de la bouche du blond. Il sourit de nouveau et s'agrippa aux hanches de son fiancé en débutant un mouvement de va et viens plus rapide. Sentant, Lucius plus que réceptif sous lui, il augmenta encore le rythme, prenant l'aristocrate avec passion.

Sentant la vague de plaisir monter en lui, il pilonna le Ministre à un rythme effréné, malmenant sa prostate à chaque coup de rein. Lucius n'était plus que soupir et gémissement.

Harry glissa sa main sous le blond et imprima des caresses sur la hampe dressée, au rythme de ses coups de reins. Lucius explosa dans un son rauque.

Le Gryffondor explosa dans l'intimité accueillante de son amant, quand il sentit les parois se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Harry se retira et posa son front sur le dos de son fiancé pour reprendre son souffle. Après quelques secondes, il ajusta ses vêtement, après un sort de nettoyage informulé. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur son amant et le rhabilla d'un coup de baguette. Sans un mot, il se posta devant la porte, libéra Lucius de son sort d'entrave, et lâcha avec un sourire satisfait :

\- Je t'aimes et si la piqûre de rappel n'a pas suffit, je te promet de trouver autre chose pour que tu te rappelle que tu es fiancé et que j'ai besoin de toi.

Avant que Lucius n'est put répondre, il referma la porte, fit un clin d'œil à l'assistante et quitta le Ministère. Il venait de transplaner quand Lucius sortit de son bureau.

\- Il est où ? demanda simplement Lucius à son assistante.

\- Partis, Mr le Ministre. Il a dit qu'il a transplané, selon les buses de contrôle, répondit l'assistante en lui montrant le tableau de contrôle de l'aire de transplanage.

Lucius se passa une main lasse sur le visage avec de soupirer et de rentrer dans son bureau.

Il avait merdé. Il avait complètement négligé son amant et ce depuis trois semaines. D'accord il avait un boulot monstre mais il ne devait pas oublier l'essentiel et apprendre à déléguer. Quoique la punition était fort agréable, sourit le blond. Il referma ses dossiers et attrapa sa cape avant de ressortir du bureau.

\- Il est 15h je rentre. Envoyez les dossiers qui se trouvent sur mon bureau aux services concernés et prévoyez une réunion demain matin à 10h00 avec le conseil et les chefs de départements. Ensuite vous pouvez partir. A demain, Miss Greengrass., ordonna le blond.

\- Bien Mr le Ministre, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Lucius transplana depuis l'antichambre de son bureau pour retrouver son jeune fiancé délaissé au Manoir.

\- Lucius ! Tu es déjà rentré ? Tu es malade ? railla Severus, installé dans le salon avec des dossiers étalés devant lui.

\- Crétin. J'ai reçu une… Visite de ton fils. Il avait un message à me faire passer visiblement, grimaça l'aristocrate en accrochant sa cape dans l'entrée.

\- Vu comment il était en colère, tu as du le sentir passer, ricana Severus.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lâcha le blond en prenant la direction de sa chambre pour se changer et retrouver son amant.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la réponse du blond. Puis il éclata de rire.

\- Tu as finis de te payer ma tête ? Où es ce foutu Gryffondor ? grogna Lucius.

\- A l'Institut. Il est rentré, a embarqué Pansy et, il sont partis pour l'Institut pour faire le point avec le personnel pour l'ouverture demain, expliqua Severus.

\- Génial. J'arrive à me libérer et il fuit, s'indigna le blond.

\- Dans la mesure où tu le délaisses depuis trois semaines, je devrais même dire depuis trois mois vu que tu n'étais pas très disponible depuis ton élection, tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre parce qu'il ne t'attend pas sagement à la maison. » Râla Severus.

\- Oui bon je sais. Attend ! Tu as dis quoi au sujet de l'ouverture de l'Institut ? se rappela Lucius.

\- Que Pansy et Harry fignolaient les derniers détails avant l'ouverture de demain, répéta Severus en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

\- A qu'elle heure l'inauguration ? insista le l'aristocrate ?

\- 10h00. Lucius ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié et que tu as prévu quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Severus sachant que son fils serait blessé si son amant ne se pointait à l'inauguration du projet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

\- Et merde ! s'exclama le Ministre. Pour le langage aristocratique on y repassera se dit Severus.

\- Tu comptes rattraper ça comment ? tenta Severus d'un ton plutôt froid.

\- Cactus ! appela le lord. L'elfe en chef des Malfoy apparut dans une courbette. « Passe rapidement au Ministère et vas voir mon assistante. Dit-lui de libérer toute ma matinée et de déplace la réunion de 10h00 à 13h00.

Une fois l'elfe disparut, Severus reprit la parole avec plus de douceur.

\- Une réunion ? s'étonna Severus.

\- Oui je comptais te prévenir en arrivant. Du coup réunion du Conseil et des Chefs de Départements à 13h00. Je sais qu'il était prévu que tu gères le Département Recherche et Potions de l'Institut donc c'est la dernière. Harry a besoin de toi et tu as été plus que rapide à remettre le Département des Mystères sur les rails, si tu peux participer à la réunion de demain et mettre en place ton remplaçant à la tête du Département des Mystères je t'en serais reconnaissant, expliqua Lucius.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Harry sera content de savoir que je commence qu'avec une journée de retard sur le programme, il avait peur que je ne puisses pas prendre mon poste en temps et en heure, accepta Severus avec un sourire.

\- Bon. Maintenant il faut que je me décarcasse pour me faire pardonner, réfléchit le Lord sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami. Comptez sur Harry Potter pour faire tourner en bourrique le grand et d'habitude imperturbable Lord Malfoy, pensa le maître des potions.

Harry déposa sa cape sur la patère de l'entrée et traversa le hall puis le salon principal du Manoir Malfoy. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que le Manoir semblait trop calme et vide. Il soupira. Severus avait prévu d'emmener Ailsa au restaurant, Pansy et Draco sortait avec Blaise dans une boite de nuit moldue et Hermione dînait chez les jumeaux. Minerva était à Poudlard et Dora chez sa mère jusqu'à demain. Et qui est-ce qui allait passer sa soirée tout seul ? Harry !

Il ôta ses bottes et les laissa contre le mur, au pied de l'escalier. Il gravit les marches d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa chambre et fronça les sourcils en entendant une musique plutôt sensuelle. Il ouvrit la double porte de sa chambre et resta sur le palier, un sourcil aristocratiquement dressé.

La chambre était plongée dans une ambiance tamisée, Près du lit, une desserte roulante recouverte d'un nappe en coton égyptien, croulait sous des plats succulents, s'il se fiait à son odorat. Des bougies étaient étalés un peu partout dans la chambre répandant une odeur musquée et excitante. Mais personne en vu.

Il entra dans la chambre à pas de loup et poussa lentement la porte de la salle de bain, d'où provenait la musique. Otis Redding reconnu le brun. La lumière de la salle de bain était elle aussi tamisée, et son Ministre de fiancé était étalé dans l'énorme baignoire remplie de mousse, un verre de vin rouge à la main et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- A la maison à 19h00? Il y a eu une rébellion et le le ministère est tombé ? railla le Gryffondor.

\- Ne sois pas mesquin, amour, je tente désespéramment de me faire pardonner. Et pour ton information je suis à la maison depuis 15h00, répondit le blond avec douceur.

\- C'est la faute à pas de chance, se moqua Harry, pour ne pas trop faciliter les choses à son amant.

Lucius soupira.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été en dessous de tout et je t'ai délaissé, s'excusa le blond sous le regard ahurit du Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un Malfoy reconnaissait ses tords et en plus s'en excusait.

\- Je suis tout à toi jusqu'à demain 13h00. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour déléguer un peu de travail afin de rentrer à des heures décentes et je te kidnappe vendredi soir, nous allons passer le week-end rien que tout les deux dans un cottage familiale au fin fond de l'Écosse, proposa le blond.

\- Bah merde ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Langage, s'indigna Lucius. Tu me rejoins ou tu as d'autres projets pour me punir ?

Harry se dévêtit et se glissa dans l'eau chaude, entre les jambes de son amant, le dos posé sur le torse du blond.

Lucius déposa un baiser dans le cou de son magnifique fiancé avant de lui tendre son verre de vin.

Harry en prit une gorgée et lui rendit.

\- Quel sort tu as utilisé cet après-midi dans mon bureau. La sensation était fulgurante et tu ne m'as pas préparé pourtant je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur ? questionna Lucius.

\- Une découverte des jumeaux, dit simplement Harry.

\- Je vois. J'accepte qu'on échange les...rôles, dirons-nous, de temps en temps. » Lâcha Lucius.

\- Donc tu as apprécié ? demanda Harry.

\- Grandement mon amour. Tu as été le seul à me dominer pendant l'acte, et tu seras le seul, tenta Lucius, toujours peu doué pour parler sentiments.

\- J'espère bien ! s'indigna faussement Harry, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Il faut qu'on discute. J'ai réfléchit à certaines choses en t'attendant, commença Lucius.

\- Euh...je t'écoutes, s'inquiéta Harry en s'installant à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant afin de lui faire face.

\- Maintenant que tous nos projets sont lancés et que nous avons réussis à réformer le Monde Sorcier, nous allons devoir faire des projets pour nous. J'ai vécu deux guerres, un foutu mariage arrangé catastrophique et je viens de passer des mois à me battre pour redresser le Ministère. Maintenant que tout est en route, qu'est-ce que tu pense de chercher un candidat idéal pour prendre ma place dès que possible. Un an maximum? Ensuite on se marrie, on s'occupe de nos affaires et on prend le temps de vivre, proposa Lucius.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme. Il avait poussé Lucius a prendre le poste de Ministre en pensant lui faire réaliser un rêve de carrière.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se reprit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu voulais ce poste ? Si tu te sacrifies pour moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, questionna Harry.

\- Amour, j'ai prit le poste de Ministre parce que j'étais bien entouré, et qu'à nous tous, je savais qu'on aurait le poids pour remettre les choses sur le droit chemin, faire perdurer les anciennes traditions sorcières tout en faisant évoluer le Monde Magique, permettre aux créatures magiques de s'intégrer, faire agir un peu la population sorcière au lieu de subir. Et en un an, on a réussi à faire tous ensemble ce que personnes n'a pu faire en presque un siècle. Ou du moins ce que personnes n'a prit la peine de faire. Maintenant je suis fatigué de la politique. Je veux reprendre la gestion de mes affaires, participer enfin aux projets que tu as mis en place. Je veux pouvoir traîner au lit le dimanche matin et faire hurler de plaisirs mon petit amant en sucre, dit le blond. Harry éclata de rire à la dernière remarque. Je ne comptais pas gouverner pendant des années, juste de quoi faire bouger les choses et peut-être d'une certaine façon pour racheter mes erreurs passées en participant en première ligne, à la construction d'un monde magique sain et en paix. Je ne dis pas que ça durera, il y a toujours des fous mégalomanes ou des crétins avides de pouvoirs comme Jedusor, Fudge, Dumbledore ou encore Scrimgeour mais au moins avoir essayer et bénéficier d'une paix relative.

\- Je comprend. Et je suis d'accord. Moi aussi je veux me consacrer à mes projets avec les autres et avec toi. Je pense que j'ai assez donné pour le monde magique, et que tu as assez donné pour le monde magique et que Sev a assez donné comme Draco, Pans', Hermione et les autres, accepta Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon le moment Poufsouffle est terminé ? ricana Lucius.

\- Oui Mr le Ministre. Je suppose que tu as déjà un candidat sous ta botte pour te remplacer ? sourit Harry connaissant par cœur son amant.

\- Kingsley. Il le mérite et il est totalement impliqué dans tout ce qu'on a fait. Et je sais, pour en avoir discuté avec lui, qu'il continuera dans notre lancée, répondit Lucius.

\- Faut encore qu'il soit élu, rétorqua le survivant.

\- Avec nos soutiens, aucun soucis, répondit le blond.

\- Donc ? insista Harry.

\- Donc dès demain, j'annonce ma décision lors de la réunion et toi je te prépare un communiqué de presse que tu apportes à Zabini pour la Gazette. Je programme les élections et discute avec nos soutiens pour qu'ils appuient Kingsley dans sa campagne, décréta l'aristocrate.

\- Vendu.


	31. Part 2 Chap 14

**Chapitre 14.**

' _**Le Ministre Malfoy passe la main.**_

 _ **Notre journal annonce aujourd'hui, suite à un communiqué de presse transmis par le service presse du Ministère de la Magie, que le Ministre Lucius Malfoy a décidé de démissionner de son poste de Ministre de la Magie après un an au pouvoir.' La Gazette du Sorcier.**_

' _ **Mon but et celui de mes collaborateurs n'a jamais été d'élire domicile au Ministère sur le long terme. Le but a toujours été de réformer le Monde Magique et d'installer un réel climat de paix, durable et égalitaire pour toutes les races magiques. En un an, nous avons réussit à réformer les lois archaïques du Monde Magique anglais, et a réintégrer les créatures magique. Le ministère et le Monde Magique est, maintenant, sur la bonne voie, reconstruit sur des bases saines. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de céder ma place et de profiter à mon tour de ce climat de paix. Mon soutien va à Kingsley Shakelbot, pour sa campagne. Il a participé activement à cette reconstruction et saura poursuivre nos actions.' Communiqué de presse du Ministère, Lucius Malfoy, actuel Ministre de la magie.**_

' _ **Les nouvelles élections auront lieu dans un mois.**_

 _ **Retrouvez les promesses de campagnes et les projets des candidats en pages 2 à 6.' La Gazette du Sorcier.**_

Lucius soupira de bien-être et resserra son étreinte sur le corps chaud dans ses bras.

Un mois, qu'il avait quitté son poste et que Kingsley Shakelbot avait été élu. La transition s'était faite en douceur mais il était enfin libéré de toutes responsabilités envers le Monde Magique.

C'était la première fois en plus d'un an, qu'il parvenait à s'octroyer une grasse matinée, enfouit au fond de son lit, avec un Gryffondor tout chaud lové dans ses bras.

Il sourit en entendant son petit fiancé grogner.

Il pressa son bassin contre le fessier rebondi du survivant. Il promena ses mains sur le ventre de son amant et plaqua son érection matinale contre le corps nu du jeune Lord. Harry gigota et se mit à rire. Parfait le message était passé, se dit l'aristocrate.

Harry sourit avec espièglerie et repoussa les bras de son amant pour plonger sous les draps. Il se glissa entre les jambes du blond et mordilla la peau fine de son aine. Il déposa un baiser humide sur le membre à moitié érigé de son fiancé, le faisant durcir d'un coup. Il glissa sa langue le long du membre turgescent et remonta avec langueur en faisant un chemin de baisers sur le corps musclé du blond, jusqu'à ressortir de la couverture et déposer un baiser papillon sur la bouche de l'aristocrate.

Lucius rejeta les couvertures et, d'un coup de bassin, plaqua le Gryffondor sur le matelas le faisant glousser.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? joua le lord en glissant sa main contre l'érection de son jeune amant. Harry feula de plaisirs.

\- Oh, mais il ronronne le chaton, continua Lucius en remplaçant sa main par son bassin. Il donna plusieurs coups de rein, arrachant des cris totalement indécents à son fiancé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour satisfaire, ce petit chaton rebelle, le taquina le blond.

Il lança le duo de sorts créé par les jumeaux et que Harry lui avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il disposa un coussin sous les hanches de son amant pour le surélever et d'un coup de hanches expert, le pénétra. Le premier sort permit à Harry d'y prendre immédiatement du plaisirs et le second fit gémir Lucius quand il eut l'impression qu'on le pénétrait. Chaque caresse, chaque coup de rein, tout ce qu'il ferait ressentir à son ami, lui aussi le ressentirait. Ingénieux ces jumeaux.

\- Par Merlin, Lucius bouge ! grogna Harry sortant Lucius de ses pensées.

\- Tu veux que je bouges ? Soit, lâcha le blond en pilonnant sauvagement le corps de rêve, alangui entre ses bras puissants.

Harry hurla de plaisir au rythme sauvage et passionné de son fiancé. Il voyait des étoiles à chaque fois que l'aristocrate frappait fougueusement sa prostate. Il allait venir, il sentait qu'il allait venir sans que Lucius n'ai à faire autre chose que se perdre en lui.

\- Par Salazar, amour, tu es tellement étroit. Je ne vais jamais tenir, grogna Lucius en ralentissant pour faire durer la vague de plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui.

\- Plus fort...Plus vite… Sssss'il te plaît Lucccccius, siffla Harry en fourchelangue sans sans, rendre compte.

Entendre son amant, siffler dans la langue des serpents, l'excita de plus belle, il perdit pied. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes du brun pour le pénétrer entièrement et s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, avec de puissants coup de rein.

\- Siffle encore, mon petit serpent, dit Lucius au bord de l'extase.

\- Je t'aime Luccccius. Prends-moi plussss fort sssss'il te plaît Luccccius, s'éxecuta le brun dans un état second.

Lucius agrippa plus fort les hanches de son amant et s'enfonça en lui dans un rythme effréné. Harry explosa entre son ventre et celui de son fiancé. Une lueur verte et grise enroula les deux amants avant de se renforcer et d'imploser dans tout le Manoir quand Lucius jouit à son tour. Il s'écroula sur le corps du brun. L'aristocrate se glissa difficilement sur le dos et attira son amant dans le creux de ses bras avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux et de s'endormir.

\- C'était quoi ça ? hurla Draco en sautant de son siège, en rougissant.

\- C'est pas possible, grogna Severus.

\- Sev ? questionna Ailsa.

\- Une union magique ne leur suffisait pas. Non il faut qu'ils recommencent, râla le maître des potions en tentant de garder le contrôle de lui même.

\- Tu expliques ? demanda Pansy, rouge d'excitation à cause la vague de désir qui venait de parcourir le Manoir.

\- Une union magique peut se produite à plusieurs reprises. Quand un couple a déjà été unit par la magie maestra, il est possible que d'autres partages de magie opèrent. Visiblement, ils ont réussi à mélanger encore plus leurs essences magiques, expliqua Ailsa en respirant difficilement.

\- Bon ça suffit, rugit Severus en attrapant Ailsa et en la jetant sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise puis un éclat de rire.

Une fois Severus et Ailsa hors de la cuisine, Hermione reprit.

\- Je l'ai connu plus maître de lui même, rigola Hermione en hoquetant quand elle sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisirs monter en elle.

\- Un problème Granger ? railla Draco.

\- La ferme, tu es tellement excité que tu es rouge comme une tomate. Alors ne viens pas te payer ma tête quand tu es dans le même état, s'indigna la gryffondor en rigolant malgré elle.

\- Bon, moi je vais voir Blaise, je le fais poireauter depuis des semaines, il devrait être ravi de me voir débarquer, excitée comme une puce, décida Pansy en quittant le Manoir avant de transplaner.  
\- Et bien il était temps, dirent Hermione et Draco de concert avant de rigoler.

\- On va faire les boutiques ? Ça nous éloignera de cette cochonnerie, proposa la rouge et or.

\- Bonne idée. Viens, accepta Draco en la tirant par le bras pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lucius se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée avec un corps chaud contre lui.

\- Chaton ? appela le blond la bouche pâteuse.

Harry grogna et se retourna dans les bras de son amant.

\- Je me sens bizarre. Tout patraque, grommela le brun.

\- Moi aussi mon amour. Je pense que ça va passer. Je crois que nous avons eut un partage de magie assez violent, rigola Lucius en se recouchant. Il attira son amant contre lui et glissa son nez dans son cou.

\- Comment c'est possible, grogna Harry.

\- Ça vient de notre union magique je pense. Tu veux une potion contre la nausée ? s'inquiéta Lucius.

\- Non. Ça commence à aller mieux. C'est dimanche, on peut encore traîner au lit ? tenta le brun.

\- Bien sûr, amour, accepta l'aristocrate avec plaisirs. Il s'enroula autour du brun et se rendormit au rythme de sa respiration.


	32. Part 2 Chap 15

**Chapitre 15.**

Six mois plus tard.

\- Fils, je sais que l'aristocrate qui occupe ton lit t'as appris qu'un Lord digne de ce nom, savait se faire attendre. Mais je t'assures qu'être en retard à son propre mariage n'est pas une bonne idée, cria Severus du bas des marches du Manoir Malfoy.

\- C'est bon je suis prêt. Je n'arrive pas à faire mon nœud de cravate Pa'. D'habitude c'est Lucius qui me le fait quand on sort, râla Harry en arrivant en bas des marches.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur son visage, beaucoup moins impassible depuis la fin de la guerre.

Harry était époustouflant. Il portait un pantalon blanc ultra moulant relevé d'une chemise dorée très claire. Une redingote cintrée d'un blanc immaculé, brodée de multiples arabesques en fil d'or, cachait partiellement une cravate blanche où trônait une pince aux armoiries des Malfoy, offerte pas Lucius la veille de son élection 1 an et demi plus tôt.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, nerveux, pendant que Severus ajustait le nœud de cravate de son fils d'adoption.

\- On dit 'comment' ou 'plaît-il' sale morveux ignare, railla le brun.

Harry pouffa, plus détendu. Comptez sur Severus et ses faux sarcasmes pour détendre l'atmosphère, de dit le survivant.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas d'enfiler tes mocassins, se moqua Severus en le voyant prendre le chemin du parc du Manoir, en chaussettes.

\- Oups ! rigola Harry en chaussant ses mocassins blancs en cuir.

Il attrapa le coude de son mentor, pour se calmer. Le contact de Severus avait le don de le faire se sentir en sécurité et aimé inconditionnellement. Severus sourit en voyant le geste de son protégé et resserra son étreinte sur le bras du brun. D'un pas sûr, les deux hommes traversèrent le parc Malfoy.

Severus lâcha Harry à côté de Lucius et se posta juste derrière son meilleur ami. C'était lui le témoin du blond après tout.

Draco vint à se poster derrière Harry à son tour. Puis Harry tourna enfin la tête vers son futur mari.

Lucius était à tomber par-terre. Il portait la même tenue que Harry mais là où la chemise du Gryffondor était dorée, celle du blond était d'un gris argenté et les arabesques sur sa redingote n'étaient pas dorées mais argentées elles-aussi. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient libre sur ses épaules, comme les préférait Harry.

Le mage d'union, invita les deux futurs époux à s'approcher et à se tenir face à lui, main dans la main.

Ils leur fit répéter leurs vœux et les deux hommes échangèrent leurs anneaux que Severus et Draco leurs avaient enlevés deux jours plus tôt, Lucius refusant un autre anneau que celui que les Gobelins leurs avaient fabriqués.

Après un baiser passionnée interrompu par un raclement de gorge de Severus, le mage d'union transplana et les mariés regagnèrent la salle de réception du Manoir Malfoy suivis de leurs amis.

Ni Harry, Ni Lucius n'avait voulu d'un mariage pompeux, typiquement aristocratique. Une simple union puis un repas avec leur famille et leurs amis proches, comme depuis leur cavale. Seule la famille comptait avait fait remarquer Harry. En dehors de leur petite famille recomposée, seuls Kingsley (actuel ministre), Zabini, Sirius et Rémus ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley avaient été invités.

Harry n'avait plus eut de nouvelles des Weasley qui s'étaient rangés à l'avis de Ron. Selon eux, Harry avait changé. Le jeune Lord avait été déçu mais avait laissé le temps les éloigner définitivement.

\- Vous êtes perdu dans vos pensées, Lord Potter-Malfoy ? dit Lucius en enlaçant son époux.

\- Oui. Je repensais à tout ce qu'on avait traversé depuis l'été où Ailsa m'avait sorti de mon enfer personnel, répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Nostalgie ? demanda l'aristocrate.

\- Pas vraiment. En fait, non pas du tout. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

\- Un mari parfait et incroyablement beau et immensément riche ?le taquina le blond d'un air arrogant.

\- Prétentieux ! rigola le gryffondor. Mais il y a du vrai. Un homme que j'aime, une famille, des amis sincères, une carrière que j'aime et qui m'épanouis, et la paix. Pas de rôle à jouer à part celui que j'ai choisi, expliqua le brun.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha simplement Lucius en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son amour.

\- Je sais, sourit Harry.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait amener Sev à épouser Ailsa? demanda Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- On peut essayer, petit serpent manipulateur, accepta Lucius en l'entraînant vers le reste des invités.

Les convives venaient de quittaient le Manoir Malfoy et les habitants des lieux rejoignaient leurs chambres respectives.

Harry, songeur, pénétra dans sa chambre pour se figer sur place. Le lit était couvert de pétales de roses et des bougies étaient disposées tout autour du lit.

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ? s'exclama une voix derrière lui. Il sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir son mari, un air choqué plaqué sur le visage. Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois que les filles nous en voudrons si on fait tout disparaître? Les bougies ça va mais les pétales de roses partout c'est..., commença Harry en rigolant.

\- Dégoulinant de sentimentalisme écœurant ? proposa Lucius en grimaçant.

\- J'allais dire aussi fleur bleue qu'un Poufsouffle amoureux mais oui ça marche aussi, rétorqua Harry en pouffant de nouveau.

Lucius rigola à son tour et d'un coup de baguette, nettoya la chambre, ne laissant que quelques bougies sur les tables de chevets.

\- Je me sens mieux d'un coup, souffla Harry.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ajouta Lucius.

Harry courra jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur le dos, appuyé sur ses coudes. Un sourire espiègle s'étala sur le visage du Gryffondor. Lucius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Dis mon amour, tu me ferais un strip-tease ? dit Harry en se mordillant la lèvre, tout en souriant.

Lucius haussa les sourcils, puis sourit d'un air trop Serpentard pour le bien du jeune Lord.

Sans répondre et sans se départir de son sourire, Lucius utilisa sa baguette pour lancer une musique langoureuse sur le poste sorcier avant de la poser sur le meuble à l'entrée de la chambre.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas tout en gardant une certaine distance entre le lit et lui. Il plongea son regard de métal en fusion dans les émeraudes de son époux et commença à déboutonner sa redingote avec lenteur et sensualité.

Le sourire du jeune Lord s'élargit en voyant que son mari se prêtait au jeu. Sans quitter le regard du blond, il profita du spectacle.

Une fois sa redingote déboutonnée, Lucius la laissa glisser lentement de ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol. Il s'attaqua lentement au bouton de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en suivant les gestes de son homme, avec envie. Lucius retira sa chemise et la jeta au visage de son amant qui pouffa avant d'envoyer l'intruse loin de son visage pour ne pas manquer une seconde de l'affriolant spectacle que lui offrait l'aristocrate.

A l'aide du bout de son pied, il retira une chaussure puis l'autre avec de faire disparaître ses chaussettes d'un mouvement de magie sans baguette.

Lucius s'approcha encore du lit commença à retirer sa ceinture, faisant bruyamment déglutir son amant. Il ricana en percevant ce son étranglé.

D'une lenteur, digne des pires tortures, le blond déboutonna un bouton de son pantalon, puis un second. Il rit mesquinement en voyant Harry se liquéfier sur le lit.

Il déboutonna les deux derniers boutons et retira le pantalon, en l'envoyant sur le brun d'un habile coup de pied. Le brun s'empressa de le pousser de son visage et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Lucius glisser son pouce sur le côté de son boxer, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le retirer. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, élargissant par la même occasion, le sourire de son mari taquin.

Lucius se rétracta et retira son pouce de son boxer en s'approchant à pas de loup du lit.

\- Eh ! C'est pas fini ! Il reste un bout de tissus, s'indigna le Gryffondor, vautré sur le lit, rouge d'excitation et les pupilles dilatées. Un appel à la luxure, se dit l'aristocrate.

\- Vu dans l'état que tu es, je ne suis pas sûr que tu supportes une telle perfection, ricana Lucius.

\- Fichu prétentieux arrogant. Je veux un strip-tease intégral, renchérit Harry en pouffant.

\- Tu veux ? Oseriez-vous m'imposer quoique ce soit Lord Potter., taquina le blond en posant ses mains sur le lit, de chaque côté du corps du brun.

\- C'est Potter-Malfoy. Et oui, je veux et j'exige que tu fasses disparaître ce bout de tissu, joua le survivant en rigolant. Et si tu réfléchi un peu, tu te souviendra que je t'ai déjà imposé une fois mes exigences, railla Harry en repensant à la seule fois où il avait dominé son amant, dans son bureau au Ministère.

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, chaton, dit le blond d'un air lubrique.

Harry frissonna.

\- Même pas peur, lâcha le survivant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pris mon pied à plaquer le grand Lord Malfoy contre son fichu bureau Ministériel, et à m'enfoncer en lui encore et encore, et encore..., continua-t-il en le provoquant.

\- Tu vas me supplier de te laisser te reposer, amour. Encore et encore, et encore. Chaque parcelle de ton corps sera en feu quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Tu ne pourras plus poser ton magnifique postérieur sur une surface dur, renchérit le blond avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, sauvagement.

Après quelques minutes d'un baiser sauvage et passionné, Lucius utilisa sa magie sans baguette pour attacher les poignets du jeune Lord au lit. Il prit le temps de le dévêtir lentement en frôlant parfois le membre dressé de son jeune époux.

\- Détaches-moi Lucius, grogna Harry. Il voulait toucher le blond.

\- Ttttt ! Je vais utiliser ton nouveau mantra mon amour, 'je veux et j'exige'.

Lucius passa l'heure suivante à couvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son amant de sa langue, de ses doigts, de sa bouche… Harry était rendu a un état de pantin pantelant et gémissant.

A chaque fois qu'Harry manquait de jouir, Lucius pinçait la base de son érection pour l'en empêcher.

Prenant pitié des son amant, il attaqua la phase deux : Faire supplier Harry. Lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Harry gémit en voyant une lueur particulièrement perverse dans le regard de son mari. Il allait le faire supplier, ce n'était pas une boutade.

Lucius prépara le Gryffondor avec douceur et lenteur. Quand il sentit qu'Harry était prêt à le recevoir, il se positionna face à son entrée, et le pénétra avec douceur, arrachant un soupir de bien-être au brun quand il se sentit complet.

Quand Harry gigota, Lucius commença un mouvement de vas et viens langoureux faisant gémir Harry de frustration.

\- Lucccccius. Plusss, siffla le jeune Lord en Fourchelangue sachant l'effet que ça avait sur son mari.

\- Démon, grinça l'aristocrate serrant les dents pour garder le contrôle.

\- Ssssss'il te plaît, plussssssss Lucccccciussss, continua à siffler le brun.

Le blond frissonna et abandonna son précieux contrôle. Après tout il avait promis à Harry de le faire supplier pour un peu de repos pas de le faire supplier pour en avoir plus.

Il balança un coup de rein phénoménal, arrachant un cri à son amant quand son gland frappa violemment la prostate du gryffondor.

\- Oh mon dieu Lucius, hurla Harry en écartant davantage les jambes pour engloutir littéralement le membre de son amant.

Lucius le pilonna avec passion pendant plusieurs minutes faisant jouir Harry une première fois, sans avoir eut à le toucher plus.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer de son orgasme, il attrapa les hanches du jeune homme et le retourna sur le ventre. Harry se cambra pour lui montrer qu'il en voulait encore.

Lucius ricana et plongea de nouveau dans la moiteur de son amant, le redressant et plaquant le dos du brun contre son torse, pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Il reprit ses mouvements erratiques tout en grignotant le cou et son amour.

Harry explosa quand un coup plus violent que les autres frappa sa prostate de plein fouet.

Sentant l'intimité du brun se resserrer autour de son membre pour la seconde fois, Lucius ne put se retenir davantage et se vida dans un cri rauque.

Harry s'effondra sur le lit entraînant Lucius avec lui en rigolant comme un perdu. Lucius secoua la tête, amusé, et se retira. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en quelques minutes.

Harry dormait depuis, selon lui, quelques heures, quand il sentit une vague de plaisir monter dangereusement en lui. Il cligna des yeux pour sortir des brumes du sommeil avant de comprendre que son amant n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il ricana et glissa sa main sous la couette pour emmêler ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de son amant qui lui offrait une gâterie nocturne des plus agréables. Il se sentit venir mais Lucius pinça la base de son sexe pour l'empêcher de jouir.

\- Rahhhhhh ! ragea Harry en plaquant l'oreiller sur son visage.

Il sourit malgré lui entendu son mari éclater de rire sous la couette.

\- T'es un monstre ! s'indigna le brun, sous les rires du blond.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit un doigt inquisiteur se glisser dans son intimité.

\- Troisième round, amour ou tu me supplies de te laisser dormir ? questionna le blond, un brin moqueur, en sortant la tête de la couverture.

\- Je vais seulement sur mes 19 ans mon amour. Tu as dépassé la quarantaine. Tu seras épuisé avant moi, le taquina Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de lui sur ce coup là mais hors de question de laisser cet aristocrate prétentieux gagner. Même si le prétentieux en question, était maintenant son mari.

Sur les coups de six heures du matin, Harry capitula.

\- OK tu as gagné Luce, j'en peux plus, grimaça le brun en sentant les courbatures sur des muscles dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Sans parler qu'il allait avoir des difficultés à s'asseoir au petit-déj.

\- Victoire ! grogna le blond en s'écroulant de fatigue à côté de son jeune époux. Je suis épuisé, avoua quand même l'aristocrate, faisant rire son vis à vis.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et les plissa immédiatement à cause des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux.

Il se tourna et sourit en voyant son mari, étalé sur le ventre en train de ronfler.

\- Harry ? Amour, réveilles-toi, les autres nous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner, appela Lucius en lui caressant le dos.

\- Hmm. Pas faim. Fatigué, grommela Harry.

\- On part en voyage pour un mois, amour. Je suppose que tu comptes voir un peu les autres avant de partir, tenta Lucius en souriant.

\- Partir où ? grogna Harry.

\- Lune de miel, amour. Caraïbes, soleil, océan, sable fin, mon corps nu tout bronzé, taquina Lucius. Un éclat de rire lui parvint malgré que son amant ait la tête enfouit sous son oreiller.

Harry jeta l'oreiller à la tête de son époux et se jeta hors du lit avant de se stopper dans en plein mouvement, en grimaçant.

\- Tu es un monstre, grimaça Harry en sentant les courbatures dans tout son corps.

Lucius éclata de rire et lui tendit une fiole de potion anti-douleur avant de l'envoyer sous la douche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans la cuisine où étaient installés Lucius et les autres.

Il salua tout le monde et tenta de s'asseoir en grimaçant douloureusement.

Lucius pouffa et recracha sa gorgée de thé dans sa tasse.

\- Très aristocratique Lucius, railla Severus. On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire au point que tu en perde toutes tes bonnes manières, dit Severus en voyant son meilleur ami hilare.

\- Espèce de monstre., grogna Harry en se relevant pour boire son thé, entraînant un nouveau fou rire du blond.

Ailsa fronça les sourcils, promenant son regard entre Harry et Lucius. Elle finit par comprendre et éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Merci pour le soutien, Ash., s'indigna le brun.

Severus comprit à son tour et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Viens, je vais te donner un anti-douleur plus puissant, dit Severus d'une voix étranglé par son éclat de rire contenu.

Harry suivit Severus en boitillant sous les éclats de rire de tout l'assemblée.


	33. Epilogue

**Épilogue.**

Severus était installé dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy, allongé sur un énorme pouf près de la piscine, au soleil. Il dessinait des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le ventre rond de sa femme, qui dormait, la tête reposant sur son torse.

Il sourit en observant Harry, Draco et Scorpius jouer dans la piscine comme des gamins. Bon le fils de son filleul avait une bonne excuse il n'avait que cinq ans. Il remercia Merlin et Morgane d'avoir préservé malgré tout cette part d'innocence chez son filleul et son fils adoptif, malgré la guerre et les épreuves.

\- Pans', Mione. Aller, venez elle est bonne, cria Draco en jetant de l'eau sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Harry était debout au milieu de la piscine, à surveiller son filleul, Scorpius. Quand, d'un coup, il disparut sous la surface de l'eau. Scorpius éclata de rire. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien vu son meilleur ami se glisser sous l'eau pour attraper les pieds de son mari.

\- Crétin, pouffa Harry en ressortant de l'eau, recrachant ce qu'il avait avalé.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ironisa Lucius en enlaçant son amant.

\- Où est mon fils ? demanda l'aristocrate en s'adressant à l'ancien gryffondor.

\- Lequel ? demanda Draco en rigolant.

\- Dans la mesure où tu es en face de moi en train de me répondre, il est facile d'en déduire que je parle de mon second héritier. Imbécile, répondit Lucius en envoyant une gerbe d'eau à son aîné, du plat de la main.

Avant d'avoir le temps reposer la question, Lucius vit arriver une tornade blonde, explosant littéralement la surface de l'eau.

\- Boulet de canon façon Malfoy-Potter ! hurla Scorpius comme un cri de guerre.

Draco, son fils Scorpius, Harry et son fils Alex, quittèrent la piscine pour se tenir par la main et sauter d'un même mouvement en repliant leurs jambes contre eux, dans la piscine.

Le choc fit déferler une vague, aidé un peu par la magie sans baguette de Harry, sur tous les occupants des bords de la piscine.

\- Qui est-ce qui a engendré ces choses ? railla Lucius en s'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Inquiètes-toi, mon ami ! Trois sur quatre portent tes gênes et ton sang, le quatrième réchauffe ton lit depuis 8 ans, se moqua Severus, sous les rires de Pansy, Hermione et Ailsa, qui s'était réveillé en recevant une trombe d'eau.

\- Hé ! s'indigna Harry. C'est affreusement réducteur, Papa. Et dans la mesure où tu es ma seule figure parentale, ton influence compte pour 50 %, railla Harry, faisant grogner Severus et rire Lucius.

\- Il n'a pas tord, s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges en arrivant au bord de la piscine.

\- C'est à cette heure là qu'on arrive ? dit Harry en rigolant.

\- On travaillait sur quelque chose et on a pas vu le temps passer, rétorqua Fred en embrassant Pansy.

\- Et puis, vous allez être fier de nous, Lord Potter-Malfoy, nous avons terminé le projet dont tu nous as chargé la semaine dernière. On pourra l'ajouter aux ventes de la boutique d'ici une ou deux semaines, continua Georges.

\- Ça promet, rigola Alex.

\- Bataille aquatique ? proposa Draco.

\- Les gamins contre les adultes, ajouta Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva quand même pour se glisser dans l'eau.

Il prit sa respiration et s'accroupit dans l'eau pour permettre à Harry de grimper sur ses épaules.

Lucius fit la même chose pour accueillir Draco.

\- On est mal barrés les gars, souffla Alex en grimaçant. Il s'accroupit sous l'eau à son tour pour permettre à Scorpius de monter sur ses épaules. Teddy, Rose, lâchez votre échiquier et ramenez-vous.

Teddy plongea à son tour et se rapprocha du bord pour permette à Rose de se hisser sur ses épaules.

\- Pas de magie pour vous, sinon c'est trop facile, vous êtes plus forts au corps à corps que nous, ordonna Rose.

\- Accepté, répondit Severus.

Un combat acharné s'engagea sous l'œil bienveillant de Minerva et les éclats de rire du reste de la famille.

Minerva se perdit dans ses pensées en les regardant se battre dans l'eau comme des enragés. Qui aurait cru un jour, pouvoir rassembler ces phénomènes dans une piscine dans une ambiance familiale ? Sûrement pas elle. Dix ans étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre, et huit depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retirés de la vie publique après la démission de Lucius du poste de Ministre.

Tout avait changé, pour le mieux, quand Lucius et Harry étaient rentrés de lune de miel.

Ils avaient décidés de se retirer complètement de la vie politique et se contentaient de gérer les affaires Potter-Malfoy depuis le Manoir. Harry était également à la tête de l'Institut avec Pansy. Lucius et lui avait adopté un orphelin de cinq ans, lors d'une adoption de sang. Alex avait aujourd'hui 12 ans. Il avait hérité grâce à l'adoption par le sang, des cheveux noir et désordonné de Harry et des yeux couleur d'orage de Lucius. Draco gérait certaines des affaires Malfoy ainsi que les deux écoles primaires magiques. Il avait épousé Hermione quelques années plus tôt et Hermione avait mis au monde leur fils, Scorpius, âgé aujourd'hui de cinq ans, qui était la copie conforme de son père. Après la naissance de Scorpius, Hermione avait repris la direction de l'orphelinat, qu'elle menait à la baguette depuis.

Après que Pansy ait rompu avec Blaise, elle avait commencé à voir Fred et il filait le parfait amour depuis. Le mariage était prévu pour la fin août. Georges avait renoué avec Angelina, sa coéquipière à Poudlard, pendant un temps, mais ils enchaînaient les ruptures et les réconciliations depuis des années sans vraiment se poser. Georges était un vrai coureur de jupons.

Dora avaient épousé Rémus Lupin avec qui elle travaillait. Ils étaient tous les deux instituteurs dans l'école primaire en Écosse. Teddy, leur fils, venait régulièrement passer du temps, comme aujourd'hui, au Manoir Malfoy chez son oncle Harry, comme il l'appelait depuis tout petit. Sirius continuait à gérer l'héritage Black et avait épousé un des filles Greengrass avec qui il avait eut Rose, qui avait le même âge que Teddy.

Severus dirigeait le département recherche et potions de l'Institut et Ailsa avait mis ses compétences de médicomage au profit, elle aussi, de l'Institut. Ils s'étaient mariés, à peine trois ans plus tôt et attendait un heureux événements pour septembre.

Minerva quant à elle, elle s'était installée définitivement au Manoir Malfoy après avoir pris sa retraite. Veillant comme une mère dragonne sur ses petits.

Le Monde magique continuait à évoluer sur les fondations mises en place par Lucius et ses conseillers lors de son mandat d'un an. Mais tout ça avançait sans eux. A l'abri du Manoir ancestral des Malfoy, et sous l'œil vigilent de Minerva, ils coulaient des jours heureux. Enfin. Ils l'avaient bien mérités.

 **FIN**


End file.
